22 Facta, Non Verba
by Misao-CG
Summary: ¡SECUELA! Hades está empeñado que Radamanthys salga en busca del amor de su vida, pero al juez de Wyvern lo único que le importa es ponerse al día con el trabajo y entrenar como es debido. No tiene ni la más mínima intención de tomar vacaciones. Hades no va a tolerar esto. ¡FIC COMPLETO!
1. Apertura: Vacaciones para el Gruñón

_Hades está empeñado que Radamanthys salga en busca del amor de su vida, pero al juez de Wyvern lo único que le importa es ponerse al día con el trabajo y entrenar como es debido. No tiene ni la más mínima intención de tomar vacaciones. Hades no va a tolerar esto._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Este fic lo escribí bastante rápido. Creí que lo estrenaría después del Idus de Marzo, pero aquí lo tienen. Es el último que escribo para el Inframundo, al menos de momento: con el próximo regreso al Santuario de Athena. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Por cierto, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ABBY! =D**

* * *

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"** **XXII. FACTA, NON VERBA"  
** (" _Hechos, No Palabras._ ")

 **Apertura: Vacaciones para el Gruñón.**

 **Cobán, Guatemala.**

 _20 años atrás._

 _No se podía soltar._

 _Tenía las manos atadas a un poste y por más que tironeaba no se podía soltar. No sabía porqué estaba allí, ni tampoco podía ver mucho más que el poste y la cuerda a la que estaba sujeta. Tenía miedo. La inminencia de la muerte le bombeaba los sentidos y hasta sentía la sangre helada debido a ello. Parecía estar dentro de una tormenta de arena y los vientos soplaban con fuerza de todas direcciones. Chillaba mientras tiraba de sus ataduras, incluso usando el peso de su propio cuerpecito,_ _sólo logrando que sus_ _muñecas comenzaban a sangrar._

 _Pronto…_

 _Si no se equivocaba…_ _algo_ _vendría pronto._

 ** _"_** ** _¡GRRRROOOOAAAARRR!"_**

 _El infantil chillido no se hizo esperar y erupcionó desde lo profundo de sus miedos. Un monstruo, similar a una serpiente y de ojos brillantes, cuyo cuerpo parecía estar hecho de humo y arena negra, abrió sus fauces y la atacó con ferocidad._

 ** _"_** ** _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_**

 ** _¡ZWAAAASH!_**

 ** _"_** ** _¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_**

 _Un zarpazo cortó el aire y aterrizó en el rostro del monstruo. Abrió los ojos solo para ver a aquella otra bestia, alada y de aspecto metálico, que le recordaba a un dragón,_ _atacando con saña al monstruo que la había atacado y venciéndolo al cabo de unos momentos_ _. Fue una pelea fiera, física y muy violenta, que no quiso ver si no por momentos, pues el choque de ambas criatura_ _s a_ _terraba su ya constreñido corazón. Tenía miedo, su vida peligraba y el dragón… también. Nunca veía el final de aquél combate_ _, siempre despertaba cuando aún estaban peleando,_ _nunca_ _veía qué pasaba luego_ _… Pero esta vez algo cambió._

 _La pelea se detuvo._

 _Nunca supo como, solo que el silencio se hizo ensordecedor. Levantó la mirada sin ver nada más que arena amarilla, suspendida en el aire como si de una neblina se tratase. Ya no había viento…_

 _Y de pronto pareció materializarse la figura de la segunda bestia,_ _aquél dragón,_ _que sin dudarlo se acercó hasta quedar al alcance de su mano. Sus ataduras se soltaron y sus extremidades quedaron libres, pero no les puso atención: los ojos del dragón ocupaban todo su interés y se había perdido en sus profundidades._

 _Sintió un nudo en la garganta. La sensación de despedida le dejó un trago amargo en la garganta y no pudo evitar la expresión de dolor. ¡No quería que se fuera! ¡_ _ **NO**_ _! Cualquier cosa menos eso. La bestia bajó la cabeza y pudo poner sus manos sobre su hocico. Era peligroso, un movimiento en falso y esas escamas seguro la cortarían bien feo, pero sintió el impulso de abrazarlo. ¡Necesitaba decirle que se quedara con ella o que se la llevara con él!_

 _Pero al momento de concretar el abrazo… el dragón se evaporó como humo…_

Maribel abrió los ojos. Todo había sido un sueño. Como siempre.

La pequeña de seis años estaba recostada sobre su cama, aferrando sus cobijas y su peluche. Hizo un puchero, aunque no por la pesadilla que había tenido, sino por la sensación que tenía de que pasaría muchísimo tiempo antes de volver a tenerla. Tenía ese sueño desde que recordaba, al menos dos veces al mes, pero aquella era la primera vez que veía al dragón que la salvaba tan de cerca. Lo triste era que, de alguna manera, Maribel sabía que ya no lo vería más. Era como si hubiera perdido un amigo entrañable, y hasta derramó algunas lágrimas.

La pequeña se levantó de la cama algo remolona y se limpió la carita con las manos y las mangas de su pijama: al menos el otro monstruo, esa culebra tan fea, ya no volvería a plagar sus pesadillas. Caminó hasta la ventana y se asomó fuera, abriendo un poco las cortinas. El cielo estaba inusualmente despejado y la luna estaba llena: iluminaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que le daba un color plateado a todo. Era como un farol que iluminaba todo.

Maribel hizo un puchero, no podía ver las estrellas.

Suspiró.

"Yo me quería quedar con el dragón…" Se lamentó bajando la cabeza.

Algunas lágrimas cayeron sobre el alfeizar de la ventana.

Minutos después, Maribel volvió a la cama.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Caína.**

 _Actualidad. 11 de septiembre, 17:45 hora local de Grecia._

Si había alguien trabajólico en el Inframundo, ese era Radamanthys. El cascarrabias más celebre del ejército de Hades siempre estaba ocupado en algo. Ya fuese impartiendo juicios a las almas que llegaban a sus juzgados, entrenándose a él mismo y a su gente, estudiando en su biblioteca o sufriendo por las incompetencias de quienes le rodeaban, siempre se lo veía con alguna actividad en progreso y nunca descansando.

Quizás por eso era tan malgenio y se comunicaba a gruñidos la mayoría del tiempo.

Ah no… no. Eso no era del todo cierto. Si bien era verdad que su propia carga de trabajo (autoimpuesta) lo tenía muy grave todo el día, también había otros factores que contribuían a su mal humor. ¿Algún ejemplo?

Justo en ese momento atajó en el aire una piedra que llevaba curso de colisión con su cabeza. Gruñendo para sus adentros la observó con desdén antes de mirar hacia su derecha.

 **"** **¡RADA!"** Lo saludó Minos a la distancia agitando los brazos, con una enorme y frustrante sonrisa en el rostro. Tenía un papelito en una de sus manos. Junto al Grifo, Aiacos tenía una actitud más tranquila y reposada. **"¡TENGO LA ÚLTIMA ECO DE MI ENGENDRO! ¡VEN A VERLA!"**

Argh. Encima el muy maldito de Minos se veía contento. Rada tuvo un tic en el ojo. Cierto que tarde o temprano terminaría viendo la eco, pero no en ese momento, no tenía ganas. Además era tarde, estaba molesto, tenía trabajo, no tenía paciencia para lidiar con Minos y Aiacos le daba mala espina ese día. Algo escondía el muy maldito y no. ¡NO ahora! Rada rodó los ojos, extendió su brazo hacia sus colegas y les enseñó dos dedos antes de reanudar su marcha, rumbo a la arena de Caína.

Una gran gota se deslizó por las cabezas de Minos y Aiacos. Suspiraron al mismo tiempo: no se sintieron muy ofendidos, pues sabían como era su tercer hermano, pero no dejaba de ser irritante.

"A ese seguro le cambiaron el té que toma al desayuno." Comentó Aiacos cruzándose de brazos. "Esperemos que para la cena esté de mejor humor."

"Al menos que deje de gruñir." Minos no parecía afectado: volvió su atención hacia la eco. "¡Mira que linda imagen! Este bebé está cada vez más definido. ¿Crees que se parece a su mamá?"

"Que sea lo mejor no más. Preferiría que se parezca a ti, por cierto." Suspiró Aiacos, sin molestarse en ser diplomático. Después de todo, Ingrid no le caía bien y sabía que había tenido algunos roces con Minos las últimas semanas. Mejor cambiaba el tema al ver que el juez de Griffin no lo miraba muy contento. "¡Argh! Nunca sé qué quiere decir Rada cuando muestra los dos dedos."

"El mensaje es claro, Aiacos, ¡Tan tonto no eres!" Reclamó Minos. "¿Por qué dices que no sabes qué quiere decir?"

"Porque nunca sé si nos está indicando una victoria, el número dos, el cinco en romano o si nos está insultando."

Minos levantó las cejas y dejó ver sus ojos por entre su flequillo, pensando en el alcance de Aiacos. Enseñar los dos dedos podía tener bastantes significados. En algunas partes del mundo, era el símbolo de la victoria, pero en Inglaterra equivale a mostrar el dedo medio. También podía indicar el número dos, pero debido a la profesión de Radamanthys (era historiador) bien podría estar refiriéndose al número cinco en romano.

Los chistes de los historiadores no suelen tener mucho sentido después de todo, por lógicos que sean. ¿Por qué el cinco romano? Pues es una "V", la misma figura que se forma al enseñar los dos dedos.

"Ya lo acosaremos en la cena." Dijo Minos encogiéndose de hombros y guardando la nueva eco entre su sapuri. "Vamos, todavía tengo que mostrarle esto a Violate."

Los jueces decidieron hacer abandono de Caína en busca de la espectro de Behemoth. Rada por su parte siguió caminando hacia la arena, gruñendo pestes entre dientes: lo peor de su día es que apenas había tenido motivos para estar enojado, sus espectros se habían portado como angelitos.

Quizás habían detectado temprano que el usual mal humor del jefe podría ponerse peor, por lo que ninguno quiso darle excusas de explotar en palabras malsonantes y sufrir dichos efectos colaterales, que bien podrían ser palizas de las que asustan durante el entrenamiento.

Astutos, se les reconoce.

" _Bloody specters…_ " Medio farfulló en inglés. Arqueando media uniceja, miró por encima de su hombro como sus colegas se alejaban y apretó los dientes.

De los tres jueces, Rada era el único que nunca tenía juicios de almas pendientes. La verdad el tipo no se iba con rodeos: miraba la lista de faltas, revisaba los casos y sencillamente despachaba el asunto sin darle mayor vuelta y ya, y en los casos que tenía dudas, simplemente los derivaba por el conducto regular que correspondía sin mayor demora. No se quedaba a saber detalles, ni a meditar mucho el asunto, pues consideraba que eso producía atrasos innecesarios. Por este motivo siempre estaba al día y no dejaba juicios pendientes al terminar la jornada. Aiacos por su parte, y al ser el único abogado de los tres, se tomaba el trabajo algo más en serio y casi todos los casos que veía tenían una revisión más a fondo, y hasta permitía que el alma en cuestión explicara sus razones para llegar a un fallo más justo. Eso lo demoraba un poco, pero sus atrasos no eran tan exagerados. Bastante normales y aceptables si se quiere incluso.

Minos en cambio… ¡Uff! De no ser por Lune estaría permanentemente atrasado. Veía las apelaciones que le llegaban de Caína y Antenora y además tenía que lidiar con su propio flujo de almas por juzgar, lo cuál lo retrasaba bastante. Por si fuera poco, era el encargado de enviar los casos más difíciles a Hades para su sentencia final. No, no era abogado, había estudiado negocios y finanzas, pero por lejos y contra todo pronóstico era bastante bueno en esta misión.

Pero de que estaba atrasado, lo estaba.

Rada farfulló de nuevo y siguió avanzando. Al menos Minos no era un vago. Llegó a la arena donde fue saludado por algunos de sus hombres que entrenaban allí a esas horas. Valentine de la Harpía, Queen de Alraune y Sylphid de Basilisco por lo visto habían terminado sus rutinas y estaban conversando un poco antes de retomar sus actividades. Hmpf. Mejor los apuraba un poco antes de que creyeran que estaban de vacaciones.

¿Dónde andaba Gordon del Minotauro? **GRRRRRR**.

"Queen. ¿Tú no tienes turno en Giudecca hoy?" Preguntó de pronto Radamanthys, quien se fijó en los otros dos. "¿Ya terminaron todos los pendientes del día que están tan contentos?"

"¡Señor Radamanthys!" Lo saludaron los tres.

"Todo a punto en Caína, señor." Anunció su lugarteniente. "El juzgado cerró cumpliendo lo juicios programados y comenzaron a ejecutarse las nuevas sentencias." Terminó de explicar Valentine, mientras sacaba su botella de agua para tomar un sorbo largo.

"Vamos a necesitar algunos implementos en las prisiones, señor." Explicó Sylphid. "Lo puse en mi informe."

"Hoy es mi día libre." Dijo Queen. "Me escapé de Violate antes que se arrepintiera."

"Hmpf." Rada se cruzó de brazos. Miró de reojo a Valentine con curiosidad: de un tiempo a esta parte parecía que cada vez que lo veía estaba tomando agua. Bah. "Me molesta que estén ociosos. ¡Largo de mi vista y busquen algo productivo!"

"Estamos en eso, señor. Unos segundos y nos vamos."

"¿Cinco minutos para socializar?" Preguntó Queen con una sonrisa.

Rada tuvo un tic en el ojo. Queen siempre pedía cinco minutos, incluso cuando estaba bajo su mando. No era mal espectro, si lo presionaban trabajaba bastante bien, pero ¿Cuál era esa manía de andar pidiendo siempre minutos para socializar? Siempre había algo que hacer. ¡Siempre! La guerra con Xibalbá les había atrasado muchísimo y aún tenían cabos sueltos que atar. Si no tenían trámites burocráticos para terminar o poner al día, ¡Por último que fueran a ayudar a la reconstrucción! Aún quedaban prisiones que reparar y edificios qué parchar.

¡Es más! Es lo que pretendía hacer en unos momentos.

"Pueden socializar mientras hacen algo. ¡El Inframundo no se va a reconstruir solo!" Rada se cruzó de brazos muy grave. Val eligió ese momento para tomar otro sorbo de agua. "¿Cuánta agua has tragado hoy, Val?"

Ooooh, eso sí merecía su atención. El consumo de agua de su lugarteniente se había disparado mucho el último tiempo. De tomar casi nada hasta hacía unos meses, a tragarse medio océano si le daban la oportunidad. Bajo condiciones normales no le habría molestado, pero por instinto Rada creía que no era normal y comenzaba a fruncir el ceño cada vez al respecto. Le molestaba casi tanto como el consumo insano de dulces y chocolates.

Y Valentine lo sabía, por eso aguantó la respiración al escuchar la pregunta.

"Solo la normal, señor."

"¿Cuánto es lo normal?"

"Err…" Valentine irguió la espalda. "Solo es agua, ¡ni que fuera alcohol!"

"O chocolates." Intervino Sylphid, entrecerrando los ojos. "Hoy te vi comiendo al desayuno."

"¡¿Ya habías comido?!" Gruñó Queen, con las manos en las caderas. "¡Te vi con una de esas después de almuerzo!"

Conste, tanto Queen como Sylphid se preocupaban de su amigo y compadre y trataban de que le bajara a los dulces, pero tampoco iban a dejar pasar una oportunidad para dejarlo en evidencia ante su jefe directo.

No hay amistad sin bullying después de todo.

"¡Valentine!" Exclamó Rada llamándolo al orden. El aludido se puso firme.

Sí. Valentine tenía un problema con el agua y una severa adicción física y emocional a los chocolates. Minos decía que el consumo de dulces se debía a que intentaba compensar los vacíos afectivos de su vida (era huérfano). Rada solía estar pendiente de sus espectros y reconocía cuando alguno podía no estar del todo saludable. Un espectro enfermo, después de todo, no rendía como se suponía. Había notado casi desde el principio que los hábitos alimenticios de Val no eran del todo apropiados, y hasta le había prohibido comer más de una barra de chocolate a la semana, en un esfuerzo para que comiera más sano. ¡Era la única orden que su lugarteniente no lograba cumplir a cabalidad!

"¡ _Sod it,_ Valentine! ¡Te dije que le bajaras a los dulces!" Exclamó Radamanthys. La harpía tragó saliva.

"¡Pero si ahora no estoy comiendo nada, señor!"

"¡AHORA como bien dices!" Rada les dio un zape a Sylphid y a Queen que comenzaban a reír entre dientes. "¿Están diciendo la verdad?"

"¡ **OUUUUCH**!" Protestó Queen. "Sí: lo vi al almuerzo."

"Eso hacen dos barras." Dijo Sylphid, sobándose la cabeza. "Porque sí lo vi al desayuno." Rada le dio un zape a Valentine.

"¿Y cuánta agua dices que llevas hoy?"

"AUCH. ¡Basta señor! Solo llevo… como cuatro botellas, no llevo la cuenta exacta." Valentine miró feo a sus amigos. "¡Traidores!"

"¡Es por tu bien! Estás tragando agua como camello sediento para compensar todos los dulces que te morfas." Protestó Sylphid.

"¡No le veo lo malo a tener sed!" Gruñó Valentine. "¡Ni que fuera alcohol!" Insistió entre dientes.

"No, no lo es." Rada entrecerró los ojos. "Pero es mucha. ¡Y muchos dulces!" El juez sujetó a Valentine por la solapa y lo levantó en el aire. " **TE DIJE** que no quiero que comas tantos."

"¡No volverá a pasar, señor! Lo prometo." Alcanzó a decir el pobre espectro del susto. Rada entrecerró los ojos: no le creía nada. Puede que lo cumpliera un par de semanas, pero no confiaba en que mantuviera su promesa en el tiempo. Lo dejó caer con estrépito en el suelo.

Era hora de intervenir.

"¡Redada de Dulces!"

Exclamó al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones y se iba directo al casillero de Valentine de la Harpía en busca de golosinas, para luego pasar por su escritorio e incluso su cuarto, y así confiscar cuanta azúcar procesada encontrase. Pálido del susto, el espectro se apresuró en salir detrás de Radamanthys a ver si lo convencía de lo contrario, pero Sylphid y Queen le saltaron encima.

"¡Calma, Val! Veremos que tus dulces tengan un buen final." Le dijo Queen con una sonrisa.

"Es por tu bien, compadre." Lo animó Sylphid. "Es por tu bien."

A lo lejos, y luciendo una expresión preocupada, Hades observaba con atención el intercambio. Bueno, tendría que ponerle atención a lo de Valentine, no se esperaba ese escenario, pero de momento confiaba en que Rada lo manejase. No obstante…

"Se acerca octubre… Y ni luces da de querer salir de vacaciones." Comentó preocupado. Perséfone se le recostó en el brazo.

"Radamanthys nunca ha tomado vacaciones. Ni en ninguna de sus vidas." Comentó Perséfone. "Así nunca irá a Guatemala. ¡Va a perder su oportunidad!"

Ambas deidades tenían muy pendientes las palabras que Afrodita les había hecho hacía meses, y con desconsuelo veían que lo único que parecía interesar a Radamanthys era su trabajo. ¡Con razón no tenía novia! Nunca se relajaba ni cuando leía esos libracos que tanto le gustaban.

"No si yo puedo evitarlo." Dijo Hades hinchando el pecho y haciendo un puchero. "Es hora que tome medidas al respecto."

Perséfone lo miró sorprendida por unos instantes, pero pronto se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su marido, a quien besó en la mejilla. Hades no tuvo que explicarle su plan: la diosa de la primavera lo comprendió en el acto.

"¡Me encanta cuando te pones así!"

* * *

 **Cobán, Guatemala. Agencia de Turismo.**

 _11 de septiembre. 9:45 hora local._

Maribel Sánchez, de veintiséis años, figuraba en esos momentos derrotada en la silla de su escritorio. Estaba sola con su prima en la oficina, pues aquél día no le había tocado guiar ningún grupo. Los demás, incluido su padre, se encontraban en terreno, lo que les daba a ambas una inusual privacidad.

Maribel trabajaba en la agencia de turismo de su familia, un negocio pequeño iniciado por su padre, cuyo desempeño era bastante decente, aunque exigía mucho trabajo al mismo tiempo. Al llevar tantos años en el rubro, se habían hecho de un buen nombre y los hoteles de la ciudad confiaban bastante en la gestión de don Danilo y su familia. El hombre era un apasionado de los viajes y entusiasta del patrimonio local, y se había dejado la piel en aquél negocio. Trabajaba principalmente con sus parientes (entre cuñados y sobrinos) y confiaba algún día poder heredarle su pequeño imperio a su única hija, Maribel, quien ya trabajaba con él guiando tours y expediciones por la zona (ganando su propio sueldo) y encargándose poco a poco de otros temas más administrativos.

La mujer, por cierto, detestaba trabajar con turistas.

Maribel tenía la impresión que aquél trabajo le succionaba el alma y la vida, pero la costumbre hacía de ella alguien conformista. Estudió turismo únicamente por la presión de su padre, quien ni siquiera consideró que a lo mejor su hija no quería tener nada que ver con dicha carrera. No era un mal padre, pero sí muy aprensivo, y el único modo que vio para asegurar el futuro de su querida Maribel fue que la muchacha siguiera sus pasos.

… Cuando la muchacha le dijo que quería estudiar Letras, solo la escuchó su madre. Intentaron convencer a su padre, pero nada les resultó. Maribel estudió turismo porque no se atrevió a llevar la contra, dejando sus sueños latentes en su corazón.

¡Odiaba su trabajo con toda el alma! Tanto así que hasta había comenzado a planear ideas que le permitiesen cambiar su situación…

… solo que no lograba encontrar la oportunidad para llevarlos a cabo. Solía acobardarse en el último momento.

"Si sigues así, un día de estos vas a tener un día de furia, Maribel." Le dijo su prima Claudia. "Ya deberías decirle a mis tíos que no son ellos los que te marcan el rumbo."

La familia Sánchez era numerosa y vivían todos en la misma ciudad. Incluso a pocas cuadras de distancia. Tanto Danilo como su esposa, Laura, venían de familias numerosas y eran los únicos entre sus hermanos que solo habían tenido una hija. Maribel sin embargo nunca se sintió sola, pues con todos sus abuelos, nueve tíos entre paternos y maternos, veinticinco primos y la tía abuela viviendo todos tan cerca, su casa siempre estaba llena de gente. Eran un clan adorable. Entre todos sus parientes, su prima Claudia era la más cercana y a quien consideraba su hermana mayor; al mismo tiempo era quien más la comprendía y conocía sus sofocaciones.

"¿Qué quieres que haga, Clau? No puedo llegar e irme así no más. Mis papás se morirían de la preocupación."

"¡Estaría bueno que te fueras, prima! Este trabajo te va a terminar matando. ¡Nunca lo quisiste!"

"Y aquí me tienes." Maribel hinchó las mejillas. "No puedo hacerle este desaire a mis papás."

Claudia bufó sonoramente. De entre todos los primos, Maribel era la única que había sido un perfecto modelo. Claro que se sabía divertir, parrandeaba como nadie, incluso tenía sus pecadillos por ahí bien ocultos (nada tan grave), pero jamás se atrevió a hacer las trastadas que todo adolescente hace, ni a tentar su suerte con los límites fijados por sus padres. Siempre fue muy obediente, nunca provocó un disgusto a los adultos, era la única de entre todos sus primos (y el ocasional tío) que no había sido la "vergüenza familiar del mes" ni una sola vez en la vida.

Siempre la ponían de ejemplo para los menores y Mari resentía esa responsabilidad, así como se arrepentía de no haber sido más rebelde mientras crecía.

"Sí, sí puedes. Vas, tomas tus ahorros y te vas. ¡Tienes un buen dinero ahorrado! Bien podrías comenzar a vivir en otro lado. O por último vete de viaje, conoce el mundo. ¡Haz lo que gustes! Eres mayor de edad, no necesitas la aprobación de los tíos."

"No puedo dejar a mis papás solos. ¡Están enfermos!"

"Excusas. ¡Pasa que no te atreves!" Claudia se cruzó de brazos. "¿Tienes los ovarios puestos o no?"

Maribel bajó la mirada. Claudia tenía razón, no podía seguir así ni viviendo su vida al amén de los dictámenes de otros. Sus padres la querían mucho, en serio que deseaban lo mejor para ella… su papá sobre todo, pero se les pasaba la mano. A don Danilo nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que su hija pudiera tener otros gustos y no concebía el hecho que era ya una mujer hecha y derecha. Le tenía terror al día en que pudiera aparecer un novio y sin duda que iba a hacer todo lo posible por alejarlos. En su mente, Maribel se haría cargo de la agencia y moriría soltera. Su mamá en cambio, era bastante más flexible y casi no podía esperar al día en que Mari le presentara al novio. Sin embargo, no estaba de acuerdo en que una mujer joven y soltera viviera sola sin la guía de un marido.

"Claro que los tengo, pero es que en serio, Claudia: Si hago tal cosa, mis papás terminan en el hospital."

"Más bien el tío, pero de exagerado que es. Se le pasaría pronto. ¡Te manipula como quiere! Ya es hora que sigas tus sueños."

"No tengo suficiente dinero, Clau, no conozco a nadie." Maribel hizo un puchero. "¡Claro que me quiero ir! Pero no en malas condiciones. Mis padres se han sacrificado mucho por mí: quiero su bendición."

"No te la van a dar, Mari." Claudia intentó tomarle las manos. "Menos el tío: le aterra que te vayas de casa, que te pase algo… además… tu mami… puede que te dé la bendición, pero sabes que lo único que quiere es que te cases y te dediques a darle nietos como si no hubiera mañana." La mujer bufó y rodó los ojos. "Como si ella fuera a pagar los pañales."

"Se preocupan por mi futuro."

"Pero te agobian. ¡Yo ya los habría mandado por un tubo!" Claudia se cruzó de brazos. "Lárgate lejos y busca tu camino. No vuelvas hasta que hayas cumplido todos tus sueños." Maribel la miró como si no tuviera opciones, excepto resignarse.

La verdad estaba que gritaba de rabia y frustración.

"Clau… ¿Podrías hacer eso con tus papás?" Le preguntó con calma y un enorme nudo en la garganta. "¿Irte sin dar señales de vida hasta quien sabe cuándo?" Añadió con tristeza. Claudia infló el pecho y frunció el ceño, tomando aire para responder con seguridad.

"¡Claro que… no!" Exclamó cambiando de opinión a media frase. Es que si lo pensaba, Claudia sabía que no era llegar e irse así no más, menos con una familia tan aglutinada como la que tenían. Muy manipulador podría ser don Danilo, pero sin duda no se merecía tal cosa. "Ay sí, sé que es más complicado, pero…" Comenzó diciendo Claudia. "… no me niegues lo que dije, Mari. El tío te manipula y este trabajo de mi**da te va a matar."

"Nunca lo he hecho. Tienes razón, prima." Maribel se irguió en el asiento. "Mi papá no quiere que me vaya de casa por temor a que no vuelva nunca más o que me pase algo y mi mamá no está de acuerdo con que una mujer viva sola o que trabaje por su cuenta. ¿Qué va a decir la gente?"

"Te agobian temores que ni sientes ni son tuyos." Claudia se pasó una mano por la cara. "Al menos eres una buena hija."

Maribel se masajeó las sienes y cerró los ojos por unos instantes. ¡Tantos sueños en espera! Tantas frustraciones por no querer discutir a sus padres. ¿Es que nunca iba a ser capaz de vivir su propia vida sin que nadie opinara? Ella quería estudiar Letras, no Turismo, ella quería salir a estudiar fuera de Guatemala, pero nunca había salido del país. Ella quería conocer a… alguien que la motivara… pero hasta ahora nada.

Que conste: sí había tenido un par de novios por ahí… que su padre no hubiera sabido de ellos, es otra cosa.

"Me estoy sofocando, Claudita. No duermo bien, me cuesta despertar y a veces lloro en la ducha… No quiero seguir así, pero no sé qué hacer…"

"Vamos a pensar en algo, porque si sigues así, este trabajo te va a matar, Mari." Le dijo Claudia suspirando con empatía. "¿Y si salimos esta noche a algún bar? Conocer gente nueva, cambiar de aire… puedo avisarle a las demás y tenemos una noche de chicas. Con alcohol, juegos de azar y hombrezuelos… así planeamos tu gran fuga de Cobán."

"¿Salir? Hmm…" Maribel sonrió resignada, pero más tranquila. "Suena divertido, así cambio un poco de aire. ¡Hagamos eso!"

En ese momento de complicidad entre primas, don Danilo entró a la oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Venía de un guiar a un grupo por la ciudad se le veía contento. No cabía duda que el hombre amaba su trabajo y se esforzaba en dar lo mejor de sí mismo.

"¡Hijita!" La saludó sonriente. "No alcancé a verte esta mañana, no pude pasarte tus turnos." Le dijo mientras le estiraba un papel.

"Hola papá. ¿Te fue bien hoy?" Lo saludó Maribel, tomando el papel en cuestión. "Uy, se viene pesado."

"No tanto, hijita. Mañana temprano sales con un grupo: es la ruta cafetalera. Parten desde la Casona de Doña Amelia y…" Don Danilo parpadeó un par de veces al notar a su sobrina Claudia allí también. Sonrió de gusto. "¡Clauditaa! No sabía que estabas aquí. ¿Cómo están tus papás?"

"Hola Tío. Ellos están bien. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?"

"Bastante bien y tranquilo. El City Tour estuvo muy ameno." El hombre miró la hora y suspiró. "Mejor salgo ya, tengo que ir por unos turistas. ¿Maribel?"

"¿Sí papá?"

"Te dejo a cargo. Vuelvo en un rato más. Te ruego que revises los horarios: mañana partes con todo a las siete de la mañana." El hombre se inclinó y besó a su hija en la frente. "Nos vemos y no le abras a cualquier persona."

"Sí papá."

El hombre salió de la oficina tras despedirse de las chicas, y éstas esperaron unos momentos antes de emitir comentarios. Cuando fue evidente que don Danilo no regresaría, intercambiaron miradas.

"¿La Casona de Doña Amelia? ¿Dónde trabaja ese sujeto al que abofeteaste por error?"

"¿Trabaja? ¡Es el hijo del dueño! ¡Qué chasco fue ese!" Maribel bajó los hombros. "¡Lindo día tendré mañana!" Exclamó suspirando.

Claudia se cruzó de brazos.

"Sí tienes que salir de aquí. Pero primero nos vamos de parranda."

 **Continuará…**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: ¡Te Vas a Guatemala!_**

 _…_ _era un niño de ocho años bastante despierto. Hijo único y ávido lector desde que había aprendido, solía tener problemas en el colegio por pegarse mucho con sus compañeritos cuando perdía la paciencia. El pobrecillo no lograba controlar sus impulsos, aunque se esforzaba (algo, no mucho). Al menos tenía buenas notas y como le gustaba estudiar, no era problema lograr que se sentara a hacer los deberes. Era contestón sí: todo un…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** **¡HOLA A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUÍ! =D** Espero que no los haya sorprendido tanto: sé que me tardé, pero pudo haber sido mucho peor. Para comenzar, y como muchos sospechan, buena parte de este fic estará ubicada en Guatemala. Al respecto desde ya les pido disculpas por cualquier error que pueda tener, tanto cultural o de conocimientos. Traté en serio de informarme lo mejor que podía e hice mi mejor esfuerzo en hacer algo lindo. ¡MIL GRACIAS A **PANZERMIG** Y A **AIKIRA28** POR AYUDARME! En mi defensa, algún día iré a Guatemala y visitaré todos los lugares a los que obligué a Radamanthys a ir. Por cierto, me inventé los nombres de los hoteles y hostales en base a lo que encontré en Google. Algunas pequeñas generalidades… este fic sucede en forma paralela a " _Adhuc Stantes"_ y a "Vendetta", pero no debería causar mayor conflicto. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Dos _Guest_ me dejaron reviews en estos meses.

A quien me dejó el comentario en el **"Omake 31: Sobre Gustos Musicales"** de la " **Colección de los Omakes Perdidos"** … pues sí, Así tranquilito como se ve, el Iluminado es fan de Pearl Jam. ¡Hasta autógrafos tiene! Si tan solo pudiera convencerlo de que se consiguiera entradas a los conciertos… **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

A quien me dejó el comentario en el capítulo **"Dolorora e Inesperada Despedida"** del fic **"XXI. Vendetta"** , tengo que admitir que desde que leí un par de análisis de Ares, que mi visión del dios cambió y tentada estoy de escribir algo sobre él, aunque lo haría en la sección de Greek Mythology. Quizás me anime, nunca se sabe. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Saludo con los dos dedos:** La seña V es un gesto manual en el cual se levantan los dedos índice y medio separados, mientras que los demás dedos permanecen cerrados. Tiene varios significados, dependiendo del contexto cultural en el que se presente. Fundamentalmente se emplea como: la letra "V" de 'victoria', como símbolo de paz, iIndicando el número dos y yo que me inventé que parece el número cinco romano.

En la cultura anglosajona, mostrar los dos dedos con la palma hacia adentro es un insulto que equivale a mostrar el dedo medio, así que tengan cuidado con esto cuando vayan al Reino Unido o a algún país de la Commonwealth. Según cuenta la leyenda, el saludo a dos dedos deriva de los gestos manuales de los arqueros que lucharon con Inglaterra en la Batalla de Agincourt (1415) durante la Guerra de los Cien Años. Cuenta la historia que los franceses les cortaban los dedos a los arqueros que tomaban prisioneros, para que no pudieran usar de nuevo los arcos, y que justo antes de la batalla de Agincourt, declararon que les cortarían los dos dedos a todos los arqueros ingleses después de ganar la batalla. Sin embargo, los ingleses salieron victoriosos y a manera de burla, comenzaron a mostrarle a los franceses sus dedos intactos. El historiador Juliet Barker cita a Jean Le Fevre (quien peleó en la batalla del lado inglés) diciendo que Enrique V incluyó una referencia a la amputación de los dedos de los arqueros en su discurso anterior a la batalla.

 **Sod it:** Insulto británico. Son bastantes creativos: es cosa que busquen en Youtube la cantidad de palabras malsonantes que pueden utilizar con toda la energía de lo soez y aun así sonar muy elegante… aunque no sean elegantes. Creo que me gustan más los insultos británicos que los estadounidenses.

 **Cobán:** Nombre del municipio y también de la ciudad que es cabecera del departamento de Alta Verapaz, localizado en la República de Guatemala. Desde 1970 forma parte de la Franja Transversal del Norte. Está ubicada a 212 km de Ciudad de Guatemala. Limita al norte con el departamento de Petén; al sur con los municipios de San Cristóbal Verapaz, Santa Cruz Verapaz, Tactic y Tamahú; al este con los municipios de Chisec, San Pedro Carchá y San Juan Chamelco; y al oeste con el departamento del Quiché.


	2. Cap 1: ¡Dije que te vas a Guatemala!

_Radamanthys estuvo a segundos de insubordinarse, pero primó la cordura en su caso. De todas maneras no la sacó tan barata y hasta en avión tuvo que viajar. La aparición de una maleta, y una caída muy poco digna, pone en movimiento un engranaje del que no está del todo consciente._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Les agradezco la recepción que han tenido de esta locura y que lo que sigue les guste mucho. Me esforcé en torturar al buen Rada. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"XXII. FACTA, NON VERBA"  
** (" _Hechos, No Palabras._ ")

 **Capítulo 1: ¡Dije Que te Vas A Guatemala!**

 **Londres, East End. Poplar.**

 _20 años antes. 19:34 horas._

Estaba sentado en un rincón, encarando la pared y cruzado de brazos, con el ceño bien fruncido y sin la más mínima intención de moverse. Cuando Kenneth entró a la casa, lo primero que pensó fue que Keiran estaba castigado de nuevo, pero bastó una mirada con su esposa para descartar dicha posibilidad. ¿Acaso se habría ido al rincón por voluntad propia, como un auto castigo? Intrigado, se acercó a saludar a su mujer, Sally, sin perder de vista al chiquillo.

"¿Cómo estás amor?"

"Como siempre, pasando ya las rabias, cariño." La enojona mujer puso una mano en su cadera y señaló al hijo de ambos con la cabeza. "No, no está castigado, pero podrías hablar con él."

"¿Qué le pasó?"

Keiran era un niño de ocho años bastante despierto. Hijo único y ávido lector desde que había aprendido, solía tener problemas en el colegio por pegarse mucho con sus compañeritos cuando perdía la paciencia. El pobrecillo no lograba controlar sus impulsos, aunque se esforzaba (algo, no mucho). Al menos tenía buenas notas y como le gustaba estudiar, no era problema lograr que se sentara a hacer los deberes. Era contestón sí: todo un pequeño diablillo, que al menos les había salido estudioso, aunque más gruñón que su abuelo materno y su madre.

Sus padres eran personas de mucho trabajo. Su mamá, Sally, una mujer que no temía decir lo que pensaba, era originaria de Saint Peter Port, en la isla de Guernsey, y había llegado a Londres a probar suerte. Trabajando como mesera en un bar del área de Poplar, conoció a Kenneth Ainsworth, un muchacho muy corpulento que en aquél entonces trabajaba en el puerto, al mismo tiempo que estudiaba, gracias a una beca que había ganado. Se dieron la chance de conocerse, enamorarse y casarse en muy poco tiempo, impulsando el sueño común que tenían de instalar su propio bar fish&chips y vivir de eso.

Diez años después y tras romperse la espalda trabajando casi sin descanso, el esfuerzo mancomunado de la pareja rindió frutos, y para cuando Keiran vino al mundo, ellos ya atendían su propio negocio: un pintoresco bar en la zona del puerto, bastante popular y entretenido, que les permitía vivir con comodidad y sin tantas estrecheces. Claro, había que trabajar duro, así que mejor no invocaban la _Sod's law_.

"Se rompió mi bailarina." Explicó Sally bajando los hombros. Algo de tristeza había en la mujer y su marido supo notarlo. "Thomas, _that bloody pillock!_ , vino hace unas horas a dejar unas facturas que había olvidado y mientras las estaba revisando, se puso a curiosear. Tomó la bailarina para verla mejor y se le resbaló de las manos al muy idiota."

"¿Qué acaso Thomas tiene los ojos en las manos?" Protestó Kenneth indignado. " _Sod It!_ ¿Keiran lo vio?"

"Sí… ¡Vieras el puntapié que le dio en las canillas!" Sally se cruzó de brazos y señaló al muchacho, que seguía de cara a la pared. "Desde entonces que está en su rincón: solito se instaló ahí."

Kenneth apretó los dientes. La bailarina a la que hacían referencia era una figura de porcelana que representaba a una chica en un tutú de ballet, sentada en una coqueta pose. Como objeto bien podría haber sido una baratija, pero traía historia a cuestas y tenía cierto primor artístico. Había pasado de madre a hija en la familia de Sally desde mediados de 1860, por lo que bien podía considerarse una pérdida patrimonial muy sensible para la familia. Keiran, incluso desde que era un bebé, había tenido una extraña fascinación con la figurita. No jugaba con ella, pero sí podía quedarse horas viéndola embelesado: hasta cuidaba de ella mejor que su mamá. Siempre había velado para que sus bruscos juegos no la pusieran en riesgo y mientras aprendía, le leía en voz alta cuando practicaba sus lecturas. Al respecto, una anciana tía bisabuela paterna había dicho que seguro la figurita representaba un anhelo en el pequeño, la necesidad de proteger algo frágil, que seguramente tendría mucho más sentido cuando fuera adulto. La anciana estaba convencida que el niño no tendría muchas relaciones, si es que las tenía, pero cuando se enamorase, sería de una sola mujer.

"Hablaré con el muchacho." Gruñó entre dientes.

Kenneth se tronó el cuello y tras besar a su esposa, giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta el muchacho. Keiran seguía en el rincón, mirando la pared y los cachetes bien inflados. Miró de reojo a su padre y aunque no soltó el aire, suspiró quedito. Arrugó aún más el ceño y con ternura Kenneth notó que su muchacho pronto tendría la misma uniceja que su mamá (rasgo que por cierto, adoraba de su esposa). Le palmeó la cabeza y tras sentarse a su lado, sonrió.

"Thomas se lo buscó, debió ser más cuidadoso."

"Debí pegarle más fuerte." Gruñó el pequeño entre dientes.

"Yo sé. Pero ya no lo hiciste. Al menos se va a acordar toda la vida de ese golpe."

"Hmpf. No me consuela."

"¿Ah no?" Preguntó Kenneth. El niño solo movió la cabeza. "¿Por eso estás enojado?"

"No." Keiran asomó un ojo e hizo un puchero.

"¿Es por lo que le pasó a la bailarina?"

"¡Realmente me gustaba!" Explotó Keiran, con los ojos vidriosos. "Se sintió feo. ¡Seguro le dolió! Ya no voy a ver a _Mary_ nunca más." El niño se volvió hacia su padre, dejando ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas secas y frescas. "¡Mamá botó las piezas!" Exclamó indignado antes de refregarse los ojos.

Kenneth suspiró y subió al niño a su regazo, abrazándolo de paso.

"Ya encontrarás otra bailarina que cuidar, hijito. Ya vas a ver."

"¡Pero me voy a tardar mucho!" Reclamó el niño con vehemencia. "¡Quizás hasta se me va a olvidar!" Keiran volvió a refugiarse en los brazos de su papá, tranquilizándose en la acompasada respiración del corpulento hombre.

"Puede ser, pero, ¿sabes algo?" Comenzó diciendo el hombre.

"¿Qué?"

"Algún día lo harás." Le dijo sin estar muy seguro. "Vas a encontrar a tu _bailarina_. Aunque pasen veinte años."

El niño, de momento, no dijo nada. Solo se limitó a abrazarlo con más fuerza.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Giudecca, Despacho de Hades.**

 _Actualidad. 14 de septiembre. 9:30 hora local._

Los tres jueces reunidos ante Hades tenían una perpleja expresión en el rostro, aunque solo Radamanthys estaba espantado ante la implicancia de la última gran idea del príncipe de la humanidad difunta. Tras él, Hypnos no parecía muy convencido, pero al menos prestaba atención. Thanatos, acariciando a un solemne Todd, más parecía estar pensando en Rea que otra cosa. La sonrisa de Minos iluminaba su rostro de manera no psicótica y el rostro de Aiacos estaba muy complacido, como si estuviera planeando algo en su cabeza que lo llenaba de felicidad.

"¿Vacaciones?" Preguntó Minos sorprendido. "¡¿Para los tres?!" Añadió con una sonrisa. "¡¿Puedo llevar a Ingrid?!"

Hades sofocó una tos y puso su mejor ceño fruncido. No había encontrado mejor excusa para que Radamanthys fuera a Guatemala que darle vacaciones, principalmente porque no encontró ninguna misión que darle. Seguramente de haberlo encontrado, el juez se habría concentrado en terminarla y ni siquiera conversaría con nadie, así que pues nada. Así que le ordenaba irse de vacaciones, y como ley pareja no es injusta, decidió que sus tres jueces tendrían que tomarlas.

Igual se merecían el descanso, por cierto.

"Sí, vacaciones. Ustedes tres han sido jueces ejemplares y hace tiempo que debía darles este premio." Aclaró Hades muy serio. Paseó la mirada por los tres jueces… Minos era el más entusiasmado de todos y ni sospechaba la que se le venía encima, pero él no podía intervenir en ello. "Dije vacaciones para los tres y sus familias, pero no al mismo tiempo."

"Saldrán por turnos." Explicó Hypnos asintiendo con la cabeza. "Los dos que queden se repartirán el trabajo del que salió. Por razones más que obvias y dada la naturaleza del trabajo de Minos, será quien salga al final."

"Oooouh…" Suspiró Minos, sin que su entusiasmo bajara mucho. "Mejor así, le doy tiempo a Ingrid de dar a luz."

"Pues sí, eso tiene que resolverse." Dijo Hades, desviando el tema. "Me tomé la libertad de preguntarle al oráculo de Delfos los mejores destinos, así que de eso no se preocupen. Minos irá a, err… China, Aiacos y familia a Nepal y Radamanthys a Guatemala."

Hypnos rodó los ojos con disimulo. El único viaje que estaba fijo de antemano era el de Radamanthys, por lo que los otros dos destinos Hades se los había inventado conforme hablaba. Intercambió una mirada con su gemelo y los jueces… puede que se hubieran percatado de que al menos algo no estaba del todo bien. Se encogió de hombros.

Aiacos dobló la rodilla.

"Agradezco humildemente esta gracia que le da a mi familia." Dijo el juez con toda formalidad.

"Tómalo como una luna de miel, Aiacos, aunque vayan con Benito." Dijo Hades inflando el pecho. "Sigo tostado por lo del casorio secreto, conste."

Una gran gota se deslizó por la cabeza de Aiacos. Minos le dio un puntapié apenas conteniendo la risa y Thanatos, que por alguna razón había puesto atención, carraspeó para disimular la sonrisa. Rada rodó los ojos al cielo y Hades infló los cachetes.

A principios de septiembre, y por un comentario adrede de Minos, se dieron cuenta que Aiacos y Violate estaban conviviendo, haciendo vida de pareja y familia junto con Benito. Nunca supieron en qué momento habían dejado de tener sus espacios por separado, y como no desmintieron dichos alegatos, pronto les llovieron las preguntas y los comentarios con doble sentido. Finalmente ambos terminaron confesando que se habían casado a mediados de agosto y que si no habían dicho nada, es porque no querían tanta atención y que ya celebrarían su matrimonio más tarde de ser necesario, si es que se les antojaba. Ni Aiacos ni Violate habían querido fiesta, y ambos habían acordado en mantenerlo lo más privado posible. Casi les había resultado y si lograron mantenerlo bajo el radar por tanto tiempo, se debía a que a diferencia del Santuario, no eran tan chismosos en el Inframundo. De hecho pasaría un buen tiempo antes que se enterasen fuera de sus fronteras, aunque pronto comenzarían a circular rumores.

Hades se anduvo decepcionando un poco, porque tenía la secreta ilusión de oficiar un matrimonio entre sus espectros y de celebrar luego, pero bueno… aún guardaba la esperanza de convencer a Aiacos y Violate de hacer una ceremonia religiosa como correspondía. Eso sí, les cobraba sentimientos cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

"Gracias señor." Añadió Aiacos algo sonrojado.

"Con todo el debido respeto, señor, creo que no es el momento para tomar vacaciones." Comenzó Radamanthys, preocupado. "Tenemos mucho trabajo, aún quedan sectores por reconstruir, todavía no normalizamos el flujo de almas…"

"Oye, eso va en tierra derecha, que tú seas un maniático trabajólico es otra cosa." Protestó Minos entre dientes. "No podemos normalizar todo tan rápido, algunos casos exigen más atención que otros y lo sabes, unicejo."

"Cierto, pero siempre podemos esforzarnos más. ¡Estamos muy retrasados, Minos!" Gruñó Radamanthys. "Además siguen las reparaciones a las prisiones, el refuerzo de las fronteras y…"

"Radamanthys de Wyvern." Dijo de pronto Thanatos, aún acariciando el lomo del gato, con la mirada afilada. "Eso lo sabemos y estamos en plena conciencia de las dificultades que enfrentamos. Pero si no afrontamos esos desafíos con la mente despejada, no haremos bien el trabajo."

"Ustedes tres son buenos jueces, pero si siguen al ritmo que llevan, van a colapsar." Reafirmó Hades. "Necesitan vacaciones, el descanso…"

"¡Un Espectro Descansa En La Tumba!" Exclamó Radamanthys, interrumpiendo. No, la idea de salir de vacaciones no le agradaba ni medio ápice.

"… sobre todo tú, Radamanthys." Terminó Hades, quien lo miró con la expresión en blanco. "Eres el que está más estresado de los tres."

"¡No Estoy Estresado!" Exclamó muy cabreado.

"Te dije que le bajaras al drama, Wyvern." Le dijo Aiacos.

"¡Que No Estoy Estresado!" Insistió apretando los puños, evidentemente demostrando los contrario. "Me **Estresa** Estar Ocioso. ¡No Necesito Vacaciones!"

Los tres dioses intercambiaron miradas aburridas, mientras los jueces ojeaban a su colega con creciente curiosidad. Sabían de la resistencia que tenía el inglés a tomar descansos, pero no creyeron que llegara al punto por tener que rogar trabajar. Hades se apoyó en el respaldo de su sillón y apoyó la cabeza en la mano.

"No me sirves así, Radamanthys. ¡Te vas de vacaciones!"

"No Puedo Señor, ¡Me Niego!: Caína Va A Colapsar."

"A Guatemala te dije." Hades frunció el ceño. "Caína estará bien sin ti un par de meses."

"¡¿Guatemala?! ¡¿No puede ser más a mano del Inframundo?! Si hay una emergencia no podré… ¡¿UN PAR DE MESES?!"

"Partes mañana en la noche y si sigues reclamando, haré que te tengas que partir en un avión desde el aeropuerto de Moscú."

"¡Tengo Almas que Juzgar!"

"¡Una palabra más y dejaré que Minos haga tu maleta!" Gruñó la deidad con mucha autoridad. Al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys palidecía, Minos encendía su rostro con una entusiasmada sonrisa.

"¡Por Favor, Rada, Compadre! ¡Haz Lo Tuyo!" Le suplicó el Grifo.

Rada se mordió la lengua y se tragó las ganas de reclamar en el acto: infló las mejillas para contener las palabras y casi tuvo que meterse el puño dentro de la boca para no seguir hablando, más cuando vio a Minos todo ilusionado y como rogándole que siguiera reclamando, pero el Wyvern no cayó. Los tres dioses lo miraban entre serios y curiosos y sobre todo Hades no parecía querer escuchar más excusas. ¡¿Él, tomar vacaciones?! ¡¿Iba en serio?! **¡¿ÉL?!**

"Míralo del lado positivo, Radamanthys: tendrás mucho tiempo para leer." Intentó apoyar Aiacos.

"No tanto, quiero que socialice, que conozca gente nueva." Gruñó Hades, entrecruzando los dedos, sin desviar la mirada de su espectro. "Te vas de vacaciones, Radamanthys, ¡Es Una Orden! ¿Vas por las buenas, o por las malas?"

¿Era muy tarde para cambiarse al servicio de un dios que no le exigiera salir de vacaciones? Radamanthys sintió como le palpitaba la vena del cuello y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo.

"Por las buenas, mi señor. Haré lo que usted dice."

"Así me gusta." Dijo Hades con una sonrisa. "Prepara todo para tu partida: de verdad partes mañana. ¡Está todo dispuesto!"

Aiacos le palmeó la espalda a manera de apoyo.

 ** _SOD IT ALL!_**

* * *

 **Inframundo. Caína. Habitaciones de Radamanthys.**

 _Día siguiente. 15 de septiembre, 18:30 hora local._

Radamanthys miraba con odio extremo su maleta. Era de las pequeñas, bien podría pasar por equipaje de mano, pues apenas había empacado cosas. No llevaba más de seis o siete kilos entre ropa, calzado, objetos personales y útiles de aseo: Radamanthys era un hombre simple que viajaba ligero y si en esta ocasión llevaba más de lo normal, es porque Pandora le había echado a la maleta sus zapatillas y sus pantuflas de perrito.

¡¿Qué?! Le gustaban un montón. Se las había regalado su mamá.

El asunto es que no llevaba mucho más que eso.

"No quiero ir a ningún lado."

"Mírelo del lado positivo, señor: Hace años que no toma vacaciones." Le dijo Valentine de bastante buen humor. "Además en serio puede ponerse al día con sus lecturas pendientes."

"¡No tengo lecturas pendientes!" Rada hizo un desprecio y se cruzó de brazos. Miró unos instantes su maleta. "Bueno, cargué nuevos libros en el tablet."

"¿Historia de Guatemala?"

"Hmpf. Esos me los leo en el avión. ¡Argh!" Rada dejó caer los brazos, sin poder evitar sentir frustración e incluso un poco de ansiedad. "Valentine: una trizadura extra que vea en el juzgado o tan solo un retraso injustificado en los juicios, te voy a dar una paliza que hasta tus nietos van a nacer con cicatrices."

"Todo estará bien, señor. Me voy a manejar: me ha enseñado bien."

"Más te vale. Porque si no, hay paliza."

"Lo sé."

"¡Y nada de dulces! Le dije a Aiacos que te echara un ojo."

"¡Pero Señor!" Exclamó Valentine con los ojos muy grandes, pero Rada solo lo miró feo y entrecerró los suyos, como retándolo a llevarle la contraria.

La gran mayoría de las veces Rada era un maldito. No quedaba claro si tenía o no habilidades sociales, pero por lo visto optaba por no ponerlas en práctica. Siempre había sido así, desde pequeño. Lo que sí, y era el motivo del porqué sus espectros eran tan leales, sobre todo Valentine, se debía a que muy a su manera, Radamanthys velaba por todos ellos. ¿Estaban mal en el entrenamiento? Ahí estaba él dando palizas para incentivarlos a mejorar. ¿Estaban pasados de peso? Adivinen quien los ponía a correr por su vida. ¿Alguno estaba enfermo? Adivinen quien los aterrizaba en la camilla del médico más cercano cuando se daba cuenta. ¿Alguno estaba triste? Pues no esperen que les diera un abrazo, pero sí era capaz de escuchar a que se desahogaran… y si no querían contarle qué los aproblemaba, pues a palos los obligaba, obvio. Bueno, a veces hacía un esfuerzo por escuchar sin gruñir. Err… más o menos, es la idea.

¿Necesitaban que alguien los apoyara? El Wyvern estaba ahí.

Valentine era huérfano y por desgracia había caído en un muy mal orfanato de su natal Chipre. Cuando Radamanthys lo había sacado de ahí, prácticamente le había salvado la vida, por lo que le era ferozmente leal. Era una suerte de hermano mayor MUY bruto, pero hermano al fin y al cabo. Valentine en serio estaba agradecido… aunque si dejaba de molestarlo por sus hábitos alimenticios, mejor. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba engordar en paz? Además con todo el entrenamiento que hacía a diario, un chocolate más o menos ni se iba a notar.

Mmmm. Chocolateeee…

"¡Concéntrate, Vale!" Exclamó Rada al tiempo que le daba un zape. "Solo mantén Caína en orden y trata de comer mejor."

"Eso haré señor, Caína estará en pie cuando regrese: no lo decepcionaré."

"Más vale: no quisiera tener que matarte." Rada se cruzó de brazos de nuevo y miró su maleta. Suspiró. "En serio no quiero ir de vacaciones."

"Te harán bien." Dijo de pronto Hades.

Ambos espectros ni se habían volteado cuando se hincaron sobre una rodilla al oír la voz de Hades. El dios tenía las manos en su espalda y una expresión tranquila. Con un movimiento de la mano les indicó que se pusieran de pie. Así lo hicieron y esperaron a que la deidad les hablase.

"Valentine, por favor, necesito hablar a solas con Radamanthys." Le dijo Hades con calma. El espectro de la Harpía asintió con la cabeza e hizo rápido abandono de la habitación. "¿Ya tienes todo listo?"

"Así es señor. No viajo con mucho." Afirmó Radamanthys con calma. "¿Puedo hablar con confianza?

"Claro."

"¿En serio no puede reconsiderar esta idea de las vacaciones? Creo que serviría mejor aquí que perdiendo el tiempo allá donde voy."

"No vas a perder el tiempo. Guatemala es un bello país. ¡Hasta me dieron ganas de llevar a Persefoncita y a las nenas de visita!" Hades enarcó una ceja. "Eres un buen juez, Radamanthys."

"Yo no hablo de mi. Estoy para servirle."

"No puedes servirme si te matas de estrés." Hades ladeó la cabeza. Si bien sus motivos para enviar a Rada de vacaciones eran otros, también había considerado el estrés de su juez. "Vives para trabajar y no haces nada más aparte de eso: te ensimismas en tu trabajo y de ahí no sales. Cierto, vivimos donde vienen a parar los muertos, en algún momento todos ustedes espectros se unirán a las almas difuntas, la muerte permea mi reino, pero de momento estás vivo y no vives nada. ¡Les devolví la vida para que la disfrutaran! Pero parece que solo unos pocos me hacen caso."

"Minos más de la cuenta." Gruñó Radamanthys.

"Ya le va a caer el karma encima a ese, créeme. Va a tocar apoyarlo mucho." Se lamentó el dios entre dientes. Hades miró la maleta del juez, ya sellada y todo. "En serio viajas ligero. ¿Cómo te hizo sentir eso?"

"No veo necesidad de viajar con peso extra."

Radamanthys se detuvo a mitad de expresión. No tenía con quien compartir la maleta o el viaje, por mucho que no quisiera irse. Recordaba que sus padres siempre compartían maleta cuando salían de viaje, porque siempre discutían por el espacio disponible. Suspiró: bien podría haberse llevado su ropero entero, o viajar con lo puesto y sin maletas, y nadie le habría dicho nada. Él no compartía sus espacios con nadie, ni tenía que pedirle permiso a nadie por el uso de los mismos.

Desde el fin de la guerra contra el Xibalbá eso como que había comenzado a molestarle muy mínimamente. Sobre todo en las horas más solitarias de la noche.

"… Si necesito algo, ya compraré allá."

"Es divertido compartir maleta." Suspiró Hades con calma. "¿No te hace sentir solo no tener con quien?"

"Quizás, señor. Pero no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías."

Hades sonrió de costado. Puede que su plan resultase, puede que no, pero al menos le daría la oportunidad al juez para meditar al respecto. Algo le había dicho Afrodita esa mañana, cuando la llamó por teléfono para preguntarle, acerca de que el corazón de Radamanthys ya había comenzado a hacerse preguntas. El dios giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse, aunque no sin antes darle una palmada en el hombro.

"Eres un buen juez, Radamanthys de Wyvern, pero no quiero que el estrés te mate. No todo es trabajo en la vida. ¡Trata de disfrutarla! Me sentiría muy decepcionado si no lo haces."

"Si es su voluntad…"

"La es." Hades llegó hasta la puerta. "Ya date prisa que tienes que estar en el aeropuerto en tres horas. Los demás quieren despedirse."

"Voy en seguida." Rada se echó al hombro una mochila y tomó su maleta. "Mientras antes me despida, antes acabo esto." Añadió bufando.

Tanto él como Hades salieron de la habitación al mismo tiempo, y mientras el dios se felicitaba para sus adentros por haber conseguido enviar a su juez de vacaciones…

… Radamanthys no dejaba de lamentarse.

Supongo que tendría que resignarse.

* * *

 **Cobán, Guatemala. Hotel EcoFrontera.**

 _Dos días después. 17 de septiembre. 7:30 hora local._

Maribel apretó los dientes mientras revisaba la lista del grupo que estaba guiando. Habían contratado un tour por tres días y aquél era el último. ¡Menos mal! Estaba harta de aquella tropa. Solo quería llevarles a pasear un rato y dejarlos en la siguiente ciudad. Si tenía suerte, volvería antes de las 19:00 a casa y pretendía dormir toda la noche. Tenía la sospecha que le iba a caer otro grupo al día siguiente.

"¡Mi papá lo hace a propósito! ¡Siempre me tocan los viejos!"

Maribel dio una patada de frustración en el suelo. Las edades de sus actuales turistas rondaban entre los cincuenta y nueve y ochenta y cinco años. Ancianos con una vitalidad envidiable, pero no por ello adorables. Eran todos mañosos, apestosos y duros de entendederas. No faltaba el viejo verde o la abuelita que conversaba todo con dobles sentidos. Sin mencionar que se la había pasado los últimos dos días con el temor a que alguno tuviera una emergencia médica catastrófica y se le muriera delante de sus ojos. ¿Qué hacía ella si se le moría un pasajero? Además que esta bola de ancianos maleducados asumían, por ser ella más joven, que estaba prácticamente de sirvienta o enfermera.

No, no inyectaba insulina. No, no iba a cuidar placas dentales por ellos. No, no sabía porqué ciertos alimentos les causaban gases y **NO** , no iba a estar detrás de ellos cuidándolos como si fueran niños. Eran suficientemente adultos y autovalentes como para hacer todo eso por ellos mismos, de lo contrario, ¡¿para qué salen de viaje solos?!

Maribel levantó la mirada del papel y se fijó en la hora. Era aun temprano, y le constaba que sus pasajeros estaban tomando desayuno. Algunos ya habían bajado con sus maletas y las habían subido al bus, tras saludarla a ella en el hall. A medida que pasaba eso, Mari los chequeaba en la lista y los encaminaba al comedor para que comieran algo antes de partir. ¡No era justo! Su papá siempre le asignaba estos grupos de viejitos por temor a que si le asignaba uno con gente más joven, podría enamorarse de alguno e irse lejos con ese hipotético mal hombre. A uno de sus primos, Manuel, quien sí trabajaba por pura vocación, le tocaban los grupos divertidos y jóvenes.

"¿Maribelcita, cariño?" Preguntó de pronto una de las abuelitas. "Creo que necesito ayuda."

La mujer en cuestión, cuyo nombre no recordaba, pero que sabía comenzaba por la letra A, la miraba con cara de querer un favor. Maribel le sonrió, tratando de no verse tan agria, y le dedicó toda su atención. Mientras no le pidiera que le subiera el cierre del pantalón al puerco que tenía por marido de nuevo, todo bien.

"¡Sí claro! Usted diga: ¿cómo la ayudo?" Dijo Maribel. Se sentía una hipócrita de lo peor. La abuelita, una de sus pasajeros de más edad (unos setenta y nueve u ochenta años, no recordaba), la miró con astucia.

"Verás, hijita, ¡Con estos huesos no puedo sola!" Le dijo al tiempo que le mostraba su maleta. "Está un poco pesada y se dañaron las rueditas. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que la llevaras al bus? Mi marido no puede."

Maribel tuvo un tic en el ojo. A poca distancia, estaba el aludido marido saludándola con esa sonrisa de pervertido. ¡Viejo Verde! Ese hombre se la había pasado todo el viaje haciéndole insinuaciones que según él eran simpáticas, pero que bien podrían calificar como acoso sexual. ¡Claro que no podía! Tenía ochenta y cinco años, párkinson y nada de masa muscular. ¡Viejo hipócrita! ¿En serio se jactaba de poder hacer todo lo que le había insinuado esos días? JA. Ni con veinte kilos de viagra en el sistema.

"Claro, yo le llevo la maleta. Ustedes dos vayan a comer algo y yo me encargo. Recuerde que deben pagar la cuenta del hotel al terminar. ¡Salimos a las 8:30!"

"Gracias cariño."

La mujer le sonrió y tras darle unas palmaditas en las manos, se dio la media vuelta y se fue junto al puerco de su marido. Maribel esperó a que desaparecieran de la vista para hacer una arcada. ¡No era justo! Aún era joven y bella. No se veía trabajando en turismo por mucho tiempo más, ¡Odiaba esto! La sola sensación de pensar en que a lo mejor nunca podría escapar hizo que su sangre se tornara ácida de la angustia. ¡Tenía que dejar esto! ¡Y Pronto!

Amurrada, miró la maleta. Obviamente tenía las rueditas dañadas. ¿Cómo la habían llevado hasta ahí? Miró a su alrededor a ver si veía a algún botones o algo que explicase ese milagro, pues a menos que levitase la porquería, era bastante difícil que esos dos ancianos hubieran cargado ellos con la maleta.

Mmmh. Quizás era liviana y sin tanto peso. A lo mejor esos dos ya se habían hartado de la misma y optado por echarle a ella el muerto.

"Par de flojos."

Con las manos en las rodillas, Maribel miró a su alrededor, sin ver a ningún botones cerca. A paso tranquilo caminó hasta el mesón: sabía que Juan Carlos, el orondo chofer del bus, no cargaba maletas ni aunque le subieran el sueldo, así que ni siquiera intentó preguntarle. Al llegar al mesón, le sonrió al dependiente.

"Hola Alberto. ¿Alguna posibilidad de un botones que me ayude?"

"Claro Mari, aunque…" El afable dependiente señaló la maleta en cuestión, que había quedado allí donde la dejaron. "¿Es para esa maleta?"

"Sí, son de unos abuelitos. Se dañaron las ruedas."

"Ah sí, lo sabemos. Err… mejor espera un carrito, verás… el seguro no nos deja que los botones carguen maletas de más de veinticinco kilos de peso."

"Ya, lo comprendo, pero… es solo una maleta."

"Pesa más de veinticinco kilos. Y ya hicimos una excepción trayéndola al hall."

"¿Me estás diciendo que los botones no me van a ayudar?"

"A llevar la maleta, no, pero sí a subirla al carrito."

"¿Y los carritos?"

"Repartidos por el hotel. Los andan buscando." Le dijo algo compungido. Maribel miró con cara de pocos amigos al dependiente. Era una manera elegante de decirle que se la arreglara sola.

"Bien, ya veo como lo hago." Maribel se alejó del mesón no muy contenta, mascullando entre dientes. "¡Tan machistas que se creen y no son capaces de ayudar para mover una maleta! ¿Qué no son hombres acaso?"

A pisotones y llena de decisión, Maribel caminó directo hasta la maleta. ¿Más de veinticinco kilos? ¡¿Lloraban por tan poco?! Nada de regulaciones del seguro ni nada, ¡Bola de Flojos!: no querían ayudarla a mover la maleta y punto. ¿Qué pasaba con los hombres? Bien machitos eran para denostar muchas veces a una mujer, a _ponerla en su lugar_ (según ellos la cocina) y de pavonearse de su fuerza física, pero llegado el momento de hacerle justicia a sus alegatos, no rendían y dejaban que una mujer cargara con el muerto. ¡Una maleta en este caso!

¡Veinticinco kilos! Ya les iba a mostrar ella como se llevaba una maleta con gracia.

"¡ **Zascandiles** todos ellos!"

Maribel tomó la maleta por el asa y se dispuso a salir del hall con ella a cuestas. Sin embargo no digamos que había considerado todas las variables de la ecuación. O algunas leyes físicas importantes. Al seguir caminando y levantar el brazo, se encontró con la proverbial ancla que cambió su centro de gravedad. La maleta era mucho más pesada de lo que creía, apenas se movió de su sitio y como ella no se esperaba ese peso, pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Así que en consideración a la ley de la gravedad…

 **"¡ &%&$##~%&!"**

¡Exclamó la Princesa!

Maribel cayó sentada con gran estrépito al suelo y si bien no se lastimó otra cosa que su orgullo, quedó confundida durante varios segundos. Miró de reojo hacia el mesón, aunque desde su lugar en el piso no logró ver a Alberto, el dependiente quien al verla caer se escondió para reírse a gusto. Y por lo que escuchaba a su alrededor, no pocos de los presentes se reían de ella de buena gana.

Hizo un puchero. Le dolía la cola, el brazo, el orgullo y el corazón. ¡Odiaba todo esto! Ya estaba harta. Miró la maleta con odio venenoso y le dio un empujón. ¡Ella no estaba para llevar maletas! Con razón los botones no querían mover esto y…

" _Miss, are you hurt_?"

¡Por Todos Los dioses! ¡Ese acento…!

"Err… No, estoy bien. Creo."

Una mano extendida apareció en su campo visual. Maribel parpadeó unos segundos y tomó aire antes de levantar la mirada hacia el dueño de dicha mano. Un hombre unicejo muy alto y con cara de muy pocos amigos la miraba muy serio. Casi dudando, Maribel tomó su mano… y con más amabilidad que delicadeza, porque fue un tirón algo brusco, el hombre la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Iba a darle las gracias por ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero se contuvo. El hombre la miraba con el ceño fruncido y puso sus manos en las caderas. La expresión que tenía en el rostro se potenciaba con la uniceja y las palabras de Maribel murieron en su garganta, aunque no por muchos segundos. ¿Qué se creía este aparecido a mirarla así? Ya iba a…

" _What does_ zascandiles _means, woman_?" Preguntó de improviso.

Maribel se quedó perpleja una vez más. Y no porque no entendiera el idioma, conste. Radamanthys por su parte la quedó mirando fijo, en espera de una respuesta.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Maletas, Sectas y Planes_**

 _…_ _El aludido la miraba con enojo, como si tuviera un dilema interno. No pasaron muchos segundos antes que Rada le diera otro puntapié a la maleta de la discordia. La tomó de la manilla y levantó sobre su hombro como si estuviera llena de plumas. Maribel no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la sorpresa y maravilla al ver ese inusual despliegue de fuerza…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** La idea del bar de Fish&Chips y de los padres de Radamanthys, está inspirada en algunas conversaciones que tuve con Lallen–Fanart, así que Kudos a ella. Por otro lado, espero que se hayan percatado de la identidad del pequeño de ocho años que sale al principio. Gracias en serio por seguir este fic: está hecho con cariño y amor. Como ven, la interacción entre Maribel y Radamanthys acaba de comenzar, y de una manera bastante… bueno: golpeada **u^^**. Insisto con esto, y lo haré en todos los capítulos, así que ármense de paciencia: buena parte de este fic estará ubicada en Guatemala y desde ya les pido mil disculpas por cualquier error que pueda tener, tanto cultural o de conocimientos. No fueron intencionales ni tienen mala intención. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

¡Gracias por tus lindas palabras, **JustMe**! Me pone muy contenta que mis locuras te alegren el día, con eso siento que cumplí mi misión. Ojalá que el resto de lo que tengo planeado para Rada no te decepcione. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En este capítulo en específico, intervino la RAE.**

 **Zascandil:** Tiene varios significados, siendo los más notorios _Persona que va de un lado a otro sin hacer nada de provecho. Persona despreciable, ligera y enredadora. Hombre astuto, engañador, por lo común estafador. Golpe repentino o acción pronta e impensada que sobreviene, comparable a un candilazo._ Para efectos de este fic, me voy con la primera definición.

 **Sod's Law:** Es la versión británica de la Ley de Murphy, pero con notas mucho más pesimistas.

 **Guernsey:** O Bailía de Guernsey (en inglés: Bailiwick of Guernsey, en francés: Bailliage de Guernesey) es una dependencia de la Corona británica ubicada en el canal de la Mancha, específicamente al oeste de las costas de Normandía, Francia. El territorio comprende la isla de Guernsey (que forma la mayor parte) y sus islas vecinas Alderney (2.400 habitantes), Sark (610 habitantes) y Herm (60 habitantes), además de otras islas muy pequeñas, como Jethou, Brecqhou, Burhou, Lihou y otros islotes. El jefe de Estado, su duque, es la reina británica Isabel II del Reino Unido representada por el teniente gobernador; existe además un Bailiff o bailío con funciones parlamentarias y judiciales. Guernsey forma parte del archipiélago de las Islas del Canal, del cual también forma parte la bailía de Jersey. Aunque su defensa es responsabilidad del Reino Unido la bailía no es parte de él, sino una posesión de la Corona británica. En consecuencia, aunque a efectos de desplazamientos está dentro de la Unión, no es parte de la Unión Europea.

Tiene una población de 65.345 personas y la capital es Saint Peter Port.

 **East End:** Es una zona de Londres, situada en la parte este de la ciudad, y una de sus partes más importantes es Whitechapel (que por cierto fue asolada por Jack el Destripador).

 **Barrio de Poplar:** Es un área histórica y principalmente residencial del East End, en el área de Londres. En 1855 se formó el Distrito Metropolitano de Londres, que incluía Bromley and Bow. Este distrito se convirtió en barrio metropolitato entre 1900 hasta 1965, año en que fue abolido. El centro del distrito es Chrisp Street Market. Poplar contiene notables ejemplos de edificios públicos, como the Lansbury Estate y Balfron Tower.

 **Los Tres Jueces del Hades:** En mitología griega, en el Inframundo existen tres jueces que juzgan las almas y deciden qué destino deben tener. Son reyes y héroes quienes al morir, en virtud de sus características, fueron recompensados en el Inframundo y se les dio la misión de juzgar las almas. Estos reyes son Minos, Éaco y Radamantis. Una elaboración posterior del mito cuenta que Radamantis juzgaba las almas de los orientales, Éaco las de los helenos (europeos) y Minos tenía el voto decisivo.

 **Minos** : (en griego antiguo Μίνως) un rey semilegendario de Creta, hijo de Zeus y Europa. La civilización minoica recibe de Minos su nombre. Con su esposa Pasífae fue padre de Ariadna, Androgeo, Deucalión (no confundir por Deucalión,hijo de Prometeo), Fedra, Glauco, Catreo y muchos otros hijos. Junto con sus hermanos Radamantis y Sarpedón, fue criado por el rey Asterión de Creta. Cuando éste murió, heredó el trono y desterró a Sarpedón y, según algunas fuentes, también a Radamantis.

No está claro si Minos es un nombre o si era la palabra cretense para rey. Los investigadores han advertido la interesante similitud entre Minos y los nombres de otros antiguos reyes-fundadores, tales como Menes de Egipto, Mannus de Alemania, Manu de la India, Moisés del judaísmo, etc

 **Éaco** : (en griego antiguo Αἴακός) era el rey de la isla Egina, situada en el golfo Sarónico. Fue muy famoso por el rigor del sentido de la piedad y la justicia con que gobernó a su pueblo. Sus juicios eran buscados desde toda Grecia, tanto que tras su muerte fue designado juez de las sombras en el Érebo, junto con los cretenses Minos y Radamantis.

 **Radamantis** : (en griego antiguo Ῥαδάμανθυς) Hijo de Zeus y Europa, hermano de Sarpedón y Minos, rey de Creta. Fue criado por Asterión. Tuvo dos hijos: Gortis y Eritro. Según una versión, Radamantis gobernó Creta antes que Minos, y dotó a la isla de un excelente código de leyes, que los espartanos se creía habían copiado. Expulsado de Creta por su hermano Minos, que estaba celoso de su popularidad, huyó a Beocia, donde se casó con Alcmena. Homero lo representa morando en los Campos Elíseos.

De acuerdo con leyendas posteriores, a causa de su inflexible integridad fue uno de los jueces de los muertos en el Hades, junto con Éaco y Minos. Virgilio hace una breve descripción de las funciones de Radamantis como juez de las sombras en el libro VI de la Eneida: " _El cretense Radamanto ejerce aquí un imperio durísimo. Indaga y castiga los fraudes y obliga a los hombres a confesar las culpas cometidas y que vanamente se complacían en guardar secretas, fiando su expiación al tardío momento de la muerte. Al punto de pronunciada la sentencia, la vengadora Tisífone, armada de un látigo, azota e insulta a los culpados, y presentándoles con la mano izquierda sus fieras serpientes, llama a la turba cruel de sus hermanas [las Furias]_ ".


	3. Cap 2: Maletas, Sectas y Planes

_Por alguna razón Rada quiso involucrarse con el asunto de la maleta, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Días después se encuentra con Maribel, pero esta vez bajo otras circunstancias. Lejos de Cobán, se traman maldades._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Les agradezco la recepción que han tenido de esta locura y que lo que sigue les guste mucho. Me esforcé en torturar al buen Rada. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 **Tsuyu actualizó** ** _Luz Amatista_** **…**

 **Oh por Dios…**

 **¡Mi Kokoro! TOT**

* * *

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"XXII. FACTA, NON VERBA"  
** (" _Hechos, No Palabras._ ")

 **Capítulo 2: Maletas, sectas y planes.**

 **Cobán, Guatemala. Hotel EcoFrontera.**

 _17 de septiembre. 7:50 hora local._

Radamanthys había llegado la tarde anterior al hotel. El vuelo, que en efecto había partido desde Moscú, lo dejó con sensaciones encontradas. De partida pareció que no iba a acabar nunca, y el espacio del que disponía en su asiento lo dejó por completo acalambrado, pero al mismo tiempo fue mucho más agradable de lo que esperaba: solo lo molestaron lo justo y necesario. Eso sí, si él ya tuvo problemas por el poco espacio, no quería ni pensar en el pobre gordo que viajó tres filas más adelante y que no cabía en su asiento. La llegada a Guatemala fue caótica, pero tuvo su encanto. Quizás la hubiera disfrutado más de no ser por los calambres producidos por el vuelo, pero bueno, nada que un poco de ejercicio no solucionase. En teoría tenía que tomar un bus hasta Cobán, pero… le dio pereza e hizo lo que debió haber hecho desde un principio: hacer un salto de cosmo hasta su destino. Más rápido, barato y práctico. No iba contra las órdenes de Hades, pues el dios solo le había dicho que viajara en avión desde Moscú a Guatemala, así que no se tardó nada. Aun con todo había llegado tarde y muy cansado, por lo que ni bien se registró en el hotel, pasó directo a dormir.

Cayó dormido antes de tocar la almohada. Ni cuenta se dio de lo agotado que estaba.

¿Por qué Cobán? Pues vaya a saber uno porqué Hades había elegido tal destino, aunque sospechaba que Hypnos había intervenido en esa decisión, cosa que consideraba un acierto. En esa región había una entrada al Xibalbá, y esos dos malditos, Quicxic y Patan, seguían sueltos por ahí. No estaría demás echar un ojo a eso, uno nunca sabia. Además le daría una excusa para dar golpes…

… Porque si no los daba, aunque fuera por entrenamiento o deporte, se volvería loco.

Radamanthys había tenido una buena noche y despertó bastante vigorizado a eso de las 5:48 de la mañana. Estaba con los horarios medio cambiados, pero uno siempre tenía que estar alerta. Salió a correr esa mañana y al volver al hotel, uno de los botones le recomendó que probara el desayuno. Subió a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa y al bajar, a eso de las 7:30, se acercó al mesón para preguntar qué podría hacer ese día, en donde le pasaron algunos folletos turísticos. Se alejó a un rincón para verlos con más atención, pero no pudo concentrarse del todo.

Había bastante actividad a esa hora. Turistas que se levantaban temprano para salir a sus excursiones del día, otros que llegaban, que se iban, tráfico de maletas… frunció el ceño. Ojalá que el comedor no estuviera tan atestado de gente, aunque a juzgar por los ruidos, no tendría tanta suerte. Quizás lo que le habían dicho, que el hotel era famoso por sus desayunos, podía tener algo de asidero.

"¡ _Zascandiles_ todos ellos!"

Escuchó de pronto en un español dicho entre dientes y lleno de odio. En circunstancias normales, aquella expresión se hubiera hundido en el océano de cosas que no le importaban, pero le llamó la atención. No reconoció la palabra, pero intuyó que no estaba mal dicha. Buscó con la mirada a quien la había dicho, ubicándola sin mayor esfuerzo. ¿De donde la habría sacado, cómo y por qué la conocía? Le dedicó unos segundos a la enojada mujercilla que caminaba con los puños apretados hacia una maleta, dando pisotones bien marcados. Hmpf. No pudo verle la cara, pero le pareció tierno tanto mal humor dentro de una mujer. Regresó su atención a los folletos.

Curioso…

Como que de un momento a otro habían desaparecido todos los botones del hotel.

 **¡PAAAF!**

 **"¡ &%&$##~%&!"**

Casi se largó a reír al escuchar tan académica y vehemente expresión, que reconoció sin esfuerzo alguno. Rada levantó la mirada y ubicó en seguida a la misma chica, quien esta vez en el suelo, tratando de recuperar la dignidad, y junto a una maleta que no parecía ser tan pesada. Torció una sonrisa y quiso volver a concentrarse en su misión del día, encontrar algo interesante que hacer, cuando sintió demasiado silencio. Observó el hall, paseando su mirada por todo el lugar y se sorprendió a sí mismo frunciendo el ceño… nadie estaba ayudando a la mujer, ni siquiera a levantarse. Los botones brillaban por su ausencia. ¡Con razón estaba tan molesta!

Radamanthys maldijo entre dientes, sin poder evitar un nuevo conflicto de intereses en su fuero interno. Su orgullo le decía que siguiera con lo suyo y se olvidara del mundo, pero el _english gentleman_ que llevaba dentro, y que su papá le había inculcado a coscorrones, lo impulsó a acercarse a la chica sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Odiaba ayudar a la gente, pero tal como su padre le había inculcado años antes (a veces a palos), no iba a dejar a una mujer en tal predicamento.

También odiaba a quienes no la ayudaban. Si lo hubieran hecho y dejaran de reírse (como el chico del mesón que estaba escondido bajo el mismo), él no tendría que tomar las riendas de la situación.

Ya se los cobraría luego.

" _Miss, are you hurt_?" Le preguntó en inglés cuando llegó junto a ella.

¿Por qué en inglés? Fácil. Radamanthys tenía un nivel de español decente, no muy perfecto, pero se defendía bastante bien. No obstante, no quería hablar en ningún otro idioma que no fuera su lengua madre, lo que al mismo tiempo dejaría en evidencia su acento londinense (y a ratos dialecto cockney). Era su manera de protesta por las vacaciones forzadas.

"Err… No, estoy bien." Respondió la chica, mirándolo perpleja, parpadeando sin cesar.

Vaya… ¡Qué cejas tan expresivas y definidas! Bonitos ojos además.

 **AHEM.** Radamanthys extendió su mano y, tras las dudas iniciales de la muchacha, ésta aceptó la ayuda tras mirarlo con atención. De un grácil movimiento y sin lastimarla la levantó sobre sus pies.

Bueno, puede que el tirón haya sido algo brusco, pero la chica no se quejó. Sospechó que le iba a dar las gracias, pero Rada se sintió a sí mismo frunciendo el ceño. Puso las manos en las caderas y antes que pudieran decirle nada (sospechó que la mujer se estaba enojando con él), hizo su pregunta.

" _What does_ zascandiles _means, woman_?" Preguntó de improviso.

Maribel sintió como se le enrojecieron las mejillas. Estuvo a punto de reprocharle al sujeto tan agresiva actitud, pero luego iba él y le hablaba en inglés, con ese acento británico que hacía que sus hormonas prestaran más atención de la necesaria, y algunas comenzaran a alterarse. No tenía problemas con el idioma, tenía un manejo muy refinado del mismo y hasta tenía varias certificaciones estupendas a cuestas. Entendió perfectamente la pregunta, pero el acento… ¡Era Inglés Británico! Quizás londinense… eso… eso hizo que se le desconectaran las neuronas por el escándalo fangirlero de sus hormonas.

¡¿Y le preguntaban por el significado de _zascandiles_?!

" _And_?" Insistió Rada con impaciencia.

"Pues… _zascandil_ significa una persona que va de un lado a otro sin hacer nada de provecho. Como los botones que no encuentran los carritos para equipaje." Le dijo un poco embobada. "O eso dicen." Tanto que hasta se olvidó de responder en inglés. Rada arrugó la nariz, logrando una reacción de Maribel, quien repitió su respuesta, esta vez en inglés.

 _"No los deben ni estar buscando."_ Respondió Rada en su idioma. Levantó media uniceja y analizó a la chica. ¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara que lo miraba así? Suspiró. _"¿Estás bien? Ese golpe fue notorio."_

 _"Err… Sí, lo estoy: solo me lastimé el orgullo."_ Respondió Maribel, bajando su mirada a la maleta. Le dio un puntapié. _"Condenada maleta…"_

 _"Debió empacar más liviano entonces."_ Comentó Rada a la pasada, dándole un pequeño puntapié _. "Así no tendría que lidiar con el peso."_

 _"Eso me ofendería si fuera mi maleta, pero no lo es."_ Le dijo la chica, notando como toda la atención del extranjero se centraba en ella. El efecto de media uniceja levantada llamó su atención. El hombre tenía ojos lindos.

 _"Si la maleta no es suya, ¿entonces por qué_ _se la quería llevar?"_ Preguntó Rada lleno de sospecha.

 _"¡Oh no! Err… No, no es eso."_ Se apresuró en explicar. _"Soy guía turística: la maleta es de uno de mis pasajeros. Tengo que llevarla al bus."_ Dijo mientras señalaba hacia la salida, en donde podían verse algunos buses esperando. Radamanthys suspiró agobiado.

 _"No es su trabajo mover maletas. Ese pasajero suyo debería llevar su propio equipaje: No te paga para le andes acarreando las cosas."_ Gruñó molesto. Odiaba este tipo de abusos.

 _"Tiene toda la razón, pero… es una viejecita de_ _unos setenta y cinco_ _años."_

 _"Mis condolencias entonces."_ Rezongó Rada sin entender del todo la amabilidad forzada de la chica. Se cruzó de brazos. _"Aún así debería llevar su propia maleta. Si no puede, que le pida al botones, o por último que busque su propio carrito._ _O que empaque más liviano la próxima vez._ _"_

 _"Se escondieron todos. Justo están_ buscando _los carritos perdidos."_ Bufó Maribel con algo de frustración e ironía. Miró de reojo a Radamanthys. _"Gracias por ayudarme a…"_

El aludido la miraba con enojo, como si tuviera un dilema interno. No pasaron muchos segundos antes que Rada le diera otro enojado puntapié a la maleta de la discordia. La tomó de la manilla y levantó sobre su hombro como si estuviera llena de plumas. Maribel no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la sorpresa y maravilla al ver ese inusual despliegue de fuerza.

Se le apagaron dos neuronas más al ver esto.

 _"Esto debe pesar como cincuenta y siete kilos."_ Protestó maldiciendo entre dientes a los dueños de la maleta y a los botones. _"Allow me!: ¿dónde la llevo?"_ Maribel no reaccionó enseguida. Rada carraspeó, ¿Qué pasaba con esta mujer? _"¿Ma'am?"_

 _"¡Claro! Mis disculpas, me sorprendió, eso es todo."_ Se apuró en disculparse. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. _"Por aquí…"_

Desde el mesón, Alberto había observado el intercambio con bastante simpatía. Por momentos pensó que Maribel iba a regresar a arrancarle la cabeza por haberse reído sin ayudarla, pero cuando eso quedó descartado gracias a la intervención del inglés, salió de su escondite. Su supervisor, que había llegado hacía unos minutos, se cruzó de brazos con simpatía.

"Y pese a todos los esfuerzos de don Danilo por alejar a su hija de extranjeros de su edad, pasan estas cosas."

"Ni que lo hubiéramos visto venir. Ese sujeto me asusta." Añadió Alberto. "¿Le decimos a don Danilo sobre este encuentro?"

"¡No seas metiche, Alberto! No es nuestro asunto y Maribel es grande ya." Le dijo el hombre muy divertido. "Además puede que no pase de ahí."

"Pues sí, tiene razón… Y si no es un encuentro fortuito, será divertido ver la cara que pone don Danilo cuando se entere que su plan falló." Añadió Alberto con simpatía.

"¡Oh sí! ¿Cincuenta dólares a que lo amenaza con la escopeta?"

"¡Hecho!"

* * *

 **Antigua, Guatemala.**

 _17 de septiembre. 15:33 horas._

Sin duda eran todos unos torpes, aunque no por ello menos peligrosos.

Al otro lado del país, y bastante más al sur de la capital del país, la ciudad de Antigua se erguía con primoroso orgullo, sin que nada pareciera perturbar su alegre y señorial vaivén. Parecía vivir su propio ritmo y evidentemente era ajena a la visita de Radamanthys al país. Ciertamente el juez, durante su vuelo y mientras leía, hizo la nota mental de visitar Antigua antes de volver al Inframundo, pero aquella intención estaba de momento muy lejos de concretarse, así que de momento la ciudad podía considerarse en relativa calma, sin más problemas de los normales.

Claro, si no consideramos a esta tropa de idiotas. Los pobres se veían angustiados en todo caso.

En el ático de aquella casa medio abandonada, se encontraba el grupo de al menos ocho personas. No parecían ser vagos, sino todo lo contrario: por sus ropas se notaba que era gente con los medios y los estudios para poder tener una vida normal. A veces tener una situación económica aceptable o buena no es garantía de tener las neuronas funcionando correctamente.

"… El Xibalbá está desierto, los señores de Xibalbá han desaparecido." Lloriqueó uno de ellos.

"No del todo." Aseveró otro. "Los cuerpos de Hun Camé y Vucub Camé siguen ahí. Mientras ellos existan, aún podremos revivirlos… ¡Y con ellos, todos reviven!"

"Los señores Patan y Quicxic siguen vivos. ¡Seguro ellos intentan revivirlos a todos en estos momentos!"

"Tenemos que ayudarles." Insistió el primero. "¡De alguna manera!" Añadió golpeando la mesa.

Todos dieron un respingo al escuchar el golpe, y una de las chicas que había en el grupo comenzó a lloriquear. Se miraban las caras sin saber qué hacer o qué pensar. Pronto, uno de los presentes (que hasta ese momento había estado callado, pero muy tranquilo), se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta el centro del grupo, en donde habían dibujado unos trazos que carecían de todo sentido, en cuyo centro habían instalado un pequeño altar dedicado a los señores de Xibalbá, con huesos humanos robados de un cementerio local y otros artilugios.

"No sabemos qué puedan estar haciendo los señores, pero si tenemos que tener algo claro es que buscan la manera de restaurar a Hun Camé y Vucub Camé en el trono del Xibalbá." Aseguró con los ojos muy abiertos. "Cualquier ayuda que podamos darle es bienvenida."

"¿Alguno sabe como fue que perdieron tanto poder?" Preguntó la chica, quien se quedó mirando al que acababa de hablar. "¿Sabes algo Nicolás?"

"Sé que hubo una guerra y que perdieron de algún modo, Lucy." Respondió el aludido. "Y… que hay un heredero."

"¿Un heredero?"

"AHEM. Yo puedo responder eso." El tercer hombre que había hablado levantó la mano, llamado Elián, atrajo la atención hacia sí mismo. "Vi los designios, el señor Quicxic se me apareció en sueños… me dijo que engendró un hijo con el solo propósito de revivir a Hun Camé y Vucub Camé. Lo están buscando para sacrificarlo."

El silencio se dejó caer con pesadez en el grupo, pero pronto el entusiasmo comenzó a brotar en sus corazones. Sí, había un plan para restaurar el Xibalbá a su gloria y majestad, solo hacía falta el sacrificio de uno de sus pequeños príncipes. ¡Solo había que tener paciencia y estar atentos a los caprichos de aquellas dos deidades malignas! Lucy se levantó y se acercó al altarcito, en donde sacrificó un poco de su sangre.

"El Xibalbá tiene que regresar. ¡Mi sangre queda al servicio de Patan y Quicxic!" La mujer paseó su mirada por los demás. "¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!"

Los restantes integrantes de aquella extraña secta se miraron unos a otros sin saber qué responder exactamente. Nicolás se mesó el mentón unos momentos: ciertamente no se le ocurría nada que pudieran hacer, pero Elián había mencionado el sacrificio de un príncipe.

"Los señores de Xibalbá podrían verse beneficiados con ese sacrificio; podríamos ayudarlos con eso."

"¿Sugieres ir a buscar al heredero y llevarlo a una de las entradas?" Preguntó uno de ellos. "Tiene sentido: dicen que las cuevas de Alta Verapaz llevan hasta allá."

"No, ¡No!, Idiota, no eso. Podemos conseguirles más sacrificios para que junten esa energía y puedan usarla como quieran una vez que restauren su reino." Explicó con alegría. "Eso les agradará."

"Sacrificios de animales no servirán de nada." Dijo Lucy. Todos se la quedaron viendo. "¡Que sean de humanos! O no será energía de calidad."

En honor a la verdad, si Quicxic se había aparecido en sueños a Elián para darle esa información, había sido con el fin que el grupo viajara a Grecia y los ayudaran a atraer la atención de Artemisa de manera tal que, mientras la diosa los machacaba, él y su hermano Patán pudieran provocar la muerte de su hijo y proseguir con el ritual, pero bueno… por lo visto no interpretaron así el mensaje.

"Lucy tiene razón. " Dijo Elián. "Nicolás, tú tienes la última palabra."

De todos modos, la energía de sacrificios humanos nunca sobraba y bien podrían utilizarla de otra manera. Quizás podría servir. Toda la atención recayó en aquél. Nicolás sonrió de oreja a oreja y se tronó los nudillos.

"Vamos a hacerlo. ¡A conseguir sacrificios para los señores de Xibalbá!"

Todos exclamaron en apoyo a esas palabras.

…

…

No lejos de ahí, a una más que buena distancia, Patán miró a Quicxic algo perplejo.

"No me desagrada el cambio de plan. Podría servir." Le dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

"Esa energía nos permitirá viajar hasta Grecia y pasar desapercibidos un tiempo, en lo que encontramos a Artemisa." Gruñó Quicxic. "No es lo que planeábamos, pero nos permitirá desquitarnos."

"Solo esperemos que estos idiotas no lo arruinen." Patán bufó divertido. "Mejor les damos instrucciones más concretas de cómo efectuar los sacrificios."

"O les enviamos ayuda." Bufó Quicxic. "Se nota que no son lumbreras."

"Mientras cumplan el objetivo…"

Quicxic asintió con gravedad y tras unos momentos de silencio, se desvaneció en el aire. Patán, siguiendo su ejemplo, hizo lo propio poco después.

Quizás les resultaba, era cosa de esperar.

* * *

 **Cobán, Guatemala. Hotel EcoFrontera. Comedores.**

 _Tres días después, 20 de septiembre. 8:38 hora local._

No estaba de tan mal humor. De hecho, estaba bastante contento: de estar en Caína, tendría a sus espectros llorando de miedo al verlo así de tranquilo y en paz con el mundo. Los últimos tres días se las había pasado leyendo a sus anchas sin que nadie lo molestara, y la promesa del buen desayuno se había cumplido con creces. Cierto, nada como un desayuno _full english_ (de las pocas cosas con frituras que toleraba de buen grado), pero no era tan intransigente como para no aceptar un cambio de vez en cuando. Además había fruta. ¡Amaba la fruta!

Poniendo las cosas en contexto, tanto él como los otros dos jueces bien que podían comerse un ternero entero si les daban la oportunidad. Tenían muy buen apetito y, en palabras de Pandora, _era más barato vestirlos que alimentarlos_. Bah. Pandita exageraba: al menos los tres, aunque arrasaban con las despensas, comían sano y no tardaban en quemar las calorías extra. ¡Eran la elite de los ejércitos de Hades! Tenían que cuidar su alimentación y mantenerse en forma.

En su caso particular, trataba de comer lo mejor posible y para nadie era un misterio que tragaba frutas, ensaladas y guisos de verduras a granel. Era el terror de las barras de ensaladas en los restaurantes. Durante su infancia había estado expuesto a mucha fritura. La especialidad del bar que tenían sus padres era el fish&chips, cosa que muchas veces se trasladaba al hogar familiar, en donde solían escasear los vegetales. En sus primeros años alcanzó a comer bastantes frituras, pero pronto tanto aceite terminó por darle algo de repulsión y comenzó a evitarlo… cosa bastante difícil considerando su entorno, pues su madre apenas usaba verduras frescas. Para él eran un lujo y no los despreciaba. El que en el desayuno de aquél hotel hubiera tanta fruta, era una bendición disfrazada.

Eso era lo otro que lo tenía contento: la comida local. ¡Ooooh, manjar de dioses!

Si bien se la había pasado leyendo, no quería decir que hubiera estado del todo encerrado. No había dejado de salir a correr en las mañanas y mantener sus rutinas de ejercicio a punto, por lo que había sido una buena manera de conocer la ciudad. Esa exploración le había permitido encontrar lugares donde saciar su hambre y probar nuevos sabores y bueno, ya que estaba ahí ni modo, tocaba darse unos pequeños gustitos… los que por cierto se iban a ir directo a su panza si no se ponía un atajo en ese momento. Está bien probar cosas nuevas, pero si no se cuidaba, se vería ridículo estando gordo y con la armadura encima. Él era el primero en dar el ejemplo a sus hombres en cuanto a los buenos hábitos, no podía permitirse esos deslices.

¿Cómo estaría ese lote? Hacía días que no sabía nada. _No news, good news_ dicen por ahí, pero mejor se aseguraba. Sospechaba que habían dado la orden de que lo contactasen lo menos posible, así como le habían ordenado que dejara su sapuri en casa. ¿Valentine se estaría portando bien? Ojalá. ¿Cómo andarían los juicios? ¿Sabrían algo de los dos señores de Xibalbá que andaban sueltos? Sacó su celular para preguntar. ¡Al Tártaro con las vacaciones!

 _"Mr. Ainsworth?_ _Keiran_ _Ainsworth?"_ Preguntó una vocecita a su derecha. Sin embargo no relacionó en seguida que se estaban refiriendo a él. " _Mr. Keiran R. Ainsworth?!_ "

Radamanthys se volteó hacia ella y levantó la uniceja. ¡Por supuesto! Había olvidado que a veces lo llamaban así fuera del inframundo. Ahí, de pie junto a él, la misma chica de la otra mañana lo miraba perpleja y quizás un poco ruborizada. ¡Ah, cierto! Recordaba que le había dicho que era guía turista. La tarde anterior había contratado un tour a unas haciendas cafetaleras cercanas (por orden de Hades, por cierto), y había firmado con su primer nombre.

 _"Sí, soy yo._ _Keiran Radamanthys Ainsworth, para servirla._ _"_ Le respondió en un tranquilo inglés _. "Tú eres la chica de la maleta, la del otro día."_

Maribel se lo quedó viendo en blanco, como si no lograra que sus neuronas reaccionasen. ¡Tenía que ser el condenado acento! Tragó saliva y carraspeó.

 _"Err… sí, soy yo."_ Balbuceó mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura y no morirse de la vergüenza. _"Bueno, veo que hoy está en mi lista de pasajeros: vamos a las rutas cafetaleras."_

 _"Ah, eso. Supongo que sí: ayer contraté el paseo."_ Radamanthys sacó pecho y casi a desgano se puso de pie. _"¿Sucede algo? Creo haber firmado anoche los vouchers."_

 _"No, para nada: todo está en orden."_ Aclaró Maribel con una eficiente sonrisa. _"Solo estaba reconociendo a mis pasajeros, y avisando que salimos en veinte minutos: voy a estar a la subida del bus por cualquier cosa."_

Maribel terminó de decir, pero lejos de despedirse, lo quedó viendo con fijeza. Radamanthys, algo incómodo por tan exhaustivo escrutinio, carraspeó sin demora. La mujer lo ponía nervioso. ¡Ni Pandora había logrado ese efecto!

 _"Bien."_ El juez se pasó la mano por el cuello. _"¿Qué tanto miras? Ya me dijiste lo que tengo que hacer. ¿O quizás debo firmar algo?"_

 _"¡No!"_ Maribel se apresuró en exclamar. Nuevamente se quería morir de la vergüenza. _"No es nada. Err… lo espero en el bus, Mr. Ainsworth."_

 _"Dime Radamanthys, por favor._ _Prefiero ese nombre._ _"_ Le dijo el juez riendo un poco, divertido por la evidente incomodad de la chica. Esta no obstante, lo miró con súbita frialdad.

 _"MISTER Ainsworth."_ Acentuó Maribel muy severa, teniendo un cambio de humor tan repentino que hizo que Rada tragara saliva.

Y eso le gustó.

 _"Muy bien entonces."_ Se apuró en decir. _"¿Señora…?"_

 _"_ _ **MISS**_ _Sánchez."_ Le dijo mientras se preparaba para partir. Volvió a sonreírle corporativamente. _"Lo veo en veinte minutos."_ Le dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

 _"¿Miss Sánchez no tiene un nombre de pila?"_ Preguntó Rada sin poder evitarlo. ¿Por qué le preguntó el nombre? Maribel se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro.

 _"Claro que Miss Sánchez lo tiene."_ Aseguró la chica con dulzura. _"Pero fuera del horario de trabajo."_ Gruñó entre dientes antes de reiniciar la marcha.

La mujer pronto atravesó el comedor y se perdió fuera. Radamanthys volvió a tomar asiento, sin dejar de observar la trayectoria que había tenido la chica. Tenía una sonrisa torcida en el rostro: la chaparra se le había hecho simpática. Algo… ¡Bah! Sacudió la cabeza. Mejor no pensaba en eso, no tenía tiempo para tonterías.

 _"Tendré en mente lo que me dijo, miss Sánchez."_ Dijo de todos modos. Entonces se fijó en su celular, que aún tenía en la mano. _"¿Y yo por qué saqué esto?"_

Fuera del comedor, Maribel atravesó el hall con rapidez hasta llegar a una columna en donde se apoyó perpleja. ¿Qué había pasado? Fijó la mirada en la entrada del comedor y parpadeó varias veces, como si intentase quitarse arena de sus ojos. ¿En serio había pasado eso? Tomó su celular y rápidamente abrió la aplicación de mensajería.

 _"¡Clau!"_ Le escribió a su prima. _"¿Te acuerdas del unicejo del que te conté el otro día? ¡Lo tengo en mi grupo de pasajeros!"_ Le contó con premura. Pronto su mensaje quedó en visto y de acuerdo a la información, su prima comenzó a escribir.

 _"¡¿En serio?!"_ Le preguntó Claudia, añadiendo varios emoticones. _"¡CÓMETELO!"_ Exclamó con alegría.

 _"¡Claudia! No presiones."_ Escribió mientras gruñía.

 _"Una tiene que aprovechar, Mari."_ Se disculpó su prima, aunque Maribel supo que no lo sentía para nada _. "A propósito, ¿tú con un pasajero de nuestra edad? ¡¿Cómo pasó eso?!"_ Preguntó perpleja. Esto hizo pensar a la mujer.

 _"Ni idea, quizás mi papá no se dio cuenta."_ Razonó Maribel. _"Tiene nombre de viejito, puede que se haya confiado. No me voy a quejar."_ Añadió con calma.

 _"Ojalá sea simpático. Y si no, dale una oportunidad, nunca se sabe."_ Le escribió su prima. En seguida apareció otro mensaje con los emoticones de rigor. _"Me llaman por el teléfono_ _fijo_ _, ¡Luego hablamos! BYE."_

 _"Adiós."_ Dijo Maribel en voz alta. Guardó el teléfono en su bolso e inspiró profundo. Miró la hora, notando lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Mejor se iba al bus a esperar a sus pasajeros y a empezar otro aburrido tour.

Entonces, por alegre coincidencia, se dio cuenta del momento en que Radamanthys aparecía por la puerta del comedor y comenzaba a caminar remolonamente hacia la salida. Maribel se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo.

"Quizás este viaje no sea tan malo después de todo."

Y así, giró sobre sus talones y se fue al bus.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo: Conócete a Ti Mismo**

 _… refunfuñara solo a gusto. Siguió revisando los papeles que tenía que firmar, viendo obviamente la documentación relacionada con la enfermería y los perfiles de los fiscalizadores del ministerio de salud que vendrían a darle el visto bueno a las instalaciones. Fue cuando vio una solicitud de Rea, que formalmente pedía que contrataran a otro galeno, a un par de residentes (tenía varios contactos) Y: o que enviara a algunos espectros a formarse como enfermeros o que viera la posibilidad de contratar al menos a dos. Jejejeje, la joven diosa tenía carácter. Miró de reojo a Thanatos, quien…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Fue muy difícil lograr que Rada hablara en otro idioma que no fuera el inglés, y de buena gana hubiera puesto todos sus diálogos en ese idioma, pero considerando que a veces nos cuestan los idiomas, puse sus diálogos en cursiva. Solo en algunos casos escribí algunas frases que sí aparecen en inglés por el énfasis que engloban, pero encontrarán las correspondientes traducciones en la brújula cultural al final del capítulo. A menos que sean insultos o palabrotas, claro, pues en ese caso me abstengo de traducirlos, para no matar la magia ni la fuerza de la expresión. ¡Me divertí mucho buscando esas expresiones en Youtube! Por cierto, si tienen curiosidad por la cultura británica, revisen el blog **Anglophenia** : está divertido. Sobre los locos… gente, tener un título profesional no es garantía de cordura o astucia. Y ser idiota tampoco es garantía de ser inofensivo: este lote dará que hablar. Insisto con esto, y lo haré en todos los capítulos, así que ármense de paciencia: buena parte de este fic estará ubicada en Guatemala y desde ya les pido mil disculpas por cualquier error que pueda tener, tanto cultural o de conocimientos. No fueron intencionales ni tienen mala intención. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

¡Ooooh, Profe de Inglés! Tienes mi admiración, **JustMe** : todo aquél que enseña algo a otra persona, sobre todo un idioma, tiene todo mi respecto. Sí habrá diálogos en inglés en bruto, aunque no tantos como me hubiera gustado, a menos que fuera por un especial énfasis. Rada no quiso hablar en otro idioma que no fuera su lengua materna (en eso fue intrasigente), para todo lo demás, cooperó bastante bien, y eso que se la pasó casi todo el fic de mal humor. Espero no haber metido mucho las patas con el idioma: a veces el entusiasmo sobrepasa mi pulcritud. **U^^** **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En este capítulo en específico, intervino la RAE.**

 **Zascandil:** Tiene varios significados, siendo los más notorios _Persona que va de un lado a otro sin hacer nada de provecho. Persona despreciable, ligera y enredadora. Hombre astuto, engañador, por lo común estafador. Golpe repentino o acción pronta e impensada que sobreviene, comparable a un candilazo._ Para efectos de este fic, me voy con la primera definición.

 **Ciudad de Antigua:** La ciudad de Santiago de los Caballeros de Guatemala, cuyo nombre oficial e histórico es Muy Noble y Muy Leal Ciudad de Santiago de los Caballeros de Guatemala y popularmente nombrada en la actualidad como Antigua Guatemala, es cabecera del municipio homónimo y del departamento de Sacatepéquez, Guatemala; se ubica a aproximadamente 45 kilómetros al oeste de la capital de la República de Guatemala, y a una altitud de 1470 msnm.

 **Cockney:** En el sentido menos estricto de la palabra, es un habitante de los bajos fondos del East End londinense. Esta área se compone de los distritos de Aldgate, Bethnal Green, Bow, Hackney, Limehouse, Mile End, Old Ford, Poplar, Shoreditch, Stepney, Wapping y Whitechapel. De acuerdo a una vieja tradición, la definición se limita a aquellos que nacen dentro de la zona donde se escuchan las campanas de Bow, es decir, las campanas de St. Mary-le-Bow, en Cheapside.

Esta iglesia fue destruida durante el Gran Incendio de Londres (del 2 al 5 de septiembre de 1666) y fue reconstruida por Christopher Wren, un científico y arquitecto del siglo XVII, famoso por sus trabajos de reconstrucción de las iglesias de Londres tras el mencionado incendio, y miembro de la Royal Society. Dado que las campanas de la iglesia St. Mary-le-Bow fueron destruidas en 1941 durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial por los bombardeos de la Alemania nazi y no fueron reemplazadas hasta 1961, hubo un período en el que se afirma que no nacieron cockneys _auténticos_.

Los cockneys tienen un dialecto y acento distintivos, y con frecuencia emplean la jerga rimada Cockney.

 **Jerga Rimada Cockney:** Es una forma de expresión muy habitual en el inglés británico, especialmente en el habla de las clases populares de Londres. Consiste en reemplazar una palabra de uso frecuente por otra que forma parte de una frase hecha que rima con ella. La sustitución tiene muchas veces un efecto humorístico por sus connotaciones, como en el ejemplo típico de utilizar _trouble_ (problemas) por _wife_ (esposa), jugando con la rima de _trouble and strife_ (problemas y discusiones, una frase frecuente), pero también con la actitud convencionalmente asignada a las esposas.

Al depender del conocimiento estrecho de los hábitos lingüísticos locales, la jerga es difícil de comprender para quienes no están familiarizados con ella. Si bien su origen es incierto, se supone que se desarrolló precisamente a este efecto, para evitar que los extraños comprendiesen la conversación. Algunas historias cuentan que se pudo originar en el mercado, para que los clientes no pudiesen entender lo que los tenderos decían, aunque también se cree que se originó en las prisiones, para que los carceleros no pudiesen entender a los presos.

 **Desayuno Full English:** Es un plato tradicional del Reino Unido, original y típicamente tomado como desayuno, si bien actualmente se sirve en otros momentos del día (especialmente en el caso del Ulster fry).

El desayuno completo incluye tradicionalmente varios alimentos fritos, normalmente incluyendo panceta y huevo, si bien existen alternativas vegetarianas, y es popular en todas las islas británicas y otras partes del mundo anglófono. Dependiendo de dónde se sirva, se denomina _bacon and eggs_ (panceta y huevos), _fry_ o _fry up_ (frito), _full english breakfast_ (desayuno completo inglés), _full irish breakfast_ (desayuno completo irlandés), _full scottish breakfast_ (desayuno completo escocés), _full welsh breakfast_ (desayuno completo galés) o _Ulster fry_. La composición concreta del desayuno cambia de un lugar a otro.

Los ingredientes normales de un _full english_ tradicional son panceta, huevos, tomates fritos o a la parrilla, champiñones fritos, pan frito o tostada, y salchichas, acompañado normalmente de una taza de té. En algunas regiones se añade morcilla además de sobras de puré de patatas fritas (llamadas pastel de patata). Originalmente una forma de aprovechar la verdura sobrante de la comida principal del día anterior, el bubble and squeak o fritura plana de sobras vegetales con patata, se ha convertido en parte del desayuno inglés por derecho propio. Las baked beans (de lata) y hash browns son añadidos modernos.

Como ven, Radamanthys se da sus gustos. Y con una bomba de calorías de ese calado, no me extraña que ande entrenando a cada momento. Yo engordé cuatro kilos no más de ver la receta y eso que la comida inglesa no es muy… buena que digamos.


	4. Cap 3: Conócete a Ti Mismo

_Por lo visto, las vacaciones inciden que Rada esté menos gruñón que de costumbre y que además lo ayuden a trabar conversación con Miss Sánchez. Estos dos parece que se cayeron bien, hay que decirlo. Y mientras tanto en el Inframundo, Sylphid se lleva un buen susto._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Me esforcé en torturar al buen Rada. Y aún así, mal genio y todo, el tipo se portó muy bien. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 **Tsuyu volvió a actualizar** ** _Luz Amatista_** **…**

 **…** **¡Mujer! Deja de machacar mi Kokoro… TOT**

* * *

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"** **XXII. FACTA, NON VERBA"  
** (" _Hechos, No Palabras._ ")

 **Capítulo 3: Conócete a ti mismo.**

 **Estancia Cafetalera de Cruce Caminos.**

 _20 de septiembre. Horas más tarde._

Muy a su pesar tenía que reconocer que, hasta ahora, el paseo estaba entretenido. Incluso había puesto atención a las explicaciones que la guía había dado durante el trayecto. _Miss Sánchez_ había hablado un poco de historia sobre el café, curiosidades de la estancia a la que iban, qué es lo que mirarían y podrían hacer… Habían sido explicaciones muy concisas y quizás algo automáticas, pero algo en la voz de la chica y en las expresiones que ponía conforme hablaba, le habían hecho poner atención.

La combinación entre su mirada y voz era llamativa. Sumado a sus expresivos ojos, hablaba bien el inglés. Por supuesto que su pronunciación no era perfecta (ni bien comenzaba a hablar quedaba en evidencia que no era su propio idioma), pero se le entendía sin esfuerzos, y cuando se equivocaba en alguna pronunciación, se autocorregía en seguida o preguntaba si lo estaba diciendo bien, a manera de amenizar el viaje. Aquél grupo de turistas, por cierto, estaba conformado por gente anglo parlante en su mayoría. Había una pareja sueca o noruega (siempre los confundía), pero hablaban el idioma lo suficiente como para comprenderlo. Eso sí… casi todos eran mayores de cincuenta y cinco. Él y la guía eran los únicos menores de treinta.

Miss Sánchez. Hmm. Tenía un timbre de voz muy poco molesto, le agradaba y mantenía su atención. ¿Habría aprendido inglés con un londinense acaso?

Habían llegado a la hacienda hacía poco más de una hora. En seguida comenzaron a recorrer las instalaciones y a ver los distintos procesos del café en compañía de la chica y uno de los guías locales, incluso pudieron participar de una degustación al final de la visita que lo dejó con muy buen sabor de boca. Rada era un fan del té _earl_ _grey_ (tomando café muy ocasionalmente, casi nunca), pero digamos que un café de grano así de fresco y bien preparado convencía a cualquiera: hasta lo puso de buen humor. Decidió llevarse un kilo de regreso al Inframundo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la buena comida hacía maravillas con su genio.

La primera vez que había desayunado en el hotel, había escuchado una discusión entre un colombiano y un guatemalteco sobre qué país producía mejor café. Había puesto atención porque, a juzgar por la vehemencia con la que ambos defendían los productos de sus respectivos países, pronto comenzarían a darse golpes. Eso nunca sucedió, lo cuál lo decepcionó un poco: bien hubiera querido saltar al medio de aquella pelea a separar a los contendores (y dar un par de piñazos mientras estaba en ello). El asunto es que ahora estaba obligado a probar el café colombiano para comparar apropiadamente y juzgar si era o no mejor que el guatemalteco.

Con razón a Lily le gustaba tanto el café. ¿Y si le preguntaba si quería que le llevara un poco? En eso sonó su whatsapp: de un tirón le llegaron al menos unos diez mensajes, que no tardó en comenzar a revisar. Violate le decía que tuvo que darle una paliza a Val para quitarle los chocolates que le encontró. Queen reportaba el mismo incidente, añadiendo además que Val en serio estaba tomando mucha agua. Minos mandaba unas páginas web indicando la incidencia de enfermedades de transmisión sexual en el área, recomendándole al mismo tiempo que se cuidase ( **¡ARGH!** ¿por quién lo tomaba el Grifo payaso?). Por su parte Aiacos le expresaba todo el ánimo, recomendándole algunos sitios turísticos y demostrándole su preocupación porque de verdad deberían comenzar a tratar a Valentine como si fuera un adicto al azúcar. El último mensaje era de su lugarteniente… escribía que los juicios iban bien encaminados y aprovechaba para reclamar por el exceso de atención que los demás espectros le estaban dando.

Radamanthys tuvo un tic en el ojo. No tardó en responder ese mensaje con un " _¡DEJA DE TRAGAR AZÚCAR PROCESADA!",_ antes de cerrar el celular. Hubiera querido añadir " _O TE ARRANCARÉ LA LARINGE"_ , pero se abstuvo en consideración a lo bonito que estaba el día.

Las vacaciones comenzaban a afectarlo positivamente.

Odiaba eso.

Oooh. Miss Sánchez estaba allí, apoyada sobre aquél mirador y al parecer viendo algo que tenía entre las manos. Ladeó la cabeza y se guardó el celular en el bolsillo, comenzando a caminar hacia ella con algo de mal humor. Hacía unos diez minutos que la chica les había dado una hora libre para explorar la tienda de recuerdos y los parques de la estancia, mientras ella se concentraba en sus asuntos.

No, no era de caballeroso (para nada), solo estaba aburrido y no tenía ganas de hablar con algunos de los viejitos del grupo. En serio, ¿por qué lo pusieron con esas antigüedades?

Se apoyó junto a la mujer y la observó como quien no quiere la cosa. Estaba leyendo un viejo libro y parecía bien concentrada en la lectura.

 _"_ _Creí que estaba fumando, Miss Sánchez."_

 _"_ _Naaah, la administración de la estancia me arrancaría la laringe si osara contaminar el olor a café con el humo de cigarrillos."_ Maribel levantó la mirada. Parpadeó perpleja: creyó que Mr. Ainsworth no volvería a hablarle.

Seguro estaba aburrido.

 _"_ _Tiene su punto."_ Le concedió Rada. Le llamó la atención el comentario sobre las laringes. " _¿Entonces se está aguantando las ganas de fumar, ma'am?"_

 _"_ _No. ¿De donde saca eso?"_ Disimuladamente, Maribel olió su cabello. Pudo detectar algunas delgadas trazas de ese infernal aroma. _"Oh… No, no soy yo quien fuma en mi casa. ¿Usted fuma?"_

 _"_ _Mis pulmones me sirven más limpios que sucios."_

 _"_ _Ya veo."_ Maribel cerró el libro y lo guardó en su bolso. _"¿Disfrutando de la estancia o ya se aburrió?"_

Radamanthys frunció el ceño y giró sobre su eje, siendo imitado por Maribel. La chica tenía que reconocer que el sujeto era más intrigante de lo esperado. No era el típico turista y a ratos tenía actitudes que le recordaban mucho a ella misma. No quería estar ahí, pero bueno, ya que no tenía alternativa, al menos ponía atención.

Le faltaba broncearse un poco, estaba muy pálido.

 _"_ _La cafetalera es muy interesante, me gustaron mucho las explicaciones_ _del guía local_ _, aunque para mi gusto fueron algo superficiales."_ Admitió algo a regañadientes. _"Compré un par de libros en la tienda, aunque hubiera querido algo más acabado,_ _con más fondo que forma._ _"_

 _"_ _¿Buscaba algo más profundo?"_

 _"_ _Sí._ _Estos libros son_ _buenas ediciones, pero muy comerciales. No me extraña."_

 _"_ _Me hubiera dicho antes que quería_ _algo más académico_ _: venden libros para especialistas, aunque hay que hablar con el Gerente. Es buena persona, si gusta podemos ir a preguntarle."_

 _"_ _¿En serio?"_ Preguntó Rada con ilusión, como siempre le pasaba cada vez que le ofrecían libros. Esto hizo sonreír a Maribel: no esperaba esa reacción.

 _"_ _Claro que sí. Sería un giro interesante de la trama: es difícil que un pasajero muestre un interés más acabado por los lugares que visita."_

 _"_ _Hmpf. Muchos turistas solo buscan estimular sus sentidos, pero al momento de pensar más profundo, pocos dan el talle."_ Rada se cruzó de brazos y bufó al cielo. _"El lugar tiene una historia interesante, eso me gusta. ¿Qué estaba leyendo, Miss Sánchez?"_

" _Tradiciones de Guatemala."_ Le dijo Maribel mientras le mostraba el libro.

 _"_ _Es una edición antigua… 1915. ¡Está bien cuidado para ser de principios del siglo XX!"_

 _"_ _Sí, lo compré en una librería de libros usados. Tuve que buscar a alguien que lo reparara, se desarmaba solo. Me gustan los libros antiguos."_

 _"_ _Se nota."_ Gruñó Rada mientras evaluaba la calidad de la restauración del ejemplar, considerando que era mucho más que aceptable. _"¿Es un autor del siglo XIX? Tiene estudio introductorio. ¿Por qué este sujeto?"_

 _"_ _Oh sí. El autor es de uno de nuestros principales poetas, José Batres Montúfar. Nunca me canso de leerlo: Me gusta mucho como escribía."_

Radamanthys pareció pensar un poco, pero no parecía que estuviera en actitud de juez. Revisó un poco más el libro antes de devolverlo a su dueña. Maribel, curiosamente, no se sintió incómoda al percibir esta actitud, sino todo lo contrario: detectó en su sorpresivo acompañante más seso que habilidades sociales. Generalmente los chicos de su edad se inquietaban bastante cuando ella exponía algunos de sus gustos en lectura. Eran pocos los que pasaban ese filtro e intentaban conocerla un poco mejor.

Este sujeto parecía tener las aptitudes para pasar ese filtro.

 _"_ _Tengo que reconocer que no conozco de literatura guatemalteca."_ Dijo Radamanthys al cabo de un pensativo momento. _"A duras penas intuyo que tienen un premio nobel, o algo recuerdo haber_ _leído al respecto._ _"_

 _"_ _No digamos que es pecado capital no saber. Cada quien a sus intereses."_ Maribel observó a Radamanthys con curiosidad. _"Tenemos dos premios: Miguel Ángel Asturias tiene el de literatura de 1967 y Rigoberta Menchú ganó el nobel de la paz de 1992."_

 _"_ _Ah, ese era el que me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza."_

 _"_ _Para no saber nada, no intuye tan mal, Mr. Ainsworth."_ Maribel sonrió complacida. Esta conversación estaba resultando más entretenida de lo esperado. _"¿Leyó algo de historia antes de venir a Guatemala?"_

 _"_ _Sí, en el avión: descargué un par de libros_ _al tablet,_ _así que me entretuve."_ Rada se cruzó de brazos y bufó frustrado. _"Me ayudó a pasar el tiempo."_

 _"_ _Habla como si lo hubieran obligado_ _a venir._ _"_

 _"_ _Me_ _obligaron a tomar vacaciones."_ Explicó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, antes de encogerse de hombros. _"Así que como no pude evitarlo, preferí estudiar un poco sobre el país al que venía, así no paso vergüenzas."_

 _"_ _¡Leíste historia!"_ Exclamó Maribel sorprendida _. "¡Dime que no fue de la Wikipedia! Aunque si fue así no te culpo."_

 _"_ _No subestimes tanto la Wikipedia. No es una fuente fiable, pero_ _bien_ _usada es una mina de oro."_ Explicó con bastante comodidad. _"Ayuda a ordenar bien los contextos cuando no se tienen claro los acontecimientos que se estudian_ _y, a veces_ _puede dar un buen punto de partida para las diferentes investigaciones."_ Con una inédita sonrisa, Rada la miró con inusual alegría. _"En lo personal prefiero revisar en los archivos por las fuentes documentales que busco."_

 _"_ _Vaya que sabes tu arte."_

 _"_ _Err… sí._ " Radamanthys carraspeó para recuperar su mal humor, frunciendo el ceño casi en seguida. _"Como decía, leí algo sobre la historia del país antes de llegar."_ Añadió cuidando de sonar de mal humor. _"Debo admitir que nunca le había puesto tanta atención a los procesos de independencia hispanoamericanos, mucho_ _menos tan detalladamente_ _. Tendré que leer mucho más de lo que llevo hasta ahora."_

Maribel se largó a reír de buena gana. Se notaba que en lo que fuera que trabajase este pasajero suyo, al menos disfrutaba de lo que hacía. Había podido seguir su vocación y ello le sumó muchos puntos de admiración.

 _"_ _Oooh, entonces tendré que cuidar lo que digo."_ Anunció con mucha calma. _"A los historiadores como tú les gusta hablar cuando saben de un tema y hacen muchas preguntas como intentando lucirse."_ Ahora fue el turno de Radamanthys de sorprenderse.

 _"_ _¿Cómo_ _supo_ _que soy historiador?"_

 _"_ _No lo sabía, fue una suposición."_ Maribel le revoleó las pestañas con astucia. _"Me lo acaba de confirmar, Mr. Ainsworth."_

 _"_ _Me tendrás que dar una respuesta más elaborada que esa, mujer."_ Reclamó el juez. _"Una conclusión así no se llega por una simple conversación. ¡Habla!"_

Maribel miró la hora como quien no quiere la cosa y se sacudió la ropa. Comenzó a caminar quedita, seguida de cerca por Radamanthys, quien esperaba su respuesta con más curiosidad de la que le hubiera gustado admitir. Tenía ganas de saber cómo argumentaba esta simple guía turística aquella conclusión a la que había llegado. La gente no siempre adivinaba su segunda vocación.

 _"_ _Presta atención a mis explicaciones, ha querido corregirme al menos unas ocho veces, se nota que lee y que es curioso."_ Explicó Maribel mientras caminaba en dirección de la recepción. Ya era hora de comenzar a reunir al grupo. _"Sin mencionar que casi todos quienes se refieren a la independencia como_ procesos de independencia en Hispanoamérica _o son historiadores o aficionados."_

 _"_ _¡Por Hades, Mujer! Tendré que tener cuidado contigo: eres observadora."_

 _"_ _Me lo han dicho."_ Maribel suspiró con pesadez. _"Vaya… me ha aliviado mucho la espera: casi es hora de partir."_

 _"_ _También interrumpí tu lectura. Eso te debe poner de mal genio."_

 _"_ _Bajo circunstancias normales, no lo dude, pero he leído este libro cientos de veces y_ _amenizó muy bien el rato._ _"_ La mujer volvió a suspirar con calma y a revolearle las pestañas. Rada se sorprendió a sí mismo tragando saliva. _"Extrañaba conversar con gente con seso."_

Radamanthys se metió las manos a los bolsillos y siguió caminando junto a Maribel, sin querer responder sus últimas palabras. Miró al cielo despejado unos instantes mientras lo hacía, sin que el silencio lo incomodara en lo más mínimo. Tenía la impresión de que a la chica le pasaba lo mismo, y al menos él, no tenía ganas de alejarse como solía ocurrirle con quienes recién conocía.

 _"_ _Miss Sánchez. El otro día usó la palabra_ zascandil _. Estuve prestando atención y no la he vuelto a escuchar. ¿Por qué…?"_

 _"_ _¡ARGH! ¿Qué acaso no puedo usar las palabras que se me antojen?"_ Gruñó Maribel, roja como un tomate. Cuando la chica se volteó a verlo, se mordía el labio y tenía las mejillas bien infladas. Dejó escapar el aire. _"¿Tienes que ser tan curioso?"_

 _"_ _Yes, ma'am."_ Rada la miró socarronamente _. "Comienzo a pensar que inventó la palabra."_

 _"_ _No, no la inventé."_ Maribel le dio la espalda y siguió caminando. _"Está en el diccionario… solo que en desuso. Es un insulto muy usado del español antiguo. ¡Me gusta porque nadie se la espera! ¿Algún problema?"_

Rada parpadeó sorprendido. Le gustaban esos cambios de humor.

Se odió a sí mismo por eso.

 _"_ _No. Cada cual con sus mañas."_

La chica le causaba mucha curiosidad. ¿Y esa forma de ladear la cabeza que tenía? ¿Cuándo lo miraba con esa sonrisa tan familiar? ¿Acaso la conocía? Y si era así, ¿Dónde la había visto antes?

 _"_ _So, miss Sánchez. ¿Cuántas veces ha hecho este mismo viaje a esta estancia?"_

 _"_ _Ugh. Perdí la cuenta."_ Gruñó la mujer derrotada.

La pesadez de la voz de Maribel causó que el juez la mirara sorprendido. Reconocía ese tono de voz, lo escuchaba muchas veces de las almas que se quejaban por no haber seguido sus sueños. Escucharlo de la chica, sin que hubiera motivo, le provocó cierta incomodidad en la boca del estómago.

 _"_ _No te gusta este trabajo, ¿me equivoco, mujer?"_

 _"_ _Lo detesto con toda mi alma. Larga historia."_ Confesó antes de poder detenerse. Maribel irguió la espalda asombrada. ¡¿Acababa de decirle **QUÉ COSA** a un cliente?! Argh. Se mordió la lengua. _"Err… ¡Hora de volver al bus que nos queda más viaje!"_

Se apresuró en decir antes de sacar un silbato y soplarlo con fuerza, procediendo a agitar los brazos para llamar la atención de sus pasajeros y así volver todos al bus. Radamanthys se largó a reír de buena gana, también sorprendido. Nunca había logrado que una mujer confiara en él lo suficiente como para lograr un desliz así, ni siquiera mínimamente.

Sacó pecho y siguió caminando. Miss Sánchez ya no llamaba su atención: comenzaba a capturarla.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Giudecca. Despacho de Hades.**

 _20 de septiembre. 10:00 de la mañana, hora local de Atenas._

Mientras Radamanthys se divertía (e independiente de los cambios de hora), la vida en el Inframundo había seguido su normal cauce, aunque su ausencia en Caína se echaba en falta. Nada grave, las juicios avanzaban, pero como que se extrañaba el toque particular del inglés.

Hablando del juez de Wyvern, a esas horas debería estar durmiendo, si es que se había adaptado ya al cambio de horario.

Hades se concentró en el informe que Thanatos acababa de presentarle. La enfermería estaba próxima a su inauguración, faltando apenas unos detallitos por aquí y por allá. A Morpheus, burócrata obsesivo peor que su padre, se le había metido en la cabeza que era mejor que el ministerio de salud griego certificara las instalaciones por cualquier eventualidad, y si bien era un trámite bastante simple, como que habían tenido algunos problemas a la hora de implementar tal cosa.

Primero, no les habían creído que eran ellos; segundo, ¿hablaban en serio?; tercero, no había voluntarios para ir a fiscalizar las instalaciones. Y así un sucesivo montón de dificultades que, si Thanatos hubiera estado más atento, habría solucionado ya todo de un soberbio golpe en la mesa, pero como Morpheus era igual de burócrata, tenía una paciencia casi inagotable para estos procesos y respondía cada requerimiento con igual maña.

Hasta daba ternura verlo disfrutando cada etapa.

"Veo que los juicios siguen su ritmo esperado, aunque esta semana Aiacos no envió tantos casos a apelación con Minos de Griffin." Comentó Hades. "Noto que esta vez solo me llegarán casos para ratificación final, ninguna revisión desde Ptolomea. Es una semana tranquila."

"Si usted lo dice." Thanatos suspirando cansado. "Si seguimos a este ritmo, pronto nos pondremos al día con los juicios pendientes. Me preocupa Caína en todo caso."

"¿Por qué?" Hades arrugó la nariz y comenzó a rebuscar el reporte. "Oh, ya veo… sinceramente no me parece grave."

"No lo es, admito que esperaba un resultado mucho peor." Gruñó Thanatos, poniendo las manos en las caderas. "Valentine apenas está dando el ancho."

"Eres muy exigente con el muchacho, Thanatos." Le dijo Hades muy grave. "Valentine está cumpliendo la cuota de juicios y las metas que Radamanthys le dejó antes de irse. Cierto, no tiene tanta experiencia, pero ha cumplido con todo: es cosa que agarre experiencia."

"A duras penas. Ayer tuvo que saltarse el segundo entrenamiento de la mañana para cumplir con las metas."

"Cierto, pero en su defensa, era un caso difícil. Una víctima de bullying acabó muerta al intentar defenderse de su atacante, al que atacó a mansalva, provocando la muerte de ambos en aquél confuso incidente." Hades bufó y se ajustó los lentes (no, no los necesitaba, pero le daban un aire guapetón). "Era al mismo tiempo defensa propia y asesinato culposo. Hay que considerar el estrés de la víctima. Respecto de su atacante, era inocente porque por una vez en su perra vida no estaba haciendo nada que provocase una reacción así, pero de que fue un bastardo mal parido toda su vida, lo fue. Se buscó lo que le pasó."

"Hmpf. Para mi tiene fácil solución." Rezongó Thanatos, cruzándose de brazos. "¡Primera Prisión y Ya!"

"Porque piensas muy en blanco y negro." Intervino Hades. "Al menos a Valentine le sirve la experiencia: está nivelando sus estudios para empezar a estudiar derecho el próximo año."

"Sí, pero que no se ponga tan exquisito, que todavía ni empieza. ¡Bah! Se creen que porque tienen una vocación, automáticamente son expertos en un tema."

Hades se encogió de hombros y dejó que Thanatos refunfuñara solo a gusto. Siguió revisando los papeles que tenía que firmar, viendo obviamente la documentación relacionada con la enfermería y los perfiles de los fiscalizadores del ministerio de salud que vendrían a darle el visto bueno a las instalaciones. Fue cuando vio una solicitud de Rea, que formalmente pedía que contrataran a otro galeno, a un par de residentes (tenía varios contactos) Y: o que enviara a algunos espectros a formarse como enfermeros o que viera la posibilidad de contratar al menos a dos. Jejejeje, la joven diosa tenía carácter. Miró de reojo a Thanatos, quien seguía balbuceando pestes.

"Rea fue una buena contratación. Lástima que solo haya aceptado algunas horas." Hades sonrió torcido. "Creo que comenzó a convencerse que la necesitamos a tiempo completo, luego de lo que pasó hace unos días."

Ooooooh, interesante efecto el que lograba en Thanatos cuando mencionaba a la doctora Laurens. La muerte sonrió sin percatarse siquiera.

"¿Lo dice por lo del incidente con la esposa de Apolo del otro día?"

"Sí… me mandó una lista de requerimientos. Está bien argumentada y tiene sentido. Creo que le voy a hacer caso: le preguntaré si le gustaría alguna especialidad en específico."

"¿Psiquiatra? Digo, a todos nos patina la cabeza."

"Muy gracioso, Thanatos." Hades dejó los papeles a un lado y tras carraspear, miró al dios con algo de interés. "Entonces… ¿Cómo te va con Rea? Cualquiera diría que ustedes dos están juntos ya."

Thanatos carraspeó sorprendido y hasta se tuvo que sujetar de los apoyabrazos para no caer al suelo. Pálido, miró a Hades con ojos grandes, sintiendo de pronto la lengua reseca. ¡¿Él y Rea?! ¡¿Juntos?! ¡Pero qué pensamiento tan absurdo! ¿Verdad?

Por un instante tuvo la imagen mental de Rea, con el delantal manchado de sangre, gritándole a un policía que la dejara hacer su trabajo sin estorbar y que su paciente, un ladrón seguramente, no se iría a ningún lado.

"AHEM." Carraspeó Thanatos, intentando difuminar su incomodidad. "Err, no entiendo el comentario, señor, de verdad. Entre Rea y yo no…"

"¡ **JAJAJAJAJA**! ¡Lo que tú digas, Thanatos! Ya te explotará la verdad en la cara y vas a ver como te va." Hades se apoyó en el respaldo de su sillón. "La señora Nix me vino a preguntar por ella el otro día."

"¡¿Mi Mamá?!" Thanatos sintió un hielo en la espalda. Esto no le gustaba ni medio ápice. "¿Por qué mi mamá hizo eso? ¡¿Qué quería saber?!"

"Mi opinión." Le dijo Hades, poniéndose de pie y rodeando su escritorio, con las manos detrás de la espalda, con calma. "La que por cierto es bastante buena, la jovencita tiene chispa. Un carácter muy adecuado para ti. Las discusiones que tienen ustedes dos son entretenidas." Le dijo una vez que llegó hasta él.

"¡Señor!" Exclamó Thanatos, muriéndose de la vergüenza. Se puso de pie con nerviosismo. "Entre Rea y yo no hay…"

"Ni tú te lo crees." Gruñó Hades. "Personalmente creo que te mereces alguien como ella, te hace bien, aunque no te hayas percatado." Dijo el dios con un grave suspiro. "En serio Thanatos: hazte hombre y dile a Rea lo que sientes."

"N –n –No sé a qué se refiere." Insistió Thanatos rojo como un tomate.

"Sí lo sabes." Gruñó Hades,

"Que no." Insistió de porfiado. Hades le dio un sorpresivo zape para acomodarle las neuronas.

 **"** **¡HSSSSSSS!"** Siseó indignado Todd de pronto, saltando a la cabeza de su sirviente… digo amo, y lanzando un defensivo zarpazo. " **ÑAAAAAAW**. Hss, hss."

Quizás de donde había salido el animal. Pero que era ágil, lo era.

"… Un día le voy a poner una cámara al gato para saber por donde se mete." Comentó Hades como si nada. "Sabes que tengo razón, amigo mío." Le comentó con calma. Thanatos, más avergonzado que nunca, tomó al gato de su cabeza y lo abrazó, como refugiándose detrás de él.

"Bueno, tal vez lo sepa, pero no estoy listo para procesarlo." Le dijo mientras acomodaba el agarre del gato, al que acarició para calmarlo. "No pasa nada, mortal. Todo está bien."

Hades rodó los ojos y esbozó una torcida sonrisa. Le dio la espalda y caminó hasta un ventanal cercano.

"Ya díselo de una vez y de paso le dices que la quiero trabajando a tiempo completo aquí. ¡Hasta le voy a cumplir la lista de deseos!" Exclamó señalando la carta que reposaba su escritorio.

En ese momento, su intercomunicador sonó anunciando llamada. ¿Por qué Hades tenía ese artefacto? Pues le llegó una oferta a su correo en el internet humano, y la encontró tan buena, que le dio un _no sé qué_ no comprarla. Curioso, Hades se acercó a la máquina y apretó un botón.

"¿Sí?"

"Es la señora Pandora, ilustre Hades." Respondió la voz de su secretaria. "Es urgente."

"Déjala pasar." Dijo Hades intercambiando una rápida mirada con Thanatos.

Instantes después, Pandora entró al despacho caminando con elegante firmeza. Llegó hasta unos pasos antes del príncipe de la humanidad difunta e hizo una reverencia completa. Cuando se levantó, tenía una expresión grave en el rostro.

"Mi señor Hades."

"¿Ocurrió algo?" Preguntó el dios con el ceño fruncido.

"Sí, hay una emergencia médica con uno de los espectros de Caína. Sus camaradas lo encontraron colapsado y poco responsivo. Como la señora Rea no está, Minos la llamó para saber qué hacían y… bueno… la doctora pidió que lo llevaran en el acto al hospital."

"¿No está hoy aquí?"

"No, hoy le toca turno más tarde. Recuerde señor que tiene que calzar sus horarios en el hospital." Explicó Thanatos, quien miró a Pandora. "Supongo que ya se lo están llevando a atenderse. ¿Se puede saber quién es?"

"Sí, Minos de Griffin se lo lleva al hombro." Pandora cerró los ojos, muy solemne ella. "Se trata de Valentine de la Harpía."

Hades y Thanatos alzaron al mismo tiempo las cejas.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Caína.**

 _Momentos antes. 20 de septiembre, 9:43 horas._

Valentine cerró el libro de juicios y miró la hora. Suspiró de alivio, aunque estaba cansado: mejor se concentraba y seguía con las próximas almas o no terminaría antes del almuerzo. Tomó un sorbo de su botella de agua y volvió a concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. ¡Bah! Apenas llevaba unos días con este ritmo y sentía como si hubiera estado corriendo alrededor del Yomotsu por meses. No debió quedarse despierto hasta tan tarde la noche anterior.

Lo que iba a ser un sorbo de agua terminó siendo toda la botella. La dejó a un lado y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo. Casi por inercia se llevó la mano al bolsillo de dónde sacó una barra de chocolate a la que le dio una mordida.

"Vamos a ver… asesino en serie, al tártaro. Siguiente. Causó un accidente en el que murieron cuatro personas, al tártaro. Víctima del accidente anterior… flojo, buena persona, procrastinador… Hmm… no sé para donde mandarlo… ñeeeh, primera prisión. Otra víctima del accidente… vamos a ver… bueno, tuvo sus pecadillos, como todos, mala persona no era… ¡Oh!" Valentine bajó los hombros al leer el expediente. "Dejó una familia de cinco… ¡Quien lo manda a tener hijos como conejo! Primera Prisión."

Valentine siguió con la revisión de almas, juzgando como mejor podía. Algunos casos los juzgaba casi en seguida y sin darle una segunda revisada, pero había otros que llamaban su atención y les dedicaba algo más de ganas a ver cómo lo resolvía pero, hasta ese momento, no había llegado a ninguno que necesitara remitirle a Minos de Griffin.

Tomó su botella vacía e intentó tomar un sorbo. Al notar que no le quedaba agua, le pidió a uno de los espectros menores que le trajera más líquido para apagar su sed. Mientras llegaba, siguió comiendo trocitos de chocolate.

Se pasó la mano por la frente y miró hacia arriba. ¿No estaba muy encerrado? Como que tenía un poco de calor, estaba algo pegajoso por el sudor y hacía falta una corriente de aire. Miró la hora…

"Creo que me puedo tomar cinco minutos."

"¿A dónde vas, Val?" Le preguntó de pronto Sylphid, quien en silencio revisaba algunas transcripciones de juicios anteriores.

Valentine cerró el libro de juicios y dejó las plumas a un costado. Ciertamente llevaba un buen ritmo, pero ese día estaba probando ser más desafiante de lo esperado.

"Ya sabré yo." Gruñó de un particular mal humor. Generalmente no era tan borde, pero se sentía raro. "Vengo en cinco minutos. Tengo que hacer algo que nadie más puede hacer por mí."

"¡Se te están pegando las mañas del jefecito, Val!"

"Vete al tártaro, Syl."

Valentine rezongó hasta perderse tras las puertas del tribunal. Sylphid no le dio mayor importancia y siguió con su trabajo. Tenía que tener esas transcripciones listas y quería avanzar, por lo que no tenía mucho tiempo. Molesto, miró hacia el podio de juicios… todavía podía oler aquél olorcillo a chocolate.

Bah. Si Radamanthys se llegaba a enterar que Val había estado comiendo eso a destajo, seguro se iba a enojar un montón, incluso a dejar de hablarle. Sylphid se rió entre dientes y se concentró en lo suyo, que tenía mucho por terminar… y así pasaron los minutos… y pasaron… y pasaron…

"¿Y a este que le pasa que no vuelve?"

Sylphid, de curioso, dejó lo que estaba haciendo a un lado y decidió, por alguna razón, ir en busca de Valentine. Conocía al tipo, era responsable, y como que se estaba tardando más de lo habitual. ¿Estaría enfermo? Parecía haberlo notado más sudoroso de lo normal. Mejor iba a ver qué le pasaba.

¡Y en buena hora lo hizo! Cuando llegó al baño y entró a ver qué pasaba, en primera instancia no vio a su camarada. Pasó de largo hacia los cubículos, pero todos estaban vacíos. Fue cuando se volvió hacia los lavamanos que lo vio.

"¡¿Val?!"

El espectro de la Harpía estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, medio oculto por los lavamanos. Estaba muy sudado y respiraba entrecortado, jadeando quedito y la mirada perdida. Sylphid intentó hacer alguna broma, pero se le apretó el estómago en protesta, por lo que optó por abstenerse. Se agachó junto a su compadre, notando un extraño aroma dulzón.

"¡¿Estás con la pálida, Val?! ¿Qué te pasa?" Exigió saber con brusquedad. Val apenas le dirigió la mirada. "¡Valentine!"

Valentine solo parpadeó con dificultad y, aunque estaba consciente, no parecía estar registrando nada. Sylphid le dio unas palmadas en las mejillas, pero apenas reaccionó. ¿Y ahora qué se supone que hacía? ¿Estaba enfermo? ¿Qué tenía? ¿Qué debía que hacer? Reaccionando por instinto, se levantó a medias y tomó a Val por las axilas para sacarlo de donde estaba sentado. Claro que le pegó accidentalmente un par de veces con los lavamanos, pero eso no tenía importancia. Lo dejó recostado en el suelo del baño y salió al pasillo, mirando en todas direcciones como si la respuesta a su problema apareciera caminando por alguna esquina.

"¡¿Hay Alguien?!" Preguntó con alarma en voz muy alta y clara. Porque no iba a pedir por ayuda, no señor, solo preguntaba. Miró por encima de su hombro donde estaba Valentine. Despierto, pero no consciente, jadeando extraño. "¡ **ALGUIEN**!"

Nadie. Apretó los dientes, ¡necesitaba ayuda!, nunca se había visto en una situación así y no tenía idea de cómo debía reaccionar. ¡Ni siquiera sabía qué le pasaba a Valentine! ¿Y si iba por alguien? Pero no podía dejar a su compadre solo; cierto, era por un bien mayor, pero igual… no podía, no podía…

"¿Pasa algo, Sylphid de Basilisco, Estrella Celeste de la Victoria?" Preguntó de pronto Cheshire de Caith Sith, con voz muy burlona. Sylphid lo tomó por las axilas y lo levantó en el aire, hasta quedar cara a cara con el pequeño espectro.

"¡Ve por alguien más grande! Me encontré a Valentine de la Harpía tirado en el suelo y no me responde."

"¡¿Lo Mataste?!"

"¡CLARO QUE NO!" Exclamó Sylphid al tiempo que le daba una sacudida. "¡Solo ve por alguien, pero **YA**!"

Algo en la urgencia de sus palabras hizo que Cheshire se tragara todas sus burlas. Asintió con energía y, ni bien lo soltaron, salió corriendo igual que un gato en una dirección en la que no se fijó. Sylphid volvió a entrar al baño para ver a Valentine en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado. Esto le apretó el corazón: era como su hermano. ¿Qué se supone que se debía hacer en un caso así? Ni idea. ¡No sabía! Igual se acercó al caído y por instinto le levantó las piernas mientras trataba de echarle aire en la cara. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando Aiacos de Garuda le puso una mano en el hombro y lo apartó para fijarse en el caído, a quien le revisó el pulso por inercia. Cheshire miraba a una distancia prudente muy atento.

"¿Qué pasó, Sylphid?" Preguntó el juez muy grave.

"No sé, me lo encontré así."

Aiacos asintió con gravedad. Miró hacia atrás y fijó la mirada en Minos, quien tenía las manos en las caderas y se encontraba en grave silencio.

"Hay que llamar a la doctora." Anunció Aiacos.

Sin decir ni media palabra, Minos sacó su celular y marcó el número.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Cambios de Vida_**

 _…_ _¡Uy! Como corrió después de eso. Rápidamente arreó a sus pasajeros y los subió al bus. Les pasó la encuesta de calidad de servicio, hizo un par de chistes, hasta ayudó a bajar a algunos. Don Juan Carlos, el chofer que solían asignarle, se reía entre dientes y de buena gana. Pronto se despidieron y cada cuál por su lado y mientras regresaba a donde se supone que…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental** : Lo que sucede en la primera parte del fic no es simultáneo a las otras dos, conste. Y sí, me inventé el nombre de la cafetalera. **u^^** Y en lo personal, no fumo, bebo muy poco, pero sí, tomo café de grano como si el mundo se acabara. Si me preguntan mi opinión sobre cuál es el mejor, si el colombiano o el guatemalteco, no puedo responder, los dos son maravillosos y diferentes y me gusta saborear esa variedad. Prefiero los cafés de altura, así que ya saben. Ahora, ¿por qué especifico que bebo café de grano? Porque tenemos la horrible costumbre en Chile de preferir el nescafé e importamos mal café de grano. Es un parto de nalgas conseguir del bueno y sufro como no tienen idea, porque odio el instantáneo con todo mi hígado, y si lo bebo, es porque no me queda de otra. El café es mi droga. Ahora, solo para que recuerden, la primera vez que Apolo lleva a Lola a la enfermería del Inframundo es el 16 de septiembre (Vendetta, Cap. 8: heridas tercas). Insisto con esto, y lo haré en todos los capítulos, así que ármense de paciencia: buena parte de este fic estará ubicada en Guatemala y desde ya les pido mil disculpas por cualquier error que pueda tener, tanto cultural o de conocimientos. No fueron intencionales ni tienen mala intención. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Tranquila, **JustMe** , esto va de a poco. Me alegra mucho que la historia te siga gustando: como ves, le puse mucho amor y "gruñosidad". **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **A propósito de "Zascandil"... no es una palabra típica de Guatemala, sino que proviene del español antiguo. Era un insulto bastante común. El que Maribel la use, solo obedece a su verdadera vocación, además de las razones que le dio a Radamanthys. Cierto, una ñoñería de su parte, pero al unicejo le gustó.**

 **José Batres Montúfar:** (San Salvador, El Salvador, 18 de marzo de 1809 – Ciudad de Guatemala, Guatemala, 9 de julio de 1844), escritor, político, ingeniero y militar que nació en la ciudad de San Salvador; hijo de José Mariano Batres y Asturias y de Mercedes Montúfar y Coronado. Provenía de la vieja alcurnia de familias coloniales. Se le ha llamado el mejor poeta guatemalteco del siglo xix, por su obra intelectual sin parangón en las letras de ese tiempo en Guatemala, sólo comparable a lo que consiguió en la prosa el novelista José Milla y Vidaurre, promotor de la difusión de las composiciones de Batres Montúfar, prontamente olvidadas incluso en las décadas siguientes a su deceso. Entre muchos de los escritores que lo mencionaron, como Menéndez y Pelayo y José Martí, el célebre erudito de la literatura hispanoamericana Pedro Henríquez Ureña diría de él: "El mejor de los poetas dotados del don del humor".

 **Miguel Ángel Asturias Rosales:** (Ciudad de Guatemala, 19 de octubre de 1899 – Madrid, 9 de junio de 1974) fue un escritor, periodista y diplomático guatemalteco que contribuyó al desarrollo de la literatura latinoamericana, influyó en la cultura occidental y, al mismo tiempo, llamó la atención sobre la importancia de las culturas indígenas, especialmente las de su país natal, Guatemala. En 1967 recibió el Premio Nobel de Literatura, convirtiéndose así en el tercer autor americano no estadounidense en recibir este honor —tras Gabriela Mistral en 1945 y Saint-John Perse en 1960— y el segundo latinoamericano. Asturias pasó sus últimos años en Madrid, donde murió a la edad de 74 años. Fue enterrado en el cementerio de Père Lachaise en París.

 **Rigoberta Menchú Tum:** (Uspantán, 9 de enero de 1959) es una líder indígena guatemalteca, miembro del grupo maya quiché, defensora de los derechos humanos, embajadora de buena voluntad de la UNESCO y ganadora del Premio Nobel de la Paz (1992) y el Premio Príncipe de Asturias de Cooperación Internacional (1998).

 **Hiperglucemia** : Significa cantidad excesiva de glucosa en la sangre. Es el hallazgo básico en todos los tipos de diabetes mellitus, cuando no está controlada o en sus inicios. El término opuesto es hipoglucemia.

La hiperglucemia y la resistencia a la insulina tienen efectos sobre la evolución de los pacientes: disminuyen la resistencia a la infección, favoreciendo la sobre infección por bacterias gram-negativas y por hongos, favorecen la aparición de polineuropatías y de disfunción multiorgánica y, en definitiva, incrementan la tasa bruta de mortalidad de los pacientes.

Debido a un calco léxico, muchos médicos utilizan en vez de _glucemia_ la palabra antietimológica _glicemia_ (término inexistente en castellano, según la Real Academia Española).


	5. Cap 4: Cambios de Vida

_Valentine despierta de su extraño sopor en el hospital y ni bien sale de su confusión, se entera de una noticia que le remueve el piso. Radamanthys por su parte quiere evitar el contacto con esa guía turista, pero no digamos que las cosas le resultan como quiere. Maribel tampoco está contenta, pero llegan a un trato._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Me esforcé en torturar al buen Rada. Y aun así, mal genio y todo, el tipo se portó muy bien. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 **Tsuyu concluyó** ** _Luz Amatista_** **…**

 **…** **Mi Kokoro terminó hecho astillas.**

 **Vayan a leer y déjenle una buena palabra. TmT**

* * *

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"** **XXII. FACTA, NON VERBA"  
** (" _Hechos, No Palabras._ ")

 **Capítulo 4: Cambios de Vida**

 **Hospital de Atenas. Grecia.**

 _20 de septiembre. Horas después._

Como que de pronto comenzó a reaccionar, aunque no recordaba haber perdido el conocimiento. Bueno, sí lo hizo, pero no por mucho rato; aunque había quedado en un estado de sopor muy raro en el que, si bien estaba consciente, no podía ni comunicarse bien ni controlar su cuerpo. Eso había sido extrañamente perturbador, fue como ver todo a través de una cortina delgada; no quería reconocer que se había asustado. Ahora como que recién comenzaba a recuperar sus sentidos y a moverse por voluntad propia.

Se sentía mejor, pero muy agotado.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y comenzó a parpadear rápidamente para quitarse esa sensación arenosa de los ojos. No sabía bien qué le había pasado, solo sabía que había ido al baño no sintiéndose muy bien, y cuando terminaba de lavarse las manos, se inclinó sobre el grifo para beber algo de agua. Al erguirse se golpe fue cuando ocurrió el desastre: se sintió de verdad muy mal. Náuseas, sed, debilidad… quiso tomar agua, pero… pero… no fue capaz de mantenerse en pie y cayó sentado junto a los lavamanos, tratando de reprimir las ganas de vomitar y sintiéndose tan de la patada como nunca pensó que le podría pasar en la vida. Estuvo de verdad muy consciente de su propia mortalidad en ese momento, se asustó un montón; pero luego había venido el sopor, y con ello la terrorífica sensación de ni estar en control de su cuerpo ni poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Ahí se quedó sin hacer mucho hasta que Sylphid lo encontró.

¡El muy bastardo lo había golpeado contra la cerámica cuando lo sacó de ahí! Se la iba a cobrar luego cuando lo volviera a ver.

Apenas tenía vagas nociones de lo que había ocurrido después. Recordaba vagamente que lo dejaron en el suelo, que en algún momento apareció Aiacos de Garuda y poco después Minos de Griffin. Puede que Pandora se hubiera dado una vuelta, junto con otros espectros, pero no estaba seguro. Le hicieron varias preguntas, pero no pudo responderlas… Minos lo levantó entonces como un saco de papas, se lo echó el hombro (¿se habría peleado con él? Le dolía todo) y lo trajo a donde estaba ahora…

¿Dónde estaba ahora?

"¡Vaya! ¿De regreso con nosotros, dulzura?" Le preguntó de pronto Rea, la novia no oficial del señor Thanatos, con amabilidad. Trató de verse más digno. "Estás a salvo en mi hospital, por cierto, no te asustes."

"… ¿señorita Rea?" Preguntó extrañado de su propia voz. Era como si no la hubiera escuchado en un par de años.

" _Dra. Laurens_ , espectro." Le aclaró mientras lo revisaba con una linternita. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Creo que quiero vomitar…"

"Nauseas. No me extraña."

"¿Perdí la pelea?" Preguntó Valentine. Estaba confundido: quizás había estado en un entrenamiento que salió mal, uno nunca sabía…

"No, solo perdiste algo de dignidad, pero estás mejor." Le dijo mientras guardaba la linternita y seguía revisándolo. La recién descubierta diosa se veía lo trataba con firmeza, pero amable al mismo tiempo. "¿Te gustaría saber qué te pasó?"

Valentine la miró con curiosidad, pero algo del orgullo que llevaba dentro le dio un par de patadas. ¡No podía reconocer debilidad! Mucho menos ante una diosa. No sabía bien qué le había pasado, o porqué, pero uno siempre tenía que verse en control de la situación. ¡Era un espectro de Hades! Era Valentine de la Harpía, Estrella Celeste de la Lamentación, guardián de la Octava Prisión. No un pusilánime cualquiera.

"¡Sé bien lo que me pasó!" Gruñó entre dientes. Rea levantó una ceja y puso las manos en sus caderas.

"¡Muy bien! Te creo. Y ya que lo sabes: ¿Me podrías decir para anotarlo en tu ficha?"

"Información reservada." Respondió el espectro.

Valentine volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire y a mirar a su alrededor, notando que estaba en la sala de observación en la urgencia de aquél hospital. Todo se veía muy limpio, seguía con sed, pero no se sentía tan mal. Rea chasqueó sus dedos frente a él: en un primer momento se la veía molesta, pero pronto suavizó las facciones.

"¡Valentine!" Lo llamó con energía. "Sylphid de Basilisco te encontró seminconsciente en los baños. Buscó ayuda, no reaccionabas a ningún estímulo externo, me llamaron y les dije que te trajeran. Te hicimos algunas pruebas: Tuviste una subida muy brusca de glucosa. Llegaste casi a 450 de azúcar en sangre."

"¿Qué me subió qué cosa?" Preguntó Valentine con incredulidad. Sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño. "Eso es imposible: ¡Yo No Soy _Dulce_! Soy un espectro…"

"El azúcar, Dulzura. ¡Se te subían las hormigas, espectro!" Rea arrugó el ceño. "He visto subidas de azúcar mucho peores en todo caso, pero la tuya no deja de ser preocupante. ¿Te había pasado antes?" Le preguntó como si ya supiera la respuesta.

No, nunca le había pasado antes, pero no se lo dijo. El espectro la miró en blanco, como si no hubiera registrado lo que acababa de decirle. No… nunca antes le había pasado algo así, pero bueno, ya estaba bien. Era cosa de una vez y ya, estaba resuelto. No procesó el peligro latente que se intuía de la voz de la doctora.

"Oh." Valentine se encogió de hombros, percibiendo que todavía no le decían todo. Tenía muy mala espina… y no estaba muy seguro de querer despejar sus corazonadas. "¿Ya me puedo ir?"

Rea le dio un buen zape.

"¡OUCH!"

"No. Ya viene el especialista." La doctora miró la hora maldiciendo entre dientes. "¡Te quedas hospitalizado, Valentine! Todavía no te estabilizas del todo y tienes que aprender algunas cosas: te quedas hasta pasado mañana. También depende del especialista cuánto tiempo más te da o no."

"¡¿Hospitalizado YO?! ¿Aprender qué cosa? ¡ **NI HABLAR**! ME VOY." Valentine protestó con energía, intentando levantarse. Rea lo detuvo con facilidad. "No puedo, tengo juicios que resolver. ¡Me siento Bien! Me voy. Deme un par de medicinas y ya." Mientras Valentine intentaba ponerse de pie, Rea insistía en empujarlo de regreso sin mucho esfuerzo, sumando mal genio a medida que el espectro encontraba excusas para levantarse e irse. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se pusiera conflictivo. "¡Ya Suelte! Tengo que volver a Caína a… ¡ **AAAAAAUCH**!"

"Dije que estás hospitalizado hasta que te baje el azúcar y te compenses." Gruñó Rea jalándolo de la oreja. "¡Quieto Te Quiero, Que Viene El Especialista Y Él Verá Hasta Cuando Te Quedas!"

"¡No Puedes Obligarme, Mujer! Como paciente tengo derecho a negarme." Reclamó con energía el espectro. "Tengo trabajo que…"

" **BASTA** **Espectro**." Thanatos apareció de pronto a la derecha de la camilla. Vestía desaliñado, pero eso no le quitaba puntos de intimidación, menos cuando se sabía sobre su verdadera naturaleza. Valentine pareció encogerse cuatro centímetros de la impresión. "Sí, la Dra. Laurens sí puede obligarte: es la médico en jefe del Inframundo y lo sabes. ¡No me hagas ratificar su orden!"

"¡Señor Thanatos!" Exclamó Valentine pálido del susto.

Créanme, no es lindo encontrarse a la Muerte junto a tu cama, más aún cuando estás en la sala de urgencia de un hospital. Thanatos le dio un zape.

" _Giannis Karnezi_ y la boca te queda donde mismo, Valentine." Gruñó con vehemencia. "¡Estamos en el mundo humano! Aprende a ser discreto."

Valentine solo se limitó a asentir con energía, sin ganas ya de discutir por su inminente admisión al hospital. ¡Nunca había estado hospitalizado en su vida! Y si lo había estado, no lo recordaba. Tragó saliva… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Lo que tenía no podía ser tan serio. ¡Seguro era una exageración! Todos los médicos eran unos alarmistas.

"Lo dicho, te quedas hospitalizado, dulzura." Insistió Rea mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz. "Espera a que venga el especialista a hablar." La joven diosa miró con cara de pocos amigos a Thanatos, a quien le arregló un poco el sweater que tenía puesto. "¡Los dejo solos cinco minutos y mira lo que pasa! ¿Es siempre así en el inframundo?"

"Llevábamos trece días sin accidentes. Un nuevo récord." Thanatos miró feo a Valentine. "¡Gracias por nada!"

"¡No seas así con el pobre tonto! ¡Ni que hubiera podido evitarlo!" Lo defendió Rea al ver como Valentine moría por esconderse tras las cobijas. "Bueno, sí podía, pero no lo hizo."

"Err… ya sé que me subió el azúcar, pero… ¿por qué? Creí que solo le pasaba a los gordos. Además no es para tanto: ya pasó, estoy bien. Solo necesito irme y atender los juicios pendientes."

Thanatos solo rodó los ojos al cielo. En su área de trabajo, tanto como la muerte como en asistencia social, solía encontrarse con comentarios así. Rea también, pero entró en modo médico gruñón maternal, por lo que solo apretó los dientes por unos instantes y le puso una mano en el hombro. Toda la actitud de la médica cambió, comenzando a irradiar una maternal empatía… esto comenzó a inquietar al espectro.

"No necesariamente Valentine. Escucha… seguramente el especialista te lo va a confirmar y te podrá dar un mejor curso de acción que yo, más considerando tus niveles y ritmo de vida, pero… se te avecina un cambio fuerte y debes…"

"Tienes diabetes." Interrumpió Thanatos impaciente. "¡Te aguantas!"

 **"** **¡GIANNIS!"** Ladró Rea con furia. "¡Intentaba suavizarle el golpe!"

"¡¿Diabetes **_YO_**?!" Gimió Valentine espantado, comenzando a sudar como loco.

Ooooh, esa sí que no se la esperaba.

* * *

 **Cobán, Guatemala.**

 _Cinco días después. 25 de septiembre. 18:23 horas._

"Sí, claro. ¡Está Bien!" Gruñó Rada entre dientes. "¡Conociéndolo seguro que no! _That Bloody Harpy_!"

La queja de Radamanthys no era exactamente hacia Valentine, sino hacia Aiacos y Minos. Tres días atrás se había enterado del accidente que tuvo su lugarteniente, y que debido a ello quedó hospitalizado no los dos días iniciales, sino cuatro, porque tuvo la tan imbécil idea de querer huir del hospital, arguyendo una sarta de tonterías que mejor ni se acordaba. Como nota mental añadió que no debía hacer enojar a Rea Laurens, no solo por el mal genio de la mujer, sino porque además el señor Thanatos tomaba represalias. Aiacos le había escrito largo y tendido al respecto, asegurándole que el espectro en cuestión estaba bien y atendido, aunque sí algo espirituado, y que no se preocupara tanto, pues si se moría, sería el primero en enterarse. Oneiros se había encargado de los juicios de Caína y que no se habían producido retrasos tan graves.

"Sí como no, los juicios están al día. ¡Y Yo Nací Ayer!"

Puede que en algún lugar de su frío y horrido corazón se sintiera preocupado por el infeliz que tenía por segundo al mando, pero no quería pensar mucho en ello. Por un momento había intentado la jugada que con Valentine fuera de combate, él tendría que regresar de sus vacaciones, pero Hades mismo se le había aparecido en sueños y reafirmado su orden. No: se quedaba en Guatemala le gustase o no.

Rada apretó los labios y las manos.

 _"_ _¡Al Menos Díganme Que El Pobre Idiota Está Bien!"_ Escribió lleno de molestia. Pero tras una rápida y monosilábica respuesta por parte de Aiacos, quedó en visto. "Bah, Al menos volvió a Caína."

Frunció el ceño. Se sentía algo culpable: debió haber estado más atento con la salud de sus condenados espectros. ¿Es que no se podían quedar tranquilos? ¡No los podía dejar solos ni cinco _blasted minutes_! ¡Así no se podía! Gruñó mientras guardaba el celular en su bolsillo trasero y se cruzó de brazos, dejándose hundir por unos instantes en su propia miseria en la que intentaba convencerse que no estaba preocupado por el condenado infeliz.

 _Dammit_! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo Sabía, con un demonio! Las señales estaban ahí, debió haber hecho algo. _Double Dammit_! Debió ser más firme y quitarle el gusto por los chocolates a patadas a ver si los seguía comiendo. ¡Pero NOOOOO! _Double Dammit to Tartarus And Back Again_!

"Necesito una buena… ¡¿Pero qué?!"

Radamanthys sintió un tic en el ojo al ver esa silueta a la distancia. Internamente se repetía a sí mismo que en una ciudad como esa, era inevitable que le pasara esto seguido, pero de todos modos quería auto convencerse que no quería verla de nuevo. Los últimos cinco días había seguido paseando aunque por su cuenta: había tomado unas guías de la ciudad en el hotel y lentamente había visitado los lugares más emblemáticos, aunque la emoción inicial había cedido paso a la decepción.

Como que no le encontraba nada de brillo. Cobán era una ciudad muy linda, muy a su manera y en serio le gustaba visitarla, pero como que… quizás estaba haciendo algo mal, pero no lograba encontrarle mucho chiste a los lugares que visitaba. Aquellos panfletos como que no le hacían justicia ni sabían explicar qué era lo que estaba viendo, pero bueno. Bien podría haber tomado unos tours guiados…

… Cuando pensaba en eso, la imagen de Maribel se le venía a la mente y eso le producía cierto frescor en el estómago al que no estaba acostumbrado y que ciertamente no quería. Le incomodaba y le producía rechazo (o eso creía). No, temía que si tomaba un nuevo tour, se la asignasen como guía y justamente quería evitarlo. Por eso había decidido explorar la ciudad sin necesidad de contratar nada, **PERO** … todos los santos días se la había encontrado ahí a donde había ido a visitar.

¿Iba a la Catedral? Pues ahí estaba. ¿La Iglesia del Calvario? No tardó en aparecer. ¿De visita en los viveros de orquídeas? ¡Adivinen! ¿De paseo en el Biotopo del Quetzal? ¡JUSTO! Se supone que no quería verla, y por eso no tomaba tours guiado. La chica le resultaba demasiado interesante, apelaba mucho a su intelecto, pero debido a eso no la quería cerca: temía que surgieran algunas ideas en su corazón con las que no estaba dispuesto a lidiar. ¡Era un juez de Hades! Lo suyo no era anhelar la presencia de una pareja, eso no iba con él, por interesante que fuera Miss Sánchez. ¡Porque no tenía aire entre las orejas! Pero… pero… ¡NO QUERÍA TENER NADA que ver con ella! La quería lejos, muy lejos.

Oh, oh. Lo estaba mirando.

Radamanthys tragó saliva.

Lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. El juez pudo ver como la mujercita empuñaba las manos y apretaba las mandíbulas, acercándose a él a paso decidido. Cualquier hombre cuerdo habría salido huyendo, pero ver a esa pequeña fierecilla caminando así en su dirección, hizo que el frescor que tenía en las tripas se le fuera al pecho y que el wyvern que llevaba dentro ronroneara contento y con creciente interés.

 _"_ _BOLLOCKS! What the hell is wrong with me?!"_ Casi pensó en voz alta. Lo hubiera dicho, pero de pronto tenía a una muy enojada Maribel justo frente a su nariz.

"¡¿Quién te piensas que eres, _you bloody stalker?!_ "

 _"_ _Miss Sánchez."_

 _"_ _¡Nada de eso! ¡¿Qué haces?! Esta ciudad es pequeña, pero no tanto como para que te estés apareciendo en cada esquina como si fueras un acosador perverso. ¿Cuál es tu problema?"_

 _"_ _¡No me hables en ese tono que estoy conociendo la ciudad!"_

 _"_ _¡Pues vete a conocer otro sitio y_ _ **NO DONDE VOY YO**_ _!"_ Maribel dio una patada en el suelo. _"O por último compra un sitio en el tour y ya. ¿Cuál es la idea?"_

 _"_ _¡Conocer la ciudad, Mujer!"_ Rada le pasó la guía que estaba siguiendo. _"No es mi culpa que TÚ TE ESTÉS APARECIENDO allá donde yo voy."_

 _"_ _No te hagas el importante, Inglés. Yo solo hago mi trabajo."_ Maribel tomó y revisó la guía que Rada había estado siguiendo. _"Aaaargh, ¡No puedo creer que estés siguiendo esta basura! Está mal hecha. Odio mi trabajo, pero esto es una vergüenza para las guías de su tipo."_

 _"_ _La encontré en el hotel, genio."_ Bufó Radamanthys.

 _"_ _Porque el autor de esta cosa conoce al dueño."_ Maribel se mesó las sienes. _"En serio, hombre, deja de seguirme."_

 _"_ _¡Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que perder mi tiempo siguiéndote!"_

 _"_ _¡No lo parece!"_

 _"_ _Trabajas en turismo y yo estoy turisteando."_ Se explicó Rada molesto, aunque pronto se rascó la cabeza. _"¡No tengo que darte explicaciones! Intento conocer esta ciudad, punto, o no me dejarán volver a casa."_

Ambos se miraron fijo a los ojos por lo que pareció una pequeña eternidad. Bien enojados los dos, apretando dientes y puños pero, al cabo de un rato, relajaron los hombros al mismo tiempo. Ella se cruzó de brazos y miró a un costado, él le dio la espalda y cruzó las manos detrás de la nuca, mirando levemente al cielo con una mueca en el rostro.

 _"_ _Esta ciudad tuya parece de plástico, no me hace sentir nada."_

 _"_ _Es porque no la has estado visitando bien."_

 _"_ _No digamos que tengo muchas opciones, mujer."_

 _"_ _No, no las tienes."_ Maribel le mostró la guía. _"Esto no te sirve de nada. No tiene pasión ni sentimiento, ¡te vas a ir con una mala imagen de la ciudad!"_

 _"_ _Creí que odiabas tu trabajo."_

 _"_ _Lo odio, pero hay cosas que no puedo dejar pasar. ¿En serio quieres conocer Cobán?"_

 _"_ _No, pero no tengo de otra."_

 _"_ _Espérame media hora entonces. Despacho a estos viejitos y nos encontramos en aquella callecita de allá."_

Radamanthys levantó media uniceja. Maribel le dio un puñetazo en el pecho (notando por instantes la firme musculatura bajo la camiseta).

 _"_ _¡No te hagas ideas_ _raras_ _! Hay un mercado de artesanías cercano. A ver si compras algunos souvenirs sin que te cobren de sobra."_ Maribel carraspeó. _"Te voy a mostrar algunos sitios, al menos para que te vayas con una mejor imagen de la ciudad."_

 _"_ _¿Por qué haría eso, ma'am? Creí que odiabas tu trabajo."_

 _"_ _Porque dijiste que mientras no conozcas bien la ciudad, no te puedes devolver a casa. ¡Pues Bien! Te mostraré la ciudad y así te largas más rápido."_ Maribel extendió la mano. _"¿Trato?"_

Radamanthys frunció el ceño por largo rato sin mover ni un solo músculo, pero pronto esbozó un principio de sonrisa y tomó la mano de Maribel.

 _"_ _Deal."_

Ambos sintieron un cosquilleo en los dedos.

Y se sonrieron uno al otro.

* * *

 _Momentos Antes…_

Iba a renunciar. Oh sí, eso haría. Caminaría hasta su papá y, por mucho que lo quisiera, le forzaría a aceptar su carta de renuncia y se iría a la mierda. En serio, en momentos así se daba cuenta de lo inmensamente infeliz que la hacía este trabajo y que ya no soportaba ni un momento más. ¡Encima le tocaban los peores grupos! Era la hija del dueño, ¿Acaso eso no servía para conseguirle grupos más amenos, ágiles y que no estuvieran al borde mismo de la muerte?

¡No tenía nada contra la tercera edad!, de hecho, hasta se llevaba bien con ellos, al punto que solían dejarle buenas propinas (en el mejor caso) o muy buenas reseñas (en el peor de todos), pero… pero…

 _"_ _Todos huelen a repollo hervido."_ Pensó Maribel suspirando con pesadez.

Sí, iba a renunciar. Ya no podía más con esto, tenía el dinero, la decisión y las… las… ¿tenía las agallas? Suponía que sí. Llevaba ya un par de meses pensando en su renuncia y hasta tenía la carta lista. Era cosa de fecharla y presentarla a su empleador. Si bien era la hija del dueño, don Danilo se había preocupado de hacerle un contrato para poder pagarle lo justo y rendir impuestos como era debido. Este contrato le permitía renunciar cuando ella quisiera, siempre y cuando cumpliera con los requisitos legales, como carta de renuncia y al menos quince días hábiles de aviso. Además de todos sus años trabajando, que no eran tantos, había ahorrado una buena cantidad de dinero… no que bruto que mucho, pero sí algo que le permitiría desenvolverse por algunos meses si medía bien sus gastos. Incluso, si se conseguía una beca en la universidad que quería y se conseguía algún trabajillo a medio tiempo para complementar, hasta podría mantenerse… claro, considerando que no la echaran de casa. Ahí las cosas se le pondrían más complicadas, pero dudaba mucho que sus padres hicieran eso. Oh sí, se iban a enfurecer con ella, pero ¿echarla de casa? Si su padre intentaba hacer eso, lo más probable es que *ÉL* terminara de patitas en la calle, pero una siempre se tenía que poner en el peor escenario posible.

Y sin embargo, no se atrevía.

Dudas, inseguridades, falta de apoyo quizás, el temor de decepcionar a sus padres… todo eso la detenía. Tenía toda la intención y decisión, pero le faltaba la valentía de ir contra corriente. El corazón se le encogía y tenía miedo: de alguna manera sabía que era cosa que encontrara algo que la motivara, pero no… no lograba dar con ello.

Recordó un poema… comenzaba con un _No te des por vencido, ni aun vencido_. Siempre se le venía a la mente, cuando tenía estas angustias…

"¡Bah! Bien bonitos que son los poemas en el papel, pero ¿de qué me sirven si soy cobarde y no puedo seguir esos ejemplos?"

Maribel miró la hora y suspiró. En unos momentos más tendría que llamar al grupo de ancianitos para regresarlos a sus hoteles. Estaban desperdigados en una zona más o menos pintoresca, disfrutando las últimas horas de luz, mientras aprovechaban de comprar souvenirs o tomar un café o cosas del estilo. Al menos desde donde estaba podía ver a casi todos. Recorrió con la mirada la calle, con la secreta esperanza de ver…

Se le erizó el espinazo de golpe y hasta clavó las uñas en la pared en la que estaba apoyada. Ahí, tan campante y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Keiran Ainsworth paseaba con esa expresión de estar oliendo los contenidos de una alcantarilla. ¡QUÉ DESCARO!

"¡Este Ya Parece Acosador!"

Algo de razón tenía. ¿Iba a la Catedral? Pues ahí estaba. ¿A la Iglesia del Calvario? Ya llevaba un buen rato paseando cuando llegó. ¿De visita en los viveros de Orquídeas? ¡Pues Adivinen A Quien Vio Oliendo las Flores! ¿De paseo en el Biotopo del Quetzal? ¡JUSTO! El tipo era libre de hacer lo que le viniera en gana y si no quería contratar ningún tour, allá él, pero por interesante que fuera como persona, porque se notaba inteligente, no quería verlo. ¡NO QUERÍA TENER NADA que ver con él! Desde aquél día en las cafetaleras que _Mr. Ainsworth_ se había convertido en un molesto pensamiento recurrente.

No podía permitirse eso. El tipo solo estaba de paso. Él y su maldito acento inglés. ¡¿Por qué tenía que tener ese acento británico?! Secuestraba la atención de sus hormonas y eso no era digno. No lo quería cerca… no.

Convirtió esa desazón en indignación y decidida avanzó hasta el sujeto a reclamarle su presencia. Y tuvo buena recepción, pues le reclamaron de vuelta con el mismo ímpetu. No supo en qué momento la explicación de Radamanthys le hizo sentido, pero así fue y olvidó pronto su enojo, descubriendo para su sorpresa que tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo _with that arse._

Incluso estuvo dispuesta a regalarle parte de su tiempo en cuanto despachase a su grupo, sí es que la esperaba al menos una media hora.

Radamanthys aceptó el trato y, aunque se repitió una y mil veces que solo era para que conociera la ciudad más rápido y pudiera irse… cuando el hombre tomó su mano para cerrar el trato, sintió como si le hubieran dejado caer agua fresca en la espalda y sonrió.

Le sonrieron de vuelta.

¡Uy! Como corrió después de eso. Rápidamente arreó a sus pasajeros y los subió al bus. Les pasó la encuesta de calidad de servicio, hizo un par de chistes, hasta ayudó a bajar a algunos. Don Juan Carlos, el chofer que solían asignarle, se reía entre dientes y de buena gana. Pronto se despidieron y cada cuál por su lado y mientras regresaba a donde se supone que se encontraría Radamanthys esperándola, Maribel aquietó el ritmo.

Mejor se tomaba las cosas con calma. Llamó brevemente a su mamá para decirle que iba a llegar un poco más tarde, tomó aire, siguió caminando…

¿Por qué tan nerviosa? Era solo un pasajero más… no. No era eso, Mr. Ainsworth tampoco era un turista perdido o un amigo. Era alguien a quien le iba a mostrar la ciudad de otra manera, con quien podría quizás trabar alguna suerte de amistad. Le interesaba saber qué pensaba y porqué, algunas de sus opiniones. Debatir con el sujeto se le hacía interesante… además que no todos los días una tenía la oportunidad de pasear con alguien así.

"En serio, soy un asco de persona. ¡No puedo pensar así!" Se dijo a sí misma.

Maribel se ajustó el bolso y siguió caminando, oteando a su alrededor por aquella figura que esperaba que no la hubiera dejado plantada, pero de momento no lo encontró. Fue otra cosa que notó.

Allá, en aquellos puestos de artesanía, había una pelea. Su natural curiosidad la instó a mirar con más atención, sobre todo porque era el mismo sector que le había recomendado a Radamanthys. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡¿Recomendarle un sitio lindo para que acabara viendo esto?!

"¡¿Pero qué…?!"

Un hombre salió despedido por el aire y cayó dolorosamente al suelo. Los vendedores le gritaban insultos, pero no se atrevían a retenerlo. Radamanthys, en gloria y majestad, le puso el pie encima mientras machacaba a golpes a un segundo tipo y hacía comer tierra a un tercero. Reconoció a uno de los tipos: era un conocido y hábil asaltante de turistas. La multitud animaba al inglés con bastante fervor y ¡Vayan que lo aplaudieron cuando por fin los hubo reducido a todos! ¿Radamanthys? Simplemente se sacudió las manos, dejando a los ladrones a medio morir en el suelo a merced de los enfurecidos locatarios.

"¡Mr. Ainsworth!"

Maribel trotó hasta la pelea, deteniéndose a unos metros de Radamanthys. Éste la quedó mirando perplejo y con cierto rubor en el rostro, como si no se esperase verla tan pronto. Inconscientemente se arregló la ropa. La mujer tragó saliva: una rápida mirada a los ladrones la hizo aguantar la respiración. Tuvo la impresión de que _Keiran_ se contuvo mucho a la hora de los golpes. ¡Vaya! Se veía bastante masculino dando palizas. Eso, por barbárico que sonara, le pareció por lejos lo más _macho_ y atrayente que había visto en semanas. O en años.

¡En la vida! Y eso que no era la primera vez que veía una pelea.

"¿Y bien mujer? ¿Me vas a decir tu nombre de pila o no?" Le preguntó en español, con una pronunciación para nada perfecta, pero perfectamente comprensible.

"Me llamo Maribel." Respondió ella.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: De Cara a Nuevos Desafíos_**

 _…_ _comenzaron a brillar de pronto y una arenosa negrura comenzó a expandirse por el lugar. El muchacho tragó saliva, asustado, pero se mantuvo firme cuando la bestia comenzó a rodearlo, siseando tenebrosamente. Pronto el muchacho no pudo apartar la mirada de los anaranjados ojos de la criatura y el miedo comenzó a inundar su pecho. Se le heló la sangre en las venas. La culebra abrió las fauces y mostró sus peligrosos colmillos…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Sobre la subida de azúcar que tuvo Valentine… pues… en un principio quise darle un coma diabético, pero no me resultó ese plan. Cierto, se han visto subidas de azúcar peores… pobrecito, va a tener que cambiar mucho en su vida, partiendo con los chocolates. Sobre Rada y Maribel, bueno, ahora sí comienza lo bueno para esos dos: nada como una pelea para romper el hielo. Insisto con esto, y lo haré en todos los capítulos, así que ármense de paciencia: buena parte de este fic estará ubicada en Guatemala y desde ya les pido mil disculpas por cualquier error que pueda tener, tanto cultural o de conocimientos. No fueron intencionales ni tienen mala intención. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

¡Hola **Laura**! Me has dado una charla que me ha encantado. Hasta ahora, la experiencia que volqué en la situación de Valentine la basé en la experiencia de mis papás: mi mamá le diagnosticaron hace poco diabetes 2 y mi papá lleva casi quince años diagnosticado, pero es de los que se cuidan (sigue con dieta y medicinas, pero sin pincharse). Me alegró ver otro punto de vista y sin duda voy a aplicar más adelante tus notas. Sobre el café, sigo sin decidir cuál es el mejor, si el guatemalteco o el colombiano. Los dos están en mi primer lugar. Y ooooooooh, sí, ¡Claro que acepto tu proposición con el noruego! Hasta ahora he dependido de Google Traductor y puedo ver la cara de dolor que pone Minos cada vez que hago que diga lo que me indicó ese traductor… ahora… **._.** El sistema no me mostró tu dirección de correo… si gustas, escríbeme a misaocutegirl ( arroba) gmail (punto) com… sí, esa es la única manera de difundir un correo. Pudo ser peor. Pero bueno, así quedamos en contacto para cuando le toque a Minos hablar en su idioma. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

Pues sí, **JustMe** , conseguir buen café es complejo. Hay que darse vuelta con lo que hay no más y sufrir calladito, que no nos queda de otra. ¡Ya llegará mejor café! Algún día… **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En esta ocasión TripAdvisor hizo lo suyo, junto con la web EcuRed.**

 **Viveros de Orquídeas:** La flor representativa de Cobán es la orquídea conocida como Monja Blanca, la cual es también la Flor Nacional de Guatemala. En 1933, Leticia M. de Southerland, presidenta de la exposición internacional de flores celebrada en Miami Beach (Florida), envió una sugerencia al gobierno de Guatemala de que el ejemplar expuesto de Lycaste skinneri alba fuese designado como flor nacional. Esta sugerencia fue acogida por las autoridades del país, por lo que el 11 de febrero de 1934 la presidencia de la República emitió un decreto dando a la monja blanca la denominación de Flor Nacional.

Algunos viveros en la ciudad, como el vivero _Verapaces,_ que cuentan con una colección completísima de orquídeas, de más de sesenta mil ejemplares, pertenecientes a setecientas cincuenta variedades, incluyendo doscientas orquídeas miniatura. Un bosque formado por helechos gigantes denominados 'Chut' (especie amenazada), de cuyo tronco se tallan las macetas para cultivar las orquídeas, sirve de sombra para sus plantaciones y también tiene una colección de licopodios y bonsáis. Me late que sería un lindo paseo.

Y sí, Rada fue a ver flores. Estaba en su lista y pensaba llevarle algo de regalo a Perséfone. ¿No es un lindo?

 **Biotopo del Quetzal "Mario Dary Rivera":** Constituye la mejor muestra, como sistema manejado, de las comunidades naturales de montaña subtropical de Guatemala. Reserva de bosque tropical húmedo dedicada a la protección del ave símbolo de Guatemala: el Quetzal. Cuenta con más de 50 especies de árboles, hasta de 40 metros de altura, incluyendo algunos bastante antiguos de 450 años de edad. Es una unidad de conservación que consta de 1175 hectáreas de selva nublada y sus montañas alcanzan los 2300 metros de altitud. Se localiza entre los municipios de Purulhá y Salamá, del departamento de Baja Verapaz, a 165 kilómetros de ciudad de Guatemala, sobre la carretera CA-14, que conduce a Cobán, forma parte del llamado Corredor Biológico del Bosque Nuboso.

Es de terreno montañoso, muy quebrado, con altitudes entre los 1,500 a los 2,300 metros sobre el nivel del mar, las 1175 hectáreas del terreno del biotopo abarcan las cumbres y laderas de las montañas Quisís y Cerro Carpintero. La lluvia se manifiesta durante todo el año, aunque los meses menos lluviosos son marzo y abril, y los de mayor pluviosidad van de junio a septiembre, esto se refleja en la cantidad de arroyos y cascadas que se encontran en los senderos. En los meses de octubre a enero se instala en el área una lluvia constante en forma de llovizna densa denominada regionalmente Chipi-Chipi.

 **Iglesia del Calvario, Cobán:** Está situada en la cima de una colina a escasas cinco cuadras (unos 500 metros) del parque central de Cobán, es un bello mirador urbano al cual se accede por medio de una escalinata de 135 gradas. Fue construido a mediados del siglo XIX, por la comunidad indígena, bajo la dirección del cacique Francisco Pop. Próximo a la iglesia, existe un cementerio que fue cerrado por su proximidad con la ciudad. En la iglesia se venera al Cristo del Calvario, imagen esculpida por Quino Cataño. Y todos los domingos se celebra, misa en kekchí y en español.

 **Catedral de Santo Domingo de Guzmán, Cobán:** O simplemente Catedral de Cobán es el nombre que recibe un edificio religioso afiliado a la Iglesia Católica y se encuentra ubicado en la localidad y municipio de Cobán. La iglesia es una de las estructuras más antiguas de la región; data de 1543 cuando fue construida por Fray Melchor de Los Reyes siendo reconstruida posteriormente en 1741, 1799 y 1965. Fue construida al lado de un convento que fue edificado en 1551. El templo sigue el rito romano o latino y es la iglesia madre de la Diócesis de Verapaz (Dioecesis Verae Pacis) que fue creada en 1935 por el papa Pío XI mediante la bula _Quoties in regionibus_.


	6. Cap 5: De Cara A Nuevos Desafíos

_Nada como una caminata, cierto despliegue de galantería y decir la verdad de frente, para que Rada y Maribel compartan una preciosa velada. Y mientras ellos crean su propia burbujita de felicidad, cierta tropa de locos insiste en reunir sacrificios humanos para Xibalbá… aunque no digamos que les va muy bien._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Me esforcé en torturar al buen Rada. Y aun así, mal genio y todo, el tipo se portó muy bien. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

 ** _... sobre todo abrazar a Rada. Muerde._**

* * *

 **"** **XXII. FACTA, NON VERBA"  
** (" _Hechos, No Palabras._ ")

 **Capítulo 5: De Cara a Nuevos Desafíos.**

 **Cobán, Guatemala.**

 _25 de septiembre. 19:02 horas._

Maribel tenía que reconocer que _Keiran_ era una buena compañía. A ella le gustaba la gente gruñona después de todo, tenían encanto y casi nunca (siempre habían excepciones) eran hipócritas, al menos a su parecer. Radamanthys, tras escuchar su nombre, se encogió de hombros y volvió la mirada a uno de los hombres que hasta hacía unos momentos había estado animando la pelea. Era uno de los locatarios e intercambió algunos comentarios con él; tras darle un último puntapié a uno de los caídos, que ni moverse quería (ya fuese por el susto o dolor), se alejó de la escena con Maribel sujeta de su brazo izquierdo. Radamanthys nunca supo en qué momento le ofreció tal apoyo a la mujer, pero bueno, ella tampoco sabía bien porqué lo había aceptado. Como fuese, ambos terminaron caminando por la calle, dejando todo el escándalo tras de sí.

Maribel miró hacia atrás una última vez: al fondo todavía podía ver el lugar de los hechos y, a juzgar por esos juegos de luces, había llegado la policía a ver qué pasaba. Tragó saliva y enfocó la vista hacia delante, tratando de dilucidar al mismo tiempo qué podría estar pasando por la cabeza de Keiran, aferrándose más a su brazo. Radamanthys por cierto iba gruñonamente por la vida, sin que los eventos que acababa de provocar le importaran en lo más mínimo, pero contento porque al mismo tiempo había podido repartir golpes a gusto.

Aunque hay que decir que el juez se estaba preguntando porqué Maribel no había salido huyendo cuando lo vio peleando.

A todo esto, ¿Por qué le había ofrecido el brazo? Aaaaah sí… El vago recuerdo de un par de coscorrones bien propinados por su padre le recordaron que él era un inglés bien criado que siempre debía ofrecerlo a las mujeres que le interesaren… Maribel llamaba su atención, así que se explicaba.

¡Pero que alguien le explicara por qué lo habían aceptado! Apenas se conocía con la chica.

"¿Qué pasó allá atrás?" Preguntó Maribel en español.

 _"_ _Les explicaba amablemente que no me gusta que me asalten."_ Gruñó Radamanthys tragando saliva, en inglés.

"Oh." Maribel se mordió el labio. En seguida cambió el idioma. _"¿Te lastimaron?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _¿Seguro? Quizás tienes una herida interna._ _¡Deberías hacerte ver!_ _"_

 _"_ _¡Que no, mujer!"_ Radamanthys se apretó el puente nasal. _"Estoy acostumbrado, sé como pelear."_

Una extraña sensación en las tripas le subió por la garganta cuando Maribel se aferró con algo más de firmeza a su brazo. Sonrió sin quererlo, aunque pronto sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esa sensación de encima. Bah. No le era tan desagradable, quizás hasta se acostumbraba. La pareja se detuvo en una esquina, a esperar la oportunidad para poder cruzar la calle.

 _"_ _¿Lo dices porque sigues alguna disciplina deportiva o porque eres pendenciero así de normal?"_

 _"_ _Todas las anteriores."_ Rada hizo un desdén con la cabeza y comenzó a cruzar la calle con Maribel del brazo, muy pendiente del tráfico. _"Pero no es práctica deportiva. Es un asunto de disciplina_ _y parte de mi trabajo._ _"_

 _"_ _¿Entonces no estás herido?"_

Por instinto, Maribel le puso su mano libre sobre el pecho y lo palpó, como buscando heridas ocultas, y sin ninguna mala intención. Radamanthys aguantó la respiración muy tieso, y por largos momentos no supo como interpretar el asunto. Primero, estaba muy consciente de su espacio personal y siempre le había desagradado que las demás personas se le acercaran mucho. Segundo, este gesto lo ponía nervioso, le daba roña si se quiere, como a cualquier otro inglés: no estaba acostumbrado a tan flagrante invasión de su burbuja, pero como que esa manita sobre su pecho se sentía maravillosa. Tercero, no sabía interpretar la naturalidad del gesto de Maribel y mucho más importante… no sabía como sacársela de encima.

¿Por qué le había dado el brazo? ¿Por qué se lo habían aceptado? ¿Cómo se la quitaba de encima? ¿Por qué su manita dejaba ese rastro tan agradable bajo su piel?

 _Oh, Bloody Tartarus_! Ahora que lo pensaba… necesitaba un abrazo.

¡ **NAAAH**!

 _"_ _¡Que no, mujer! I'm Bloody Fine!"_ Gruñó Rada sacudiéndose de encima a la chica, incluso soltándola, con bastante presteza. _"¿Por qué te preocupas?"_

 _"_ _Porque eran tres contra uno."_ Maribel ladeó la cabeza y se estiró la ropa. Como que ahora que ya no estaba sujeta del brazo de Rada se sentía extraña. _"¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear? Tienes técnica, se reconoce. ¿También les enseñan artes marciales a los historiadores en Inglaterra?"_

A propósito, ¿por qué había aceptado el brazo del inglés? Maribel se sonrojó un poco.

 _"_ _Es parte de mi trabajo. Bah. Ni siquiera lo sentí."_ Rada se cruzó de brazos y bufó de muy mal humor. Su orgullo comenzó a patearle fuerte en el pecho. ¿Qué hacía conversando con esta mujercita? Debería irse al tártaro sin asco y dejarla porque no necesitaba a nadie que lo anduviera siguiendo como un cachorrito perdido. Miró de reojo y muy enojado a Maribel, quien sonrió con astucia. Sintió como se enrojecían sus mejillas. _"No fue nada, en serio: lo hago todo el tiempo. Es normal."_

¿Dónde había visto esa sonrisa?

 _"_ _¡Te despachaste a tres delincuentes! ¿Cómo va a ser eso normal?"_

 _"_ _Eran Siete. No viste a los primeros cuatro: los dejaron escapar."_ Explicó Rada sacando pecho, como intentando verse más grandote de lo que ya era.

 _"_ _¡Siete! No seas mentiroso. ¡¿En serio eran siete?!"_

 _"_ _Siete dije, ma'am."_ Rada empuñó la mano. _"Huyeron como los cobardes que son."_ El juez relajó el rostro y la miró de tal manera, que cualquiera hubiera pensado que era una inocente palomita. _"Yo no miento: sé en qué parte del Inframundo caen los mentirosos, así que lo evito todo lo que puedo."_

 _"_ _Eran siete tipos."_ Maribel parpadeó sorprendida. _"¡Wow! Fueron siete indeseables. ¿Eres del MI6 acaso? Porque si dices que pelear es parte de tu trabajo…"_

 _"_ _¿Yo del MI6? No._ _Too_ _mainstream."_ Rada se detuvo unos instantes a pensar y sonrió con travesura. _"Aunque no me sorprendería que me tuvieran bien fichado."_

Maribel se detuvo sobre sus pasos. Ya ni sabía que pensar de este sujeto. Radamanthys siguió caminando, pero se detuvo unos pasos más adelante y se giró un poco, como esperando que la chica lo alcanzara. Esa mirada de admiración que le dedicaba le parecía ingenua y fuera de lugar, pero al mismo tiempo no tanto. La mujer, por lo visto, aún conservaba su capacidad de asombro y él no le iba a sofocar las ilusiones.

No, no solo esa sonrisa se le hacía conocida, ella también. ¿En serio nunca la había visto antes?

 _"_ _¿Fichado tú? ¿Quién te podría tener fichado?"_

 _"_ _El MI6."_

 _"_ _Te voy a creer eso."_ Gruñó Maribel con firmeza. _"¿Qué es lo que no me dices? ¿Debo temer por mi integridad?"_

 _"_ _No, estás a salvo conmigo, ma'am."_ Le dijo Rada sin sentirse ofendido. Le sonrió con picardía. _"No te he dicho en qué trabajo, pero es cosa que preguntes, Maribel."_

 _"_ _¡Mr. Keiran Radamanthys Ainsworth! Eres un hombre muy extraño."_ Le dijo dando un par de zancadas hasta llegar junto a él. Reiniciaron la marcha. _"No usas tu primer nombre, sino el segundo, el que por cierto es de uno de los jueces mitológicos del Inframundo; eres historiador, das cátedra en palizas y crees que el MI6 te tiene fichado. Te obligaron a salir de vacaciones y quieres pasear por la verdadera Guatemala, no la envasada que encuentras en guías malas hechas por gente inepta. ¿Quién eres,_ _en qué trabajas_ _y qué secretos guardas?"_

 _"_ _No te olvides que te pongo atención, Miss Maribel Sánchez."_ Dijo guiñándole un ojo. "Y esas fueron tres preguntas." Añadió con calma. Claro… que aguantó de golpe la respiración: ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! Maribel se sonrojó un poco.

 _"_ _Eso también, lo admito. ¿Me dirás quién eres?"_

 _"_ _Soy Radamanthys de Wyvern, de la Estrella Celeste de la Ferocidad. Soy un juez de Hades, el dios de mi devoción y a quien le consagré mi vida y juré proteger. Vigilo la esfera de Caína en el Inframundo, donde juzgo a las almas de los orientales e investigo y juzgo los fraudes."_

La temperatura pareció bajar en ese momento y una brisa le dio énfasis a la afirmación de Rada. ¿Un juez de Hades? Maribel entrecerró los ojos, como si buscara en el sujeto algún detalle que le indicase lo contrario o algo especial que lo identificara como tal. Casi sin darse cuenta, la mujer dio un paso al frente y para sorpresa soberana de Rada, puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas, como quien se asegura que la persona que tenía al frente era real. Rada tuvo el violento impulso de retroceder e interponer algo de distancia entre él y la mujer, pero al mismo tiempo se contuvo: se sorprendió a sí mismo gustándole ese contacto. Maribel le sonrió maravillada y lo soltó.

 _"_ _¿Hablas en serio? Un juez de Hades. ¿Uno de verdad?"_

 _"_ _Sí. ¿Por qué crees que el MI6 seguro me tiene fichado?"_ Le dijo en tono de broma. Le complacía y sorprendía que la chica no hubiera salido huyendo. _"Me late que esos me quieren mandar una temporada a vivir a expensas de la Reina solo por si acaso."_

 _"_ _¿Por qué a expensas de la Reina?"_

 _"_ _Así decimos cuando alguien va preso. Es el Estado quien paga tus gastos, y siendo la Reina su cabeza… pues eso."_

La mujer lo miraba con sorprendido interés.

 _"_ _Ya veo."_ Maribel le dio un amistoso codazo. " _El cretense Radamanto ejerce aquí un imperio durísimo. Indaga y castiga los fraudes y obliga a los hombres a confesar las culpas cometidas y que vanamente se complacían en guardar secretas, fiando su expiación al tardío momento de la muerte…"_ Citó casi de memoria.

 _"_ _Libro VI de la Eneida. Virgilio."_ Afirmó Radamanthys complacido, reconociendo en seguida el texto. _"Sigue así: '… Al punto de pronunciada la sentencia, la vengadora Tisífone, armada de un látigo, azota e insulta a los culpados, y presentándoles con la mano izquierda sus fieras serpientes, llama a la turba cruel de sus hermanas'._ _Me sé ese pasaje de memoria. Pero la realidad no es tan así: es mucho peor."_

 _"_ _¡Eres un Juez de Hades!"_ Exclamó la mujer como tratando de convencerse. _"Digamos que no te creo… ¿Cómo me pruebas tú que lo eres?"_

A Radamanthys pareció gustarle el desafío, era un coqueteo casi ingenuo y lleno de curiosidad y no le provocó disgusto. Por supuesto que no dejó que nada de esto se reflejara en su rostro: se quedó mirando a Maribel con su seria expresión e inspiró profundamente por la nariz. Cerró los ojos y al mismo tiempo encendió su cosmo, solo lo suficiente como para rozar la presencia de la mujer con su energía. Apenas usó una fracción de su poder, casi ínfima, pues no podía darse el lujo de usar más. Solo lo suficiente como para que Maribel percibiera un cosmo tan real y peligroso como el suyo. Si se le pasaba la mano, bien podría lastimarla.

Esto bastó para la mujer se diera cuenta que Radamanthys decía la verdad. Retrocedió sintiendo los pelos de punta, y aunque asustada, también se maravilló. Este inglés extraño había capturado su atención completa. Quería saber más de él.

"No miento, mujer." Le dijo fingiendo molestia, en español. Maribel, producto del despliegue de energía, se sujetó del brazo de Rada, quien aprovechó de sujetarla mejor. "Que te quede claro… al menos la mayoría del tiempo."

"Lo tendré en mente. Te creo." Le dijo aún sorprendida, tragando saliva. Se soltó del juez a regañadientes, mordiéndose el labio en el proceso. Le sonrió al cabo de un rato. "Te obligaron a salir de vacaciones. ¿Acaso trabajas mucho? ¿Quién te obligó?"

 _"_ _Trabajo lo que tengo que trabajar… y mi señor Hades quiere que socialice más_ _: fue él quien me ordenó venir aquí._ _"_ Rezongó esto último bajando los hombros, volviendo nuevamente a su idioma.

 _"_ _Entonces… si eres un juez, tiene sentido que el MI6 tenga tu ficha… y… ¡Pudiste haber matado a esos tipos!"_

 _"_ _Sí, pero no. No. Hoy no quería matar a nadie, pero estaba aburrido."_ Confesó Rada reiniciando la marcha (y ofreciéndole de nuevo el brazo a Maribel) _"Uno de esos sujetos llevaba un buen rato siguiéndome. ¡Creí que nunca intentaría robarme!"_

 _"_ _¡Sabías que te iba a asaltar! ¿Por qué no lo evitaste?"_ Preguntó sorprendida.

 _"_ _Llevo días sin pegarle a nadie. ¡Me aburría!_ _Fue un buen ejercicio._ _"_ Rada apretó los dientes. _"¡Así no se puede! Uno necesita encajarle sentido común a los idiotas de vez en cuando."_

 _"_ _Eso lo puedo comprender."_ Comentó Maribel recordando la pelea. _"Ven por aquí… cerca queda un sitio bien bonito."_ Le indicó dándole unos tironcitos en la dirección adecuada. _"En lo que llegamos, háblame del Inframundo."_

 _"_ _Have you lost_ _your_ _mind, woman?!"_ Exclamó Radamanthys sorprendido. _"¿Estás segura? ¿Y como es que me crees?"_

 _"_ _Sí, estoy segura. Te creo… Me gusta escuchar aventuras e imaginar todo aquello."_ Maribel se mordió el labio. _"Nunca había conocido a alguien_ _como tú_ _… ¡Cuéntame! ¿Cómo llegaste al Inframundo?_ _¿Qué tal es? y… ¿Has probado los colochos?"_

 _"_ _¡¿Colochos?! No, Never. ¿Qué son esos?"_

 _"_ _¡Ya vas a ver!"_ Exclamó Maribel con un guiño y una gran sonrisa, sin soltar su brazo. _"Cerca hay un buen sitio donde los venden."_

Radamanthys la miró con intensa reprobación en la mirada, pero mientras más ceñudo se ponía, más le sonreían de vuelta, lo que no sabía cómo interpretar. Lo que si sentía era que su orgullo reclamaba como enajenado, pero a él y a su Wyvern interno les valía madres. Esta mujer no le tuvo miedo, se quedó aunque no parecía ser lo más prudente de todo. Le mostró que él era alguien peligroso y aun así optó por quedarse a escucharlo. O sea, no solo tenía seso entre las orejas, sino que además… tenía agallas bien puestas.

Y le gustaba como se sentían sus manitas sujetas de su brazo, conste. Como que se sentía feliz.

Cualquiera que osara tocarlo así, perdería los dedos o la mano en el acto: no le gustaba que lo tocaran, pero esto… estas manitas de la chica… Radamanthys, inconscientemente, decidió en ese momento que eran suyas.

Bufó fingiendo desagrado.

Su Wyvern interno hinchó pecho lleno de orgullo.

 _"_ _Bueno. Verás Miss Maribel: Todo comenzó hace…"_

Comenzó a contarle y ya no se detuvo.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Antigua, Guatemala. Algún ático desconocido.**

 _25 de septiembre. 20:08 horas._

Con justificada razón podemos decir que existen dos tipos de villanos: los astutos y los torpes. El nivel de educación, como ya se dijo, nunca es indicativo ni garantía de cuán genio o peligroso pueda ser un villano, la vida suele sorprendernos en ese sentido.

Este lote sin duda estaba en el segundo tipo de villanos. Todos eran profesionales, pero sin duda que sus fanatismos mal enfocados, inseguridades y otras trancas emocionales les habían llevado a ese punto. Quizás qué vacío intentaban llenar. Ahora… de que eran torpes, lo eran: en todos esos días no se las habían podido ingeniar para realizar ni un solo sacrificio. Cada víctima escogida para ese fin había escapado asustada y tras darles una buena paliza; ni siquiera habían podido arrinconar o retener tan solo a una el tiempo suficiente para reducirla y sacrificarla al Xibalbá. Muchas se habían defendido incluso antes de huir, y obviamente habían denunciado la situación a las autoridades. Incluso hubo una que no huyó, sino que agarró el palo más cercano que encontró y los terminó correteando a ellos. Como ven, la policía de la ciudad de Antigua estaba al tanto de estos locos con disfraz que intentaban asustar a los incautos, pero como no pasaba más allá de eso, no le hacían mayor caso. Tenían otros problemas más urgentes que controlar que unos pobres infelices incapaces de hacerle daño a nadie.

Esa era la impresión que tenían las autoridades de ellos. Los tomaban por idiotas inofensivos que hacían bromas muy malas y molestas. ¿Las víctimas? Ciertamente no estaban felices por el susto que habían recibido y con justa razón habían denunciado, sobretodo la de los escobazos, pero a la final no les había pasado nada y bien podían quejarse del manejo del caso y de las respuestas que la policía les daba.

Esta sensación de fracaso atormentaba a estos locos, pero no se angustiaban por mucho rato. Como que le estaban pillando el gusto a tratar de secuestrar gente para matarla, aunque de momento no les resultara. ¡Iba a ser extraordinario cuando por fin lograran retener a sus víctimas! No obstante lo anterior… Quicxic y Patan habían decidido enviarles ayuda.

No digamos que esos dos Señores de Xibalbá tenían esperanzas en que estos lograsen concretar un sacrificio, pero bueno, eran los únicos quienes les estaban ayudando y en una de esas le daban con el palo al gato. Por eso optaron por darles una mano.

"Es maravillosa." Dijo Elián.

"Digna de Xibalbá." Nicolás, el improvisado líder, tomó una bocanada de aire, muy inspirado. "Ella nos ayudará a conseguir nuestro objetivo."

"¿Alguien sabe como se llama?"

Todos miraron a su anónimo compañero, cuya voz se alzó desde el fondo del grupo. El muchacho de unos dieciocho años los miró con ojos curiosos, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Nadie podía dársela tampoco, pues olvidaron preguntar su nombre.

"Digamos que se llama _Culebra_ y ya." Dijo Lucy. "Es linda."

La Culebra en cuestión era monstruosa. Su cuerpo era extraño, parecía estar hecho de humo, arena y líquido de color muy negro y pestilente. Tenía varios cuernos coronándole la cabeza de color muy blanco y muy brillante, que parecían estar hechos de cristal, al igual que sus colmillos. Los ojos refulgían de un naranjo intenso y muy tenebroso. La Culebra además podía atravesar paredes y era enorme.

"No es una mascota, nuestro señor Quicxic dijo que nos obedecería y protegería en tanto le proporcionemos víctimas de sacrificio." Explicó Elián. "Si no lo hacemos, nosotros seremos el sacrificio."

"¿Y por qué no lo hacemos? El Xibalbá bien merece nuestros sacrificios." Comentó el mismo muchacho. No lo tomaron mucho en cuenta.

"¿Cómo es que funciona?" Preguntó Lucy. "¿Tenemos que ponerle a la víctima por delante o ella lo elige?"

"El señor Patan dejó muy claro que nosotros debemos proporcionarle las víctimas." Dijo Elián. "Pero no nos dijo como funciona. Tendremos que hacer una prueba."

Esto provocó una extraña desazón en los presentes. Si bien estaban muy motivados, sus últimos fracasos consiguiendo _voluntarios forzosos_ para sacrificio les había echado el ánimo por los suelos. Hubo varios hombros que se dejaron caer. Al cabo de unos momentos, el muchacho infló pecho y dio un paso adelante.

"Yo me ofrezco de voluntario. ¡Todo sea por el Xibalbá y el regreso de Hun–Camé y Vucub–Camé! Mi vida a cambio de la de ellos." Se ofreció lleno de ilusión.

Los adultos lo miraron llenos de sorpresa. Algunos le dieron palmaditas en la espalda, otros derramaron unas lágrimas de emoción. Nicolás parpadeó conmovido.

"¿Estás seguro, Felipillo?"

"Nunca había estado tan seguro en mi vida."

"¿Pero y tus padres?"

"Ellos no son dueños de mi vida. ¡Y todo sea por la gloria de Xibalbá!"

Se produjo otro instante de silencio, en que la tensión bien se pudo cortar con un cuchillo. Elián se encogió de hombros.

"Sacrificio es sacrificio. El muchacho es voluntario, eso dará energía de mejor calidad."

"Pues sí, eso es cierto." Comentó Nicolás. "¿Alguien sabe si hay algún ritual para presentárselo a Culebra?" Muchos menearon la cabeza negativamente. "Supongo que habrá que improvisar."

"Yo me encargo." Dijo el muchacho avanzando hasta el monstruo. Se detuvo hasta quedar frente a él y le fijó la mirada. La Culebra se irguió con creciente interés. "Me presento como voluntario para sacrificio humano, criatura. ¡Haz lo tuyo por la Gloria del Xibalbá!"

"Hsssssss…"

Los cuernos de la culebra comenzaron a brillar de pronto y una arenosa negrura comenzó a expandirse por el lugar. El muchacho tragó saliva, asustado, pero se mantuvo firme cuando la bestia comenzó a rodearlo, siseando tenebrosamente. Pronto el muchacho no pudo apartar la mirada de los anaranjados ojos de la criatura y el miedo comenzó a inundar su pecho. Se le heló la sangre en las venas. La culebra abrió las fauces y mostró sus peligrosos colmillos.

 **"** **¡HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"**

Y Siseó con Fuerza, abalanzándose sobre su presa con inusitada violencia.

 **"** **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

…

Los gritos no fueron ahogados y, desesperados de terror y dolor, pudieron oírse en las cuadras aledañas, logrando que los habitantes de las casas cercanas (ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo tan cerca), dieran un respingo preocupado y se preguntaran qué mismo estaba pasando.

Xibalbá obtenía así su primer sacrificio humano.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Giudecca, Enfermería.**

 _Dos días después. 27 de septiembre. 6:21 horas._

Valentine se quedó mirando el dedo allí donde lo habían picado con esa aguja. Esa gotita de sangre había vuelto a crecer un poquito luego que Rea le tomara el examen. Se supone que él mismo debería estar tomándose sus niveles de azúcar, pero digamos que la doctora no confiaba mucho en la rigurosidad del joven espectro. Thanatos le había comentado a Rea que Valentine no se tomaría muy en serio su enfermedad los primeros días, pero que una vez que asumiera que no era el fin del mundo, se haría cargo solo.

Pobrecito. Sus exámenes habían determinado diabetes tipo 1… y que necesitaría insulina para vivir. No se estaba tomando a bien dicha información.

Bah. Al menos tenía toda la ayuda del mundo a su disposición. Rea anotó los números en una ficha para futuras referencias y lo miró de reojo. ¡Pobre chiquillo! Tan arma de destrucción masiva y tan solo al mismo tiempo, como que necesitaba un abrazo.

"Si te portas bien, Valentine, y aprendes como picarte la insulina, te conseguiré los parches Freestyle Libres." Le dijo Rea mientras esperaba el resultado. "Tengo una amiga pediatra que me los puede conseguir."

Valentine ni siquiera la miró. Tenía los ojos fijos en su dedo y no se le veía nada feliz: comenzaba a deprimirse. Rea suspiró y negó con la cabeza, mientras preparaba la insulina. Esto debería hacerlo el propio espectro, pero bueno… ya aprendería solo.

"Anoche no cenaste, Vale." Insistió, tocándolo en el brazo para llamar su atención.

"Sí cené." Respondió desganado.

"Tienes cincuenta y ocho de azúcar. Discúlpame si te pongo en duda."

"No estoy acostumbrado a cenar. Nunca me ha gustado." Gruñó de mala gana. Valentine la miró con cara de pocos amigos. "Menos cosas tan malas."

"También explica tu mal genio. La abstinencia de azúcar suele arruinarle el carácter a cualquiera: no te culpo." Rea se acercó y se sentó junto al espectro, al que le dio maternales palmaditas en la espalda. ¡Pobrecito! ¡Se veía tan desvalido!

Oh wait!

¡¿Desvalido un Espectro?! ¡Qué buen chiste! Rea apretó los labios, pero no dejó su actitud. Bah. No llevaba tanto tiempo trabajando en el Inframundo, pero por alguna razón ya se sentía _mamá osa_ de todos los malditos infelices a quienes ahora debía cuidar su salud. El trabajo ya era brutal, y eso que la enfermería apenas había comenzado su marcha blanca hacía una semana. No tuvo ni tiempo de adecuarse siquiera. Sumado al hecho de hacer fichas médicas para cada espectro, atender temas burocráticos (como las fiscalizaciones finales del Ministerio de Salud) y encima lidiar con los accidentes de entrenamiento que surgían día a día, comenzaban a convencerla de tomar el trabajo a tiempo completo, pero **YA**.

Claro, iba a necesitar ayuda. Ciertamente ella sería ama y señora de aquél lugar pero, por diosa que fuera, no iba a poder con tamaña carga laboral, necesitaba ayuda. Al menos Hades lo sabía.

"Necesito chocolate… ¡así no puedo entrenar! No me siento de ánimo y estoy siendo muy draconiano con los juicios." Se lamentó Valentine angustiado. "Voy a engordar… seré obeso mórbido y un lastre para el Inframundo. Lo peor es que ni siquiera me van a poder echar a patadas porque estaré muy gordo."

"Valentine…"

"¡Me Van A Poner A Rodar En Lugar De La Roca De Sísifo! El sujeto en vez de tener que llevar la piedra cuesta arriba, me va a tener que empujar a mí."

"Al menos podrás insultarlo si eso ocurre." Comentó Rea con una media sonrisa. "Esto no es el fin del mundo. ¿Sabías que hay un jugador del Southend United que juega con una bomba de insulina?"

"No. ¿Eso porqué tendría que importarme?"

"Porque es un jugador profesional de fútbol. Quizás no es como tú, pero también tiene un régimen de alta exigencia y vive la vida y su carrera sin mayores sobresaltos."

"¿Qué me quiere decir, señora Rea?"

"Doctora Laurens." Lo corrigió la joven diosa. "Lo que te quiero decir es que se puede vivir con diabetes. Incluso con tu ritmo de vida si te cuidas bien. Si un simple futbolista profesional puede, ¿por qué tú no?"

Valentine la miró si querer comprenderla del todo. Incluso infló los cachetes, pero rápidamente Rea le dio un buen zape que le bajó varias rayitas a su drama.

 **"** **¡AUCH!"**

"¡No me mires así ni me gruñas, espectro!" Exclamó la chica resoplando. "Vas a superar esto y de la mejor manera. ¿Eres un espectro o no?"

"¡Claro que lo soy! Pero no es el punto." Protestó Valentine empuñando las manos. "No me sirven ejemplos de futbolistas, cuando yo todavía no me acostumbro." Valentine frunció el ceño. "Estoy molesto, pero tengo que acostumbrarme. Ya me repondré, solo necesito que me dejen en paz… y que dejen de mirarme con lástima."

"… Es más difícil de lo esperado, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó con paciencia.

"Sí." Valentine bufó molesto. "… en serio necesito chocolates."

"¿Chocolates?" Preguntó Rea intrigada. Al notar como el espectro se amurraba, le inspiró un poco de piedad. "Al menos trata de comer los sin azúcar. Son mejores… claro, si el diabetólogo te autoriza."

"Los amargos no me gustan… y todavía no me dejan comer de eso. ¡Tienen mal sabor, como todo lo que tengo que comer ahora!" Valentine empuñó las manos y molesto se puso de pie, ignorando las protestas de su estómago, que ansiaba por ir a desayunar pronto, por desabrida que fuera ahora su comida. "¡No me gusta nada! Y tengo que comer muy seguido: eso me molesta. Estoy de mal humor, cansado y me pesa todo. ¡ODIO que me miren con lástima! ¿Qué acaso tengo _lepra_ que ya nadie quiere entrenar conmigo? ¡Y que no me vengan con que me pueden lastimar! ¡SOY UN MALDITO ESPECTRO! ¿En serio creen que me voy a dejar pegar así no más y…?"

Una mano sobre su hombro lo interrumpió. Valentine se detuvo de pronto para ver a Rea mirándolo con atención. No había lástima en sus ojos, pero sí mucha empatía: puede que la mujer no entendiera exactamente qué estaba atravesando, pero sin duda que lo apoyaba. No pudo evitar un puchero.

"… Fallé como espectro. Así no puedo servir a nadie." Dijo apenas en un hilo de voz.

"¡Eres un espectro de Hades!" Le dijo muy seria. "Tienes diabetes tipo 1, pero que eso no te detenga. ¡Eres un espectro peligroso, digno de servir a tu señor! Se puede vivir con esta enfermedad, y hacer una vida completamente normal, incluso tan activa como la tuya. Tienes muchas cosas a favor y…"

"¡NO Puedo Hacerme Heridas! ¡Se me van a gangrenar los dedos y me van a terminar cortando los pedazos como si fuera un salame!" Protestó asustado. "¡Lo vi en Google!: Voy a tener problemas de estómago, de piel, de vista. ¡Úlceras espantosas! Pérdida de sensibilidad en los dedos, riñones arruinados, no tendré una buena cicatrización, tendré que cuidar mis pies." Valentine entonces la miró con honesto pánico. "¡No podré responder como hombre **con las chicas** y…!"

 **¡ZAPE!**

"¡Ya bájale a tu drama! Y no me veas con esa cara, que te mereces el zape por andar buscando eso en internet." Lo regañó con firmeza. "Uno siempre está al borde de una dolorosa muerte de acuerdo a Google, incluso estando sano como lechuga." Rea resopló molesta. "Cierto, esas son complicaciones, pero solo pasarán si te descuidas y no tiene porqué pasarte todo eso que describiste."

"¡Pero…!"

"Aunque eso de _no poder responder como hombre_ no está tan alejado de la verdad." Lo troleó Rea, sólo para hacerlo aterrizar. Valentine puso una cara digna de fotografía. Casi se murió del espanto. Rea suspiró derrotada, pero le sonrió a medias. "¡Debiste verte la cara, espectro!"

"¡Con eso no se juega, doctora!" Gimió acongojado.

"Volviendo al punto, no tiene que pasar nada de eso. Te vamos a cuidar, lo prometo." Le dijo con paciencia y empatía. "Vas a disciplinarte, irás a tus controles con el diabetólogo, seguirás sus instrucciones: vamos a vigilar tus niveles entre los dos y verás que serás el mejor espectro de todos."

"Gracias…" Balbuceó Valentine reprimiendo un puchero. Aunque en seguida sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño. "Aunque no me gusta que me trate como si fuera un niño." Rea le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

"Entonces pórtate como el espectro adulto que eres." Le dijo con firmeza. "Tener diabetes es difícil, pero no es imposible de superar. Permítete tener tu duelo, pero no dejes que te arruine la vida." Rea buscó su bolso con la mirada y fue a buscarlo cuando lo encontró reposando en una silla no lejos de ahí. "Si necesitas hablar, me avisas. Si necesitas hablar con un profesional, te contacto con uno, si te da ansiedad… Ten esto: las conseguí para ti." Le dijo mientras le entregaba un saquito con almendras. "Tenlas a mano para cuando quieras masticar algo. Recuerda: no puedes estar tan bajo de azúcar. ¡Busca el equilibrio!"

"Gracias de nuevo." Le dijo mientras analizaba las almendras. "Nunca las he probado sin chocolate." Se lamentó.

"Siempre hay una primera vez." Le poniendo las manos en las caderas. "Lo que me recuerda, ¿No se te olvida nada?"

"¿Olvidar algo yo? Hmm. No." Confesó Valentine perplejo y hasta con ingenuidad. "¿Por qué?"

"Todo tuyo, Minos de Griffin."

Valentine tuvo una fracción de segundo en la que desesperado miró hacia ambos lados, descubriendo de pronto que el juez de Ptolomea estaba allí con su clásica sonrisa de psicópata. No alcanzó ni a decir _pío_ cuando Minos le clavó la jeringuilla en la panza, pasando incluso a través de la ropa, inyectando la medicina en el proceso.

 **"** **¡ARGH!"** Valentine retrocedió algunos pasos, sujetándose el área afectada.

"¡La insulina, Valentine! Se te olvidaba." Le dijo Minos muy divertido. El juez se puso las manos en las caderas. "Ahora puedes ir a tomar desayuno de lo más bien."

"Con todo respeto a los dos, pero ¿era esto necesario?" Preguntó Val muy enojado.

"¡Claro! Ya sabes para la próxima por si se te olvida." Contestó muy contento el juez. Valentine les siseó de mal humor.

"¡ **BAH**! ¡Me largo!" Gruñó mientras se sobaba el área afectada. "¡Gracias doc!"

Gruñendo entre dientes, Valentine salió del consultorio y se alejó mascullando pestes a quien se le atravesase. Minos hinchó el pecho y esbozó su clásica sonrisa. Rea meneó la cabeza.

"No sé quién es peor persona: tú por disfrutar eso o yo por permitirlo." Le dijo la doctora al juez. "La próxima vez prefiero administrarle yo la medicina, así hasta que aprenda solo."

"¡Pero tenemos lista de espera! A Gordon le toca mañana." Gimió Minos, mientras sacaba una lista de su sapuri y se la mostraba. Rea rodó los ojos.

"¡Ustedes son peores que adolescentes!" Gruñó a desgano, pues en verdad tenía ganas de reírse. "¡Ya vete que tengo que poner algo de orden! A menos que me quieras comenzar a ayudar…"

"¡Ya me voy Doc!"

Minos, ni lento ni perezoso, giró sobre sus talones a toda velocidad y salió corriendo de la enfermería en dirección al comedor, huyendo cobardemente de cualquier tarea que involucrase poner orden. ¡Lindo! Siempre que Rea mencionaba que podría necesitar ayuda, los espectros salían huyendo. Se sopló el flequillo y relajó los brazos.

"Pues… a trabajar se ha dicho." Dijo en voz alta y con buen ánimo, al tiempo que se arremangaba.

"¡Miau!" La saludó Todd desde la misma camilla en la que momentos antes Valentine había estado sentado. Rea lo miró enarcando una ceja, pero no tardó en hacerle mimos tras las orejas, cosa que el gato recibió con el mejor de los gustos.

"Tú no puedes estar en la enfermería, _Toddy_. ¿Cómo entraste?"

"Mew."

"Nunca lo sabré, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó sin esperanza a obtener respuesta. Todd le revoleó las pestañas y pareció sonreírle. La doctora lo tomó en brazos y lo bajó al suelo. "Ya vete de aquí, ve a molestar a Giannis."

"Miauu…"

El gato pareció salir de aquella habitación, dejando a Rea sola con sus pensamientos. La doctora miró una vez más la camilla y el glucómetro que Valentine había dejado olvidado y suspiró. Ciertamente era difícil acostumbrarse al hecho de tener una enfermedad como la diabetes, pero sospechaba que su Giannis tenía razón: era cosa que Valentine asumiera y ya. Solo había que tenerle paciencia… y voluntarios a mano para pincharlo, que esa mañana había sido un problema y no solo porque el diabético se resistiera tanto, sino porque a los demás les daba cosa ver agujas y no querían sujetarlo bien.

¡Espectros rudos y se acobardaban todos por un piquete!

Miró el reloj y suspiró con ánimos.

"Hora de ordenar un poco."

Y con esto, se abocó a la tarea.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Placeres Culpables_**

 _…_ _Habían estado saliendo varios días seguidos. La chica era chispeante, inteligente y cuando se relajaba y cortaba ataduras con todos los obstáculos que la detenían, era encantadora. Y sobre todo, era capaz de seguirle una conversación y de discutirle. Odiaba eso. Además era fácil confiar en ella. ¡Eso lo odiaba aún más! No debería confiar en nadie, no debería compartir nada con ella. ¡Él NO Era Así! ¿Cuándo se había visto que un juez de Hades hablara tan suelto de lengua de altos asuntos con una completa extraña? Odiaba que Maribel le inspirase esa confianza y ODIABA tener …_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Ahí lo tienen, Valentine es diabético y no digamos que se lo está tomando a bien. Pobrecito en todo caso. Y Radamanthys… en el fondo no solo es un caballero, sino que además se luce al respecto. Fue directo y le dijo en seguida a Maribel quien era y a qué se dedicaba, pero en vez de espantar a la chica, consiguió que esta se quedara. Eso ya parece estar cocinado. Por cierto… **OmO** Este fic es cortito. Lo digo desde ya. Una vez más, agradezco las sugerencias de **Panzermig** sobre dulces típicos. Insisto con esto, y lo haré en todos los capítulos, así que ármense de paciencia: buena parte de este fic estará ubicada en Guatemala y desde ya les pido mil disculpas por cualquier error que pueda tener, tanto cultural o de conocimientos. No fueron intencionales ni tienen mala intención. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Si tienes alguna duda con la saga, **JustMe** , me avisas que sé que a estas alturas puede enredar un poco. Me alegra que te guste y ¡Gracias! Para mi escribir fics es una válvula de escape que disfruto como no tienes idea y saber que alguien más disfruta de mis ocurrencias, me llena de ilusión. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En este caso, las webs de Freestyles Libres Chile, Ahora Noticias, MedtronicDiabetesLatino, Blogolengua de Lengua Española y su artículo sobre Gestos de Contacto Físico, y DeGuate com.**

 **Colochos:** Me dicen que son dulces típicos de Guatemala, hechos de guayaba o durazno, y de acuerdo a mis contactos, mejor tomarlos con alguna gaseosa o algo así, pues son bien dulces. Obviamente Valentine ya no puede comer.

 **Tomarse del Brazo:** Aaaaah, aquellos gestos de galantería que parece que se han perdido. Con esto algunas personas podrían ofenderse y les pido mis disculpas. No estoy defendiendo ni justificando actitudes poco saludables de dominio, sino, por el contrario, señalando un hecho. También quiero dejar en claro que no me ofenden las galanterías ni la caballerosidad, sino que me fascinan. Claro… cada vez son menos quienes practican estas cosas y eso de alguna manera me pone triste. Pero en fin… ¿Tomarse del brazo? " _Implica una ligazón emocional que transmite que se camina al unísono con el mismo objetivo. Quien toma del brazo a otro, acepta el camino elegido por éste. Caminar de esta forma es muy habitual en matrimonios estables, en las parejas en donde hay un interés determinado y para ayudar a quienes necesitan la asistencia extra, ya sea un anciano, un ciego o un enfermo. Predomina el carácter protector_." (Citado de Blogolengua sobre Lengua Española, artículo sobre Gestos de Contacto físico) Ahora… dice la etiqueta que el hombre debe ofrecer su brazo izquierdo a la mujer y que siempre debe interponerse entre ella y la calle. ¿Por qué? Esto data de la Edad Media: primero, se la lleva por el brazo izquierdo porque se lo juzga más cerca del corazón y porque de ese modo la mano derecha queda libre para usar la espada en caso de necesitarlo y debe ir del lado de la calle para proteger a la mujer del tráfico y para evitarle salpicaduras indeseadas de barro u otras sustancias. La norma, por cierto, sigue siendo válida… aunque pocos son los que la ponen en práctica.

 **Tisífone:** (Τισιφόνη, _vengadora del asesinato_ ), en mitología griega, era una de las tres Erinias o Furias, hermana de Alecto y Megera. Como espíritu de la venganza, era la encargada de castigar los delitos cometidos por asesinato, siendo el parricidio, fratricidio y el homicidio sus especialidades.

 **Freestyle Libres:** Es un sensor digital en la forma de un parche que se pone en la piel y que monitorea los niveles de azúcar en la sangre de manera más fácil, en menos tiempo y sin mucha necesidad de interrumpir la rutina. No requiere lancetas ni gotas de sangre. Es más cómodo… aunque no sé porqué me huele algo caro.

 **Ben Coker:** Jugador profesional de fútbol, defensa y mediocampista del equipo Southend United de la tercera división de la Liga inglesa. Tiene diabetes tipo 1 desde los quince años de edad. Para controlar sus niveles de azúcar en la sangre porta una bomba de insulina que le permite seguir con su vida de forma normal, incluso jugando, sin mosquearse siquiera.

 **Bomba de Insulina:** Es un pequeño aparato (más pequeño que muchos celulares) que introduce pequeñas cantidades de insulina en el cuerpo todo el día gracias a un mecanismo de infusión del medicamento. Puede ayudar a gestionar mejor la necesidad de ajustar la dosis de insulina, en especial después de las comidas y durante la noche, y así contribuye a lograr un mejor control de la glucosa. A su vez redunda en una menor ingesta de otras medicinas.

La bomba de insulina le da mas libertad. Esto significa que puede comer cuando quiera, dormir tranquilamente y sin restricción los fines de semana, dormir fuera de casa y en viajes y excursiones sin preocuparse de las inyecciones y de la alimentación especial.


	7. Cap 6: Placeres Culpables

_Maribel confiesa algunos temores con su prima, quien la escucha con atención, incluso señalando algunas verdades que arden bastante. Para pensar mejor en lo que ocurre, ambos deciden tomar distancia, pero no solo se reúnen de nuevo, sino que además parece haber una conspiración que insiste en mantenerlos juntos._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** ¿Les comenté que este fic es cortito? Solo para que tengan en cuenta. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"** **XXII. FACTA, NON VERBA"  
** (" _Hechos, No Palabras._ ")

 **Capítulo 6: Placeres Culpables.**

 **Cobán, Guatemala. Agencia de Turismo.**

 _Tres días después. 30 de septiembre. 12:23 horas._

"Entonces, ¿Se han estado viendo todas estas tardes o al menos una vez al día desde que se conocieron? ¡¿A veces más?! **EMOCIÓN**."

Claudia preguntó con ojos soñadores, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que la indignación soberana de su prima. Aquello fue considerado un "sí" más que rotundo y la mujer sintió que su pecho explotaba de alegría. No es que Maribel no hubiera estado _pendiente_ de alguien antes, pero siempre la emocionaba saber que el corazón de su prima no había quedado seco por tanto desengaño.

Además creía que todo este asunto con el misterioso inglés unicejo era por lejos la mejor aventura que le pudo haber tocado a Maribel. Tenía un gustillo a riesgo que sin duda apelaba a los sentidos. Claudia hubiera chillado de emoción, pero se conformó vibrando entusiasmada. Y eso que ni sabía que el susodicho era un juez de Hades: Mari se había reservado esa información.

Claudia llegaba a enterarse y moría muerta.

"No te pongas así, Claudia, ¡No es para tanto! Que haya coincidido con él después del trabajo no es la gran cosa."

"Oye: coincidiste con él algunas veces durante unos días, pero esto ya pasó la raya. Han sido encuentros planeados y esto que me cuentas son salidas **adrede**." Claudia afirmó tajante. "¡Reconoce que se han estado juntando a propósito!"

Maribel sintió un vacío en el pecho: Claudia tenía razón. Luego de aquella pelea en la que Radamanthys había reducido solo a siete ladrones sin siquiera despeinarse, ambos habían pasado una muy buena velada. Habían ido a un sector muy bonito de la ciudad, y aunque no era muy turístico, tenía su encanto. Tenían tema, podían hablar por horas, y se terminaron confesando más secretos de los que les hubiera gustado divulgar. Maribel se había sentido segura y en confianza y Radamanthys por una vez había dejado de odiar al mundo. Terminaron comiendo algo muy simple en un pequeño y pintoresco bar y quedaron en que se verían al día siguiente casi sin proponérselo. Y al siguiente y así… no solo en la tarde, sino a veces al mediodía o de plano más temprano. Sin ir más lejos, esa mañana habían desayunado juntos.

Habían sido tres días escasos, que se habían sentido como tres semanas. Habían descubierto muchas cosas uno del otro. Maribel descubrió porqué Radamanthys prefería su segundo nombre, que tenía buen apetito y que se tragaba lo que le pusieran por delante, sobre todo si eran verduras y frutas, hacía mucho ejercicio, era dolorosamente directo y que toda forma de contacto físico, a menos que fuera un intercambio de golpes, le daba roña. Era un gruñón malhablado y pendenciero, pero se preocupaba de su gente.

Era como si llevara años conociéndolo, como si fuera un amigo entrañable. Ni siquiera le molestaba que tuviera el genio de un demonio de Tasmania con dolor de muelas, eso a ella le gustaba. ¡Y el acento inglés! ¿Por qué tenía que tener ese acento londinense tan marcado que le alborotaba todas las hormonas? Maribel suspiró con melancolía: tenía que ponerle un atajo a todas esas emociones. No podía permitir que se le fueran a la cabeza así sin ningún control. Eventualmente Radamanthys volvería al Inframundo, y ella quedaría atrás.

No, tenía que ponerle atajo.

"¿Se puede saber por qué pones esa cara?"

"Ay, Clau… no puedo entusiasmarme tanto." Maribel se apoyó en sus manos y se sopló el flequillo. "Rada se va a ir, va a volver a su país y bueno… todo va a llegar hasta ahí."

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?"

"No puedo dejar que eso pase." Gruñó Maribel frunciendo el ceño. "Tengo que controlar mis emociones, no puedo dejar que esto se me suba a la cabeza. ¡Es solo un momento de mi vida antes que vuelva a ser tan odiosa como siempre!"

"No es malo que alguien te guste, si me lo preguntas." Claudia se encogió de hombros. "¡Y Baja el Drama! Te creo que tuvieras esas aprensiones si fuera algo importante, pero es solo una aventurilla de otoño." La chica entrecerró los ojos y miró con atención a su prima. "¿Verdad? Y no me mientas, que nos conocemos desde los pañales."

Maribel apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y miró al techo, derrotada. ¿Qué sentía por Radamanthys? Ciertamente nada, pero… no estaba segura. Había accedido a salir con él, mostrarle la ciudad, solo para que se fuera pronto y dejara de encontrárselo en todas partes, pero esos tres días como que su objetivo original se había perdido. No sabía qué pensar sobre esto, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que, si no le ponía un atajo a toda esta experiencia, se le iría a la cabeza, al corazón, al hígado y cuando Rada se fuera, se sentiría aún más desolada que nunca.

"No lo sé, Clau." Confesó Maribel con un suspiro. "No quiero que esto pase a mayores y eso es lo que me preocupa. Porque sí tengo estas emociones y este temor a que evolucionen…"

"Entonces tu corazón cree que podría convertirse en algo más serio."

"Exacto. Y es lo que tengo que evitar. ¡Han sido tres días! ¡No puedo sentir así solo con tres patéticos días!" Maribel gruñó de frustración. "Tengo planes, sueños, anhelos. ¡No puedo permitir que el unicejo frustre todo! O que me sume un estrés innecesario y…"

"Con el inglés o sin él, de todos modos no sigues tus sueños, Mari." La interrumpió Claudia con crudeza. "Te lo digo con todo el respeto del mundo."

¡Ah, la dura y cruel verdad!

Maribel la quedó mirando con ojos grandes, perplejos, antes de bajar la cabeza sin poder articular palabra. Claudia tenía razón: no necesitaba que ningún inglés se pusiera en el camino de sus planes, pues ella misma era su principal obstáculo. Era ella la que no se decidía a dar el primer paso, quien estaba dejando que la vida se le arrancara entre los dedos como si fuera agua. Bajó los hombros… se quedó en blanco.

Claudia tragó saliva. No le gustó decirle tal cosa a su prima, pero precisamente porque la quería, ¡eran prácticamente hermanas!, tenía que decírselo. Era su deber para con ella, aunque sabía que la lastimaría. ¡Aunque ella también había salido trasquilada! Tomó la botella de agua que Maribel siempre tenía en su escritorio y bebió un sorbo.

"Tenía que decírtelo, lo sabes." Le dijo con cariño. "Y si te gusta, te gusta el tipo y ya, no veo que sea un problema. Si se va, se va, pero al menos lo conociste y hasta te incentiva a dar el primer paso."

"¡Clau! No necesito que me rescaten, no soy una princesa."

"Claro que no, pero necesitas una motivación." Claudia la miró con astucia. "A todo esto, ¿Desde cuándo es un crimen que te guste alguien? Yo le haría caso a ese corazón tuyo."

"¡Es extranjero! ¿Qué podría ver en mí? Solo está pasando el rato."

"O de eso intentas convencerte."

"Pero sigue siendo verdad." Maribel se sopló el flequillo una vez más. "Dime en serio, Claudita, ¿Qué podría ver en mí?"

"¡Lo especial que eres! De hecho el unicejo ya lo está viendo, por lo que me cuentas." Insistió Claudia. "Mari, eres inteligente, guapa y **SOLTERA**."

"Es solo alguien que me cae bien, con quien puedo discutir y conversar sin parecer ridícula. Nada más." Explicó Maribel cruzándose de brazos, llena de negación. Resopló frustrada. "Además mis papás…"

"¡No me vengas con eso! Tus papis no tienen nada que opinar." Sentenció Claudia. "La tía se pondría feliz, me consta, y el tío… bueno, no es más aprensivo porque no nació antes, pero solo estaría malhumorado un par de años y ya. Tendrá que entender que es ley de vida que te busques tu propio destino."

"¡Pero Es Inglés!" Protestó Maribel, tratando de buscar excusas para mantener las emociones a raya. Se cuidó de no mencionar que Radamanthys era también un juez de Hades. "Seguro donde vive hay mujeres más lindas. Yo soy muy simple."

"Sí, pero está de viaje. **Solo**. Y me cuentas que lo obligaron a salir de vacaciones, para que socializara. ¿Qué te dice eso? " Claudia bufó frustrada. "Si el unicejo te gusta, te lo comes, si te gusta mucho, lo conservas."

"¡Claudia! ¿Por qué siempre haces esos comentarios?"

"¡El que sea extranjero es un accidente!" La Interrumpió Claudia rápidamente. "Mari… tú ansías vivir tu propia vida. ¡Es lo que corresponde! Los tíos son un poco egoístas al querer retenerte con ellos. Eres su hija, no su sirvienta."

"Pero…"

"Lo demás son excusas. ¡Los tíos se den con una piedra en el pecho! Eres demasiado buena hija y la única entre los primos que jamás les desobedeció ni hizo locuras. De momento al menos." Claudia se cruzó de brazos. "Todos los demás fuimos en su momento la vergüenza de la familia por un par de semanas. Todos menos tú: ya es hora que hagas algo para dejar de ser la oveja blanca."

"Claudita, sabes lo melodramáticos que son mis papás."

"Más bien tu papá. De hecho estoy convencida que tu madre quiere nietos."

"¡Ni siquiera lo menciones!" Exclamó Maribel espantada.

"Aaaaw, ¿Te imaginas tú con un nene del unicejo?"

"¡Claudia! ¡El inglés solo me gusta! Nada más. ¡Ni que me fuera a casar con él!" Afirmó agitando las manos. "Sólo quiero conocerlo, ser su amiga y…"

"¿Quizás algo más?" Preguntó Claudia con astucia. "¡Hasta que reconoces que te gusta!" Añadió, disfrutando la cara que le puso Maribel al darse cuenta de que había caído en su trampa. "Nadie dice que envejezcan juntos, yo no más aconsejo que dejes de hacerte problemas y que no tiene nada de malo compartir con el unicejo."

"Pues… supongo que no es pecado." Reconoció Maribel al cabo de un rato, bajando los hombros. "No es malo pasearse con un hombre guapo. Hace bien salir… como que al despejarse a una se le aclaran las ideas… y eso motiva a salir adelante."

"¿El unicejo es guapo? ¿Nivel macho alfa, pelo en pecho, espalda plateada?" Preguntó Claudia entusiasmada, mirando a su prima con suspicacia. "Pues no, no es malo. ¡Ya quisiera salir con alguien así!"

"… ¿De verdad piensas eso?"

"¡Claro que sí!" Dijo Claudia con alegría… aunque momentos después se puso muy seria. "No lo presentes a la familia, a menos que sea algo serio y haya hechos consumados, si entiendes a qué me refiero. Porque te lo van a espantar: ya sea porque se asusta con el clan de chiflados que tenemos, o porque el tío se asuste y decida darle escopetazos." Puntualizó con conocimiento de causa, pero pronto, al ver a Maribel con una especial expresión en el rostro, le sonrió con ternura. "Es lindo enamorarse, primita. Me alegra que te estés dando la oportunidad. ¡¿Cuándo salen de nuevo?!"

"No estoy enamorada. ¡Eso hace mal!" Gruñó Maribel cruzándose de brazos. Pronto se sonrojó. "Esta tarde después del trabajo: lo voy a llevar a comer paches."

"¿Sabe que te vas a Antigua en unos días con un tour?"

"No. Quiero… quiero la distancia para poder pensar mejor todo esto." Maribel reconoció con calma. Miró por la ventana tratando de procesar toda la conversación con su prima. "Puedo sentir como crecen esas ganas en mi corazón de verlo todo el tiempo, y me cuesta ignorarlas… ese viaje me ayudará a sofocar esas emociones."

"O a azuzarlas."

"Pero al menos lo sabré a ciencia cierta." Dijo en apenas un murmullo, mientras entrecerraba los ojos. "Tres días es muy poco tiempo." Añadió quizás con algo de molestia en la voz.

Claudia la miró en silencio unos instantes y decidió beber otro sorbo de agua de la botella de su prima. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y no hizo comentario alguno, aunque tenía miles de respuestas dándole botes en la cabeza. Era hora que Maribel solucionase ella sola algunas cosas. Si tenía suerte, quizás algo bueno podía salir de todo eso.

Cruzó los dedos.

* * *

 **Antigua, Guatemala. Fuente de Agua del Convento de la Merced.**

 _Cinco días después. 5 de Octubre. 10:35 horas._

Tenía que reconocer que estas vacaciones en Guatemala estaban resultando más entretenidas de lo que había pensado en un principio. Seguía estando de mal humor al respecto, hubiera preferido ir a otro sitio o no haber salido sino hasta terminar todos los pendientes, pero bueno, no sacaba nada con quejarse. Todavía pensaba en casa, extrañaba hacerse cargo de los juicios y de entrenar a sus tropas, y sin duda que echaba de menos las idioteces con las que los inútiles revoltosos que tenía a su cargo solían hacer a veces.

Valentine lo tenía preocupado. Había intercambiado algunos mensajes de texto con él pero, aunque le decía que estaba manejando esto de la diabetes, se le notaba que no le estaba resultando. Sylphid tuvo que asistir a Oneiros con los juicios durante los días que estuvo hospitalizado y aunque hubo algunos retrasos involuntarios, al menos pudieron compensar rápidamente y Val pudo revertir la situación ni bien regresó a su puesto. Gordon… a ese no le entraban balas: era el único que tenía sus tareas al día y avanzaba a buen ritmo, aunque le había expresado su preocupación por Val y Syl.

¡Bola de patanes que insistía en preocuparlo! Cuando lo dejaran volver a casa, les iba a poner una paliza por inquietarlo que no se les iba a olvidar al menos en tres reencarnaciones.

Radamanthys apretó el puño y resopló molesto. Otro que comenzaba a inquietarlo era Minos. Pandora le había comentado que Lily había tenido una gresca impresionante con Ingrid, y que de no ser por la panza de la noruega (y por el hecho que ese dorado que solía seguir a la chica, Aioros, la había sujetado), se habrían ido a los golpes. Suspiró sin saber qué pensar: Pandita parecía narrar el hecho con ilusión y entusiasmo y no con el desafecto que la caracterizaba. Aunque no le extrañaba, considerando que Pandora detestaba a Ingrid con toda su negra alma. Aiacos le comentó al respecto que Minos se estaba llevando algunas sorpresas desagradables con su novia, lo que estaba incidiendo negativamente en su ánimo. Que cuando volviera tendrían que darle juntos una paliza para hacerlo entrar en razón y subirle el ánimo.

Violate también le había escrito: la espectro decretó que Lily le caía bien.

Pandora además le había preguntado por esa chica que había conocido en sus vacaciones. Al parecer se la había mencionado sin querer a la pasada un par de veces y eso llamó su atención. Radamanthys todavía no le respondía: había revisado la conversación que había mantenido con Pandita y para su horror había descubierto que la había mencionado **un montón** de veces. No quería pensar en ello. ¡¿Qué Pasaba Con Él?!

El juez se fijó en la enorme fuente de agua, observando sus detalles sin verlos y al mismo tiempo absorto en ellos. Se decía que era la fuente de agua colonial más grande alguna parte. En honor a la verdad no había leído bien el cartel, ensimismado como estaba pensando en Maribel.

¡Ah, Maribel! ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que lo ponía más gruñón que de costumbre y al mismo tiempo le aliviaba el talante? Y no porque le desagradara su presencia, sino que se las había arreglado para ocupar muchos de sus pensamientos. Eso le molestaba: no tenía tiempo para andar pensando en mujeres, las relaciones eran una pérdida de tiempo. Él no necesitaba eso… o quizás sí.

Odiaba sentirse así de cursi. ¡No podía sentir nada por una chica en tan poco tiempo! Era ilógico e irracional y no tenía ningún sentido y se negaba a seguir sintiendo eso.

¡¿Entonces Qué M****A Estaba Haciendo En Antigua?!

 _"_ _Sod it to Tartarus and back again!_ _ **I Bloody**_ _ **Miss Her**_ _!"_ Se reconoció a sí mismo a regañadientes.

Habían estado saliendo varios días seguidos. La chica era chispeante, inteligente y cuando se relajaba y cortaba ataduras con todos los obstáculos que la detenían, era encantadora y adoraba escucharla. Sobre todo, era capaz de seguirle una conversación y de discutirle. Odiaba eso. Además era fácil confiar en ella. ¡Eso lo odiaba aún más! No debería confiar en nadie, no debería compartir nada con ella. ¡Él **NO** Era  Así! ¿Cuándo se había visto que un juez de Hades hablara tan suelto de lengua de altos asuntos con una completa extraña? Odiaba que Maribel le inspirase esa confianza y **ODIABA** tener la certeza que la mujer era prudente y que le gustaba pasar el rato con ella. Más de lo que era saludable.

¡Pero era así! No era una chica que necesitara su ayuda, podía cuidarse sola. Cierto, necesitaba alguna motivación para finalmente cortar el cordón umbilical, pero ciertamente que no lo necesitaba a él para lograrlo. Como que tenía ganas de ver el momento en quy lo hiciera: ¡se iba a sentir tan orgulloso! Radamanthys suspiró y miró al cielo. ¡Por los Campos Elíseos! Cuando Maribel por fin desplegara sus alas, volaría tan alto y bonito.

 **ARGH.** Le dieron ganas de darse una paliza. ¡Odiaba tener esas ilusiones por otra persona! Y… que esa mujer le gustase.

Porque por algo había venido a Antigua.

La había seguido en contra de su voluntad con la excusa de que quería conocer la ciudad.

 _"_ _Tengo que poner distancias… ¡De alguna manera_!" Rada empuñó las manos con fuerza. _"¡¿Entonces qué hago aquí?!"_

Hacía unos días, durante una salida, Maribel le había dicho que tendría que salir con un grupo de turistas a un tour extendido a Antigua. Estaría cinco días paseando por los alrededores antes de despedir al grupo. Solo entonces volvería a Cobán. En un primer momento Rada se sintió aliviado, pues esta dependencia de tener que ver a la mujer comenzaba a molestarlo, pero no habían pasado ni dos días cuando decidió seguirla, pues… tenía que cerciorarse que en verdad odiaba no verla (eso y la echaba de menos). Hizo los arreglos en su hotel en Cobán, pues pensaba volver y ¡Voilá!, helo ahí. Como un perrito idiota detrás de una falda cariñosa.

Se había pasado los últimos tres días convenciéndose que esto había sido una pérdida de tiempo innecesaria y, aunque estaba en la misma ciudad, se esforzó por no encontrarse con Maribel, pero ya estaba cansado. Y por eso quería darse una paliza.

Además percibía una energía peligrosa en el ambiente. Tenía que estar alerta. Hasta había aprovechado de hacer un par de patrullajes a pedido del señor Hypnos, pero sus investigaciones no habían arrojado nada en concreto.

Al menos había visitado la ciudad, eso en algo lo había distraído. ¿Por qué no lo enviaron ahí para comenzar? Nunca habría conocido a Maribel y no estaría en este predicamento, pero lo estaba. Por eso cuando vio a aparecer a la mujer en medio de su grupo de turistas viejitos, dejándolos solos para que exploraran a sus anchas, suspiró de alivio. Relajó los hombros y tuvo que esforzarse para no sonreír. Cuando cruzaron miradas y vio la sorpresa en ella, se llenó de orgullo al notar que la chica se sonrojaba, pero en seguida frunció el ceño. Comenzó a caminar hacia él no de muy buen modo, pero no pudo mantener esa expresión tanto rato. Radamanthys salió a su encuentro y se encontraron en un punto medio.

Justo antes que la chica comenzara a hablar, puso esa expresión que parecía tirarle los nervios. La misma que tenía aquella figurita de porcelana que tanto le gustaba cuando era pequeño…

¡Mary!

 _"_ _En mi defensa, tenía ganas de visitar Antigua."_ Le dijo Radamanthys con presteza, antes de darle la oportunidad de hablar. _"El que estés aquí es una feliz coincidencia."_

 _"_ _Supongo que sí. ¿En serio no tienes alma de acosador,_ _Keiran_ _?"_

 _"_ _No. Sé cuál es el castigo para ellos. Intento no serlo."_ El juez se cruzó de brazos. _"Digamos que te estaba echando de menos._ _Digamos_ _, porque no es del todo verdad."_

 _"_ _Puedo decir lo mismo."_

Maribel bajó el rostro, como queriendo ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Se ordenó el cabello, que tenía sujeto en una trenza, con algo de coquetería. Por unos instantes se había molestado mucho de ver a Radamanthys ahí en aquél convento, pues el motivo principal de haber aceptado un tour tan largo se debía a la oportunidad que se le presentaba de no volver a verlo, pero… ¿a quién engañaba? Sí le gustó verlo… sí tuvo que reconocer que lo estaba echando en falta. ¡ **ARGH**! ¿Cómo era posible sentir eso por un extraño en tan poco tiempo?

Quería tomarlo de la mano, pero sabía que eso no era prudente.

 _"_ _No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo es posible que siempre te asignen grupos de viejitos? ¡Huelen a repollo cocido!"_

 _"_ _Dímelo a mí. Mi papá no quiere que me relacione con gente de mi edad. Es algo aprensivo."_

 _"_ _¿Teme que un extranjero te levante en viandas y te lleve de su lado?"_

 _"_ _Puede ser. No sé cómo quedaste en aquél grupo esa vez."_ Maribel se encogió de hombros. _"Seguro creyó que eras un ancianito, a juzgar por el nombre que tienes."_

 _"_ _Aaaah, igual nos íbamos a conocer: con la cantidad de veces que nos hemos cruzado, era imposible que no lo hiciéramos."_

Radamanthys empuñó las manos y se las metió a los bolsillos. Tentadísimo estuvo de tomarle una mano a Maribel y besársela. ¡Él no se podía prestar a esas cursilerías! Tanto contacto físico le daba roña. Tenía una imagen que mantener… mejor se dejaba las manos en los bolsillos.

 _"_ _¿Acaso piensas_ _que eres_ _ese extranjero sin corazón que me va a apartar del lado de mis papás?"_

 _"_ _Tienes razón en lo de extranjero sin corazón: soy un juez de Hades implacable."_ Gruñó Radamanthys con tono peligroso. _"Pero tú solita tienes la fuerza para alejarte del lado de tus papás, Miss Sánchez._ _No me necesitas."_ Añadió con un guiño.

Maribel sonrió con ilusión, pero no hizo nada. Desvió la mirada hacia la fuente, tratando de abstraerse en su particular belleza. Radamanthys la imitó y se mantuvieron en un cómplice silencio. Sin darse cuenta se tomaron las manos, gesto que por cierto hizo maravillas relajando la presión del otro. Maribel sintió esa fuerza que necesitaba para tomar sus decisiones subirle por el brazo y Radamanthys sintió a su Wyvern interno ronroneando de gusto y a punto de mostrar la panza.

¡Por Todo el Tártaro! Ambos se soltaron al mismo tiempo cuando se dieron cuenta de aquél desliz. ¡Tenían que resistir!

 _"_ _¿Harás algo esta noche?"_ Preguntó Rada sin quererlo. Por un momento tuvo la idea de irse, pero no lo logró. _"_ Por favor, dí que sí, muero de ganas por invitarte, pero no quiero estar contigo. ¡Tengo que tenerte cerca, pero alejarte! _"_ Pensó con intensidad, tratando de no traicionarse. No podía dejar que Maribel escuchara ese pensamiento tan extraño. "¡Además hay partido esta noche!"

Maribel lo miró con susto. Ella también moría de ganas de pasar la velada con Radamanthys, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la idea de alejarse de él. Tenía que saber dejarlo ir: cuando se acabaran las vacaciones del tipo, forzosamente tendría que irse, ¿y ella qué?

 _"_ _Tengo… tengo planes."_ Dijo con calma. No era del todo mentira: Maribel sí tenía algo que hacer esa noche.

 _"_ _Oh. Mala suerte."_ Al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys se lamentaba, también se alegraba. _"Bueno, para otra vez será. ¿Cuándo vuelves a Cobán?"_

 _"_ _Mañana temprano. Hoy es el último día con estos viejitos."_

 _"_ _Oh."_ Rada se pasó una mano por la nuca. _"Presta atención a tus alrededores: hay una energía extraña en la ciudad. Cuídate."_

 _"_ _Lo haré. Aunque luego tendrás que explicarme a qué te refieres con energías extrañas."_ Le dijo Maribel guiñándole un ojo.

 _"_ _Esas son clases avanzadas, Mary, pero pon más atención."_ Le dijo haciéndose el importante. Se inclinó un poco hacia ella y le miró coqueto. _"Te dejo trabajar tranquila."_

Por unos instantes, Maribel consideró empinarse y besar a Rada en la mejilla, pero se contuvo. Sin querer, el juez de Wyvern estaba esperando eso, pero se alivió de no tener que vivirlo. Quizás más adelante.

 _"_ _Ya vete, Juez, no se te necesita."_

Radamanthys se irguió a toda su altura e hizo un desdeñoso movimiento de cabeza, que rebalsaba una coquetería que Maribel comprendió perfectamente. El juez se alejó a paso tranquilo y sin dejarse presionar. De un salto se subió al techo y, tras dar dos brincos que apenas perturbaron las tejas, desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Maribel lo observó todo muy sorprendida y lentamente se llevó la mano al corazón, mientras notaba como cerraba su propia boca. De pronto el corazón se le había desbocado al ver tal cosa y toda la sangre del cuerpo pareció que se le fue al rostro.

"Ay mamá…" balbuceó sorprendida. "¡Lo hizo a propósito!"

Como que iba a necesitar una ducha fresca, por lo visto.

Y pronto.

* * *

 **Antigua, Guatemala. Bar del Hotel Serranía.**

 _5 de octubre. Mucho más tarde. 20:25 horas._

Tras saludar al mesero e instalarse en una mesa cerca de la televisión que había en ese pequeño bar, Maribel se aseguró de tener todo lo necesario para poder ver tranquila el programa que la ilusionaba. Ya había ordenado algo para comer y esperaba que se lo trajeran. Casi quiso aplaudir de gusto, pues todo estaba dispuesto y pintaba de que pasaría un buen rato con sus vicios, pero se contuvo debido a que estaba más o menos en público. Por lo general no tenía reparo alguno en demostrar sus gustos, pero en esta ocasión era distinta: bien podía verla alguno de los pasajeros y tenia que mostrar alguna imagen profesional acorde.

Cierto, odiaba su trabajo y estaba fuera del horario laboral, pero para los negocios, ¡La imagen es Todo!

"En serio, Mari, eres la única mujer que conozco que ve estos partidos." Le comentó de pronto el mesero, mientras ponía sus bocadillos sobre la mesa. "Y yo que pensé que sería un gasto inútil."

"Si soy la única que ve estos partidos, ¿entonces para qué pagan por la suscripción a los canales de deportes, Enrique?" Preguntó la chica.

"Por los turistas que se hospedan en el hotel." Le respondió con algo de simpática astucia. Se llevó las manos a las caderas. "Tenemos algunos europeos por aquí y les gusta ver sus ligas."

"¡Oye! Estoy pagando mi cuenta aquí. Cuento como cliente." Se rió de buena gana. "Solo no cambies el canal y estaremos en paz."

"Lo que digas, Mari. Avísame si necesitas algo. Solo no te pongas a gritar tanto como la última vez."

"No prometo nada."

Enrique se retiró y comenzó a atender las pocas mesas que tenían clientes, mientras dejaba a Maribel viendo los preliminares. La chica tuvo por instantes algo de cargo de conciencia: por momentos extrañaba a Keiran y se sentía mal por haberle dicho que no podía salir con él, pero bueno, en serio tenía planes… esa noche jugaba el Arsenal contra el Manchester United y sabía que el bar del hotel Serranía tenía la suscripción al canal de deportes que iba a transmitir dicho partido.

Como que le daba vergüenza que el juez supiera eso. No por ser futbolera (si eso no le gustaba, pues allá él), sino porque era liga inglesa. Era una notable coincidencia, cierto, y había intentado mantenerla bajo el radar: si el juez se llegaba a enterar que era fan de un equipo inglés, iba a pensar quizás que se lo estaba diciendo por figurar o algo por el estilo, cuando no era así. Maribel se sopló el flequillo… no era algo que quisiera explicar, pero ni modo.

Siguió atenta los comentarios de la previa del partido y cuando éste por fin comenzó, solo levantó los brazos en alto. El mundo a su alrededor parecía haberse apagado, ya no le era relevante y ciertamente no lo sería sino hasta que terminara todo. Sin embargo su entusiasmo inicial comenzó a mutar en preocupación al darse cuenta que el equipo que favorecía estaba jugando horriblemente mal.

"¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Es el Arsenal el que viene con mala racha! Se supone que esto es un partido sencillo." Gruñó entre dientes, tratando de no expresar sus frustraciones de otra manera.

¡Odiaba ver fútbol y tener que portarse _señorita_ al mismo tiempo!

Mugre trabajo de porquería que la obligaba a serlo.

"¡¿ **QUÉ**?! ¡¿Outside?! ¡No estaba **Outside**!" Con espanto Maribel vio como se tuvo que reconfigurar la jugada debido a esa llamada de atención del árbitro y todo rastro de inspiración que podrían haber tenido los jugadores se evaporó como humo. Se dejó caer sobre la silla, tapándose los ojos con las manos y sufriendo. "¿Qué les pasa a estos haraganes?"

" **WANKER**!" Exclamó una voz no lejos, pero no la registró del todo.

Con molestia, y mientras escuchaba los pesimistas comentarios de la transmisión (los periodistas no se decidían qué equipo estaba jugando peor), Maribel buscó en su celular para revisar las estadísticas del partido. ¿Estarían jugando con los jugadores de recambio? ¿Quién estaba haciendo esas jugadas tan…?

 **PAH. DRAMA.** Tres jugadores se enredaron mal en una jugada, terminando por los suelos. Evidentemente el jugador del Arsenal había tenido la culpa. Habían rodado por el suelo y al menos uno de los del Manchester seguía quejándose en el suelo, mientras el del Arsenal levantaba las manos alegando inocencia y protestaba de que el jugador del Manchester fingía.

 _"_ _¡_ _ **FALTA**_ _! Le hiciste una zancadilla *censurado* Y_ _ **AHORA**_ _te haces la víctima._ _¡No se está quejando! Al pobre le duele._ _¡_ _ **MÍNIMO AMARILLA**_ _!"_ Maribel pensó mientras apretaba los dientes.

Pero el árbitro no mostró la tarjeta. Zanjó la cuestión de otra manera y casi sancionó al jugador del Manchester, quien por lo visto estaba exagerando sus problemas. Tras algunos momentos, ordenó la repetición de la jugada, lo que obviamente iría en detrimento de su equipo favorito… porque si seguían jugando tan mal, no se recuperarían ni por si acaso.

Y ni que hubieran invocado a Murphy… Gol del Arsenal.

 ** _"_** ** _¡ÁRBITRO VENDIDO Y LA &%$#$&%%$, &%$#$&%%$ Y &%$#$&…!"_**

 **"** **¡HIJO DE LA REM &%$#$&%%$ Y &%$#$&%%$! BOLA DE PATANES INCAPACES DE…"**

 **¡ESA VOZ!**

Maribel se quiso morir de la vergüenza. Se detuvo a media frase y con la espalda helada miró por encima del hombro hacia atrás. No vio a nadie, pero esa voz la conocía, los últimos días se le había hecho muy familiar y… ¡No! que no sea él. ¡Que no sea él! Que no lo sea. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Cómo no iba a ser él? Los ingleses eran futboleros. ¡Por supuesto que…!

"¡¿Maribel?!" La llamó Radamanthys casi en un susurro. La aludida miró a su derecha: desde una mesa cercana el juez la miraba perplejo. Toda la sangre se le vino al rostro.

"¡Keiran!"

Tan concentrada había estado en el partido que ni cuenta se dio que Radamanthys se había instalado a un par de mesas de distancias, ni en qué momento lo había hecho. Y por lo visto a él le había pasado lo mismo, pues no había sido sino hasta aquél gol que se había percatado de la presencia de Maribel. Se miraron intensamente por varios segundos y el enojo en ambos fue evidente. Aguantaron la respiración varios instantes, como preparando de antemano un repertorio de insultos bastante nutrido que gritarse el uno al otro.

No digamos que tenían razón, pero con los nervios sentían la necesidad de destriparse verbalmente. Estuvieron a un pelo de rana calva de comenzar a gritarse de todo.

Fue cuando alguien les cambió la tele. Uno de los meseros decidió que quería ver otra cosa y que el partido estaba aburrido, aparentemente sin darse cuenta que sí había gente viendo la transmición.

 **"** **¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?! ¡ESTOY VIENDO ESO! ¡PONLO DE VUELTA!"** Exclamó Maribel con una mezcla de espanto e indignación.

 ** _"_** ** _PUT THAT BLOODY CHANNEL BACK ON, YOU ARSE FACE!"_** Gritó a su vez Radamanthys viéndose más peligroso de lo normal, incluso dando un paso hacia delante y empuñando las manos.

Con los nervios, el pobre mesero soltó el control y se apagó la tele.

Casi les dio un infarto a los tres.

 **Continuará,**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: La Sartén por el Mango_**

 _…_ _Valentine siguió mañoseando su desayuno, pero comenzó a comer con más ganas, quizás para tranquilizar a sus compadres, quienes con disimulo se aseguraban de que no se saltara las comidas. No lejos de ahí, aunque fuera de la vista de esos tres, Aiacos hacía lo propio: monitoreaba a la distancia el progreso del espectro de la Harpía e intervenía solo si era necesario. El pobre infeliz estaba teniendo muchos problemas para aceptar su nueva condición, pero honestamente no…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Esa jugada del mesero aquél sin duda no fue inteligente. Solo crucemos los dedos y esperemos que sobreviva. Como no creo haberlo comentado, este fic es cortito y lamentablemente no he tenido tiempo de comenzar el nuevo, pero de que sale, sale. Veamos con qué sorprende la Musa. A todo esto, esperemos que Rada siga estricto con su entrenamiento, pues ha comido bastante más de lo normal. Insisto con esto, y lo haré en todos los capítulos, así que ármense de paciencia: buena parte de este fic estará ubicada en Guatemala y desde ya les pido mil disculpas por cualquier error que pueda tener, tanto cultural o de conocimientos. No fueron intencionales ni tienen mala intención. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Me alegra que todo te guste, **JustMe**. Escribí esto con bastante cariño y me alegra saber que no enreda tanto y que además lo disfrutas. Admito que es divertido torturar a los personajes de Saint Seiya con cosas de la vida cotidiana. Por cierto, Rada dice que no es dulce, pero no le hagas mucho caso. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

Comienzo a notar, **Nice** , que hay más diabéticos y pre–diabéticos sueltos por ahí. Con razón dicen que es una epidemia. Tú sigue cuidándote, conste: mi papá lleva quince años con diabetes, pero se porta bien y controla sus niveles con dieta y algunas medicinas… mi mamá no. Ella se pincha y cuesta que se cuide, así que conozco ambas caras de la moneda. A propósito, ¿lo pasaste bien en las vacaciones? Ojalá que sí. Pues… tentada estuve de emparejar a Rada con Pandora, pero no pude evitar explorar esta opción nueva, solo para romper un poco el molde. Vieras como le ha dolido a Valentine el cambio de dieta y no te explico la cara que puso cuando se repartieron los bocadillos y a él no le llegó nada. Hice causa común con él y no probé… pero Silphyl dice que estaba todo buenísimo. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

¡HOLA **NEWFAN**! Pues… tenía dos opciones: o Maribel salía corriendo, dejando a Rada perplejo, o la dejaba observando todo lobotomizada… Tuve que llegar a un acuerdo con la musa y si bien se asustó, supongo que dejó que su curiosidad le ganara. Además, de haber salido corriendo, lo habría hecho cuando vio a Rada barriendo el suelo con esos ladrones. Sobre los villanos… créeme, si por algo destacan, es porque les faltan palos pa'l puente. No son para nada brillantes. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En este caso, las webs de DescubreAntigua (con el artículo " _Un paseo por las ruinas de La Antigua Guatemala_ " del 07 de Septiembre 2015) y BuzzFeed hicieron el truco.**

 **Paches:** Estos asombrosos tamales están hechos de papa o arroz en vez de maíz. Son preparados similarmente a los tamales normales. Sus orígenes son del departamento guatemalteco de Quetzaltenango. Creo que quiero comer.

 **Fuente de Agua del Convento de la Merced:** La Iglesia de La Merced es un templo católico ubicado en la ciudad de Antigua en Guatemala. El arquitecto Juan de Dios Estrada estuvo a cargo de su construcción desde 1749. El templo fue inaugurado en 1767. Posee dos fuentes, una externa en el atrio que también hace las funciones de parque, y otra dentro del área conventual. Esta última, desconocida para muchos, puede ser apreciada al ingresar al Museo (que es en realidad el antiguo convento). Se la conoce como la _Fuente de Pescados_ (al menos según Google), data del siglo XVIII y fue restaurada en 1944; con veintisiete metros de diámetro, es una de las fuentes coloniales más grandes en América Latina. La fuente tiene la forma de un lirio acuático, una flor muy común en las tierras bajas guatemaltecas, sobre todos en los lagos y lagunas. En simbología de los antiguos pueblos mayas, está asociada con la creación: un dios creó un lirio acuático de donde salió e resto de dioses. Fue considerada como la más hermosa de la ciudad.


	8. Cap 7: La Sartén por el Mango

_Un mal partido bien puede provocar sentimientos homicidas en sus fanáticos, pero en este caso, le ha dado la oportunidad a Rada y a Mari de rabiar juntos. Eso da pie para que al día siguiente salgan de paseo. En el Inframundo, suceden algunas cosas._ _ **#TodosSomosElMesero**_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Como comentario inicial… # **TodosSomosElMesero**. Por otro lado, y esto es importante que lo sepan: **en épocas Shakespearianas, morderse el pulgar era un insulto tan grave y ofensivo como lo es mostrar el dedo medio. Si te mordías el pulgar frente a una persona, era causal de pelea de espadas.** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"** **XXII. FACTA, NON VERBA"  
** (" _Hechos, No Palabras._ ")

 **Capítulo 7: La Sartén por el Mango**

 **Antigua, Guatemala. Bar del Hotel Serranía.**

 _5 de octubre. 20:56 horas._

 **"** **¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?! ¡ESTOY VIENDO ESO! ¡PONLO DE VUELTA!"**

 ** _"_** ** _PUT THAT BLOODY CHANNEL BACK ON, YOU ARSE FACE!"_**

El pobre mesero se quedó de una pieza ante el grito combinado de esos dos energúmenos. Si bien Radamanthys se veía más peligroso, la chica no se quedaba atrás, por lo que rápidamente intentó obedecer la orden. Por desgracia, los nervios lo traicionaron y el pobre infeliz soltó el control remoto y, con el golpe, se apagó la tele.

 **"** **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

 **"** **¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

Casi les dio un infarto a los tres. A Rada y Mari por razones obvias, y al mesero por la cara de loco homicida que le puso el juez del Inframundo a medida que comenzaba a embestirlo, con el rostro desfigurado de rabia. Se quedó como un ciervo ante luces fuertes y no solo vio su vida en un segundo, sino que además sintió una tibiecita humedad en sus pantalones. Enrique, el otro mesero y quien había atendido a Maribel originalmente, pensó rápido: tomó el otro control (tenían dos) que de milagro tenía a la mano y de un épico salto se cruzó por delante de Radamanthys en los momentos en que embestía a su compañero, y volvió a prender la tele en el canal que correspondía, justo en el instante en que el arquero del Manchester United atajaba un peligroso gol del Arsenal de la misma manera en que Enrique se había lanzado para prender de nuevo el televisor.

 **"** **¡SÍ! ¡ESO ES! AHORA SIGAN ASÍ Y METAN GOLES AL OTRO LADO."** Exclamó Maribel, concentrándose de nuevo en la pantalla.

Enrique se puso de pie adolorido, pero con la adrenalina fluyéndole con todo por las venas, a justo a tiempo para interponerse entre Rada y su compañero. Gracias a la jugada, el juez dividió su atención entre el partido y el objeto de su odio, pero había disminuido sus ansias asesinas casi a la mitad. Aun con todo seguía igual de molesto. El muchacho seguía paralizado de miedo, temblaba y necesitaba un cambio de ropa urgente.

Nadie lo juzga, por cierto.

"¡Es nuevo señor! Discúlpelo: no volverá a pasar." Pidió Enrique con toda la firmeza de la que podía echar mano.

" **AAAAARGH**." Rada lo hizo a un lado de un empujón y se acercó al muchacho, tomándolo y sacudiéndolo por la solapa. " **VUELVE** a Tocar Ese Control y Vas Ver Cómo Te Va."

"Lo siento." Balbuceó el mesero. "No lo vuelvo a hacer. Creí que no había nadie mirando." Se excusó.

"Me aseguraré que no haga nada." Insistió Enrique, intentando lograr que Rada soltara al chiquillo. "Por favor: vea tranquilo su partido."

"¡Deja de jugar con eso, Keiran y ven a ver esto!" Exclamó Maribel, cuya atención se había pegado a la pantalla y de ahí no quitaba los ojos. "¡¿Puedes creer lo mal que están jugando?!"

"Hmpf."

Rada soltó al muchacho, giró sobre sus talones y fue a su mesa, la que tomó íntegramente y puso junto a la de Maribel, quien no despegaba su atención del partido. Se miraron de reojo, esta vez sin saber qué decir, pero luego de un sonrojo más o menos mutuo, bufaron, gruñeron, se sonrojaron con furia y se acomodaron en sus sillas, con los brazos bien cruzados y la misma expresión de odio en los rostros.

Por siete segundos. Un mediocampista del Manchester perdió la pelota por querer acapararla.

"¡¿Pero qué?! ¡No Puedo Creerlo! ¿Quieren Dejar de Perder La Pelota A La Mitad de La Cancha?"

 _"_ _¡¿Cómo la van a perder si apenas la han tenido?! Parece ya jueguito de barrio._ _Even My Bloody Specters Play Better Than That!_ _Y luego el entrenador dice que le hacen bullying."_ Rada tenía las manos tan empuñadas que hasta sus nudillos estaban blancos. _"Eso es entrenar mal a los jugadores."_

 _"_ _¡Es que con esas decisiones me extraña que no!"_ Gruñó Maribel. Una jugada particularmente mala, pero que terminó en una oportunidad de gol que no se logró concretar, hizo que los dos se afirmaran la cabeza. _"¿Es_ _En_ _Serio?_ _¡¿Viste eso?!_ _"_

 _"_ _¡Esto parece broma! Si siguen jugando así… ¡NO, NO! ¡NO ACAPARES EL BALÓN, DÁSELA A TU COMPAÑERO! ¡A LA DERECHA, YOU WANKER, A LA DERECHA!"_

 _"_ _¡VA SOLO, TIENE ESPACIO! ¡DÁSELA, DÁSELA!"_

 _"_ _¡CON LA &%$#$&%%$ QUE LOS PARIÓ! ¿Cómo es que no saben correr?"_

 _"_ _AAAAAAH. ¡BÁJENLO! MÉTANLE UNA ZANCADILLA, ¡LES VA A QUITAR LA PELOTA!"_

 _"_ _DALE, DALE, ¡DALE!"_

Gol del Manchester. Contra todo pronóstico. El marcador quedó empatado.

 _"_ _¡_ _ **GOOOOOOOOOOL**_ _!"_

"¡Pero Qué Gol Más Feo!" Se quejó Maribel derrotada, revirtiendo al castellano. "Si van a meter goles que sean bonitos, ¡No Esas Champurradas! **QUE ASCO** de gol." Radamanthys tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y miró de reojo a la chica. Se encogió de hombros: había entendido más o menos la mitad de lo que dijo, aunque no con la perfección que le habría gustado.

Le gustaba el acentito que la chica tenía en su propio idioma.

 _"_ _Un Gol es un Gol."_ Radamanthys no podía decir que no le encontraba razón a Maribel, porque pensaba parecido, pero bueno… _"Los partidos se ganan con goles anotados_ _y con uno solo más que el otro equipo basta._ _No por cuál fue más bonito que el otro."_

 _"_ _Horrible. Así no se puede."_ Maribel se cruzó de brazos. _"Da asco verlos jugando tan mal. ¡No parecen el Manchester de siempre! Si tan solo pusiera… ¡¿Pero Qué Brujería…?!"_

 _"_ _¡¿QUIÉN CARAJOS HIZO ESA PATADA_ _ **PELOTUDA**_ _?!"_

 _"_ _No merecemos ganar."_ Sentenció Maribel enrabietada. _"_ _¡El Arsenal Está Jugando Con Grilletes En Los Tobillos Y Aun Así Nos Están Dando Un_ _Maldito_ _Baile!"_

La pareja se entretuvo un buen rato protestando por la poca calidad del juego, y ambos sufriendo por las mismas cosas. Los otros asistentes del bar (que no eran muchos) les miraban divertidos, mientras que el mesero que había osado cambiar la tele, y quien ya se había cambiado pantalones, trataba de no acercarse. Enrique se reía para sus adentros: conocía bastante a Maribel, un par de veces se había hospedado en el hotel, aunque no siempre. Nunca la había visto así de relajada y contenta y eso lo tenía de buen humor. De donde habría sacado a tremendo mastodonte como amigo, ni idea, pero no se iba a meter en eso, el sujeto había logrado asustarlo. Por un momento pensó que se habían conocido ahí mismo en el bar, aprovechando el mutuo gusto que tenían por el Manchester United, pero por lo que estaba viendo, evidentemente se conocían de antes.

El partido de fútbol solo se puso interesante en los últimos minutos. Rada y Mari se la pasaron insultando a la pantalla, a los jugadores y al entrenador todo el tiempo, y aunque el Manchester igualó y al anotar de nuevo se adjudicó la ventaja, el Arsenal le empató en el último momento posible, lo que desató un vendaval de insultos en inglés y en castellano. No hubo como dar vuelta el resultado y cuando por fin dio se oyó el pitazo final, ambos se dejaron caer sobre los respaldos de sus sillas, amurrados, derrotados y cruzados de brazos.

Un empate a dos goles para el olvido. Así de mal habían jugado. ¡Ni siquiera se explicaban que hubieran anotado!

" **ASCO** de partido."

 **"** **DAAAAAAAAAMN!"**

Se quedaron hirviendo rabias algunos momentos antes que se les difuminara el mal humor. Se enderezaron en sus asientos y bebieron un sorbo de sus bebidas, miraron a los costados, recordaron que estaban nerviosos de tenerse al lado. Rada miró de reojo a Maribel: ¿Qué hacía una mujer viendo fútbol? Eso era para él algo rarísimo. Claro que había chicas futboleras, pero nunca le había tocado ver una de cerca, **menos** de su mismo equipo. Además ¿qué hacía una guatemalteca siguiendo un equipo de la Premier League?

 _"_ _Mary, ¿La Premier League? ¡¿Esto era lo importante que tenías que hacer?!"_ Le preguntó Rada. _"¿Qué hace una chica como tu viendo un partido de la_ Premier League _en un lugar como este?"_

 _"_ _¿Dónde dice que está prohibido?"_ Gruñó Maribel. La mujer rezongó. _"Bah. Ni que hubiera sido la gran cosa. ¡ARGH! ¡¿Pero como esta bola de pelotudos pudo jugar tan mal?!"_

 _"_ _¡¿La Premier League?!"_ Insistió Radamanthys. _"_ _Vale que te guste el fútbol, ¿pero no debería gustarte la liga guatemalteca?"_

 _"_ _No. Hay chicos más guapos en el fútbol inglés y es mucho más entretenida. ¡Y no empecemos con el_ _fútbol_ _italiano! Ahí sí que hay jugadores de buen ver."_

 _"_ _¿Ves fútbol solo porque hay hombres guapos? Y luego_ _ustedes las mujeres_ _se quejan que los hombres las objetivizamos."_ Rezongó Radamanthys. Maribel se encogió de hombros.

 _"_ _Dije que la liga inglesa es más entretenida y en teoría juegan mejor."_ La chica miró expectante a Rada. _"¿Acaso me ibas a invitar a ver fútbol?"_ Le preguntó curiosa. _"¿Por qué no me dijiste?"_

 _"_ _Sí,_ _te iba a invitar,_ _aunque esperaba que me dijeras que no."_ Protestó el juez, sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto. _"Creo que por eso no te dije."_ Estaba gratamente sorprendido, por lo que puso especial cuidado en verse molesto. _"Eres la primera mujer que conozco que le gusta el fútbol. Y que no lo dice por aparentar."_

 _"_ _¡Patrañas! Somos muchas que seguimos las ligas, ¡Más en Inglaterra! Seguro que conoces varias."_

 _"_ _Las hay, pero no tengo el gusto de conocerlas personalmente. ¡¿Cómo es que te gusta la liga inglesa?!"_

Maribel le miró como si estuviera evaluando su respuesta, pero finalmente terminó por suspirar. Sonrió con relajo y se sopló el flequillo, sintiendo como sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse. ¡Qué pena le daba todo esto! Bah… si le gustaba bien, sino, también.

 _"_ _Jugué en la secundaria como arquera."_ Admitió con mucha calma. _"El entrenador que teníamos era un inglés retirado que vino a vivir sus últimos años en Cobán."_ Maribel le revoleó las pestañas. _"Nos mostraba videos con los partidos para explicarnos las jugadas_ _y lo hacía con una pasión que inspiraba._ _¡Una no es de palo!"_

 _"_ _¿Lo dices por los jugadores guapos o por la pasión con la que les explicaba ese viejo?"_ Preguntó Rada, levantando media uniceja. Maribel lo miró divertida.

 _"_ _Por ambas."_ Confesó haciéndose la interesante.

 _"_ _No parece una mala táctica. ¿De qué equipo era?"_

 _"_ _Era fan del Chelsea el pobre infeliz."_ Maribel lo miró curiosa. _"¿Por qué eres fan del ManU?"_

 _"_ _¡Argh! Al menos tuviste mejor gusto que él."_ Gruñó Rada levantando toda la uniceja. _"¿Por qué no debería serlo?"_

 _"_ _Mencionaste en alguna ocasión que eras del East End de Londres."_ Explicó Maribel con gracia. _"Siguiendo esa lógica, deberías ser del West Ham United."_

 _"_ _¡Encima sabes de lo que hablas! Y sí, debería serlo, pero… mi viejo me hizo hincha del ManU."_ Rada incluso sonrió con astucia. _"¿Y qué mejor manera de llevar la contraria a todo_ _tu barrio_ _que siguiendo a otro equipo de fútbol?"_

La pareja se rió para sus adentros un poco e intercambiaron una mirada, aunque en seguida la desviaron hacia el piso o lejos, suspirando. Ya mejor se resignaban a caerse bien, no había vuelta que darle… aunque _caerse bien_ no parecía ser el término más adecuado, pero ¿quién diablos está pensando en ello? Rada carraspeó y, tras asegurarse que nadie lo miraba, llamó la atención de Maribel.

 _"…_ _¿Sigues paseando a tus turistas con olor a repollo mañana?"_

 _"_ _No, ya no. Los despedí esta tarde. Mañana Juan Carlos se los lleva a la capital con el bus, pero yo me devuelvo a Cobán durante el día."_ Le explicó con algo de coquetería. _"¿Y usted, Mister Ainsworth?"_

 _"_ _Regreso mañana, aunque no en bus."_ El juez miró a su alrededor y se inclinó un poco hacia ella, coqueto. _"Hagamos algo: no te subas a ese bus y paseamos por la ciudad mañana."_

 _"_ _¿Huh? ¿Y como se supone que llego a mi casa, eh?: tengo que estar de regreso para la noche."_

 _"_ _Yo te llevo mujer."_

 _"_ _¿Y como si se puede saber?"_

 _"_ _De la misma manera que llegué aquí, Mary."_ Insistió Rada, sintiéndose travieso. _"¿Te animas o no?"_

Se produjo un súbito silencio y ambos aguantaron la respiración. Se sentía como si la respuesta fuera a definir como comenzarían a tratarse a partir de ese momento y, de hecho, Maribel de alguna manera supo que las cosas ya no serían las mismas entre ambos. Inspiró aire y aguantó la respiración en ese momento, y junto con ello, tomó una decisión en ese momento. Le devolvió la coquetería a Radamanthys. ¡Si tan solo fuera así de fácil tomar todas las decisiones!

 _"_ _¡Sería genial! A ver como me sorprendes, señoría espectral."_

El Wyvern ronroneó contento.

* * *

 **Antigua, Guatemala. Cerro de la Cruz.**

 _Día siguiente. 6 de octubre. 17:20 horas._

Había sido un día diferente.

La Muy Noble y Muy Leal Ciudad de Santiago de los Caballeros de Guatemala era sin duda una ciudad encantadora, y por primera vez en su vida Maribel podía decir que la había recorrido con calma y a gusto. Prácticamente habían paseado por toda la ciudad a pie de cabo a rabo, visitando un par de museos y otras atracciones, observando sus calles y disfrutando de lo que pudieran encontrarse. No con las prisas que suelen caracterizar a los grupos de turistas, siempre acelerados, sino con la calma de paisanos que pasean por su ciudad y se toman sus tiempos. Era una perspectiva distinta y como Maribel conocía los trucos, se les había hecho un viaje fascinante.

Les había tomado todo el día. Se encontraron temprano y así a paso pausado se dieron el permiso de conversar y estar callados. Se separarse y reunirse, de probar cosas nuevas o no. De comer y beber, de descansar y reír. Rada **_odiaba_** admitir que le gustaba pasar el tiempo así y **más odiaba** darse cuenta que podía hablar horas con Maribel y no aburrirse.

¿Acaso lo habría flechado Eros? Porque sentir algo así por una persona que acababas de conocer, no era sano ni normal y…

 _"_ _¿Entonces dices que cada volcán tiene un espíritu que lo habita? ¿Son inmortales que pueden morir?"_ Maribel lo miró con ojos grandes y señaló a la montaña que tenían justo al frente. _"¿Incluso el Volcán de Agua?"_

 _"_ _Sí. Dicen que no salen mucho de sus montañas, pero sí, la gran mayoría de los volcanes tiene su espíritu que lo habita."_

 _"_ _¿Entonces uno podría conversar con ellos y pedirles que no hagan tanto escándalo? El Volcán de Fuego es un pesado: vieras que nos tiene a todos caminando en punta de pies por sus berrinches._ _¡Se le pasa la mano!_ _"_

¿A quién le importaba si era normal o no? Radamanthys nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo y cómodo con una mujer al lado. Se odiaba por eso, pero… eso ya se le tornaba muy cansado odiar tanto todo aquello que se relacionara con ella. ¡Maribel! ¿Acaso la mujer tendría alguna noción de lo que estaba pasando por su corazón? ¿Ese que se suponía que no existía? La quería consigo, por siempre.

Definitivamente Eros lo había flechado. ¿En qué momento? ¿Le importaba? **NO**.

¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer uno en estos casos? Nunca antes se había interesado tanto en una mujer como para sentir cosas así. ¡Se sentía tan tierno que le daban ganas de arrancarle las costillas al primer incauto que pasara y lo hiciera enojar! O simplemente al primero que se le cruzara, lo hiciera rabiar o no, pero tenía la sospecha que no se le iba a quitar este sentimiento por la mujer esta.

Miró a _Mary_. ¿Y si le tomaba la mano se enojaría mucho? Sus labios se veían blanditos, rellenitos y besables. **FLOR** de bofetón le pondrían si intentaba besarla, seguro.

 **DAAAAMN!**

 _"_ _Es cosa de intentarlo. Con los volcanes nunca se sabe, pero no hacen berrinche por cualquier tontería. O eso he escuchado."_

Se quedaron en silencio allí donde estaban. Sentados en la ladera del cerro y mirando el imponente volcán que dominaba la ciudad. Maribel miró de reojo a Radamanthys, cuya ceñuda mirada estaba fija al frente. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Hasta hace unas semanas este tipo ni siquiera era parte de su vida y así nada más, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. ¡Era un juez de Hades! Más temprano que tarde se iba a ir y ella iba a quedar sola con un montón de sueños rotos en las manos. Y los que le podrían quedar enteros, no sabía cómo ponerlos en movimiento. Más que nunca se sintió amarrada y ahogada por su trabajo y por su incapacidad de tomar la sartén por el mango y decir: ¡Esto es lo que voy a hacer!

Y encima… quedaba con un anhelo en el corazón. ¿Y si le tomaba la mano a Radamanthys? ¿Y si se inclinaba hacia él y reposaba su cabeza en su hombro? ¿Se enojaría mucho?

Como que de pronto no era tan difícil tomar la decisión.

¿Y saben qué?

 _"_ _Voy a renunciar. Llegando a casa."_

 _"_ _¿Huh? ¿A tu trabajo?"_

 _"_ _Lo odio. Nunca quise esto para mí, creo que ya lo he aguantado demasiado tiempo."_ Dijo con súbita decisión. _"Ya lo aguanté mucho tiempo."_

 _"_ _¿Eso lo dices no más porque se te ocurrió ahora o porque piensas llevarlo a cabo?"_

 _"_ _¿A qué te refieres?"_

 _"_ _Las decisiones son como las espadas. No me saques sin razón, ni me guardes sin honor."_ Le explicó Radamanthys con su usual gravedad, pero no se sentía que la estuviera sermoneando. Todo lo contrario, hasta parecía que respetaba más que nadie su decisión. _"Creo que queda claro. No decidas por cualquier cosa, pero una vez que te decidas por algo, llévalo a cabo_ _y no mires atrás_ _."_

 _"_ _Tiene sentido,_ _Keiran_ _."_ Maribel levantó los hombros. _"_ _Ya está: ahora sí_ _voy a llevarlo a cabo. Tengo la carta de renuncia lista: llegando a casa se la entregaré a mi papá. Se me va a morir del espanto, pero ya fue."_

 _"_ _¿Y luego cómo vas a proceder?"_

 _"_ _Puedo manejarme. Llevo meses pensando en esto: tengo algunos ahorros. Dudo que me corran de la casa. Puede que sea difícil al principio, pero si pasa, ni modo."_ Maribel suspiró. Se sentía liviana, más libre, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. _"Me las puedo ingeniar. ¡Es hora que viva mi vida!"_

Rada sintió un súbito orgullo que llevaba tiempo sin sentir. Sonrió honesto y hasta sintió el sano entusiasmo de Maribel como si fuera propio. No podía dejar de mirarla, descubrió que podría hacerlo por horas y sin duda que sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa cuando la mujer giró el rostro para verlo y ahí… con esa sonrisa que le dedicó, se vio igual que aquella figurita a la que tanto cariño le había tomado. ¡Pero esta vez estaba viva! En verdad Maribel era **su** _Mary_.

El Wyvern que llevaba dentro levantó la cabeza, con los ojos grandes e ilusionados, y comenzó a mover la cola con interés.

 _"_ _¿Vas a estudiar Letras?"_

 _"_ _¿Cómo lo supiste?"_

 _"_ _Fue una corazonada. Es algo que pareciera estar escrito en tu esencia con caracteres muy marcados."_ Radamanthys bufó arrugando el rostro. _"Además siempre llevas algún libro en tu bolso… casi siempre algún título del siglo de oro español."_ Añadió entre gruñidos.

 _"_ _Dices eso porque estás celoso."_

 _"_ _¿Celoso de qué podría estar?"_

 _"_ _De que esta mañana te dejé callado cuando dije que si bien Shakespeare, con toda su prolífica obra, tuvo una vida aburrida; en cambio Cervantes vivió al límite toda la suya."_ Le recordó Maribel con pícara coquetería. _"Que_ _Willy_ _invente todos los insultos y palabras que quiera:_ _Cervantes_ _es el verdadero aventurero."_

 _"_ _Jajajaja, deja que lea un poco más sobre el Bardo mujer, y te pondré en tu lugar. Vas a ver que Shakespeare…"_ Radamanthys se detuvo lleno de sorpresa. Maribel se estaba mordiendo su pulgar y lo miraba llena de desafío. _"Did you bite your thumb at me, ma'am?"_ Preguntó incrédulo.

 _"_ _Yes, I did bite my thumb at you, Sir."_

 _"_ _Did you bite your thumb at me?!"_ Insistió Radamanthys inclinándose hacia a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de su nariz y escuchando su propio corazón detrás de sus orejas. Maribel dejó de morderse el pulgar con coqueta altanería, muy consciente de la cercanía.

 _"_ _Sí, señor, ¿Y qué es lo que pretende hacer al respecto?"_

La luz comenzaba a menguar, el cerro de la Cruz estaba tranquilo, el Volcán seguía en su vigilia de la ciudad. Aquél espectro, ese juez de Hades, estaba a momentos de besar a su pareja, quien con calma lo esperaba sin sacarle los ojos de encima. Podían sentir el aliento del otro y hasta se rozaron la piel: era cosa que uno reclamase el territorio ajeno y se desataría una represa, pero se mantenían ahí, en suspenso calmo… ¡Tantos pensamientos que se les cruzaron por las cabezas! Ninguno tenía sentido, no querían dárselo.

Apartaron los rostros, pero mantuvieron la distancia. No a manera de ofensa, sino de paciencia, como si la conciencia de que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo por delante les calmara las pasiones. Rada sintió un vacío en su piel. Maribel necesitaba un ancla que la afirmase a la realidad.

 _"_ _Entonces vas a renunciar. ¿Tienes que esperar un tiempo o acaso…?"_

 _"_ _Quince días hábiles. La carta es una formalidad: le aviso a mi empleador de que dejo de trabajar_ _a fin de mes_ _para que comencemos a finiquitar los contratos."_

 _"_ _¿Aunque sea una empresa familiar?"_

 _"_ _Con mayor razón. Mi papá siempre ha querido ser muy claro con eso: tiene los impuestos al día y para eso necesita que los contratos_ _estén_ _muy claros_ _al respecto._ _"_

 _"_ _Dices que se va a enojar…"_

 _"_ _Doble problema para él. Ya tomé mi decisión. Cuando era más chiquilla no pude plantar los pies. ¡Ahora sí y lo haré!"_

 _"_ _¿Seguirás guiando grupos?"_

 _"_ _Solo los comprometidos… pero no más."_

 _"_ _¿Esto cómo te hace sentir,_ _Mary_ _?"_ Rada le acarició una mejilla con bruta delicadeza. Maribel le sujetó la mano entre sonrisas nerviosas.

"Aliviada y decidida." Maribel tragó saliva. Sus ojitos se le cristalizaron. _"También asustada."_

 _"_ _Es normal, pero pasará y valdrá la pena."_

La mujer asintió nerviosa. Rada gruñó y arrugó el ceño, cosa que le provocó ternura a Maribel. Casi sin proponérselo, Rada abrió el brazo y la chica no perdió tiempo en abrazarlo y refugiarse en él, llenando de súbito el vacío que el juez sentía en la piel.

Un quieto silencio bajó sobre ellos, se quedaron ahí abrazados mientras observaban como las luces del día bajaba. Aún faltaba para el atardecer, pero…

 _"_ _Y yo que tenía que estar en casa para esta noche."_

 _"_ _¡Argh, dije que te llevaba, mujer! No molestes."_

 _"_ _¿Y cómo si se puede saber?"_

Rada solo sonrió travieso.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Giudecca. Comedores de Espectros.**

 _Día siguiente. 7 de octubre. 6:45 de la mañana._

Sus dedos parecían coladores de tanto que se los había picado para medirse la glucosa al despertar. Valentine no quería pensar en eso: esa mañana Rea estaba más insoportable que nunca, pues había pasado varias rabias durante los dos días previos, a causa de accidentes más que evitables. Definitivamente tendrían que traer otro galeno de punto fijo, quizás un traumatólogo de ser posible, pues cualquiera se ponía de malas tras dos fracturas expuestas y seis contusiones en tan poco tiempo sin que hubiera especialista al que echar mano. Si seguían así iban a fundir al único médico que había tenido el Inframundo en **EONES**.

Y encima iba él y se saltaba la cena. ¡Cincuenta y ocho de azúcar esa mañana! ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¿Qué la idea no era que tenía que tenerla baja? Bah.

Mañoseó su desayuno. Un café negro, unas tostadas integrales con queso fresco y una manzana fresca. Desabrido, aburrido y espantoso. Estaba acostumbrado a comer contundente al desayuno, para así tener energías para los entrenamientos de la mañana, pero llevaba días comiendo lo mismo y eso no lo hacía comer con ganas.

 _"_ _And Thou unfit for any place, but hell."_ Protestó mientras revisaba su tostada. Le llegó un zape.

"¡Ya deja de lamentarte y traga ya ese desayuno!" Lo animó Gordon de Minotauro. "Al menos no tienes que comer solo galletas de agua."

"Menos Shakespeare y más acción. ¡Come Val!" Le advirtió Sylphid, mientras masticaba su propia tostada. "Porque si viene la señora Rea y nos pregunta, diré que no has comido nada."

Valentine hizo un puchero, pero al menos comenzó a comer muy a regañadientes. De verdad, ¿es que el desayuno acaso iba a ser así de aburrido por el resto de sus días? ¡¿ **POR EL RESTO** de sus días?! Como que eso le quitaba emoción a la vida. Ya no podía comer chocolates, tampoco dulces, las almendras no saciaban su ansiedad, comía mucho y más seguido, pero todo desabrido… se sentía cansado y somnoliento. También deprimido: si iba a estar comiendo así, mejor vivía menos, pero al menos disfrutando más.

"No quiero más."

"Que comas."

"No quiero." Valentine miró feo a sus dos amigotes, pero bufó tras unos instantes.

Tanto Sylphid como Gordon estaban comiendo lo mismo que él. No tenían que hacerlo y sin duda tenían más opciones, pero ahí estaban, viviendo su misma miseria en un acto de camaradería sin precedentes en el Inframundo: no podía reclamarles.

"Ya no tengo hambre."

"¡Bro! Si sigues así, te vamos a juntar con Minos de Griffin: tienen la misma cara larga." Comentó Gordon.

"Sí, pero al igual que Valentine, el señor Minos está pasando por un momento bien difícil." Puntualizó Sylphid. "No es nuestro asunto, por cierto, pero no comparemos." El espectro de Basilisco terminó de comerse su tostada. Gordon asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, tienes razón." Comentó, negando con la cabeza unos momentos. Fue cuando le dio un zape a Valentine. "Si no comes, te baja el azúcar y si te baja mucho, se te apaga la tele." Gordon frunció el ceño. "Créeme que si te desmayas por eso, te daré una paliza en el entrenamiento por descuidarte y haber dejado en vergüenza a toda Caína."

"Eres el lugarteniente del señor Radamanthys: no puedes darte ese lujo." Intervino Sylphid.

"Supongo."

Valentine siguió mañoseando su desayuno, pero comenzó a comer con más ganas, quizás para tranquilizar a sus compadres, quienes con disimulo se aseguraban de que se comiera todo. No lejos de ahí, aunque fuera de la vista de esos tres, Aiacos hacía lo propio: monitoreaba a la distancia el progreso del espectro de la Harpía e intervenía solo si era necesario. El pobre infeliz estaba teniendo muchos problemas para aceptar su nueva condición, pero honestamente no lo culpaba. En lo que se acostumbraba, había que vigilarlo para que no se descompensara. Además… Radamanthys estaba preguntando casi a diario para saber cómo estaba y considerando que Minos no estaba en su mejor momento, pues él se hacía cargo de esa responsabilidad.

"¿Pitājī?" Lo llamó Benito con una sonrisa desde el suelo. El nene estaba de pie, sujeto de su pierna y señalaba hacia Violate, que venía caminando hacia ellos.

"¡Encontraste a mami antes que yo! Vamos, enano." Aiacos le dio la mano a Benito y comenzaron a caminar hacia la espectro con lenta naturalidad, dando pasitos pequeños y cada vez más firmes. Cuando los adultos se encontraron al medio se besaron a manera de saludo por unos momentos antes de que Violate se agachara para tomar a Benito en brazos. "¿Cómo está todo, Alita mía?" Le preguntó Aiacos con firmeza.

"Bastante mejor." Le respondió la mujer.

"¡Āmā!" Saludo Benito con entusiasmo.

Aiacos le hizo una seña a Violate para que caminaran lejos de las miradas indiscretas. Salieron con paso calmo del comedor y siguieron a ese ritmo un buen rato. Finalmente Aiacos se detuvo, se puso delante de su esposa, a quien sujetó coqueto por las caderas aunque llevara cargando a Benito y acercó su rostro al de ella. Sin embargo no hizo mucho más que eso.

"¿Cómo está Minos?"

"Enojado, pero más tranquilo gracias al calmante que le dio la señora Rea. Ingrid es una **malparida**." Violate arrugó el ceño. "Tengo la impresión que quiere desaparecer con el pequeño."

"Hay que poner ojo en eso, si ocurre será una situación muy delicada." Aiacos apretó los dientes. "¿Por qué piensas que quiere desaparecer?"

"Minos va a reaccionar muy mal." Violate acomodó a Benito. "Y no sé: solo tengo esa impresión. Lily dice que no le sorprendería: ella también está muy enojada."

"No es para menos. Minos se está llevando una horrible sorpresa." Gruñó Aiacos frunciendo el ceño, sintiéndose desanimado, pero decidido. "Creo… creo que puedo adelantarme a los hechos. Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer: algún recurso de protección o algo así. Veré que posibilidades tengo."

"Sé que lo harás, mi amor." Le dijo Violate en un raro despliegue de ternura, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla. "Cambiando de tema… ¿Ya se supo cuál es el origen de aquellas fluctuaciones de energía en Guatemala?"

"Algo. Rada estuvo rastreando algo en la ciudad, pero encontró trazas muy débiles."

"Creí que nuestro señor Hades había prohibido que el señor Radamanthys trabajase en sus vacaciones."

"Así es, pero no quedó de otra. Además conociendo a Rada, hasta puede que le hayamos hecho un favor: el tipo no puede estar tanto tiempo ocioso." Comentó Aiacos al tiempo que tomaba a Benito de los brazos de su mamá. "Eso sumado a las noticias que nos han estado llegando."

"¿Sobre los asesinatos rituales en Antigua?" Preguntó Violate. "Eso es muy cerca del señor Radamanthys."

"El señor Hypnos cree que son sacrificios a Xibalbá, pues esas energías han ido a parar allá. Después de todo… en Guatemala hay una de las entradas a ese reino… y todavía no damos con los ajawab que se nos escaparon."

La pareja se quedó mirando muy seria, apenas prestándole atención a Benito, quien hacía sus mejores caritas y gracias a sus papás. Solo al cabo de unos minutos ambos espectros se centraron en el niño, consintiéndolo a gusto.

"¿Crees que el señor Radamanthys tenga que intervenir?"

"No es la idea, pero si debe hacerlo, lo hará y con todo el gusto." Aiacos le sonrió con travesura. "Supongo que tocará ayudarlo."

"Si lo haces, llévate a Minos contigo a ver si se despeja un poco."

"Eso haré. Le hará bien el cambio de aire." Aiacos se acomodó a Benito en un brazo y le ofreció la mano a Violate, quien la aceptó con gusto. "Vamos, tenemos que llevar a este mini espectro a control médico."

Y así, a paso tranquilo, la pequeña familia comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería. Ambos tenían la secreta esperanza de no tener que recurrir a Radamanthys para terminar esa investigación.

Sería una pena que interrumpieran sus merecidas vacaciones… justo cuando comenzaba a disfrutarlas.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: El Principio_**

 _… Pandora dio un brinco hacia atrás al notar a Hades y Perséfone, en pijamas, mirándola con curiosa intensidad y brillos en los ojos. La heraldo se mordió los labios. ¿Acaso estos dos estaban tan pendientes del juez de Wyvern que se habían dado cuenta que la había llamado y los motivos detrás de eso?…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental: CASI** hubo beso, **CASI** , pero no: este llegará a su debido tiempo. Si les consuela, Radamanthys ya me reclamó al respecto. A propósito, les pido disculpas por la demora en actualizar. Por fin me di el tiempo de ver Hetalia y no he podido soltar la serie y digamos que anoche me distrajo un poco. Ahora, si se da una vuelta por la brújula cultural se los agradecería. Ahora, esto es importante, lo puse al principio y lo vuelvo a poner **: en épocas Shakespearianas, morderse el pulgar era un insulto tan grave y ofensivo como lo es mostrar el dedo medio. Si te mordías el pulgar frente a una persona, era causal de pelea de espadas a muerte.** Insisto con esto, y lo haré en todos los capítulos, así que ármense de paciencia: buena parte de este fic estará ubicada en Guatemala y desde ya les pido mil disculpas por cualquier error que pueda tener, tanto cultural o de conocimientos. No fueron intencionales ni tienen mala intención. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Como dije al principio, **Newfan** , **#TodosSomosElMesero**. El pobre infeliz necesitó un cambio de pantalón, pero al menos salvó la vida. Kudos a Enrique, quien arriesgó su vida por salvarlo de Rada: es el héroe anónimo del capítulo. Como viste, este fue un capítulo de decisiones y se vienen cosas interesantes a partir de ahora. Espero que te gusten. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

Maribel es futbolera, **Nice** , y no lo niega. Tengo que reconocer que sí le voy a algunos equipos de fútbol nacionales, principalmente para acompañar a mi papá, pero no con la misma pasión con la que le voy a la Roja. Opino igual que tú: las ligas europeas tienen mejores piernas. ¿Beso entre Rada y Mari? No todavía. Jejejejejejeje. El mesero cometió un error, aunque sus intenciones no eran malas. De cualquier forma, **#TodosSomosElMesero**. Le di las galletitas a Valentine: casi se puso a llorar cuando las recibió: el pobre sigue con muchos problemas para acostumbrarse a su nueva dieta. Sobre los pancitos de huevos… los espectros tenían hambre, pero logré conservar uno. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En el caso de las citas de Shakespeare, usé el portal SparkNotes y su sección No Fear Shakespeare. También usé Google Traductor.**

 ** _Thou unfit for any place, but hell_** **:** De la obra de Shakespeare titulada "Ricardo III" del Acto 1, Escena 2, dicho por el personaje de Anne al mismo Ricardo. Se traduce como _No eres apto para ningún lugar, excepto el infierno_.

 ** _"_** ** _Did you bite your thumb at me"_** **y** " ** _Yes,_** **_I did bite my thumb at you, Sir"_** : De la obra de Shakespeare "Romeo y Julieta" del Acto 1, Escena 1. El diálogo es parte de una provocación maliciosa entre amigos de los Montesco y Capuleto, que termina en una pelea de espadas, hasta con muertos. En el caso de Rada y Mari, era un coqueteo. Se traduce como "Te mordiste el pulgar" y "Sí, me mordí el pulgar, señor" o algo por el estilo.

Para serles honesta, la traducción literal de estas dos frases queda bien rara.

 **Even My Bloody Specters Play Better Than That!** : Incluso mis malditos espectros juegan mejor que eso.

Ojo, _Bloody_ es sangriento, pero considerando que en este caso es una palabrota, como que no calza bien y no supe traducirla. ¿Algún experto que levante su manita?

Y no, no voy a traducir _Wanker_. ¡Usen su imaginación! **XD**

 **Pitājī** (पिताजी): Papá en nepalí.

 **Āmā** (आमा): Mamá, en nepalí.

 **Miguel de Cervantes:** (Alcalá de Henares, 29 de septiembre de 1547 – Madrid, 22 de abril de 1616) fue un soldado, novelista, poeta y dramaturgo español. Está considerado la máxima figura de la literatura española y es universalmente conocido por haber escrito _El ingenioso Hidalgo don Quijote de la Mancha_ , que muchos críticos han descrito como la primera novela moderna y una de las mejores obras de la literatura universal, además de ser el libro más editado y traducido de la historia, solo superado por la Biblia. Se le ha dado el sobrenombre de _Príncipe de los Ingenios_.

 **William Shakespeare:** (Stratford–Upon–Avon, hacia el 26 de abril de 1564 y muere en alguna fecha entre el 23 de abril y el 3 de mayo de 1616) fue un dramaturgo, poeta y actor inglés. Conocido en ocasiones como el Bardo de Avon (o simplemente el Bardo), Shakespeare es considerado el escritor más importante en lengua inglesa y uno de los más célebres de la literatura universal.

 **Premier League:** También conocida en el Reino Unido como The Premiership, es la máxima categoría del sistema de Ligas de fútbol de Inglaterra. Comenzó a disputarse en la temporada 1992–93 y desde entonces se ha celebrado sin interrupciones. En ella pueden también participar, por motivos históricos, aquellos clubes galeses que lo deseen, siempre que hayan competido ininterrumpidamente en el sistema de fútbol federado inglés desde, al menos, el 30 de junio de 1992. Este es el caso del Swansea City Association Football Club, club radicado en Gales participante de la liga y que ha llegado a representar a Inglaterra en competiciones europeas.

 **Manchester United Football Club:** Es un club de fútbol de la ciudad de Mánchester, Inglaterra que compite en la liga inglesa Premier League y disputa sus partidos como local en el estadio Old Trafford.

 **Arsenal Football Club:** Es un club de fútbol profesional con sede en Holloway, Londres, Inglaterra, que juega en la máxima categoría del fútbol de ese país, la Premier League. Uno de los más laureados del fútbol inglés, ha ganado cuarenta títulos en su país, incluyendo trece campeonatos de liga y un récord de doce Copas de Inglaterra; también ha ganado dos títulos internacionales.

 **Chelsea Football Club:** O conocido simplemente como _Chelsea_ , es un club de fútbol profesional de Inglaterra con sede en el distrito de Fulham (Londres), que disputa actualmente la Premier League, máxima competición futbolística de ese país. Fundado el 10 de marzo de 1905, el club se mantuvo la mayor parte de su historia en la máxima categoría del fútbol británico. Su estadio es el Stamford Bridge, el cual tiene una capacidad para 41 837 espectadores, y en el que ha disputado sus encuentros como local desde su fundación.

 **West Ham United Football Club:** Es un club de fútbol de Inglaterra, de la ciudad de Londres. Fue fundado en 1895 y juega en la Premier League. Su fanaticada se ubica principalmente en el East End, según tengo entendido. (Quien sepa más, por favor, avíseme **n.n** )

 **Siglo de Oro Español:** Fue un período de florecimiento del arte y la literatura en España, que coincidió con el auge político y posterior declive de la dinastía de los Austrias o Habsburgo españoles. El _Siglo de Oro_ no supone fechas precisas y generalmente se considera que duró más de un siglo. Su inicio no sería antes de 1492, con el fin de la Reconquista, los viajes de Cristóbal Colón al Nuevo Mundo, y la publicación de la Gramática castellana de Antonio de Nebrija. Políticamente terminó en 1659, con el Tratado de los Pirineos, ratificado entre Francia y España. El último gran escritor Pedro Calderón de la Barca, falleció en 1681, y su muerte es generalmente considerada como el fin del Siglo de Oro español de las artes y las letras.

El término _Siglo de Oro_ fue concebido por el erudito y anticuario dieciochesco Luis José Velázquez, marqués de Valdeflores (1722 – 1772), quien lo empleó por primera vez en 1754, en su obra crítica pionera Orígenes de la poesía castellana, aunque para referirse exclusivamente al siglo XVI. Posteriormente la definición se amplió, entendiendo toda la época clásica o de apogeo de la cultura española, esencialmente el Renacimiento del siglo XVI y el Barroco del siglo XVII. Para la historiografía y los teóricos modernos, pues, y ciñéndose a fechas concretas de acontecimientos clave, el Siglo de Oro abarca desde la publicación de la Gramática castellana de Nebrija en 1492 hasta la muerte de Calderón en 1681.


	9. Cap 8: El Principio

_Rada tiene un torbellino de emociones tan desordenado que contra su voluntad solicita la ayuda de una experta en la materia para que lo ayude a pensar. Al menos Pandora estaba despierta. Al día siguiente, el juez de Wyvern decide tomar la sartén por el mango y exponer sus conclusiones. Los villanos reciben un último encargo y se dirigen a Cobán para conseguirlo._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado._

 _No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"XXII. FACTA, NON VERBA"  
** (" _Hechos, No Palabras._ ")

 **Capítulo 8: El Principio**

 **Cobán, Guatemala.**

 _Tres días después. 10 de octubre. 19:47 horas_

Por momentos a Maribel le habían flaqueado las manos pero, tras morderse la lengua y juntar coraje, finalmente había entregado la carta de renuncia. Tuvo que llegar a imprimirla, esa misma noche luego que regresó de Antigua en lo que había sido la experiencia más exhilarante de su existencia. Radamanthys, tras ponerse su mochila a la espalda (en donde había llevado un par de prendas de recambio) y sujetar la maleta de Maribel con una mano, la rodeó por la cintura y le dijo que lo sujetara con fuerza, sin darle ninguna otra advertencia.

Eso fue lo que hizo, e instantes después el mundo pareció explotar en manchas de colores, tal como si se hubieran lanzado baldazos de pintura contra las paredes. Cinco minutos después aterrizaban cerca de su casa en Cobán, a más de doscientos kilómetros de distancia. El juez no se notaba ni cansado, pero ella que no había movido ni las pestañas se sentía agitadísima y tuvo que sujetarse del inglés en lo que recuperaba la compostura y el equilibrio. Esto les dio una nueva oportunidad de estar muy cerca uno del otro, y de volver a sentir la respiración mutua, pero no hubo beso. Se separaron con recato y Radamanthys la acompañó a casa.

Laura, la mamá de Maribel, los recibió a la entrada cuando llegaron y se produjo un breve y simpático intercambio que no duró más de seis minutos. Rada siguió su camino y Maribel entró a ducharse (tenía que sacarse un viaje de encima) e hizo como si nada. Incluso no cayó en cuenta que su mamá había hablado con Rada sino hasta el otro día, cuando la mujer le preguntó de dónde había sacado a ese inglés tan interesante.

Según Maribel, había puesto paños fríos al respecto: _Oh, lo conocí por ahí, me lo encontré en la estación de buses y me acompañó_ , dijo. _Ya no hay hombres así,_ añadió, con lo cual, y a juzgar por la actitud de Laura, el asunto quedó hasta ahí.

¡JA! Ilusos todos los que creen que engañan a sus madres. El que Laura no haya hecho aspavientos no quería decir que no se hubiera dado cuenta. Tenía cincuenta y tres años en el cuerpo y no le costó nada atar cabos sueltos. ¿Acaso la creían tonta? Noooooooooooo. A estas alturas ya todas las tías y las abuelas de Maribel sabían que estaba saliendo con un extranjero y todas estaban juramentadas en decir nada que pudiera poner a la pareja en problemas y en ayudar en todo lo que pudieran, sin que Maribel o sus primas se enterasen. Claro… Claudia y un par más percibían que algo tramaban las mayores, pero no tenían pruebas. El único que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba era don Danilo.

Nada como una conspiración para darle sabor a la vida.

No es que Rada o Maribel se anduvieran escondiendo. Tras entregar la carta esa misma noche y haber soportado la indignación y el drama añadido de su padre, Maribel se había sentido más libre y se sorprendió a si misma al no sentirse muy afectada por ello. Laura se lo tomó con mucha más calma, pero don Danilo sufría lo indecible, tal como si le hubieran comunicado una muerte inminente: gritó, pataleó, berrincheó, gesticuló, prohibió que Maribel saliera de la casa, prohibió que se quedara, lloró, se lamentó, se preocupó, intentó convencer a su hija que turismo era la carrera ideal y, cuando no lo logró, intentó confundirla. ¡Qué no hizo ese hombre! Si bien había bajado una rayita la intensidad de su colapso emocional, seguía con su drama y comenzó a llenar a Maribel con beneficios en el trabajo, con tal que se retractara de su renuncia.

Pero no. Maribel se puso más firme que nunca, expuso sus argumentos y no dio pie atrás. Renunciaba y se dedicaría a seguir sus sueños. Si no le gustaba, ¡Qué pena! Hasta hace unas semanas no tenía la fuerza para hacer esto, pero ahora no sabía cómo era que no se había decidido antes. Estaba cumpliendo sus últimos días laborales antes de que se cumpliera el tiempo, pero hasta se sentía más feliz como nunca.

 _"Se te nota en la cara."_ Gruñó Radamanthys con las manos en la nuca. _"El alivio me refiero."_

 _"¿En serio, Keiran?"_

 _"¡No me llames así! Dime_ _Radamanthys_ _, mujer, como todos. Me gusta más. ¡Hasta mi madre me llama así!"_

 _"Seguro, pero nadie te habla por tu primer nombre, seguro. Solo yo. ¡Eso me hace especial!"_

"No te des tanta importancia, Mary." Rezongó el juez en castellano, bajando los brazos, mirándola con fingida molestia.

Maribel le devolvió el gesto coqueta y no le dio otra opción al espectro más que rodar los ojos al cielo. Caminaban uno al lado del otro con tal calma y complicidad que bien daba la impresión que se conocían hacía años. No iban de las manos, no se habían dicho nada que expresase los sentimientos que se tenían, ni tampoco hablaban del casi beso que se habían dado en Antigua. No, nada de eso. Sentían que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo… y eventualmente iba a pasar.

Que se tenían ganas, se las tenían, pero cada cuál sofocaba esas ansias de la mejor manera posible. Y sí, se veían todos los días y todos los días probaban algo nuevo para comer.

 _"¿Ya comenzaste a buscar becas?"_

 _"Sí. Debí haber renunciado antes: quizás hasta habría alcanzado a iniciar el año académico. Ni modo, toca el próximo año."_

 _"Mejor, así alcanzas a prepararte. ¿Entonces Letras?"_ Preguntó Rada metiendo las manos a los bolsillos.

 _"¡Claro que sí!"_

"¡MARIBEL!"

A la mujer se le erizó la espalda cuando la llamaron por la espalda. Algo de adrenalina se le soltó al torrente sanguíneo y sintió como las mejillas se le enrojecían sutilmente. Giró sobre sus talones al mismo tiempo que Rada, quien se veía imperturbable. El juez sacó las manos de los bolsillos y analizó a la extraña que se les acercaba irradiando alegría, evaluando si implicaba peligro.

Cierto, estando en Antigua aprovechó para rastrear esas energías tan raras, pero no pudo averiguar mucho más sobre los sorpresivos asesinatos que perturbaban a la población y sus autoridades. Intuía que tenían que ver con Xibalbá. No le habían llegado más órdenes al respecto, excepto " _¡disfruta de tus malditas vacaciones!"_ , pero nunca estaba de más ser precavido… sobre todo con las Cuevas de la Candelaria tan cerca: ahí había una que era una entrada al Xibalbá después de todo.

"¡Claudita! ¿Tú qué haces por aquí?" La saludó Maribel con cariño. "Te presento a Radamanthys Ainsworth." La chica le sonrió al juez. "Ella es mi primita Claudia."

"Un gusto." La saludó Radamanthys con un ademán de cabeza. Se sintió algo perturbado por la enorme alegría que le dedicó Claudia al sonreírle.

"¡Vaya! Con ese nombre sin duda no puedes ser bajo. ¡Ya tenía ganas de conocerte!"

"¿En serio?" Rada miró a Maribel muy ceñudo. "No me habías dicho que soy una celebridad."

"Celebridad nunca, Keiran: me hartabas y tenía que quejarme con alguien." Le respondió Maribel con un guiño.

"Oh." Rada se sintió algo halagado, lo admitía.

"¡Pero bueno! ¿Te llamas Radamanthys o Keiran?" Preguntó Claudia divertida, con una mano en la cadera.

"Keiran es mi primer nombre, pero no me gusta tanto como Radamanthys. Prefiero mi segundo nombre: todos mis amigos y enemigos me conocen así."

"Oh, tiene sentido." Reconoció Claudia.

"Solo yo le digo Keiran, ¿Estamos?" Afirmó Maribel decidida.

Rada levantó la uniceja sorprendido, pero no ofendido. Sonrió involuntariamente y tentado estuvo de rodear los hombros de Maribel con sus brazos.

"Perfecto. Entonces Radamanthys." Claudia miró con suspicacia al inglés. "Dado que mi prima se adjudicó el derecho de llamarte por tu primer nombre."

"Hmpf."

"Ya deja de gruñir o te vas a arrugar." Le dijo Maribel dándole un codazo. Claudia no dejaba de sonreír. "¿En qué andas, Clau?"

"Aquí, por la vida: me voy a juntar con unas amigas, y como te vi cerca, pasé a saludar." Reconoció Claudia mientras intercambiaba miradas llenas de contenido con Maribel. "Ya me iba y los dejo solos."

"Mejor. Ya váyase y luego hablamos." Gruñó Maribel con una encantadora sonrisa. Claudia se echó a reír, para nada ofendida.

"Te veo mañana, Primita… claro, si Radamanthys te deja tranquila." Comentó muy divertida, y comenzó a despedirse. "Nos hablamos y… ¡Un gustazo, Rada!"

"Te cuidas, Claudita."

Maribel bufó molesta una vez que Claudia se hubo alejado. Seguro la muy pilla se había acercado por curiosidad, pero ¿Qué no tenía sentido de la oportunidad? Como que no le gustaba compartir a Rada tan pronto, o que la hubieran abordado así de improviso. No es que le fueran a quitar al espectro, pero… ¡Hey! ¡Un poco de tino no le hace mal a nadie!

 _"No sabía que gruñías, Mary."_

 _"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Keiran."_

 _"Tiene arreglo."_ Rada le guiñó el ojo y reanudó la marcha, notando que Maribel lo había tomado de la mano. _"Esa es Claudia, tu prima. ¿No?"_

 _"Sí, es ella. Es casi mi hermana. ¿Por?"_

 _"Y por supuesto que le has hablado de mí."_

 _"¿Eso te molesta?"_ Preguntó Maribel como quitándole importancia. _"Claudia es quien en más confío. Seguro le has hablado de mi a alguien, Keiran."_

 _"Puede ser."_ Rada rodó los ojos al cielo. Arrugó la uniceja para disimular el sutil sonrojo. _"Puede que te haya mencionado a Pandita, digo, a Pandora."_

 _"¿Quién es ella?"_

 _"La Heraldo de mi señor Hades._ _Cada tanto soy_ _su guardaespaldas,_ _aunque no siempre._ _Es mi mejor amiga_ _y confidente:_ _le cuento de todo. Más o menos."_ Rada tragó saliva. _"Hubo un tiempo en que mi señor_ _Hades_ _intentó que fuéramos pareja."_

 _"¿Y acaso le resultó? ¿Es tu ex?"_ Preguntó con súbito interés. Rada negó con la cabeza.

 _"Es como una hermana pequeña y es demasiado emo, incluso para mi gusto. ¡Hasta se lo he dicho en la cara! Funcionamos mejor así_ _como hermanos de padres distintos_ _."_ Rada se detuvo delante de Maribel y agachó la cabeza hasta quedar cara a cara con la mujer. Sonrió con travesura. _"¿Te pusiste celosa, Mary?"_ Preguntó lleno de orgullo masculino.

Es que la actitud territorial de Mary le había inflado el ego por las nubes. Además el hecho de verla de mal humor también lo hizo sentir muy contento. La chica lo miró con interés.

 _"¿Celosa yo porqué, si se puede saber? Que yo sepa no somos nada."_

 _"Te lo concedo, pero eso también podemos arreglarlo, si quieres."_ Gruñó el juez antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía, sintiendo una súbita subida de endorfinas. _"Errr…"_

Claro que ni bien terminó de hablar, se quedó helado y de una pieza. Maribel también lo miró congelada.

 _"Este… ¿Has probado los tamalitos de chipilín? Sé dónde los preparan bien."_ Se apresuró en sugerir Maribel para cambiar el tema.

 _"Vamos, me gustaría probarlos."_ Sobra decir que Radamanthys no se tardó en aceptar.

Evidentemente tal cosa fue algo que Maribel se inventó sobre la marcha, pero que ambos aprovecharon para desviar la atención de aquella arista de la cuestión. Honestamente no habían pensado en ella. ¿Qué eran? Nada. ¿Qué había pasado entre ambos? No mucho. ¿Qué sentían el uno por el otro?

…

¡Ni pensar en eso querían! De alguna manera tal cosa los intimidaba y en serio, como que estaban mejor si asumían que esto que estaba creciendo entre ambos no era sino algo pasajero. Rada volvería a su Inframundo y Maribel abriría las alas y comenzaría su carrera soñada, cada cuál por su lado, sin volver a verse jamás en la vida. Este encuentro entre ambos había sido fortuito, nada más.

Quizás por eso casi se tragaron toda la comida que les pusieron por delante esa noche, como para compensar la ansiedad emocional que se negaban a asumir: mejor no comprometerse mucho o les costaría más recuperarse.

Rada fue a dejar a Maribel a su casa y se separaron a una buena distancia de esta, no por temor a que los fuera a encontrar la madre de la mujer, o su padre a las perdidas, sino porque no querían dar explicaciones ni la imagen de que podrían estar juntos. Por eso cuando el juez volvió al hotel a descansar, no se pudo quedar mucho rato quieto. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que pasar a partir de ahora? Porque pronto se iría, eventualmente Hades lo convocaría de nuevo a Caína y podría volver a retomar sus funciones, entrenar como se suponía y patear a los inútiles espectros a su cargo, pero ¿dónde quedaba Mary?

 _"I'm thick as two short planks! Her name is_ _ **Maribel**_ _, not_ _Mary_ _!"_ Se regañó a sí mismo en voz alta, apretando los puños. Fue cuando miró de repente su reflejo en el televisor apagado de la habitación. Relajó la musculatura. _"If she calls me_ Keiran _, I will call her_ Mary _. So Be It!"_

Con eso, Rada se quitó los zapatos y se calzó sus pantuflas de perrito. Se dejó caer en la cama, aunque no sin antes sacar su celular. Lo pensó un buen rato antes de prenderlo, pero una vez que lo hizo, no se demoró mucho en acceder a los contactos. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de confianza que pudiera orientarlo en estos temas y de verdad, la hora no le importaba; ¿qué horas debían ser en Atenas? Revisó su reloj y sacó algunos cálculos mentales. Mandó un whatsapp… no tuvo que esperar mucho por la respuesta. En seguida llamó.

"Buenas noches Pandora."

 _"Agradece que estoy desvelada. ¿Qué te pasa, Radamanthys?"_

"… No lo sé."

 _"Son casi las cuatro de la mañana, Rada. ¿Qué horas son allá? Tengo un desvelo horrible y es tardísimo. Si me llamaste para decirme que_ nada _, te juro que…"_

"Aquí son casi las ocho de la noche. Es sobre _esa_ chica."

 _"¿Cuál? ¿La guía turista que por fin renunció a su trabajo? Ya era hora, por lo que cuentas, aguantó mucho tiempo. ¿Qué_ _te_ _pasa con ella?"_ Algo en el tono irritado de Pandora le insinuó a Rada que la chica ya intuía por donde iban los tiros.

"No lo sé…" Radamanthys arrugó la nariz al oír cómo Pandora resoplaba de impaciencia. "Creo… que pienso mucho en ella. No creo que sea sano. Bajo circunstancias normales no me molestaría, pero… no quiero irme sin ella. Me molesta pensar que… nos vamos a separar. Odio pensar que podría estar lejos. **Odio** sentirme así."

Se produjo un momento de silencio, pero no porque Pandora se hubiera distraído.

 _"¡Por Hades! Radamanthys de Wyvern…"_ La heraldo frunció el ceño: clara señal de felicidad según su personalidad. _"Creo que estás algo pillado."_

"¿Pillado? ¿Así como con _sentimientos más importantes_ por ella?"

 _"Y con ganas."_

"¡Eso es imposible, Pandita! Yo no me pillo de nada. ¡Es tan solo una mujer que no veré nunca más en la vida!" Reclamó el juez con vehemencia, pero recordó de golpe la figurita de porcelana de su infancia y como ésta se quebró en pedazos cuando cayó al suelo. Sintió el estómago helado. _"Bloody Tartarus! I can't…"_

 _"No tiene nada de malo pillarse con alguien. O eso dicen: el señor Hades no lo prohíbe y si pudo tolerar…"_ Pandora parpadeó curiosa al notar el silencio. _"¿Rada? ¿Sigues ahí?"_

"Sí." Carraspeó molesto, pero con un tono de voz tan calmado que hasta resultaba perturbador. "Solo hacía uso de mi derecho a permanecer callado."

 **– Le gasp –**

La heraldo abrió los ojos como platos. Con eso Radamanthys había dicho más de lo que le hubiera gustado y Pandora, conociéndolo como lo hacía, no pudo evitar sentirse alegremente sorprendida y aterrada al mismo tiempo. No, Radamanthys no estaba pillado.

 _"Sehr Gut! Radamanthys, tú no estás pillado: ¡Estás…!"_

"NO LO DIGAS, PANDORA." La atajó Rada a tiempo, sintiendo un súbito pánico. Incluso se puso de pie. Al menos le hicieron caso.

 _"Tengo ganas de conocer a esa chica."_ Dijo Pandora al cabo de un rato, de mejor humor. _"Porque si logró ese efecto contigo en menos de un mes…"_

"¡Basta, Pandora! No insistas." Reclamó el juez, quizás algo avergonzado. "¡No ha pasado el tiempo suficiente! No puedo sentir nada así de intenso por nadie. ¡No estoy enmr…! **ARGH**. ¡Ni siquiera puedo decirlo!"

 _"Hablas como si estuviera mal que te enamores de alguien."_ Reclamó la muchacha. _"De partida, el corazón se manda solo, segundo, el señor Eros tiene un sentido del humor muy negro y tercero… ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"_

"¡Que _Mary_ no sienta lo mismo!" Exclamó angustiado.

 _"Y si fuera recíproco, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"_ Preguntó la chica. _"¿Se llama Mary?"_

"Que me deje solo." Reconoció el juez algo cohibido. "Y sí, se llama _Mary_ , pero yo no más le digo así." Pandora resopló al otro lado de la línea.

 _"Lo que digas, dragón. ¡A ti te van a estar dejando de lado!"_ Exclamó con tono cansado. _"Escúchame, Radamanthys: no te pongas melodramático. Eso no te queda."_ Le dijo con autoridad. _"Habla con ella, resuélvanlo juntos y que sea lo que Hades quiera. ¡Nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar!"_

 _"¿Y si no siente lo mismo?"_

 _"Bueno, tienes dos opciones: o le dices y sales de dudas, o no le dices y te quedas con la duda por siempre. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"_ Insistió la alemana. Radamanthys se quedó pensando esas palabras, pero no dijo nada. _"No seas cobarde y dile."_

"…"

 _"Rada, ¿sigues ahí?"_

"Hmpf, sí, supongo." El juez resopló molesto, pero Pandora no se molestó: supo en ese instante que sus palabras habían surtido el efecto deseado. "Gracias por nada, Pandita."

 _"¡De Nada!"_

Radamanthys gruñó por lo bajo y colgó el teléfono, el que tiró a un lado, sin saber qué hacer, pensar o sentir. O quizás sí: ¿No era acaso un juez de Hades? Bah. Seguro no perdía nada con… tratar de dilucidar qué era esto que de verdad sentía y como lo solucionaba. Suspiró y miró al techo.

"No me veo con una novia… pero tampoco quiero estar solo." Se dijo en apenas un susurro, meditando mucho qué era lo que en verdad quería, sorprendiéndose con la conclusión a la que llegó. Arrugó el ceño. "¿Qué podría salir mal?

A miles de kilómetros de ahí, Pandora dejó el teléfono a un lado, sonriendo para sus adentros. Esta revelación había hecho que desvelarse hubiera valido la pena, y de corazón la agradeció. Se arregló sus trenzas y suspiró contenta varios instantes. ¡Quién lo diría! ¡Radamanthys enamorado! Eso sin duda era algo bueno.

Entonces le cayó la teja.

"¡Pero Rada no sirve para novio de nadie!" Exclamó sorprendida en voz alta. "Conociéndolo, esto termina de dos maneras. O se…"

"¿Pandita?"

 **– Le Gasp –**

Pandora dio un brinco hacia atrás al notar a Hades y Perséfone, en pijamas, mirándola con curiosa intensidad y brillos en los ojos. La heraldo se mordió los labios. ¿Acaso estos dos estaban tan pendientes del juez de Wyvern que se habían dado cuenta que la había llamado y los motivos detrás de eso? ¡Par de acosadores!

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Hades, emocionado.

"¿Qué te dijo?" Preguntó Perséfone, igual de ilusionada.

"¡¿Cuándo la conoceremos?!" Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Pandora se sopló el flequillo. Pues ni modo, ya estaba desvelada. Mejor les contaba algo, lo que pudiera, que los dejara tranquilos e hiciera feliz.

Iba a ser una larga noche… pero más largo el día si no lograba pegar ojo.

* * *

 **Antigua, Guatemala. Casa abandonada.**

 _Tres días después. 13 de octubre. 1:35 de la mañana hora local._

Lucy abrió los ojos casi con temor de lo que podía o no ver. Esas corrientes de viento se habían detenido y el edificio comenzaba a dejar de vibrar. Se destapó sus oídos a medida que miraba a su alrededor: Nicolás y los demás estaban tan ansiosos como ella, pero se veían más enteros (excepto Elián), y comenzaban a recuperar la compostura.

 **THUD**

El cuerpo de aquél policía cayó con un golpe sordo al suelo, muerto. Sus ojos estaban quemados y le salía humo por la boca. Su piel tenía un color muy poco natural. La criatura Chupavida almacenó su alma en el buche y, tras recorrer su mirada por el grupo que comenzaba a salir de su escondite, se abalanzó sobre Elián, a quien le dio un nada amistoso empujón. Abrió sus fauces y dejó escapar un estridente chillido sobre el rostro del hombre, lo suficientemente intenso como para que el sujeto gritara a su vez, de dolor y miedo. Entonces dio un coletazo y abrió una brecha al Xibalbá, en donde desapareció, seguramente para llevarle la energía del sacrificio a Quicxic y Patán.

Elián comenzó a ponerse de pie, lentamente, temblando como una hoja. Dos de los sectarios se acercaron para ayudarlo y por primera vez no se negó.

"Esa cosa le habla directo a mi alma. ¡Es horrible! Siento que me quema las entrañas cada vez que lo hace." Se lamentó a punto de llorar. Nicolás le dio una palmada en la espalda a manera de apoyo.

"¡Todo sea por la Gloria del Xibalbá! Serás recompensado."

"¿Qué te dijo esta vez?" Preguntó uno de los que lo estaban ayudando. "¿Cuántos sacrificios más?"

"Llevamos nueve… me dice que los ajawab ya tienen suficiente energía para el viaje, pero siguen queriendo once sacrificios."

"Nos quedan dos más entonces. ¡Ya casi lo logramos!"

"Hay condiciones: tienen que ser en la entrada más cercana que tengamos al Xibalbá. Y uno de los sacrificios tiene que ser una mujer."

Nicolás abrió los ojos perplejo. Hasta ese momento, desde que habían adquirido la ayuda del Chupavidas para los sacrificios, solo habían atacado hombres, pero ni modo, si el Xibalbá pedía mujer, pues mujer le darían. Lo que sí estorbaba sus planes es que desde Antigua no tenían como acceder al Xibalbá y dudaba que el Volcán de Agua fuera a darles alguna pista.

"Tendremos que ir a las Cuevas de la Candelaria, en Alta Verapaz." Dijo uno de los sectarios. "Ahí nos conseguimos sacrificios." Dijo con mucha calma, al tiempo que se volvía a Lucy. "¿A menos que te quieras presentar como voluntaria?"

"No, Tengo que servir a los Ajawab de otra manera, ese es mi destino." Anunció Lucy con firmeza. Nicolás carraspeó.

"Toca viajar al norte entonces. Allá nos conseguimos presas." Se apuró en decir Nicolás, mientras le daba un puntapié al cuerpo del policía.

"No sería mala idea que contratásemos un tour guiado. Ahí vemos como nos arreglamos." Sugirió otro.

Los sectarios se miraron entre sí, como meditando la idea. Finalmente algunos se encogieron de hombros y todos asintieron con más o menos énfasis.

"Mala idea no es." Dijo Nicolás. El hombre le echó un último vistazo al cuerpo que aún humeaba. "Vámonos antes que vengan por este pobre infeliz. Ya lo deben estar echando de menos."

Y así en tropel, el grupo comenzó a hacer abandono de aquella casa.

El cuerpo del policía fue hallado media hora después.

* * *

 **Cobán, Guatemala.**

 _Más Tarde ese día._ _13 de octubre. 9:47 horas._

Necesitaba hablar con ella. Por mucho que lo negara y gruñera y por insignificante que fueran sus sentimientos y emociones, Radamanthys no podía seguir ignorándolos. Se había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas por la cama, su cuarto y la ciudad, tratando de lidiar con eso y finalmente había llegado a una conclusión. Por eso la había buscado, solo con ese afán. Pandora tenía razón: ¿Qué podía salir tan mal?

En honor a la verdad, no le extrañaba que Maribel se sintiera sofocada en su trabajo. Rada estaba apoyado en un pilar cercano, observando como la chica guiaba a ese grupo de turistas. Le habían asignado un grupo más joven, una desesperada medida de su padre para que se retractara de su renuncia, y ella estaba vestida como nunca antes la había visto. Asumía que era un traje típico, ya le preguntaría. La notó algo más contenta mientras daba su discurso, lo que no le extrañaba: pronto dejaría de trabajar y comenzar a buscarse lo que le gustaba y eso lo hacía muy feliz por ella. Miró su reloj: si el cálculo no le fallaba, pronto les daría una media hora a sus pasajeros para que pululasen por el área a gusto, en lo que ella descansaba un poco.

Y así sucedió. No se tardó mucho en verla gesticulando como lo hacía cuando les daba instrucciones y tras despacharlos, la chica caminó hasta el bus, teniendo especial cuidado con su vestido, en donde intercambió algunas palabras con el afable y obeso conductor del bus. Rada se apuró en ir tras ella y la alcanzó cuando comenzaba a alejarse.

La chica parpadeó perpleja al verlo tan de improviso, pero no tardó en sonreírle.

"¡Keiran! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Pasaba por aquí: te vi y vine a saludar." Le explicó algo nervioso. Sentía la musculatura apretada, como presta a reaccionar a la menor provocación, como cuando estaba a punto de irse de cabeza a un combate. _"Coincidencias nada más."_

 _"Comienzo a pensar, Mr. Ainsworth, que estás_ coincidencias _son a propósito."_ Maribel se puso las manos en las caderas y ladeó coqueta la cabeza. _"¿O prefiere que lo llame por su título,_ señoría espectral _?"_

 _"Puede decirme_ Keiran _si gusta, Miss Sánchez."_ Rada levantó la cabeza, muy altanero. _"¿Qué la hace pensar que hice tal cosa como venir aquí a propósito a buscarla?"_

 _"Lo has hecho antes, Keiran, no lo niegues. ¿O crees que no te vi saltando_ _por los techos_ _?"_

 _"Uno es un turista en un viaje, se supone que debo conocer lugares_ _y descubrir las mejores vistas._ _"_ Rada la miró con calma y sonrió, señalando su vestido. _"Es la primera vez que la veo vestida así, Miss Sánchez. ¿Es alguna ocasión especial que usa un traje típico?"_

 _"Más o menos: son cosas que se le ocurren a mi papá. Esta semana los tour por la ciudad se hacen con trajes típicos, así que tocó vestirse así."_ Explicó Maribel mientras lucía su vestido. _"Puro marketing si me lo preguntas. Es por lo del 12 de octubre. ¿Cómo me queda, Keiran? Creo que subí de peso, me queda un tantito más estrecho que el año pasado."_

Rada ladeó la cabeza y observó a Maribel de pies a cabeza. El traje era muy bonito y de alguna manera le lucía mucho. Su Wyvern interno aprobaba con entusiasmo. Se veía como una mujer fuerte y le daban ganas de abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca. Él no daba abrazos, los odiaba con toda su alma… pero con Maribel podría hacer una excepción.

Quizás más de una.

 _"Nada que un poco de dieta no solucione. ¡Estás perfecta, Mary! Tal como me gusta."_ Le dijo con una agradable sonrisa. Maribel lo miró sorprendida y los ojos abiertos.

 _"¿Dijiste que estoy_ **gorda** _de manera elegante?"_ Le preguntó con especial énfasis en la palabra gorda. Radamanthys tuvo un tic en el ojo y retrocedió un paso por precaución: algo le había escuchado al señor Hypnos alguna vez que si una mujer creía que la habías encontrado gorda era un potencial campo minado. Sin embargo Maribel no siguió esa línea de pensamiento. Lo miró como si de pronto cayera en cuenta de algo. _"¿Te gusta cómo me veo?"_

 _"Yes, my dear."_ Asintió Radamanthys, sin bajar la defensa. "Eres muy bonita." Añadió tragando saliva.

Maribel abrió los ojos bastante, sintiéndose muy conmovida. De lo poco que conocía a Keiran, sabía que éste no hacía comentarios así si no los sentía. Se llevó una mano al corazón y lo miró fijo, sintiendo como se soltaba en su torrente sanguíneo una fuerte dosis de felicidad. Rada levantó la cabeza, arrugando mucho el rostro, pero relajándolo pronto.

 _"Keiran… Creo que eres un adulador de lo peor."_ Le dijo coqueta. _"_ _Yo_ _… no me esperaba que… que me encontraras bonita."_

 _"Lo eres. ¡Y Mucho! No hagas que lo repita, pero_ _lo_ _tengo claro."_ Radamanthys tomó aire. Era ahora o nunca. _"En estos días has plagado mi mente y me sorprendo a mí mismo gustando de tu compañía. Odio estar con personas, pero más odio no estar contigo, Mary. Me gustas tanto que me odiaría a mí mismo no decirte esto. Te amo:_ _ **Odio**_ _pensar que no lo hago."_

 **– Le Gasp –**

A Maribel se le enfriaron las manos, pero no se dio cuenta. Toda su concentración estaba en Radamanthys y en la cara de perro enojado que tenía. Se sonrojó con furia y por instantes bajó la mirada, jugando con sus dedos, antes de volver a fijársela. No era la primera vez que le hacían una confesión así, ¡claro que no!, pero era la primera vez que la sentía llena de firmeza, decisión y honestidad. Se mordió el labio: tenía toda la sangre estacionada en sus mejillas.

 _"Esa es una fuerte afirmación, Keiran."_

 _"Pero va en serio."_ Gruñó Radamanthys, atreviéndose incluso a acariciarle el rostro. _"No tengo otra explicación para lo que siento. Sé que es muy pronto, pero por más vueltas que le doy, es la única conclusión a la que…"_ Maribel le tomó la mano y la detuvo en su mejilla, interrumpiéndolo. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y disfrutó del silencio antes de abrirlos de nuevo y revolearle las pestañas.

 _"También siento cosas por ti."_ Le confesó en susurros. _"Me pasan cuando estoy contigo. No sé cómo llamarlo, pero sé que debe crecer mucho más. También te amo. Te amaré mucho más con el tiempo: no puedo echarlo atrás ni detenerlo."_

Como que los dos soltaron el aire, llenos de alivio. El mundo se hizo más ligero y fácil en ese momento. Juntaron las frentes y se dedicaron unos momentos de silencio, escuchándose uno al otro.

 _"Estamos parejos entonces."_ Dijo Rada de pronto. _"¿Y si tratamos de dilucidar de qué se trata esto que nos pasa? ¿Ver hasta dónde llegamos?"_

 _"Me encantaría, Mr. Ainsworth."_ Le dijo con una sonrisa. _"Hay que aprovechar el tiempo, que siempre falta… y no sé cuánto tenemos."_ Añadió traviesa. Entonces frunció el ceño. _"Si convertimos esto en una parodia de Jane Austen, ¡te voy a matar!"_

 _"Si eso pasa, me lanzo de cabeza al Yomotsu, pierde cuidado."_ Radamanthys retrocedió y la miró divertido, enarcando media ceja y palmeándole la cabeza, en clara alusión a su altura. _"¡¿Matarme tú a mí?! JA. Suerte intentándolo, petisa."_

 _"¡¿Cómo te atreves, inglés desabrido?!"_ Ladró Maribel, agitando las manos. _"¡Mira que una tiene métodos de cómo salirse con la suya!"_ Le dijo coqueta, mientras miraba su reloj. _"Argh. Hora de seguir con el tour. El deber llama, amor…"_

 _"Estás en las últimas. Esto ya se acaba."_ Le gruñó Radamanthys cruzándose de brazos. Maribel asintió y coqueta le dio la espalda, tocando un silbato y alejándose un poco, de manera de ponerse en un lugar visible.

"¡HORA DE PARTIR!" Anunció a viva voz mientras agitaba los brazos para llamar la atención de sus turistas.

Pronto los estuvo arreando y reuniendo, anunciando que ya era hora de seguir. Radamanthys se quedó ahí, junto al bus, recibiendo ocasionalmente una coqueta mirada de su Mary y sintiéndose bastante contento con lo que había pasado.

 _"Puede ser una buena idea."_ Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

 _"¡Una idea estupenda!"_ Lo apoyó Juan Carlos, el conductor del bus, quien evidentemente sabía más inglés del que le daban crédito. El hombre lo miraba muy contento. _"Maribel es una chica muy buena, ¡Es bueno que se conozcan y vean si se quieren o no! Los dos están en la flor de la vida: ¡Me alegra que se den una oportunidad!"_ Le dijo con muy buen ánimo. _"No sé tú, pero Maribel necesita que alguien bueno la quiera mucho."_

 _"¡¿De dónde sales, infeliz?!"_ Preguntó Rada sobresaltado. Ni cuenta se había dado que el conductor se le había acercado de pronto. ¡No podía permitirse esos lujos!

 _"Estaba aquí todo el tiempo, lo escuché todo."_ Explicó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros. _"Estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que ni cuenta se dieron de mi presencia de lo enamorados que están."_ Añadió muy jovial. Entonces lo miró muy feo y lo señaló con el dedo. _"Escúchame: conozco a Maribel desde que tenía diecisiete años. ¡Si la haces llorar, te atropellaré con el bus ahí donde te vea!"_

Rada lo miró molesto y sin darle importancia, al menos en apariencia. Se cruzó de brazos y apartó desdeñosamente el rostro.

 _"Hmpf. ¿Por qué querría hacerla llorar? Eso es contraproducente. ¡No insinúes que hago llorar a mi gente!"_ Gruñó Rada de buena gana. Juan Carlos suspiró aliviado.

 _"Con eso tengo suficiente."_

 _"Más te vale."_

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Anuncios y Secuestros_**

 _… Fue cuando notó el banco de arena. Maribel frunció el ceño e irguió la espalda, acercándose a la ventana para ver mejor. Un banco de arena muy amarillesca comenzó como a brotar de la tierra misma y a cubrirlo todo a una velocidad pasmosa. Sin embargo, al mirar alrededor suyo notó que era la única que parecía notarlo. Incluso cuando la arena comenzó a colarse dentro del bus nadie hizo nada, como si ella fuera la única que podía ver el fenómeno. Maribel intentó llamar la atención de Juan Carlos, pero éste siguió conduciendo como si nada, ajeno a la arena que comenzaba a…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** De acuerdo a Google, la distancia entre Antigua y Cobán es de 251,8 kilómetros y se recorrerían en cinco horas con veintidós minutos, por la carretera Jacobo Árbenz Guzmán/CA-9N. Respecto del traje típico, en Guatemala tienen un montón y no pude decidir cuál era el más bonito. Por razones más que obvias, imagino a Maribel usando el típico de Cobán, pero moría de ganas de ponerle todos. Gracias de nuevo a **Panzermig** por orientarme con algunas normas culturales relacionadas con los trajes típicos. Y si quieren ver como es el traje que viste Maribel en este capítulo, vayan al Pinterest de esta saga. Ahora… en serio espero que Rada no haya estado muy meloso y no… no hubo beso. No dio el tiempo: Maribel estaba trabajando y aunque odie lo que hace, tiene ética. ¡Paciencia! Insisto con esto, y lo haré en todos los capítulos, así que ármense de paciencia: buena parte de este fic estará ubicada en Guatemala y desde ya les pido mil disculpas por cualquier error que pueda tener, tanto cultural o de conocimientos. No fueron intencionales ni tienen mala intención. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Los espectros están muy pendientes, **Newfan** , de todo lo que pase en el Inframundo, que siguen picados por lo de la guerra. Cierto, esos villanos torpes por fin le dieron con el palo al gato, pero para serte honesta, fue gracias a la Culebra que les asignaron, si no, seguirían intentando sacrificar gente. Sobre el beso, ya podrá Rada desquitarse y Valentine… también lo comprendo: su nueva dieta deprime a cualquiera y ya andaba el pobre de mal humor. Desde que le diagnosticaron la diabetes que no come chocolates. El mesero cometió un error de novato: nunca más volvió a mirar siquiera el control remoto. Al menos vivió para aprender la lección. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

Rada y Mari son un par de tontos lindos, **Guest**. Ya tendrán tiempo para besarse todo lo que quieran, pero de momento, toca tener paciencia. Sobre Valentine… cambiar la dieta de manera tan radical como lo hizo él, y todavía no asumir por completo que tiene una enfermedad qué vigilar, tiene al pobre de mal humor y deprimido. Al menos, sus compadres lo apoyan. Benito por su parte dice esas dos palabras, además de no y sí. Crece como la hierba mala, lo cual no es del todo malo. Minos… ya verás lo que le ocurre y Hetalia… es adictiva. **u^^ ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. Una vez más, Google traductor y el vblog de Anglophenia, en su capítulo 12 "How to insult like the British"**

 **Thick as two short planks!:** Expresión británica para referirse a una persona particularmente idiota o a torpezas propias ocasionales. Pueden ver la explicación de esta expresión en el minuto 2:48 del video sugerido. Literalmente se traduce como " _Grueso como dos tablones cortos_ "

 **Sehr gut:** Se traduce como ¡ _Muy Bien_! O ¡ _Buenísimo_!

 **If she calls me Keiran, I will call her Mary. So Be It!:** Si me llama Keiran, la llamaré Mary. ¡Que así sea!

 **Jane Austen:** (Steventon, 16 de diciembre de 1775 – Winchester, 18 de julio de 1817) fue una destacada novelista británica que vivió durante el periodo de la Regencia. La ironía que emplea para dotar de comicidad a sus novelas hace que Jane Austen sea considerada entre los _clásicos_ de la novela inglesa, a la vez que su recepción va, incluso en la actualidad, más allá del interés académico, siendo sus obras leídas por un público más amplio.

Nació en la rectoría de Steventon (Hampshire). Su familia pertenecía a la burguesía agraria, contexto del que no salió y en el que sitúa todas sus obras, siempre en torno al matrimonio de su protagonista. La candidez de las obras de Austen, sin embargo, es meramente aparente, si bien puede interpretarse de varias maneras. Los círculos académicos siempre han considerado a Austen como una escritora conservadora, mientras que la crítica feminista más actual apunta que en su obra puede apreciarse una novelización del pensamiento de Mary Wollstonecraft sobre la educación de la mujer.

Ha sido llevada al cine en diferentes ocasiones, algunas veces reproducidas de forma fiel y en otras haciendo adaptaciones a la época actual. La versión más fiel y perfecta que hasta ahora se ha haya hecho de alguno de sus libros, es de su obra _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ , adaptada como una serie que presentó la BBC y protagonizada por Colin Firth y Jenniffer Ehle. El interés que la obra de Jane Austen sigue despertando hoy en día muestra la vigencia de su pensamiento y la influencia que ha tenido en la literatura posterior. Su vida también ha sido llevada al cine con la película _Becoming Jane_ (2007).


	10. Cap 9: Anuncios y Secuestros

_Allí donde Maribel tiene una noticia de alto impacto para su familia, siendo su madre quien golpea la mesa. En el Inframundo, los jueces se desayunan con la noticia que Rada tiene chica. Los chiflados por fin hacen su jugada y le provocan un fuerte dolor de cabeza a Maribel. De los Feos._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado._

 _No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"XXII. FACTA, NON VERBA"  
** (" _Hechos, No Palabras._ ")

 **Capítulo 9: Anuncios y Secuestros**

 **Cobán, Guatemala. Residencia Sánchez.**

 _Durante la cena. 13 de octubre._

Maribel había caminado entre algodones todo el día, totalmente en las nubes, y tenía buenos motivos. Desde la confesión de Rada en la mañana que se sentía incluso más libre. Claudia se puso muy contenta cuando Maribel le comentó lo ocurrido y le prometió que le iba a cubrir las espaldas, durase lo que durase la relación, tratando de mantener el secreto. _Tratando_ siendo la palabra clave, que una nunca sabía cuándo de la emoción contaba el secreto. Maribel estaba de tan buen humor, que hasta era inmune a la mala leche que irradiaba su padre.

¡Y vaya que estaba radioactivo el hombre! Si había tomado así de mal la noticia de la renuncia de su hija, no se quería ni imaginar cuando le dijera que estaba saliendo con alguien. ¡Que hombre tan melodramático!

"¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes, hija?" Gruñó don Danilo.

"De mis maldades, papá." Respondió Maribel sin pensarlo mucho.

"¡No entiendo como puedes estar así de feliz cuando me haces sufrir tanto!" El hombre se concentró en su plato de comida y tragó algunos bocados de muy mal humor. "¡Toda esta aventura tuya va a terminar mal! No sirves para otra cosa ni vas a encontrar un mejor trabajo."

 **¡CHANCLA!**

"¡Danilo! No empieces." Ladró Laura, harta ya de los reclamos de su esposo. "La niña está contenta. ¡Ya déjala en paz y que haga su vida, que harto nos dio en el gusto!" La mujer se volvió a su hija, cambiando por completo su actitud. "No le hagas caso hijita, tu papá habla sin pensar. ¡Para variar!"

"¡Hey! No hables como si no estuviera aquí." Reclamó don Danilo. "¿Me tenías que dar con la chancla, amor?"

"¡Claro que sí!"

"¡Ya paren los dos! Me deprimen." Rezongó Maribel cruzándose de brazos.

¡Argh! Mari quería mucho y respetaba montones a sus papás, pero en serio le dolía toda esta situación. No se arrepentía, pero ¡Como le hubiera gustado compartir sus buenas noticias con ellos! O que se pusieran contentos por lo que estaba a punto de emprender. No tenía que gustarles, pero ¿un poco de apoyo acaso era mucho pedir? Ni siquiera les pedía dinero.

Suspiró con tristeza, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para su madre, quien dejó caer los hombros. Laura tenía que reconocer que cuando Maribel había presentado la renuncia, se había preocupado bastante, pero era algo que ya veía venir desde hacía varias semanas. Entendía muy bien las aprensiones de su esposo sobre la verdadera vocación de su hija, pues de alguna manera las había compartido en algún momento. Al principio había estado más que de acuerdo al obligar a su hija a seguir una carrera que podía darle alguna tranquilidad económica: no le veía futuro a eso de que siguiera una carrera humanista pero, con el correr de los años había visto como su hija se apagaba y no vibraba más, haciéndola cuestionarse sobre si había sido una buena decisión o no.

Ver a su hija así de miserable le había provocado mucha angustia. No quería verla así toda su vida, y sabía que Danilo tampoco, pero… sus aprensiones le ganaban. Se quedó tranquilo sabiendo que su hija tendría trabajo seguro, si es que aprendía a manejar bien el negocio.

Claro que su marido, buen hombre como pocos, pero TAN terco y obtuso, nunca pareció darse cuenta de lo miserable que estaba Maribel en su trabajo. Y si lo hacía, no le daba la importancia debida. Prefería la tranquilidad y estabilidad económica de su hija, que su vocación, sin mencionar que no entendía bien ese gusto por leer tanto. ¡Letras era Carrera de Muertos de Hambre! Eso no daba para comer.

Laura estaba preocupada, pero sabía que su hija no había tomado esta decisión así, a tontas y locas. Sospechaba que le había costado y no poco. ¡Tan buena hija que era! Se merecía seguir sus sueños, y si haber renunciado le devolvía la alegría que el trabajo le había sofocado, era la primera en apoyarla. ¿Acaso ese chico ceñudo del otro día habría tenido algo que ver? Laura se permitió sonreír de gusto.

"¿Cómo quieres que la deje tranquila? ¡Quiere ser una vaga! Renunció así sin más. ¿En qué va a trabajar ahora? ¿Cómo va a aprender el valor del trabajo duro?" Reclamó don Danilo lleno de dramas.

"Papá, ya corta el rollo. ¡Sí, Renuncié! Supéralo, que no es el fin del mundo."

"¡¿Cómo no va a ser el fin del mundo?! Dime hijita, ¿Qué harás con tu vida?"

"¡Estudiar de nuevo! Fui buena hija y te obedecí cuando tuve que elegir carrera, pero ahora ya es mi turno. ¡Ya sabré yo qué estudio!"

"¡¿Letras?! ¡Eso no da para comer y todos son unos maleantes o drogadictos! No voy a permitir que mi única hija se mezcle con fracasados." El hombre, angustiado, le estiró las manos, como sin intentase hacerla entrar en razón. "Puede que no te guste turismo, pero el trabajo se pone mejor con los años. Ya estudiarás cuando no necesites…"

"Con todo cariño y respeto, papá, ¡Me estaba muriendo de a poco!" Protestó Maribel, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al ver la mirada de decepción de su padre. "Hice todo lo que me pediste, pero ya no… no pude seguir más con eso. O renunciaba o me lanzaba al tráfico. En serio necesito seguir mi vida."

"Sé que lo harás, hijita." Intervino Laura de pronto, tomándole la mano y reprimiendo los pucheros. "¡Lo harás estupendamente! Tienes mi apoyo." Le dijo la mujer con los ojos brillantes. "Te debo una disculpa, cariño mío."

"¡LAURA!" Exclamó Danilo espantado. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Nuestra hija se va a perder si no…"

"¡Ya se estaba perdiendo, Danilo! ¿Nunca te diste cuenta lo mucho que sufría en ese trabajo? Me niego a cambiar la felicidad de mi niña por algo así. Si quiere estudiar Letras, que estudie y yo la ayudo…"

"¡NO Voy A Pagar Por Esos Títulos Inútiles!" En defensa de don Danilo, estaba asustado en serio y ya no sabía qué más hacer para revertir la situación.

"¡Tampoco Te Lo Iba A Pedir! Ya Veré Como Lo Hago: hay becas o por último pido un crédito." Exclamó Maribel. "Tomé esta decisión como adulta y como tal la llevaré a cabo. Soy una mujer independiente…"

"Sin trabajo, hija, sin trabajo. ¡No podrás hacer nada!" Se lamentó Danilo.

El hombre tragó saliva. Parte de sí se sentía orgulloso que Maribel tomara las riendas de su vida, pero por otro la angustia le apretaba el corazón. Solo quería que su hija estuviera más cómoda en su vida, con un mejor pasar y con un trabajo estable, que la mantuviera cerca de ellos y no se la llevara lejos. ¿Eso era mucho pedir?

"Ya me las voy a arreglar, papá. ¡Entiende que necesito hacer esto!"

"Letras es para muertos de hambre." Gimió fingiendo llanto.

Maribel levantó las manos en alto llena de frustración. Se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla, pero dejó que su madre le diera un buen y merecido zape a su papá. Dejó que discutieran entre sí y que se las arreglaran: si su padre no quería entender, ¡qué pena por él! Ella ya había tomado una decisión y ese día estaba demasiado feliz como para seguir amargándose.

Pensó en su teléfono… aquella tarde había intercambiado números con Radamanthys, aunque aún no se enviaban ningún mensaje. Ganas no le faltaba.

La mujer vio a sus padres que seguían discutiendo entre ellos acerca de qué era lo mejor para ella. Oh si, estos dos le habían provocado muchos dolores de corazón, pero eran buenos padres al final del día. Los quería y admiraba y eran parte importante de su vida. ¡La consentían mucho! Y por ese cariño y preocupación que le expresaban… no podía apartarlos así como así de su vida.

Mejor les decía que tenía novio. Así, lo antes posible y sin anestesia. Aunque puede que su papá terminara por infartarse.

Grandes riesgos, grandes ganancias.

"Conocí a alguien." Dijo apenas levantando la voz. Sus padres detuvieron la discusión en el acto y se quedaron viéndola de una pieza. Inconscientemente Maribel volvió a sonreír. "Hemos estado quedando los últimos días desde hace ya unas semanas. Puede… que se convierta en una persona muy relevante para mí y sé que el sentimiento es mutuo. Estamos saliendo juntos." La chica bajó la mirada para ocultar cierto sonrojo y se mordió el labio. "Lo amo."

Allí donde Laura explotó en colores, flores y felicidad, Danilo casi tuvo una apoplejía. ¡Su Peor Pesadilla Se Cumplía Pese A Sus Esfuerzos Por Evitarla!

 **"TE PROHÍBO VERLO."**

 **"¡¿ES EL CHICO DEL OTRO DÍA?!"**

"¡¿Cómo?! **¡¿QUIÉN ES?! ¡¿POR QUÉ YO NO SABÍA?!** "

"¡¿Es él, verdad?!" Preguntó Laura con brillos en los ojos, emocionadísima.

"¡¿De quién están hablando?!" Danilo se sujetó el corazón y se quedó viendo a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos. ¡Todo un rey del drama! "¡¿Por Qué Quieres Dejar A Tu Pobre Y Viejo Padre?! ¡Seguro Que Fue Él Quien Te Corrompió Para Llevarte De Nuestro Lado!"

"¡Oh, por todos los dioses, Danilo! ¡Bájale al drama! ¿Qué no ves que tu única hija está contenta?" Ladró Laura, ignorando los exagerados llantos de su esposo. Se volvió a su hijita con los ojos encendidos de felicidad, y le tomó las manos. "¿Es el del otro día? Cuéntame como lo conociste. ¿Estás contenta? ¿Te hace feliz?"

"Sí, es él. Se llama Keiran R. Ainsworth, aunque le gusta que lo llamen por su segundo nombre. Radamanthys. Es inglés, historiador y está de vacaciones aquí, entre otras cosas. Llevamos varios días saliendo y… el muy bruto… comenzó a ganarme y bueno… No sé a donde acabe todo esto, pero…"

"¡Un Muerto De Hambre! ¡¿Quién Estudia **Historia**?!" Se lamentó Danilo lo más vocalmente que pudo. "¡Te Prohíbo Que Lo Veas! Mereces Algo Mejor Que Ese Aparecido. ¡Un Extranjero! ¿Qué No Te Das Cuenta Que Solo Te Quiere Para Llevarte Al Cuarto? ¡Te Va A Alejar De Tus Pobres Padres Y Será Tu Ruina!"

Maribel infló el pecho y sin querer se aguantó las lágrimas. Su madre le dio otro merecido chanclazo a su padre por la estupidez que estaba diciendo (como conseguía chancla tan rápido, es un misterio). ¿Por qué no la dejaba vivir su vida? Entendía mejor que nadie que el mundo es peligroso y que hasta te pega en el suelo, pero ¡Tenía que tomar sus propios riesgos! Si no vivía su vida, se iba a estancar hasta desaparecer. ¿Por qué tan aprensivo? No podía caminar entre cristales por siempre: en algún momento tenía que romperlos y ver qué había detrás.

"Papá… yo no tengo idea si lo que sentimos con Keiran crezca o desaparezca, pero es algo que debemos averiguar juntos. No sé a donde lleva, pero necesito estar con él. ¡En serio me ganó!" Maribel se puso de pie. "Si es un error, pues será mío y asumiré las consecuencias, pero si no, ¡No Puedo Arriesgarme A Perderlo!"

"¡No puedes pensar que es el amor de tu vida solo por unas semanas!"

"¿Y por qué no?" Gruñó su madre. "¡¿Por qué **NO**?! Tu hija es adulta, la hemos criado bien, le enseñamos a diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo. Es hora que ponga todo eso en práctica." Laura miró a Maribel con ojos grandes. "Sé que mañana sales a un tour de dos días… pues dile a tu muchacho que pasado mañana lo espero a cenar."

" **¡NO PONE UN PIE EN MI CASA!** Laura: ¿Qué no ves? ¡Se Va A Llevar A Nuestra Única Hija!" Lloriqueó en verdad asustado.

"Ley de vida no más, Danilo querido."

"Y si me voy, sería mi propia decisión, papá. No necesito a Keiran, ni a nadie, que me diga qué hacer, cómo o cuándo." Maribel se sacudió la ropa. "Ya es tarde y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano. Es mi último tour y quiero ir despejada." La chica rodeó la mesa y besó a sus padres a manera de despedida. "Buenas noches, los quiero a los dos."

Y sin más, se dirigió a su cuarto en donde se encerró con un sonoro portazo. Danilo se puso a hacer pucheros y a sentir palpitaciones anormales en el corazón. Se volvió hacia su esposa con ganas de seguir lamentándose e incluso de preguntarle como lo hacían para alejar a aquél mal hombre del lado de su hija, pero Laura estaba cruzada de brazos y muy ceñuda.

"¡No puedes apoyarla en esto, mujer! Quizás donde conoció a ese roñoso. ¡No sabemos quien es, quienes son sus padres, su familia, si trabaja…!"

"No, no lo sabemos. Pero ya lo averiguaremos. Llevo años sin ver a Maribel tan contenta como lo ha estado los últimos días y no dejaré que se lo arruines, así que anda haciéndote de la idea que podrías ganar un yerno."

"¡NO QUIERO YERNO! Va a corromper a nuestra hijita. ¡Quizás ya lo hizo!"

"¡Que te hagas la idea dije, o perderás a tu hija por tus aprensiones exageradas!" Exclamó Laura empuñando las manos. "Ve y saca al perro a dar una vuelta a la manzana y, cuando vuelvas, ordena la mesa y cocina. Yo me iré a dormir: y créeme que si llego a ver desorden mañana temprano, ¡Te Vas Al Sofá Por Un Año Entero!"

"¡Pero no tenemos perro!"

 **"¡PUES VE CON EL VECINO Y SE LO PIDES PRESTADO!"**

Y con esto, Laura giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia el cuarto maldiciendo entre dientes. Instantes después resonó el respectivo portazo. Danilo se quedó atrás, haciendo pucheros, pero al menos captó el mensaje y comenzó a ordenar la cena, entre llorando, de mal humor y angustiado. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Danilo suspiró y salió de la cocina, tal como si fuera un alma en pena. Rodó los ojos al cielo.

"Pero si le caigo mal al chucho del vecino."

Se lamentó al tiempo que se hacía del ánimo y salía de la casa.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Antenora.**

 _14 de octubre. 6:30 am hora local._

La expresión de Benito era de antología: un profundo desagrado y aburrimiento decoraban su carita. Resopló frustrado e incluso rodó los ojos, quizás indignado, celoso o dejado de lado. Papá de nuevo estaba acaparando la atención de mamá, y ella se dejaba. Era todavía pequeñísimo y nunca entendería cuál era el chiste de los besos en la boca, como los que solía darle Aiacos a Violate. ¡Hmpf! Y era una costumbre reciente, que antes ni siquiera se rozaban. ¿Qué era lo que los entretenía tanto?

"¡Pitājī! ¡Āmā!" Reclamó con energía.

Aiacos, quien había estado saludando apropiadamente a su Violate, tal y como le gustaba, se separó de ella remolonamente y miró a Benito para ver que le pasaba. Éste lo miraba indignado, como si le dijera que ese tipo de cosas no se hacían delante de los niños. Sonrió torcido y le sacó la lengua, soltando de paso a su esposa. Violate en cambio, le dio un juguetón empujón y se acercó al niño, al que despeinó un poco, antes de acomodarlo en su silla.

"Eres un celoso, Ben. Ni que hubiéramos estado haciendo algo impropio." Le dijo Violate con mucho afecto. "Aunque eres menos celoso que tu pitaji."

"Pitājī." La corrigió Aiacos con dulzura. "¡Y no soy celoso!"

"Sigue diciendo eso y quizás te convenzas. ¿O me vas a negar que te encelas cuando le presto mucha atención a Beni? ¿Hmm?" Violate se le acercó coqueta y le sujetó la camisa con una mano. "¿Sobre todo cuando le doy el biberón?"

"¡Oye! Te echaba de menos y te estabas tardando a propósito. ¿Celoso **yo** de Benito? ¿Con lo guapa que te ves con él en brazos?" Aiacos dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo y le robó un beso de los labios. Se acercó al pequeño y lo despeinó, antes de tomar su puesto en la mesa.

La pequeña familia comenzaba su día como lo habían estado haciendo los últimos meses desde que se habían casado. Un desayuno familiar entre los tres antes de que cada uno se fuera por su lado. A veces coincidían en el almuerzo o la merienda, pero no siempre; y cenaban con Hades y Perséfone, por lo que el desayuno era la única comida en la que solo estaban ellos tres, y trataban de sacarle todo el provecho que podían.

"Creo que este día será interesante. Tengo esa corazonada." Comentó Aiacos, mientras se servía su café.

"Hay muchas cosas en ascuas últimamente: ese asunto con Lily, lo que ocurre con Minos, Radamanthys que está de vacaciones… Lo de los sacrificios en Guatemala… ¿Se supo algo de eso?" Preguntó Violate mientras se servía un té. Aiacos se encogió de hombros.

"Son los Ajawab que faltan. Todo parece indicarlo, pero no tenemos suficientes pruebas como para pedir una investigación formal. Rada pudo averiguar muy poco cuando estuvo en Antigua, pero bueno. Tendremos que tener paciencia." Aiacos le dio una mordida a su tostada y masticó con calma. "No quisiera molestar tanto al unicejo: está de vacaciones después de todo."

"Si alguien merece un descanso, ese es él. Ahora, si el señor Radamanthys se cruza con los señores de Xibalbá que se nos escaparon, no me quejo. Seguro a estas alturas está impaciente por repartir golpes y sé que se encargará de hacerlos pagar por sus ofensas."

"Aunque los tendrá que dejar vivos. Los ángeles de la señorita Artemisa quieren la piel de esos dos." Aiacos bufó indignado. "Y no los culpo."

"Menos yo."

Violate meneó la cabeza con pesadez, pensando fugazmente como había sufrido la diosa Artemisa cuando estuvo prisionera de Xibalbá. Entrecerró los ojos, pensativa: si le hubiera pasado a ella, sin duda que no sería capaz de mantenerse en pie. Lo más horrible que le podía pasar a una persona era sin duda atravesar una violación y al menos ella tenía un profundo respeto por quienes lograban salir adelante tras un evento de esas características. Se encogió de hombros y, tras ver a Benito, fijó sus ojos en Aiacos.

"Habrá que ver cómo amaneció Minos hoy. Anoche me dejó preocupada." El rostro de Violate se tornó frío. "La única razón del porqué Lily no atacó a Ingrid fue porque tiene una panza enorme. ¡Ganas no le faltaron!"

"Ni a ti, ni a Pandora. ¡Qué mujer tan desagradable! Me enfurece lo que está haciendo con Minos." Aiacos Apretó Los Dientes. "¡Y Ahí Va El Otro Idiota y Se Enamora Como Nunca En Su Vida De Esa Bruja! No Puedo Creerlo."

"Minos ya se da cuenta. Está bien estresado el pobre." Bufó Violate. "Hay que ponerle ojo."

"Los dos. Con ese nunca se sabe, menos ahora que de verdad está enamorado y se está llevando **FLOR** de decepción y…"

 _TWEET, tweet._

Los celulares de Aiacos y Violate anunciaron al mismo tiempo la llegada de un mensaje. Seguramente al grupo de Whatsapp que tenían los jueces, al que Pandora y Violate habían sido invitadas no hacía mucho. Les dio la impresión, esa corazonada, que podría tratarse de algo importante, así que rompieron su propia regla de no revisar los mensajes mientras comían y ambos tomaron sus aparatos para ver de qué se trataba. Por lo visto, en el grupo " _Louder than_ _Hell_ " (nombrado así en honor de la canción del mismo nombre de Mötley Crüe), Radamanthys había escrito.

 _"Aiacos: ¿De nuevo le cambiaste el nombre al grupo?"_ Decía el primer mensaje de Radamanthys. Seguido de otro que decía: _"Bah. Solo quería que supieran. Conocí a una chica."_

 **– Le Gasp –**

Violate y Aiacos cruzaron miradas. Se les veía muy perplejos y sin saber qué hacer o escribir. El juez de Garuda parpadeó varias veces seguidas y releyó el mensaje en caso que hubiera leído mal. Su ala derecha en cambio se mordió el labio e hizo memoria. ¿Radamanthys y una chica? Nunca creyó ver algo así. ¡¿Qué brujería era esa?!

 _"¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Radamanthys?"_ El mensaje de Minos apareció unos momentos después. _"¡¿Rada?!"_

 _"¿Es la misma de la que me hablaste el otro día?"_ Preguntó Pandora de pronto. _"¡¿Le dijiste lo que sentías?!"_

 _"¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿La chica arrastra historia?!"_ El mensaje de Minos transmitía toda su sorpresa. _"¡RADA! ¡¿Cómo no nos dijiste antes?! Heriste mis sentimientos, bro."_

 _"¿Sentimientos tú, Minos?"_ La pregunta de Radamanthys estaba acompañada del emoticón apropiado. _"Y sí, Pandora, le dije. Te hice caso."_

 _"Señor Radamanthys. ¿Nos está diciendo que tiene_ _novia_ _?"_ Quiso saber Violate.

Varios tensos momentos después, durante los cuales apareció un constante " _Radamanthys está escribiendo_ ", llegó un nuevo y lacónico mensaje.

 _"Sí."_

Violate y Aiacos se pusieron de pie de la impresión. Benito les miró curioso, pero pronto se concentró de nuevo en su desayuno.

 ** _"¡FELICITACIONES!"_** Exclamó Aiacos con una serie de emoticones de celebración. El juez de Garuda se puso honestamente contento: hacían falta buenas noticias. _"¿Qué horas son allá?"_

 _"Pasadas las 22:30… ¿Allá son como las 6:30 más o menos?"_

 _"Supongo que esa confesión no involucró muertos."_ Comentó Pandora enviando un guiño.

 _"Ya nos habríamos enterado, de haber habido muertos."_ Puntualizó Violate.

 _"Cierto, porque los sacrificios en Antigua no son culpa de Rada."_ Se rió Aiacos, notando el repentino silencio de Minos. Uy. Tendría que darle una paliza para que se desahogara. En fin: _"¿Cuándo la conocemos? Porque la vamos a conocer, ¿verdad?_

 _"No señora Pandora. No hubo muertos."_ Respondió Rada. _"Y no sé_ _cuándo_ _, Aiacos,_ _pero sí m_ _e gustaría sí que la conocieran."_

"Señor Aiacos. ¿Está leyendo lo que acaba de poner el señor Radamanthys?" Le preguntó Violate a Aiacos sorprendida. Su esposo asintió con calma.

"Sí, mi Alita… esto no es un juego, Radamanthys no diría algo así tan a la ligera."

 _Tweet, tweet._

La pareja volvió a ver las pantallas de sus respectivos celulares, solo para ver un mensaje de Minos. Se había tardado en intervenir el noruego, pero por fin lo había hecho. No les sorprendía que se hubiera demorado, pues andaba algo… más sensible de lo normal.

 ** _"¡CÓMETELA!"_** Decía el mensaje de Minos, lleno de emoticones acordes. Aiacos rodó los ojos al cielo y Violate suspiró sonoramente.

"Todavía hay esperanzas para el grifo, si fue capaz de decir eso." Dijo el juez en voz alta al mismo tiempo que tanto Pandora como Violate hacían pública su molestia.

 ** _"¡MINOS!"_** Exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo, con emoticones de enojo.

 _"¡Yo sabré cuando! Aún es muy pronto para eso, Minos: gobiérnate, Hades Dammit!"_ Reclamó Radamanthys con vehemencia. Aiacos decidió poner paños fríos.

 _"Cuando gustes, bro. Preséntanosla cuando quieras: Prometo que no la asustaremos. ¿Cierto, Violetita?"_

 _"No mucho al menos."_ Escribió Violate con relativa rapidez _. "¡Y No te me pongas cursi, señor Aiacos!"_ No hubo emoticón que acompañara ese mensaje, pues Aiacos vio en vivo y en directo la cara que le puso su esposa. "Lo digo en serio, Aiacos: no en público." El juez carraspeó.

"Te amo, pastelito mío." Le dijo el juez guiñándole un ojo. Violate entrecerró los ojos enfurecida por unos segundos, pero se enterneció con gusto y le sopló un beso.

 _Tweet, tweet._

 _"Uuuuuh, el señor Aiacos está en problemas."_ Se burló Minos sin demora. _"¡_ _ **RADA**_ _! Bienvenido al club. ¿Seguro no estás borracho?"_

La alegría de Minos les causó un sentimiento algo incómodo a todos los que lo leyeron: sabían bien que el juez de Griffin estaba pasando por un momento complicado, así como notaban como trataba de darse ánimos a sí mismo.

 _"Estoy sobrio, Minos."_

 _"¡Igual te recordaré esto en unas horas para cuando despiertes de la borrachera que seguro tienes!"_

 _"NO ESTOY BORRACHO."_ Protestó el Wyvern. _"Escuchen: Conocí a una chica. Ella… está tomando mucha relevancia en mi corazón, es importante. Yo… Yo nada más quería que supieran."_

"Pfffff, este cayó redondo. ¡Ni supo qué le pegó!" Dijo Aiacos en voz alta, de muy buen humor. En serio estaba contento por su colega. "Dan ganas de conocer a esa mujer."

 _"¡Aaaaaw!"_ Escribió Violate, acompañando la frase con algunos corazones. _"Vomitaré un arcoíris."_ Escribió con evidente empalago.

 _"Y yo un unicornio."_ Escribió Pandora.

 _"Vaya. El unicejo va en serio."_ Escribió Aiacos. _"¡Esta es una buena noticia!"_

 _"Radamanthys está bien sobrio, Minos: cuando está pasado de copas escribe con faltas de ortografía."_ Lo defendió Pandora.

 _"Da Igual: voy a esperar unas horas para cuando tenga la resaca en carne viva y lo voy a llamar para recordárselo."_

 _"¡Qué bueno que avisas para no responder el teléfono!"_ Ladró Radamanthys.

 _"Minos, compórtate."_ Advirtió Violate. _"Usted también señor Radamanthys."_

 _"Rada, vete a dormir."_ Le dijo Aiacos en un mensaje. _"Es tarde y necesitas el descanso para cumplir bien con tu chica. Yo me encargo del peluche albino."_

 _"¡Oye!"_

 _"¿Peluche Albino_ _ **Yo**_ _? ¡Eso Es Bullying,_ _ **Urraca**_ _!"_

 _"Noches Rada. Minos…"_

Aiacos cerró la aplicación de mensajería y se quedó viendo a Violate. Ambos se sonreían, honestamente contentos por el juez de Wyvern. Tan estoico y espartano que era el inglés y que les hubiera reconocido que tenía una chica les había subido mucho el ánimo. Tenía que estar bien prendado para que les hubiera admitido tal cosa, con lo privado que era con sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo sería la mujer? Porque si había llamado la atención nada más ni menos que de Radamanthys de Wyvern, entonces tenía que ser muy especial.

"¡Nada como una buena noticia para empezar el día! Esto pondrá al señor Hades de muy buen talante." Comentó Aiacos poniéndose de pie. "¿Te llevas tú a Benito?"

"Sí, me toca a mí. ¿Vas a ver cómo está Minos?" Afirmó Violate al tiempo que se ponía de pie y tomaba a su niño en brazos.

"Alguien tiene que echarle un ojo. Toca. Si le das una vuelta a Valentine, no me quejo."

"Lo haré." Le dijo Violate justo antes de recibir su beso de despedida. "Que tengas buen día, amor."

"Lo mismo tú, Alita preciosa."

Benito, en los brazos de su madre, bufó indignado. En serio, esto de los besos le desagradaba un montón. ¡Ni modo! Sus papás ya se aburrirían de besuquearse tanto.

Eventualmente.

* * *

 **Cuevas de la Candelaria. Alta Verapaz. Guatemala.**

 _14 de octubre. 9:50 hora local._

Vale, no todo podía salir perfecto.

Los últimos días había tenido grupos de pasajeros bastante decentes. En una medida desesperada por parte de su papá para evitar que renunciara, había reasignado los grupos dejándola a ella con gente más joven y cercana a su edad, traspasándole los abuelitos al pobre de su primo. Claro que José, que a diferencia de ella adoraba su trabajo, se había tomado el desafío con sano entusiasmo. Maribel tenía que reconocer que guiar a gente más ágil y joven se le había hecho más fácil y la había ayudado a sobrellevar mejor los últimos días.

Eso sí, este grupo era raro y parecía ser la excepción a la norma.

Eran ocho personas, todos profesionales, pero de trato muy difícil. Apenas le prestaban atención durante las explicaciones y le hacían preguntas muy raras y no pocas veces personales. ¿Qué les importaba a ellos cuánto pesaba? No estaba ahí para andar contando intimidades, por lo que tuvo que hacer uso de un par de sarcasmos bastante antipáticos para detener esa ronda de preguntas. Esta gente además la ponía nerviosa, no podía explicar porqué: viajaban casi sin equipaje (apenas algunas mochilas y ya) y no parecían estar interesados en el viaje que habían contratado en lo más mínimo. Tenían como un aire a fanatismo obsesivo que la hacía desconfiar a full. Y lo peor de todo es que serían dos días con este lote. Juan Carlos, el conductor del bus, también se había dado cuenta y no habían parado de intercambiar miradas preocupadas todo el trayecto. Incluso, muy disimuladamente, le había señalado con los ojos donde guardaba un garrote en caso de que tuvieran que defenderse.

Lo único bueno de todo el asunto, es que podrán haber sido muy profesionales y todo lo que ustedes quieran, pero evidentemente tenían más aire que sesos entre las orejas. Eran bastante torpes.

"¿Cuánto falta?" Preguntó la única mujer del grupo. Lucy.

"¿Cree que habrá mucha gente?" Preguntó otro pasajero. "¿A qué hora se desocupan las cuevas?"

"¿Hay senderos demarcados?" Preguntó otro.

Maribel resopló por instantes y forzó la sonrisa en su rostro. Se levantó de su asiento.

"¿Ya están impacientes? Las Cuevas de la Candelaria ya no están tan lejos, falta poquito. Ahora, sobre la cantidad de gente, depende mucho del día y de la hora. Por un asunto de seguridad se controla el ingreso de las personas y sí hay senderos demarcados."

"¿Pero se puede entrar a las cavernas?" Preguntó otro, cuyo nombre, si no le fallaba la memoria, iba por las líneas de Nicolás o algo así.

"Solo a algunas, son áreas protegidas. Tengan en cuenta que debemos respetar los espacios y el entorno natural." Maribel carraspeó y siguió forzando la sonrisa. "Aprovechando la conversación, vamos a repasar algunas medidas de seguridad. Recuerden que en una de estas cuevas se encuentra una de las entradas al Xibalbá: no queremos hacer enojar a los Ajawab." Comentó a modo de relajar la situación, tratando de amenizarla.

El grupo la miró con una ilusión y entusiasmo que logró perturbarla. Sintió la proverbial gota resbalándole por la cabeza.

"¿Sabes qué caverna es la entrada al Xibalbá?" Preguntó de nuevo la mujer.

"No, por desgracia."

Maribel siguió con su explicación sobre las medidas de seguridad a considerar que debían seguir en el complejo de cavernas, pero nuevamente no le dieron mucha bola. La chica terminó rindiéndose y optó por regresar a su asiento. Volvió a intercambiar una mirada con Juan Carlos… el conductor la mirada como si le dijera que si abandonaban al grupo ahí en la mitad de la nada, nadie los juzgaría. Maribel estaba de acuerdo. ¡Iban a ser dos días eternos!

Sacó su celular de su bolso y lo miró un buen rato. Radamanthys había prometido dejarse caer más tarde cuando llegaran a destino. Por alguna razón estaba ansiosa porque eso pasara ya. Lo echaba de menos: cierto que lo había visto esa mañana, el sujeto la había ido a despedir, pero ya parecía una idiota necesitada de cariño, pues quería verlo de nuevo. Además tenía que considerar que estos idiotas comenzaban a asustarla y mucho le gustaría tener a su chico con ella.

¡Uy! Eso sonaba tan lindo. Llevaba tanto tiempo soltera que se había olvidado lo rico que se sentía tener una pareja. Siguió mirando la pantalla de su celular, sin animarse a activarlo. Todavía no se animaba a enviarle un mensaje a Radamanthys, pese a que tenía su número, pero meditaba sobre si debía hacerlo.

¿Qué le ponía que no sonara muy cursi? ¿Sería muy melosa si le ponía un _mi amor_ o _cariño_ o cosas así? ¿Sería muy pronto para decirle que lo amaba de nuevo? Esa expresión solía asustar.

Miró por la ventana mientras meditaba, sintiéndose inusualmente remolona. Nada parecía salirse de la norma y eso como que comenzó a aletargarla. Fue cuando notó el banco de arena. Maribel frunció el ceño e irguió la espalda, acercándose a la ventana para ver mejor. Un banco de arena muy amarillesca comenzó como a brotar de la tierra misma y a cubrirlo todo a una velocidad pasmosa. Sin embargo, al mirar alrededor suyo notó que era la única que parecía notarlo. Incluso cuando la arena comenzó a colarse dentro del bus nadie hizo nada, como si ella fuera la única que podía ver el fenómeno. Maribel intentó llamar la atención de Juan Carlos, pero éste siguió conduciendo como si nada, ajeno a la arena que comenzaba a taparlo. ¿Acaso ella sería la única que veía esto?

Maribel aferró su celular y se puso de pie, sintiendo un gruñido sordo que le puso los pelos de punta. Se sintió como transportada a su infancia cuando reconoció el color y la arena que ahora cubría todo el interior del bus y que no la dejaba ver sino las siluetas de sus pasajeros y de Juan Carlos.

Esto chillaba peligro por todas partes.

"¡Juan Carlos! ¡Detén esta cos…!"

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza no la dejó terminar de hablar.

Se Fue a Negro.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: En Tan Solo Un Segundo_**

 _… mientras la arrastraban camino a las cavernas, un tramo de unos doscientos metros (_ _quizás_ _más), Maribel se resistió con todo lo que pudo_ _,_ _y cuando por fin comenzaron a ingresar al complejo, más difícil les hacía la tarea. Soportó golpes, puntapiés e insultos, pero no se dejó llevar sumisa. ¡Qué horror! ¡No había resistido su vida hasta ahora para esto! ¡No podía morir ahora por culpa de unos locos que creían hacer lo correcto! La llevaron hasta una…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental: TmT** Ya me vi Hetalia entera y ando con abstinencia, pero bueno… **¡HOY SON LOS IDUS DE MARZO!** Amo esta fecha, Julio César no tanto, pero bueno. Hace un año exacto fangirleaba en uno de los capítulos de Gens, si mal no recuerdo. Y sí… soy cruel y escandalosa. ¿En serio creen que se la iba a dejar tan fácil al buen Rada? Kesesesese… **._.** Digo, Jejejejejeje. ¡Paciencia! Insisto con esto, y lo haré en todos los capítulos, así que ármense de paciencia: buena parte de este fic estará ubicada en Guatemala y desde ya les pido mil disculpas por cualquier error que pueda tener, tanto cultural o de conocimientos. No fueron intencionales ni tienen mala intención. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Te sorprendería lo que puede llegar a hacer un padre aprensivo, **Newfan**. De alguna manera no los culpo, pero a don Danilo se le pasó la mano. Al menos es de los manejables y como viste, va a tener que masticar solito la rabia, que en este tema tiene a sus dos mujeres en contra. Sobre el cotilleo en el Inframundo, creo que pudiste ver por ti mismo. Al menos son más discretos que en el Santuario. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**


	11. Cap 10: En Tan Solo Un Segundo

_Si los sectarios no contaran con ayuda sobrenatural, seguro ya lo habrían arruinado todo. Esperan a que el complejo se vacíe de turistas gracias a la influencia mágica de la Culebra. Mientras tanto, Juan Carlos y Maribel tienen que soportas las burlas de sus secuestradores. Rada por su parte está bastante ansioso. A propósito, Maribel muerde._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado._

 _No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"** **XXII. FACTA, NON VERBA"  
** (" _Hechos, No Palabras._ ")

 **Capítulo 10: En Tan Solo un Segundo**

 **Cuevas de la Candelaria. Alta Verapaz. Guatemala.**

 _14 de octubre. 11:20 horas._

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no tenía este sueño? Desde muy pequeña. En su momento había llegado a ser muy recurrente y hasta lo había plasmado en dibujos. Había olvidado lo vívido que era, hasta sentía la textura de aquella arenosa tormenta, y podía escuchar tan cerca esos gruñidos que hasta percibía el aliento peligroso de criaturas gigantescas.

Ahora volvía a verlo todo, tan lúcido como en aquella ocasión. Esta vez en alta definición: Nada había cambiado de su sueño original que tantas veces tuviera cuando fuera pequeña.

El viento le revolvía los cabellos desde todas direcciones, pero no se los podía sujetar, pues sus manos estaban atadas a un poste. Solo podía ver arena y apenas escuchaba otra cosa que no fuera la misma arena rugiendo a su alrededor. Al mismo tiempo brillaba con una sobrenatural luz amarilla que lastimaba sus ojos. Maribel esta vez era adulta y forcejeaba contra sus ataduras para poder soltarse, pero todo era en vano. Si recordaba bien su sueño…

Si lo recordaba bien… pronto debía venir aquél monstruo de brillantes ojos, rodeada por negrura.

 **"** **¡MARIBEL!"**

Sin embargo nunca llegó. Un codazo, un siseo y una constante sacudida comenzaron a traerla de vuelta a la realidad. No digamos que eso fue de su agrado: sentía un dolor tan punzante en el costado de la cabeza que hasta náuseas tenía. Era como la peor resaca de su vida y las peores nauseas del mundo todo al mismo tiempo. No tenía ganas de abrir los ojos. ¿Qué había pasado?

"Maribel, por favor, reacciona." Insistió la acongojada voz.

"Hmmmmmpffrrmph…"

"¡Maribelcita, por favor! ¡Despierta ya, mija, despierta!"

La chica se quería quedar lo más quieta que podía. Temía que cualquier movimiento que hiciera podría provocarle vómitos o algo por el estilo, pero la persona a la estaba atada comenzó a sacudirse para llamar su atención, lo que obviamente la puso de muy mal humor. Porque sí, estaba atada a alguien.

"Ya basta." Medio balbuceó, evidentemente adolorida. "No más…"

"¡Gracias a todos los dioses que estás viva! ¡Creí que me había amarrado a un cadáver!"

"¿Juan Carlos?"

Maribel se atrevió a abrir los ojos, lamentando tal cosa en el acto. El sol estaba muy brillante y le lastimaba los ojos. No podía reconocer donde estaban, ni en qué condiciones, solo que estaba amarrada y muy incómoda. Algunos nudos se le clavaban en la espalda a la altura de los riñones.

"Sí, soy yo. Trata de no hacer mucho ruido… estamos solos de momento, pero van y vienen."

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"No lo sé." Juan Carlos tragó saliva. "Pero estoy preocupado: estos malparidos son unos idiotas, pero muy peligrosos. ¡Tienen un monstruo que los acompaña!" Añadió asustado.

"¡¿De qué estás hablando?!"

"¡ **SHHHH**! Ahí vienen: ¡Hazte la Muerta!"

Maribel hizo caso en seguida y no se atrevió a reclamar nada. Se quedó muy quieta, tratando de forzar el dolor a un lado, de manera tal de poder estar lo más lúcida posible en caso de que se le presentase la oportunidad para salir corriendo. Pronto sintió pasos y escuchó voces que reconoció casi en seguida. ¡Eran sus pasajeros! Uno de los cuales le dio una patada a Juan Carlos.

"Ya falta poco, panzón." Le dijo uno de ellos. "La criatura ha espantado a todos los turistas de las cuevas. Como siga así, pronto nos dejarán tranquilos."

"¡Avisarán a la policía! Van a venir pronto y ahí los quiero ver a todos."

 **¡PLAAAAAF!**

 **"** **¡AAAARGH!"** A juzgar por los jadeos y ruidos, Juan Carlos había recibido un buen puntapié en el costado. "Cobarde… si no estuviera atado no me golpearías así…"

"¡Silencio! Nunca tendrás esa oportunidad, así que te aguantas."

"Y no vendrá la policía, panzón." Le dijo una voz femenina. Debía ser la chica. "Los turistas están dejando pacíficamente el lugar, la criatura puso una barrera mental que los está alejando. Se irán tranquilamente y pronto nos dejarán en paz."

"¡Nos van a echar de menos! ¡Nuestras familias van a notar nuestra ausencia! ¡Van A Protestar!"

"Será muy tarde. Habremos logrado nuestro objetivo." Dijo una tercera voz, dándole otro bofetón al pobre gordo. "Para cuando los encuentren, ustedes dos estarán muertos y los Señores de Xibalbá tendrán lo que necesiten."

"¡¿De qué tonterías hablas?! ¡¿Han perdido la cabeza?!" Juan Carlos forcejeó contra sus amarras con ganas, pero nada pudo hacer para soltarse. "¡¿Qué son esos cuentos de que estaremos muertos?!"

"Justo eso, viejo panzón: Ustedes dos serán sacrificados a los Ajawab de Xibalbá." Explicó la mujer, Lucy, si no se equivocaba.

A Maribel se le heló el estómago cuando escuchó eso, y tuvo que hacer un profundo esfuerzo en no hacer aspavientos de ningún tipo que llamasen la atención. Sí sintió que comenzó a sudar frío de susto. Juan Carlos por su parte no estaba mejor: se le heló la sangre, pero junto con ello comenzó a luchar contra sus amarras con más fuerzas (sin considerar que podría estar lastimando a Maribel con sus sacudidas) y muy asustado, porque sabía que si tenía que correr no llegaría muy lejos. Estaba muy gordo. Demasiado gordo.

Si salía de esto **vivo** , se ponía a dieta.

Ni Lucy ni el otro sectario se rieron. Estaban tan convencidos de que lo que hacían era lo correcto que no se consideraban villanos, sino de portadores de salvación. Ciertamente que su misión nunca sería vista con buenos ojos y eso los obligaba a ser muy duros en sus expresiones, pero bueno… la humanidad pronto comprendería que ellos solo buscaban el bien del mundo. Lucy se agachó y aseguró las amarras y se inclinó sobre Maribel, a quien vio con atención.

"Sé que estás despierta." Le dijo mientras la sujetaba del pelo y con fuerza la obligaba a mirarla. "Vas primero: una cortesía con las chicas."

"¡ **AARGH**! ¡Suéltame **Pu#$β¥≠∑Ωα£**!"

"¡Mira, si la tipa _cree_ que muerde!" Exclamó mientras la sujetaba del mentón con una mano. "Deberías sentirte honrada de que vas… ¡ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH**!"

"¡ **PUAAJ**!" Maribel escupió rápidamente sangre ajena. "¡CLARO QUE **MUERDO**! Suéltame y vas a ver lo que te pasa, **¡#$β¥≠∑Ωα£, #$β¥≠∑Ωα£, #$β¥≠∑Ωα£ y #$β¥≠∑Ωα£!** "

"¡Bruta Salvaje! ¿Qué Te Crees Que Eres Un Animal?" Lucy retrocedió a trastabillones, sujetando su sanguinolenta mano contra su pecho, hasta ponerse detrás del otro sectario que le dio un buen bofetón a la prisionera. No se quería ver la mano: un dolor eléctrico le llegaba hasta el hombro y hasta parecía que tenía algunos huesos fracturados. No podía mover los dedos y llegaba a lagrimear de dolor. "¡ **AAAAAAAAAy**! ¡Duele mucho!"

Es que Maribel la había mordido y con todas sus ganas. Aprovechó un descuido de la mujer y, cuando ésta la sujetó por el mentón, ella apartó el rostro de súbito, contraatacó y en efecto atrapó la mano de Lucy hincándole los dientes con toda su fuerza, incluso rompiendo la piel. Juan Carlos, quien trataba de torcer el cuello todo lo que podía, alcanzó a ver algo de lo ocurrido y celebró con gusto mientras dejaba escapar un vendaval de insultos, ganándose de paso un nuevo puntapié. Los tipos los dejaron solos, murmurando pestes entre dientes.

"¡ **¥≠∑Ωα#$β£**! ¡Dejaron las amarras más firmes que antes!" Se lamentó Juan Carlos al probarlas de nuevo. "¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!"

"Ya, pero primero me dices que pasó." Un punzante dolor en el lado izquierdo del rostro la hizo sacudir la cabeza. "¡Por Hades, como me duele! ¿Qué me hicieron?"

"¿Qué? ¿Nos Amenazan Con Sacrificarnos Al Xibalbá Y Solo Se Te Ocurre Invocar a **_Hades_**? ¡Por último invoca a **Kukulcán**! ¡Está más cerca!" Se lamentó Juan Carlos entre lloriqueos.

"No empieces, Juan Carlos." Maribel apretó los ojos con fuerza. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde nos trajeron?"

"Estamos cerca de las cuevas de la Candelaria, fuera de los circuitos principales. Entramos por donde siempre, pero ¡Nadie nos vio! Ese monstruo maldito nos ocultó de la vista de todos. Pasábamos junto a las personas, pero ellas jamás nos vieron. ¡Brujería de la Mala!"

"¿Qué monstruo?"

"Uno horrible, mija. Parece una serpiente como hecha de porquería negra y arenosa. Tiene los ojos como linternas horribles." Gimió el conductor muy afligido. "Nos salimos de los caminos y nos dejaron aquí." El hombre resopló. "Lo lamento… No alcancé a sacar el garrote."

"¿Juan Carlos?"

"No vi cómo te pegaron, pero ciertamente vi cuando te desplomaste. ¡Creí que te habían partido la cabeza!" Explicó el hombre sintiéndose muy culpable. "No pude ayudarte: me pusieron un arma en la nuca y me obligaron a conducir."

"Oh… con razón me duele tanto la cabeza" Maribel forcejeó contra sus amarras. "¡Están muy duras! **NO** vamos a poder… ¡Tenemos que escapar!"

"Va a ser fácil. Son idiotas de los peligrosos, pero siguen siendo idiotas… el problema es que hacen buenos nudos." Juan Carlos resopló. "No tenemos mucho tiempo: ni bien terminen de vaciar este lugar, nos matan."

Maribel se mordió el labio e intentó mirar a su alrededor. Tenía la vista más borrosa de un lado que del otro, por lo que no podía ver con mucha claridad. No tardó mucho en orientarse y en reconocer que, si bien no estaba por los caminos usuales, tan lejos no estaba de las huellas principales. Por lo visto, los turistas llevaban un buen rato retirándose y pronto vaciarían el lugar gracias a quizás qué mágica influencia externa, dejando al grupo tranquilo para llevar a cabo los sacrificios. ¡¿Pero qué tontería era esa?! ¿Sacrificios humanos en pleno siglo XXI? ¿Y de qué monstruos hablaba Juan Carlos?

Maribel dejó escapar un suspiro asustado.

Recordó el monstruo de su sueño. ¿Acaso sería el mismo de ahora? No quería quedarse a averiguarlo.

"Vamos, Juan Carlos, no nos podemos dejar estar. ¡Vamos!"

Maribel comenzó a luchar con ímpetu contra sus amarras, aunque sabía que era inútil. El conductor la imitó y entre ambos trataban de aflojarlas con sus sacudidas a ver si con eso lograban liberarse. Sin embargo fueron interrumpidos: Sujetaron a Maribel de los cabellos y golpearon a Juan Carlos.

 **"** **¡AAAAAARGH! ¡SUÉLTAME, MONO CASTRADO!"**

"¡Cuidado que Muerde!" Ladró Lucy, aún sujetando su mano.

Otros hombres se les lanzaron encima. Apuntaron con un arma a Juan Carlos y a ella misma. Los dos se quedaron quietecitos mientras observaban los revólveres directo al alma del cañón, y así permitieron que los soltaran. Maribel pensó por instantes en escapar, pero ¿Y si herían a Juan Carlos o le daban por la espalda?

"Esta es una buena causa, ¿no lo entienden? Cuando el Xibalbá resurja de sus cenizas un nuevo orden mundial se va a esparcir sobre la tierra. ¡América quedará purificada de los europeos!"

"¡¿ **QUÉ MI***A TE FUMASTE**?! El Xibalbá en un yermo maldito: la humanidad será destruida si lo restauran." Siseó Maribel. Alguna noción tenía la chica de que el Xibalbá se había enfrentado no hacía mucho con el Inframundo, pero si decía esto era más bien por lo que había leído, tanto en el Popol Vuh como en distintos artículos relacionados. Se sacudió cuando se sintió libre, pero aunque pataleó de lo lindo, dos sujetos la redujeron y ataron sus manos por delante de ella con más fuerza de la necesaria.

"El Xibalbá necesita sus sacrificios. ¡Las damas primero!" Le dijo Nicolás. Oh sí, recordaba el nombre del muy idiota, con extraña cortesía.

Patada en la entrepierna le iba a dar en cuanto pudiera.

"¡Claro que no!"

"¡Suéltenla, Cobardes!"

"¡Calla viejo! Ya te tocará a ti."

 **"** **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUXILIOOOOOO!"**

Mientras la arrastraban camino a las cavernas, un tramo de unos doscientos metros (quizás más), Maribel se resistió con todo lo que pudo, y cuando por fin comenzaron a ingresar al complejo, más difícil les hacía la tarea. Soportó golpes, puntapiés e insultos, pero no se dejó llevar sumisa. ¡Qué horror! ¡No había resistido su vida hasta ahora para esto! ¡No podía morir ahora por culpa de unos locos que creían hacer lo correcto! La llevaron hasta una suerte de altar que habían dibujado en el suelo, en la entrada de una de las cuevas, en cuyo centro habían clavado una suerte de estaca de no más de setenta centímetros de alto, de aspecto firme, a donde la ataron aprovechando sus amarras.

"¡ **NOOO**! ¡Déjenme! Consíganse a otra para sacrificio. ¡No soy virgen! ¡ **SUELTENME**!"

"No importa, los Ajawab del Xibalbá no son exigentes." Le dijo Nicolás mientras aseguraba sus amarras.

"¡Si se creen que me voy a quedar quieta se equivocan!" Maribel tironeó de las cuerdas, tratando de soltarse. Se dio cuenta que la estaca aunque parecía firme, no lo era tanto. Quizás podría sacarla de su anclaje si la tironeaba con ganas.

"Quédate tranquilita y resígnate: serás parte del Xibalbá." Le dijo uno de los locos. ¿Elián se llamaba?

"¡¿Esperan En Serio Que Me Quede Quieta?!"

Maribel no esperó respuesta. Miró la estaca, sus ataduras. ¡Esto era igual a su sueño! Ahora sí estaba despierta, y esto sí estaba pasando. ¡Por todos los dioses! Por momentos entró en pánico. La criatura monstruosa que mencionó Juan Carlos debería aparecer en cualquier momento. ¡NO! **NO** … ¡tenía que…!

¿Y el dragón?

En su sueño siempre aparecía un dragón en el último momento posible. Abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Claro! Claro que sí… se le vino a la mente la imagen de Radamanthys. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba su armadura o lo que sea que se ponía encima cuando estaba de juez del Inframundo? Apretó los ojos forzando sus neuronas para recordarlo. ¡Wyvern! ¿Acaso no era eso un tipo de dragón?

¿Y ahora como llamaba a su Keiran?

De nuevo cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó con toda su voluntad en Radamanthys, llamándolo por su primer nombre con insistentes pensamientos. Apenas le prestó atención a los cánticos que estaba emitiendo el grupo. ¡Panda de imbéciles! Estaban haciendo todo el rito mal. Ciertamente no les iba a decir. Solo pensaba en su Keiran con toda la fuerza del mundo, aunque eso le estaba provocando un agudo dolor en el costado de su cabeza. Incluso comenzó a sangrar por la nariz. No tenía idea como acceder o usar cosmo, pero si no lo hacía, la mataban. Situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas acordes.

 _"_ _¡Mary!"_ La voz de Radamanthys parecía venir como del otro lado del mundo.

 _"_ _¡Keiran!"_ Gritó Maribel con el pensamiento y todas sus fuerzas, angustiada por recibir ayuda, filtrando algunas imágenes de lo que estaba pasando. No supo qué más hacer. Sintió una caricia en la mejilla.

 _"_ _Resist, Dammit!"_

 **Clack.**

Maribel tuvo un profundo alivio que se sintió por partida doble. Por un lado tuvo la certeza que Radamanthys venía en camino y por el otro, la estaca a la que estaba amarrada había cedido de su anclaje. La mujer se la quedó viendo perpleja unos instantes, mas no tardó en sujetarla como si fuera un bate de béisbol con sus manos, pensando en echar a correr, pero…

 **"** **¡GRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!"**

Un chillido estridente la detuvo en su sitio y la serpiente Chupavida, con las fauces abiertas, ojos brillantes y cuerpo putrefacto se le abalanzó encima. Maribel no alcanzó a gritar del susto, pero por instinto blandió la estaca por delante, pegándole de lleno en la nariz. La culebra se apartó, gritando más de sorpresa que de dolor (hasta se sobó el hocico con el extremo de su cola y varios lagrimones brotándole de los ojos). Ese golpe no le hizo ningún daño significativo, pero ciertamente fue molesto y no le hizo ninguna gracia. No perdió mucho tiempo para embestirla.

Maribel, tras el golpe, había perdido el equilibrio y caído al suelo, desde donde intentaba levantarse para escapar cuando la Chupavida la atacó por segunda vez. Indefensa y sin poder hacer nada (ni siquiera sujetar de nuevo la estaca por el susto), la mujer no parpadeó y esperó lo inevitable, notando como su corazón se saltaba varios latidos.

 **¡WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

 **"** **¡RUGIDO DESLIZANTE!"**

La técnica de Radamanthys fue, literalmente, caída del cielo. La Chupavida fue expulsada varios metros, junto con los sectarios, y pareció quedar muy malherida tras golpearse contra la vegetación y las paredes de la caverna. El Juez, vistiendo su sapuri y con las alas extendidas, aterrizó impecablemente delante de Maribel y asumió una posición defensiva mientras los sectarios lo miraban escandalizados y algunos muy belicosos. Empuñaban las manos y apretaban los dientes: querían pelea. Fue cuando Radamanthys se rió burlón y no solo se mordió el pulgar sino que además les mostró los dos dedos. El célebre saludo inglés.

 _"_ _Vengan, Perras: ¡Tengo Para Todos!"_

* * *

 **Hotel EcoFrontera. Cobán, Guatemala.**

 _Momentos antes_ _. 14 de octubre. 11:34 horas._

Odiaba que Maribel estuviera tan cerca de una de las entradas al Xibalbá. Con todo su hígado, pero no había podido hacer nada para impedirlo. Era su trabajo después de todo, y aunque fueran sus últimas salidas, debía respetarlo.

¡Bah!

Por este motivo, Radamanthys se había pasado casi toda la mañana muy preocupado por su chica. Incluso, aprovechando su rutina de ejercicios, había tomado un desvío para interceptarla cuando iba de camino a su trabajo. Se despidieron con calma y con un montón de recomendaciones, y la segura advertencia de que se dejaría caer a la noche para acompañarla, si ella quería. Maribel había aceptado con algún sonrojo, antes de reclamarle que ya iba tarde.

Alcanzó a darle una última recomendación: si tenía problemas, que pensara con toda su fuerza en él, pues la encontraría ahí donde estuviera. Eso lo dejó más o menos tranquilo, no estaba muy seguro que diera resultado, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Con el correr de las horas se puso cada vez más ansioso. Se pasó toda la mañana ejercitando, como preparando su musculatura para un inminente combate. Algo iba a pasar. ¡Algo grave!

"Debí Ir Con Ella, ¡Maldita Sea!" Gruñó para sus adentros.

Se puso de pie y salió a la pequeña terraza privada que tenía su habitación. Fijó la vista en el paisaje y se cruzó de brazos, mientras las expectativas por un probable combate comenzaban a hervirle en las venas. ¿Qué podía salir tan mal? El recuerdo de la figurita de porcelana destrozándose contra el suelo no cesaba de repetirse una y otra vez en su mente. Radamanthys hasta tenía un tic en un ojo por eso.

¡Mary! Esa figurita, querida y todo, no se podía ni comparar con su Maribel. ¡Argh! ¿Cómo era posible que uno se prendara tan rápido de alguien? No había pasado ni siquiera un maldito mes y ya separarse de ella, aunque fuera un mugre día, lo tenía colgado de las lámparas. ¡Al Tártaro con todo eso!, lo peor de todo es que no le importaba y lo único que quería era tener a su mujer consigo, a su lado, pero no restringiéndola. Quería verla volar por sus propios medios, ¡Como la admiraba! No cualquiera se atrevía a tomar las riendas de su vida, dejar algo seguro y cambiarlo por anhelos que bien podían ser castillos en el aire, a ver si lograba conseguirlos. Eso era valentía.

Sabía que lo iba a lograr, ella obtendría su grado académico y lo luciría con orgullo.

¡ _Mary_ era tan bonita! Había estado sacando cuentas mentales: La mujer cabía justo bajo su brazo, pero no era tan baja como para que se le escabullera muy fácil. Podría atraparla y hacerle cosquillas. Le gustaba como lo abrazaba y estaba seguro que serían los únicos brazos que toleraría. Sus ojos llenos de picardía tenían el color ideal y… ese lugarcito por el costado, bajo las costillas de Mary, en el límite justo de lo socialmente aceptado, era ideal para que él reposara su mano.

¡Vaya! Ahora caía en cuenta que no la había besado como correspondía…

¡Al Mismísimo Tártaro Con Todo! Maribel era para él, era su chica, a quien quería consigo por siempre. No quería relaciones largas ni cortas, quería a una sola mujer. ¡No quería perder más tiempo sin ella! **¡MALDITA SEA!** Mejor no le decía eso en seguida o la asustaría. ¡Mejor con calma y…!

 _"_ _Hades Dammit All! I Bloody Love Her With My Entire Blasted Soul!_ _SOD IT!_ _"_ Exclamó empuñando las manos, los dientes apretados y el rostro lleno de decisión.

Lo primero que haría cuando la viera de nuevo y estuvieran en un momento de paz y calidad, sería comérsela a besos sin darle oportunidad de reclamar nada.

Claro… una vez que pasara el drama con sus suegros. Maribel había alcanzado a decirle que su mamá quería que cenara con ellos al día siguiente, que estaba contenta, pero que su papá podría darles problemas. No era algo que lo entusiasmara mucho.

 _"_ _That Old Smelly Bat!"_ Gruñó Radamanthys al pensar en su _suegrito_. _"¿Cómo se atreve a restringirla como lo hizo?"_

Decidió que el hombre no le caía bien, y que le costaría mucho cambiar la opinión que tenía de él, pero bueno. Mary lo quería un montón, así que por respeto a su mujer, trataría de tolerar todo lo posible al viejo ese.

Hmmm. Su mujer.

Al Wyvern que llevaba dentro, ese pensamiento lo hizo ronronear de lo lindo. Incluso le pareció que movía la cola de contento. Ahora que lo pensaba, le daba la impresión que su sapuri aprobaba su elección, lo que no dejaba de ser importante. A diferencia de las armaduras de Athena, que solo podían interactuar con los lemurianos, los sapuris tenían una suerte de conexión mental con sus usuarios y podían transmitirles ideas o mantener con ellos conversaciones simples, si es que estaban tranquilos. El que el Wyvern se pusiera contento y mostrara interés cuando pensaba en su mujer lo tranquilizó, y la imagen mental de un dragón ronroneando contento incluso lo hizo sonreír a él.

Comenzó a pensar en Maribel, con intensidad, pensando en ella con cariño, imaginándola con ese vestido típico con el que la había visto el otro día, o en distintas escenas. Se la imaginó leyendo en su biblioteca, o rebuscando entre esas librerías de libros viejos a donde lo había llevado unos días atrás, mostrándole los tesoros de su ciudad o indicándole qué debía ver. Recordó esa tarde en Antigua, cuando rozaron los labios, o cuando juntaron las frentes y se sintieron el alma. Se preguntó cómo se vería hecha un desastre, desarreglada y sin maquillaje. Se preguntó si le gustaría Caína y si se acostumbraría al caos del Inframundo y sus juzgados.

¿Aceptaría irse con él? Y cuando lo hiciera por fin: ¿Qué diría su señor Hades si la llevaba con él a casa?

 _"_ _¡Keiran!"_

Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró en una dirección determinada, afilando las pupilas a un punto peligroso. Empuñó las manos y asumió una pose de defensa. Aquél grito desesperado le había llegado como del otro lado del mundo, pero su corazón latió de ira al notar que era Maribel y que estaba en peligro. Apretó y enseñó los dientes.

De alguna manera su mujer lo contactó por pensamiento.

¡Definitivamente era su tipo de chica!

 _"_ _¡Mary!"_ La llamó del mismo modo.

Una miríada de imágenes se le vino encima revelando la ubicación de la mujer, pero para él nada de eso era relevante. Sabía cómo era la presencia de su Mary, podría ubicarla al otro lado de la galaxia, y llegaría hasta ella aunque los dioses mismos lo prohibieran. Estaba en peligro y lo necesitaba; pretendía cumplir con eso.

 _"_ _Resist, Dammit!"_

Radamanthys encendió su cosmo y llamó a su sapuri, que lo cubrió con la premura merecida. ¡Aaah, que Maravilla! Volver a tener su armadura cubriendo su cuerpo era un placer inesperado. Se sintió vigorizado y más entusiasmado que nunca.

¡Opa!…

Como que le quedaba algo más justo en algunas partes. ¿Habría subido de peso en esas semanas? Movió los brazos y las caderas. Sí… quizás tenía un par de kilos extra, pero nada que no se pudiera resolver: seguro que con las patadas que iba a repartir en unos momentos, quemaba la grasa sobrante. ¡Luego pensaba en eso! Volvió a mirar en la dirección desde donde había sentido el llamado de Mary y entrecerró los ojos.

Hora de hacer el salto.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Caína.**

 _En esos momentos. 19:24 hora local._

Aiacos suspiró apesadumbrado cuando vio a Minos caminando por Caína como alma en pena. Intercambió una mirada con Valentine, quien solo negó con la cabeza. El juez de Garuda se palmeó la cara: por estas cosas le gustaba ser apático, así las preocupaciones ajenas no lo afectaban, pero bueno. Ya no podía evitarlo.

Se echaba en falta la presencia de Radamanthys en Caína: como que el unicejo ponía orden y equilibrio. Sin lugar a dudas ya habría pateado a Minos por andar como estaba.

"¿Habrá tenido otra pelea con la señorita Ingrid?" Preguntó Valentine con cautela.

"Seguro. Cada vez se pelean más." Se lamentó Aiacos. Miró de reojo a Valentine. "No nos metamos en esos asuntos. Iré a ver al psicópata. ¿Irás a cenar?"

"Claro que sí." Musitó con desgano. "O mañana la señora Rea me arranca la piel si me vuelve a encontrar bajo en azúcar."

"Merecido te lo tendrías por no cuidarte bien." Le dijo el juez. "Mañana seguimos con tus dudas sobre los juicios. Ya vete."

Valentine asintió con la cabeza y Aiacos cerró los ojos. Comenzó a caminar en dirección de Minos a ver si averiguaba qué hacía ahí a esas horas. Seguramente se le había olvidado que no le tocaba la ronda final hoy en Caína, pero bueno… quizás lo sabía, pero la estaba dando de todos modos para distraerse. Toda esta situación lo enojaba mucho: de un tiempo a esta parte a Minos todo le estaba saliendo mal, y lo único que se estaba salvando de eso era su bebé.

¡Como ansiaba Minos tener a su peque en los brazos!

Su relación con Ingrid estaba pésimo. Se suponía que iban a casarse en agosto pasado, pero eso no ocurrió nunca. La mujer canceló la boda por no sentirse segura y por querer concentrarse en su embarazo. Luego comenzó a evitar a Minos y como no logró alejarlo, comenzó a desafiarlo y a probar su paciencia. Era una jugada peligrosa, pero por lo visto Ingrid no sabía con qué se estaba metiendo exactamente.

¿Qué había ocurrido entre esos dos que había corroído tanto una relación en apariencia tan estable? Minos le había confesado que era un juez de Hades, y que siempre lo sería.

Ingrid no se tomó a bien la noticia, ni le dio la importancia que requería. Según ella, Minos era un ejecutivo de la banca que trabajaba en las altas esferas de un prestigioso y antiguo banco noruego, cuya carrera iba en constante ascenso. Enterarse que era solo un juez de Hades le había hecho enroscar la nariz y erizar la piel. Ciertamente que la mujer esa había escuchado lo que había querido y no le había gustado. ¿Un juez de Hades? ¿No eran esos unos muertos de hambre? ¡¿Y ella se estaba mezclando con uno?! Y lo peor de todo… ¡¿Estaba gestando al bebé de un _sin techo_?! Eeeew.

Ciertamente que todo el discurso de la mujer había cambiado radicalmente, al igual que su actitud. De un momento a otro comenzó a irradiar hostilidad por litros y dejó de cuidar su embarazo. ¿Qué tanto dinero podía ganar un juez de Hades? No el suficiente para mantenerla cómoda y segura. ¡Debió investigar más! Eso había sido un fallo garrafal de su parte. Pronto comenzó a querer escapar de esa relación con Minos lo antes posible, para poder buscar algún otro marido con mejores prospectos.

¿Y el bebé? Pues ya vería que hacer con el pequeño. Estaba demasiado grande para interrumpir el embarazo, aunque sabía de algunos lugares en que podrían llevarlo a cabo.

Minos resintió el cambio casi desde el mismo comienzo. El muy idiota se había enamorado como nunca y le dolía la nueva actitud de Ingrid para con él. Lo peor de todo es que seguía justificándola. _Es que el embarazo la tiene extraña, tienen que ser las hormonas, es que no entiende lo que pasa._ ¡Claro que no entendía nada! Ingrid, en su cabecita de aire, solo había visto lo que quiso ver. ¡Sí! ¡Minos era un juez de Hades! ¡Y **También** Ejecutivo de Banca! De hecho, era un corredor de bolsa bastante hábil y tenía un ojo natural para los negocios. ¿Qué no estaba relacionado con las altas esferas de ese banco? ¡¿En serio esta mujer no había hecho la relación entre el nombre de la entidad y el _apellido_ de Minos?! ¡ _Skjeggestad Brothers Seas Bank_ por Todo el Asqueroso Tártaro!

¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Minos Skjeggestad * **ERA** * hijo del dueño! Nunca recordaba si había sido su padre, un abuelo o un tío abuelo, pero uno de ellos había * **fundado** * el maldito banco que ahora era uno de los más prestigiosos de Noruega. Y desde la muerte de su señor padre el año anterior, Minos ocupaba un lugar en el directorio del mismo. No: Ingrid quedó tan cegada y asqueada por la revelación que era un juez de Hades, que asumió que todo el cuento de que trabajaba en la banca era una mentira.

¡ **TONTA** con ganas, además de mala de adentro! **¡BRUJA BUSCAFORTUNAS!**

"¡Minos!" Lo llamó Aiacos. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Botando algo de frustración." Le dijo muy jovial, forzando la sonrisa. Aiacos ladeó la cabeza, notando algunas ojeras en su compañero, sobre las cuales no dijo nada. "Necesitaba caminar un poco: ya terminé todos los juicios pendientes."

"Te invitaría a entrenar, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo: la cena es dentro de poco. ¿Quieres después? Dejaré que me ganes."

"¡Bah! Como si ganarte fuera muy difícil, Urraca." Minos bufó molesto, pero no insistió. Sabía que su colega tenía buenas intenciones.

En verdad estaba muy cansado, las actitudes de su Ingrid le estaban pesando mucho en el alma. ¡Y la amaba con todo su psicópata corazón! ¿Cómo podría recuperar su cariño? Aiacos le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"Vamos, estamos con el tiempo justo para arreglarnos e ir a la cena con los señores…"

Un familiar estruendo se dejó sentir en Caína e hizo que ambos jueces levantaran la mirada. Rápidamente se abalanzaron sobre la ventana para ver qué ocurría, en el momento justo en que el sapuri de Radamanthys salía a toda prisa del Inframundo, para cubrir al juez que faltaba. Minos y Aiacos se quedaron de una pieza.

"El señor Hades puso un sello a ese sapuri: Radamanthys no puede convocarlo a menos que sea de vida o muerte…"

"… O que tenga que impresionar a una chica." Terminó Minos, con la vista fija en la dirección en la cual el sapuri había desaparecido. "Creo que son los dos casos."

"Pienso lo mismo."

Intercambiaron miradas muy graves, y ellos mismos convocaron sus armaduras. No tenían idea de lo que podría estar pasando, pero preferían ir a ver si podían echarle una mano a Radamanthys. Muchos problemas podrían tener, pero sí había algo que no podían descuidar era la extraña hermandad que había brotado entre los tres luego que los revivieron tras la guerra santa contra Athena.

Seguro eran efectos secundarios. A veces les daban ganas de darse cabezazos contra las paredes para sacarse esas emociones de la mente, pero en fin.

"Iré a avisarle al señor Hades que tenemos esta emergencia. Tú ve a avisarle a Violetita." Avisó Minos muy decidido.

"Entendido." Dijo Aiacos apretando los dientes. "¡Y a darse prisa!"

Cada uno salió corriendo por su lado antes de salir tras el sapuri de Radamanthys.

A ver si de verdad se daban prisa.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Pelea a la Antigua_**

 _"…_ _sintieron un golpe de corriente por el espinazo que los botó al suelo. Radamanthys, quien había protegido a Maribel con su cuerpo, sintió como si le hubieran disparado con una grapadora en el corazón._

 _"_ _¡_ _ **AAARGH**_ _!" Exclamó al tiempo que se encorvaba un poco y se sujetaba el pecho._

 _"_ _¡Keiran! ¿Qué te pasa?"_

 _Radamanthys tosió un par de veces, lo que fue suficiente para…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** ¿Les comenté que solo quedan dos capítulos más? **=D** Bueno, ahora lo saben. Como ahora ya lo saben, me quedo tranquila. Ahora que Rada está muy enojado, Mari va a tener la oportunidad de verlo dando patadas, aunque desde ya les advierto que la Culebra esa todavía tiene un as bajo la manga. Ya van a ver como concluye esto. ¡Paciencia! Insisto con esto, y lo haré en todos los capítulos, así que ármense de paciencia: buena parte de este fic estará ubicada en Guatemala y desde ya les pido mil disculpas por cualquier error que pueda tener, tanto cultural o de conocimientos. No fueron intencionales ni tienen mala intención. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Es cosa que un santo se entere de algo en el Santuario, **Newfan** , y unas dos horas después todo el mundo lo sabe. Se hacen los discretos, pero no les resulta mucho. Cierto, han logrado guardar secretos, pero tienen que hacer esfuerzos para lograrlo. Supongo que lo de la chancla viene con el pack cuando uno se convierte en madre. Y sí… Rada tiene ganas de presentar a su chica. Si le preguntas, te dirá entre gruñidos que es una mera formalidad, pero en el fondo no lo es. Lo entusiasma que los demás conozcan a su _Mary_. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

Ese don Danilo, **Guest** , ha perfeccionado el arte de ser un Drama King con todas sus letras. Supongo que en el pasado le dio resultado, pero como viste en esta ocasión no le sirvió de nada y hasta lo mandaron a dar un paseo. Y no, no va a reaccionar bien cuando conozca a su yerno. Pobre. Naaah. Ese grupo es solo para los jueces, Pandora y Violate: Aiacos le cambia el nombre todas las semanas, basándose en sus canciones favoritas, pero nada más. Al menos es una manera de estar todos en contacto. Los dorados también tienen su grupo de Whatsapp. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En esta ocasión, se consultaron Xataca Ciencia, MedlinePlus y MedTempus.**

 **Mordida humana:** La mordedura producida por un ser humano a otro es, créanlo o no, implica un elevado riesgo, incluso más que la de animales. Sin embargo, estas últimas mordidas son las que se han estudiado más, debido a que son más frecuentes. No es noticia que un perro muerda a una persona, pero sí es noticia que una persona muerda a un perro. ¿Por qué es tan peligrosa? Vamos a ver. La cantidad de microorganismos localizados en la boca del perro (por ejemplo) es mucho más alta que en el ser humano, **PERO** … sin ir más lejos, la boca humana posee un número considerable de superficies diferentes a las que un microorganismo puede adherirse. Se han encontrado entre 200 y 500 especies de bacterias y la mayoría de ellas SON patógenas. En resumen, tenemos menos microorganismos, pero los que tenemos, son peligrosos asesinos seriales en potencia. Por ejemplo, el VIH/SIDA, la hepatitis B o hepatitis C.

Otro dato freak sobre las mordeduras humanas, aunque no son tan frecuentes y se asocian a situaciones de abuso, violencia, actitudes amorosas consentidas y nenes conociendo el mundo (hay una edad de los peques que no solo se meten todo a la boca, sino que comienza a morder todo lo que pillan, a menudo para expresar enojo u otros sentimientos negativos), la mordedura humana ocupa el tercer lugar entre los mamíferos entre todas las mordeduras. ¡¿Yeiii?!

No subestimen ni desatiendan la herida cuando si fueron mordidos por otro ser humano. Se la considera una urgencia alta: **busquen ayuda médica de inmediato** si han sido mordidos, sobre todo si se ha roto la piel o la herida sangra, **no dejen pasar el tiempo**.

Todo lo anterior, más si consideramos que la mordedura humana tiene una fuerza que va desde 30 kilos por centímetro cuadrado (cuando come mazorcas de maíz, por ejemplo) hasta los 77 kilos por centímetro cuadrado cuando pone ganas, podemos inferir que el ataque de Maribel a Lucy no deja de ser despreciable.

Y sí… un perro labrador tiene una mordida de 68 kilos por centímetro cuadrado. Por si se lo estaban preguntando.


	12. Cap 11: Pelea a la Antigua

_Radamanthys tendrá que dar una fuerte pelea contra la Chupavida, mientras se asegura que nada lastime a Maribel en el proceso, aunque hay que decirlo, la situación lo tiene feliz, pese a las trampas de la criatura. Esto lo motiva a hacerle una pregunta a la chica que bien califica como locura. Los jueces llegan justo a tiempo para ser testigos del inicio de la misma._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado._

 _No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"XXII. FACTA, NON VERBA"  
** (" _Hechos, No Palabras._ ")

 **Capítulo 11: Pelea a la Antigua**

 **Cuevas de la Candelaria. Alta Verapaz. Guatemala.**

 _14 de octubre. 11:45 horas._

 **"¡RUGIDO DESLIZANTE!"**

La técnica de Radamanthys fue, literalmente, caída del cielo. La Chupavida fue expulsada varios metros, junto con los sectarios, y pareció quedar muy malherida tras golpearse contra la vegetación y las paredes de la caverna. El Juez, vistiendo su sapuri y con las alas extendidas, aterrizó impecablemente delante de Maribel y asumió una posición defensiva mientras los sectarios lo miraban escandalizados y algunos muy belicosos. Empuñaban las manos y apretaban los dientes: querían pelea. Fue cuando Radamanthys se rió burlón y no solo se mordió el pulgar sino que además les mostró los dos dedos. El célebre saludo inglés.

 _"Vengan, Perras: ¡Tengo Para Todos!"_

El juez retrocedió unos pasos, no porque estuviera cediendo terreno, sino para acercarse más a Maribel, quien no podía sacarle la vista de encima y no atinaba a levantarse de la impresión. Una de las primeras cosas de las que se había enterado, era que su chico era un juez de Hades. Él mismo le había contado historias sobre el inframundo y sobre las guerras que habían sostenido, sabía que usaba armadura y que debido al entrenamiento como modo de vida, tenía habilidades especiales que no cualquier ser humano podía alcanzar. Pero una cosa era saberlo, y otra muy distinta verlo en vivo y en directo. Maribel nunca en la vida se imaginó esto.

"Keiran…"

Radamanthys retrocedió sin verla, pues no le sacaba los ojos de encima a la Chupavida, quien trataba de recuperar la compostura y dignidad perdidas: nunca vio venir ese ataque. Los demás sectarios apenas comenzaban a ponerse de pie y pese a lo belicosos que se veían, todos estaban asustados. Sin embargo, cuando Rada llegó junto a su chica, estiró el brazo hacia atrás, agachándose un poco para ayudarla a levantarse, sin perder de vista su objetivo. Cuando sintió las manitas de Maribel sujetándolo, sintió mariposas en el pecho y, tras mirarla breves segundos, cortó las amarras de sus muñecas.

 _"No te alejes, mujer."_ Ordenó tajante.

Maribel no respondió, pero sí se mantuvo cerca de Radamanthys, procesando mentalmente como lo haría para no alejarse ni estorbarle en caso que se desatara una pelea, como la que se veía venir. Estaba expectante: alguna noción tenía de que las batallas entre los guerreros de los dioses eran como nada que hubiera visto, que bien podían hacer desaparecer montañas y cortar el pensamiento. ¿Serían tan así como las describían? ¿Se llegaría acaso a los golpes o solo sería un espectacular despliegue de energía? Maribel puso sus manos sobre la armadura, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en las palmas. Se emocionó: ¿Cómo se vería su Keiran luciendo su fuerza? Recordó como se había visto el otro día dándoles una paliza a aquellos ladrones.

Sus ovarios comenzaron el proceso de fangirleo. Lo abrazó por la espalda.

 _"¡No es el momento!"_ Pensó Maribel avergonzada y molesta consigo misma.

Radamanthys por su parte gruñó para sus adentros, sacudiéndose del pensamiento la idea que tenía a Mary justo detrás suyo y que su sapuri, perplejo como nunca, parecía preguntarse por qué lo acariciaban de esa manera y que le gustaba el olorcito de Mary. ¡Bah! Luego habría tiempo de eso, ahora tenía que reconfigurarle las extremidades a esta bola de locos. Fijó su mirada en la Chupavida y apretó los dientes con fiereza: ¡Esa criatura era del Xibalbá! Y su firma energética no solo era tan asquerosa como todo lo que salía de ahí, sino que además coincidía con las descripciones y trazas obtenidas de los sitios de los asesinatos en Antigua. ¡Era quien estaba recolectando las energías de sacrificio!

 _"¿Qué? ¿Nadie Viene A Que Le Dé Su Merecido?"_

 _"Estás En Desventaja, Espectro."_ Le dijo la Chupavida, por fin alzándose en todo su tamaño, e inflando su cuerpo para verse más grande. _"Estás en las puertas del Xibalbá: ¿Crees que tienes una oportunidad contra nosotros?"_

 _"Les dimos una paliza una vez, no es tan difícil."_ Gruñó mientras le mostraba los dos dedos.

 _"No seas Arrogante, espectro, ¡La Desventaja es evidente!"_

Por el rabillo del ojo, Rada vio como los sectarios comenzaban a cercarlo, aunque no muy decididos. Les faltaba decisión y temple guerrero, pero no los subestimaría, pues tenían un aire fanático importante. De momento no se preocupó.

 _"Tienes razón: debiste traer más esbirros para enfrentarme."_ Se burló Radamanthys.

Chupavida se rió para sus adentros y comenzó a hiperventilar. De alguna manera sabía que sus oportunidades de enfrentar a un juez de Hades estaban en su contra, pero tenía algunos ases bajo la manga. Ya había recolectado suficiente energía como para que los Ajawab pudieran hacer el salto a Grecia sin mayores complicaciones (aunque no les sobraría nada y quedarían muy expuestos), por lo que podía hacer uso de algunas ventajas. Ciertamente Quicxic y Patan se enfurecerían con ella, pero prefería hacer un pequeño sacrificio que redundaría en la gloria de Xibalbá.

En teoría, claro.

 _"Keiran, ¿Qué está pasando?"_ Le preguntó Maribel muy aprensiva.

 _"SHHHH."_

Chupavida atacó de pronto, abalanzándose sobre Radamanthys, quien inflamó su cosmo y la atacó con golpes de energía sucesivos que retumbaron por toda la selva y la entrada de la caverna, cuidando de mantener a Maribel detrás de él todo el tiempo o de no alejarse mucho, para que así no fueran a capturarla los sectarios. Igual la chica tenía toda la pinta que no se iba a dejar capturar, pero uno nunca podía estar muy seguro. Dos veces más intentó la culebra esta maniobra y el juez se vio obligado a retroceder junto con la chica, no porque estuviera cediendo territorio, sino para que no saliera lastimada. No intercambiaron palabras, se notaba que Rada tenía todo bajo control y que la criatura podía llevar las de perder. Chupavida entonces volvió a erguirse a una altura imposible, hiperventilando y juntando cosmo.

 _"Hay Que Emparejar Las Cosas, Sucio Espectro."_ Le dijo la culebra con los nervios muy alterados.

 _"Ya Quisiera Ver Como Lo Haces."_ Se burló Radamanthys con la confianza del que sabe que va a ganar muy fácil.

La culebra inspiró una buena bocanada de aire y pareció absorber energía que sacó directo del Xibalbá y, junto con proferir un chillido estridente, expulsó una buena cantidad de cosmo que ponía los pelos de punta. Esta energía golpeó a todos los presentes, excepto a Maribel, quien se vio rodeada por los brazos de Radamanthys y las alas del Wyvern. Los sectarios, que guardaban una buena distancia y que hasta ese momento habían observado fascinados, sintieron un golpe de corriente por el espinazo que los botó al suelo. Radamanthys, quien había protegido a Maribel con su cuerpo, sintió como si le hubieran disparado con una grapadora en el corazón.

Fue un dolor helado, intenso y paralizante, que no duró más que unos segundos.

 _"¡AAARGH!"_ Exclamó al tiempo que se encorvaba un poco y se sujetaba el pecho.

 _"¡Keiran! ¿Qué te pasa?"_

Radamanthys tosió un par de veces, y casi sujetó su cuello en un claro ademán que le ardía la garganta, pero se abstuvo. Llevó sus manos a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón y respiró profundo. Bastaron unas cuantas bocanadas de aire para calmarse y recuperarse. Sí parpadeó perplejo, pues aquél despliegue de energía no había sido inofensivo y tenía la impresión que _había atado_ algo en su alma, como si le hubieran impuesto un sello a sus técnicas. Luego miró hacia arriba, como cerciorándose de alguna cosa, para luego verse las manos, topándose las yemas de los dedos. Sintió las manos de Maribel sobre su brazo, y a su sapuri ronroneando de contento de nuevo.

Sí, definitivamente el Wyvern aprobaba a la chica.

 _"¿Estás bien,_ _amor_ _? ¿Qué te pasó?"_ Le preguntó Mari con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de preocupación.

¿Le había dicho _amor_? Eso le hizo inflar pecho.

 _"Bloquearon parte de mi cosmo."_ Le explicó muy serio. _"Puedo usarlo y a toda capacidad, pero…"_ Radamanthys entrecerró los ojos mientras analizaba su situación. "… _no puedo usar mis técnicas."_

 _"¡¿Eso es bueno o malo?! ¿Es permanente?"_ Preguntó asustada.

 _"No… es un sello débil,_ _se deshará quizás en unos quince minutos_ _, pero…"_

"¡Tenemos Fuerza! Xibalbá Nos Ha Dado Fuerza." Exclamó Nicolás.

Radamanthys paseó su afilada mirada por los sectarios que comenzaban a acercársele, como si fueran una manada de chacales inexpertos. Se les veía llenos de energía y con una súbita confianza que no parecía propia. Maribel se encogió de miedo, aferrándose más al espectro, pero sin ocultarse.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿De donde sacamos este poder?" Preguntó Lucy, mirándose las manos. La mordida que Maribel le había dado, estaba curada, y podía mover de nuevo los dedos.

"Chupavida puso una barrera, y bloqueó los poderes del espectro." Explicó Elián. "Y a nosotros nos dio la fuerza para derrotarlo."

"¡Podemos Matarlo Nosotros Mismos!" Exclamó Nicolás. **"¡A ÉL!"**

Radamanthys, lejos de verse preocupado, levantó las cejas, iluminando su rostro con una sonrisa que hasta podría verse tierna desde otro ángulo. Observó lleno de contento como estos sectarios se le tiraban encima para molerlo a golpes. ¡Le brillaron los ojos, lleno de ilusión! Infló el pecho con entusiasmo al mismo tiempo que Maribel se encogía de terror. Cierto, no podía usar sus técnicas, pero aún tenía sus puños. Ese pensamiento y la perspectiva de poder arreglar todo a puñetazos, lo hizo sentir como niño en una maldita dulcería… o como la primera vez que sus papás lo llevaron al Museo de la Guerra de Londres (BEST. DAY. EVER!)

"¿Mary?" La llamó de pronto Rada, sonriéndole de costado. La chica lo miró aterrada. "¿Me concedes este baile?"

"¡¿Baile?!"

 **¡POW!**

Radamanthys lanzó un codazo hacia atrás que casi le descalabró la mandíbula al sectario que lo atacó, apagándole de paso las luces. Luego rodeó a Maribel con un brazo y la apartó a tiempo para darle una patada al sujeto que la atacaba. La mujer llamada Lucy se le lanzó al cuello e intentó ahorcarlo, pero en un movimiento fluido y perfecto, el espectro se la sacó de encima sujetándola por el cabello y la lanzó contra Elián. Maribel hiperventilaba de lo lindo, sin atreverse a gritar del todo: le dio un bofetón a Nicolás antes que Radamanthys la hiciera girar y apartara de ahí, para proceder a darle una patada en el estómago que por poco no lo hizo vomitar. Todo era una ensalada de patadas, puñetazos y llaves en la cual el único que tenía claro qué estaba haciendo era el juez de Wyvern.

Rada daba golpes a diestro y siniestro para contento de su corazón, levantando y apartando a Mari según necesidad al mismo tiempo.

 _"¡Keiran! ¡A la derecha! Aaaah. ¡Por la espalda!"_

Patada. Golpe. Derechazo, llave dolorosa. Golpe. Arañazo.

 _"¡Puedo Solo, Mujer!"_

 _"¡Cuidado! Más arriba. ¡Ahí viene otro! ¡Viene con una roca! ¡Ataque a traición!"_

 _"¡Calla Mujer! ¡Sé lo que hago!"_

Patada, golpe, patada, bofetón. Voladura de dientes, fractura de brazo, golpe en el estómago. Costilla fracturada.

¿De dónde sacaban tanta energía estos idiotas?

¡Todo eso con Maribel justo ahí en medio! Ocho eran los sujetos que se abalanzaban sobre el espectro al mismo tiempo y sin ninguna consideración por su propio bienestar, y aunque veían sus fuerzas aumentadas y eran más, poco podían hacer contra el juez: sin duda Radamanthys tenía muchísima más experiencia en peleas de bar que ellos y si bien sus poderes habían disminuido, seguía siendo más hábil que ellos.

El verdadero guerrero es capaz de adaptarse a la situación que sea y de desenvolverse en una pelea con los recursos disponibles. Y no siempre se contaban con las mejores condiciones.

Patadas, puñetazos, llaves, mordidas, pisotones, estrangulamientos varios… por cada golpe que le lanzaban, Rada devolvía dos, preocupado en todo momento de no descuidar a Maribel, que hacía esfuerzos por no alejarse ni estorbarle. A veces Rada la tomaba en brazos, la apartaba de su sitio, la corría de algún otro, todo en casi una perfecta coreografía de violentas patadas. Pudo verle la cara, que sonreía cuando cruzaba miradas con ella; estar bajo ese escrutinio lo vigorizaba y afilaba los sentidos, motivándolo a lucirse como nunca. El hombre sabía lo que hacía y ni uno de sus movimientos estaba fuera de lugar. Pese al susto y al contexto que los rodeaba, Maribel se sentía segura y sin palabras, impresionada por la fuerza y por como se movía, con calculada precisión, exudando testosterona y habilidad, todo dedicado a protegerla y a acabar con los enemigos.

Una obra de arte.

Mari tenía los pelos de punta, no por el susto (hacia un rato que no lo sentía), sino por el feroz fangirleo del que era presa. ¿Quería un hombre así de fuerte y violento cerca de ella? ¡PUES CLARO!

Solo diré que Mari tenía corazones en los ojos. ¡Ni ella misma conocía ese aspecto suyo! Y en vez de que le produjera rechazo, le fascinaba. No quería separarse de Radamanthys nunca en la vida. ¡Era su hombre!

Rada sujetó a uno de los locos por el cuello y lo lanzó a unos treinta metros de distancia. En un fluido movimiento la apartó del camino de otro de los sectarios, al que le voló los dientes de un golpe, antes de lanzar una patada hacia atrás y dejar fuera de combate a Elián. Radamanthys tomó a Maribel en brazos justo en el momento en que Lucy intentó atacarla.

 _"A moment, please, dear."_ Le dijo Rada antes de lanzarla en el aire.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡KEIRAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

En lo que se demoró en subir y bajar (para ser impecablemente atajada por los brazos del juez), Radamanthys terminó por noquear a Nicolás, y con eso daba el combate por concluido. Ni bien recibió a Maribel en sus brazos, la dejó sobre el suelo, dejando que recuperase el equilibrio. Estaba contento como no lo estaba desde hacía tiempo. Pronto la pelea bajó de intensidad y antes que se diera cuenta, ya todo había acabado. Mientras Rada respiraba agitado aunque comenzando a calmarse, Maribel se aferró de su cintura en un abrazo nervioso, notando como el sapuri parecía vibrar en un esfuerzo por calmarla. Miró a su alrededor, a todos los caídos en distinto grado de descalabre, que gemían de dolor allí donde se habían desplomado. Comenzó a hacer pucheros…

Necesitaba un apapacho. Mucho estrés por un día. Tenía suficiente por el resto de la década.

 _"¿En verdad pasó todo esto?"_ Preguntó con la voz en un hilo. Sintió que Rada giraba sobre su eje, obligándola a soltarla, pero en seguida la contuvo. Le rozaba el costado de la cara con una mano, subiendo un poco los dedos hacia su cabello, deteniéndose justo en el lugar en donde la habían golpeado.

 _"Estás herida."_ Le dijo mostrándole sus dedos. Maribel abrió los ojos como platos al ver su propia sangre en la mano de Radamanthys. Ella misma se topó el costado de su cabeza, percibiendo allí una herida. El juez tomó su mano. "Mírame a los ojos." Le ordenó con firmeza.

Ella obedeció. Temblaba como una hoja.

La noción de lo que pudo haber pasado le contrajo el corazón a ambos. Maribel hizo algunos pucheros y no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor. ¡Habían querido matarla! La gravedad de aquello hizo que comenzaran a temblarle las rodillas, pero lo que más le dolió fue pensar en su sueño… no quería quedarse sola…

 _"Debí estar más atento. Cuidarte mejor."_

 _"Yo me cuido sola… además llegaste a tiempo."_

 _"Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto."_ Le dijo Radamanthys de súbito angustiado, mientras curaba la herida de su chica con su cosmo. _"No quisiera… tener que exponerte a algo así de nuevo."_

Se miraron con intensidad y sin necesidad de hablarse. Maribel medio adivinó una extraña inseguridad en el corazón del juez que la asustó un montón. Rada por su parte se estaba dando una paliza mental como pocas: ¡No podía exponer a Maribel a esta violencia siempre! Pero tampoco podía apartarla de su lado, ¡No podía!, la condenada mujer se había convertido en parte esencial del oxigeno que respiraba, ¡La quería consigo! A su lado, bajo sus alas.

El Wyvern estaba de acuerdo, por siempre, podía sentirlo vibrando con ganas de abrazar a Maribel.

Lamentablemente no fue esa la interpretación que hizo la mujer. Creyó que Radamanthys la abandonaría, como solía suceder en su sueño, y eso le destrozó el corazón en un segundo. En el pánico lanzó por la ventana todas las inseguridades del mundo: ya en sus sueños el dragón la había dejado sola más veces de las que le hubiera gustado recordar, pero no… ¡ **NO**! no lo iba a permitir de nuevo. Lo tomó por los brazos con fuerza y casi le enterró los dedos.

 _"¡Keiran, Por favor! ¡Si me dejas me muero!"_ Le dijo angustiada. _"Va en serio. Te amo con mi alma. Sé que es muy pronto, pero ¡No me dejes, Te Lo Ruego!"_ Añadió casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _"¡No quiero dejarte nunca, Mary!"_ Le aseguró al tiempo que le pasaba los dedos por el costado de la cabeza, sin quitarle la vista a la sangre seca que tenía pegada en el rostro. Seguro le habían dado un buen golpe para noquearla, sin mencionar una buena arrastrada: tenía que verla un médico. Infló el pecho. _"Me importa un carajo si es muy pronto o no, te quiero conmigo por siempre." Gruñó_ con ganas. _"No te quiero lejos, pero te quiero libre."_

 _"¿Keiran? ¿No me vas a dejar?"_

 _"No. ¡Cásate Conmigo!"_ Exclamó Radamanthys muy en serio, cometiendo la locura más descabellada de su vida. ¡Pero todavía no terminaba! _"¡Lo antes posible! No te quiero lejos, sino conmigo, bajo mis alas… ¡Hoy mismo_ _o mañana incluso! Sé mi mujer…_ _"_

Esto sin duda que Maribel no se lo esperaba ni por si acaso… pero por alguna razón no le parecía tan loco.

Bueno, quizás lo era, no era llegar y casarse con un sujeto al que apenas conocía, por mucho que lo amase con toda su alma. Todavía no se conocían bien. ¡Así no eran las cosas! Eso solo les pasaba a las princesas de los dibujos animados, pero… se sentía como el paso natural; la pregunta la atacaba de terror, pero… al mismo tiempo la tranquilizaba.

 _"¿Casarnos? ¡¿Hoy?!"_ Preguntó de nuevo, en el caso que hubiera escuchado mal. Ya saben, el golpe en la cabeza.

¿Acaso le había aflojado los tornillos que no le veía lo malo?

 _"¡Mejor si es hoy!"_ Exclamó Rada tomándole las manos y aferrándolas contra su pecho. Estaba asustado, como nunca antes. ¡¿Qué locura era esta?! Pero la sentía tan natural… Las alas de su sapuri rodearon a la chica en un abrazo.

 **"¡MUERE, MALDITO!"**

Elián se había levantado de improviso, aprovechando que el Juez y Maribel estaban en su propia burbujita. Tomó una piedra de afilado aspecto y arremetió contra la pareja con los ojos desorbitados de locura, dispuesto a matarlos a pedradas con lo último de sus fuerzas. Maribel se abrazó asustada al pecho de Radamanthys y éste… miró a su atacante con el rostro aburrido.

Hilos invisibles parecieron surgir de todos lados y sujetaron a Elián con fuerza.

 **"OMPH, ¿QUÉ…?"**

El pobre loco se quedó suspendido _en el aire_ como si hubiera caído en una telaraña, pero sin atreverse a forcejear. En ese momento la barrera que había creado la Chupavida colapsó sobre ellos, estallando en millones de pedacitos, los sectarios perdieron la fuerza que les había sido concedida, al mismo tiempo que el sello en las técnicas de Radamanthys se deshizo.

Maribel abrió un ojo y se asomó entre los brazos de Radamanthys. Juan Carlos estaba allí, sudado entero, jadeando por aire y tan gordo como siempre: tenía las manos en las rodillas y la camisa afuera, como testimonio de una agitada carrera con ropa no adecuada para el ejercicio. El hombre estaba en compañía de otros dos sujetos con armaduras similares a las de Radamanthys. Uno tenía el cabello negro y el otro parecía ser albino: éste tenía los brazos y dedos extendidos en el aire y, tal como si estuviera sujetando una cuerda, lanzó al suelo Elián y lo atrajo hacia él hasta sujetarlo del cuello sin mucha amabilidad.

 _"Cuidado, Minos: esta basura se rompe fácil."_ Le dijo el de cabello negro, en un inglés más o menos fluido.

"¿No te han dicho que es mala educación interrumpir, Bastardo?" Le dijo Minos en castellano. Sin darle tiempo a responder, lo noqueó de un golpe. _"_ Basura asquerosa _."_ Gruñó dejándolo caer. Entonces se volvió a la pareja con ojos grandes. _"¿Acaso escuché mal o de verdad le pediste que se_ _casara_ _contigo?"_ Le preguntó a Radamanthys.

"¡Maribel! ¡Mija, Estás Viva!" Exclamó Juan Carlos entre lágrimas y agitando los brazos, acercándose a la pareja, siendo imitado por los otros dos jueces.

 _"Interrumpimos, por lo visto."_ Comentó Aiacos, frunciendo el ceño por la sorpresa. _"Radamanthys: ¡¿Le pediste que se casara contigo?!"_

 _"El Unicejo no pierde tiempo."_ Se burló Minos, cruzándose de brazos y una amable sonrisa. Al menos en sus estándares. El Grifo se veía cansado. Juan Carlos carraspeó.

 _"Yo escuché lo mismo."_ Dijo el hombre tragando saliva. Señaló a Radamanthys, mientras miraba a la chica. _"Mari,_ _mija_ _, considera al muchacho: no cualquiera te salva de unos locos y un monstruo."_

 ** _"¡¿USTEDES DE DONDE SALEN?!"_** Vociferó Radamanthys enojado. Casi sin darse cuenta, las alas del sapuri ocultaron a la chica de la vista de todos. _"¿Un poco de privacidad?"_

Maribel tomó una buena bocanada de aire y, bajo el refugio de esas alas (cosa que no la perturbaba), tomó una decisión. Dejó un beso sobre las placas del sapuri. Miró hacia arriba, todavía oculta en ese improvisado refugio. Se encontró con la mirada del juez, quien pareció preguntarle de nuevo con la mirada.

Era como si estuviera en una montaña rusa sin cinturones de seguridad puestos, que iba hacia arriba y abajo a una velocidad tal que hasta su estómago se achataba. Se asustó, y no poco: se sentía firme e insegura a la vez. ¡Este hombre era un perfecto extraño! Pero al mismo tiempo era su querido dragón. La sangre se le fue del rostro en un segundo y desembocó en sus mejillas, todo al mismo tiempo: se le agarrotaron las cuerdas vocales, pero sus dedos se anclaron a la armadura.

La respuesta era al mismo tiempo fácil y difícil, como suele ocurrir con las decisiones que cambian el rumbo de la vida de una persona. Una sonrisa afloró con prontitud en su rostro.

"Sí. Me caso contigo." Le respondió sintiendo que estaba haciendo la locura más descabellada de la vida, pero aliviada como nunca lo había estado. _"Hoy mismo."_ Añadió abrazándolo. Rada le dedicó una honesta y amplia sonrisa y la abrazó con mucha fuerza.

 _"¿En serio?"_

Rada estaba tan asustado como Maribel, pero más convencido que nunca. Si no lo hubiera estado, no habría hecho la pregunta después de todo. Sin embargo no iba a ser él quien atase a Maribel justo cuando apenas comenzaba a volar. ¡Nunca permitiría que nadie más la atase! Si le preguntó si iba en serio, era para permitirle esa oportunidad de retractarse antes que fuera muy tarde.

En su corazón, Radamanthys de Wyvern ya había decidido quien era su novia. Podría esperarla toda la vida, pero si lo aceptaba de una vez, no se iba a quejar.

 _"Lo estoy."_ Le dijo solo para sus oídos. _"¡Pero le Avisamos A Mi Prima Claudia! Me mata si no le aviso."_ Añadió antes de morderse los labios, sintiendo como el espectro la abrazaba con más fuerza. _"Dime al menos que alcanzo a darme una ducha…"_

 _"¡_ _ **AHEM**_ _! Entiendo que quieran darse arrumacos, pero estamos presentes y queremos conocer a nuestra nueva cuñadita."_ Canturreó Minos.

Rada asomó la cabeza y fulminó a Minos con la mirada, pero no fue muy rudo con él. El Grifo se veía muy cansado, seguro no hacía bromas así en días, por lo que lo dejó ser. Bufó molesto y plegó las alas, dejando salir a Maribel de su improvisado refugio.

 _"Mary: estos payasos de aquí son mis hermanos de armas: Minos de Griffin y Aiacos de Garuda_." Le dijo mientras miraba a sus compadres. _"Jueces, ella es Maribel Sánchez… mi prometida."_ Añadió mirándola fijo a los ojos. La mujer le sonrió coqueta y tras apartar el rostro, miró a los recién llegados.

 _"¡Hola!"_ La chica les dijo muy amable… antes de dar una patada frustrada en el suelo. _"¿Ya nos podemos ir? ¡No soporto más este sitio y en serio quiero una ducha!"_

El sentimiento era colectivo, sin duda.

 _"¿Escuchaste eso, Rada? Tu mujer quiere una ducha."_ Se burló Minos de buena gana. _"¡Eso tiene tantas interpretaciones!"_ Le dijo levantando las cejas rápidamente.

Un tic se apoderó del ojo de Rada. Antes que pudieran detenerlo, le cayó a golpes a Minos con todo el entusiasmo del mundo. Deprimido o no, esta fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso: ¿El grifo necesitaba patadas para recuperar el sentido común? ¡Pues aquí las tenía! Además que a Radamanthys le habían quedado ganas de seguir repartiendo golpes.

Sí, sin duda se irían de aquél lugar…

… cuando Rada pusiera a Minos en su lugar, claro.

* * *

 **Cobán. Guatemala.**

 _Día siguiente. 15 de octubre. 7:47 hora local._

Claudia estaba preocupada. En aquellos momentos iba camino de su trabajo, pero no tenía su mente en ello. Tampoco es que fuera a comenzar a trabajar tan temprano, tenía una reunión con un cliente pero mucho más tarde y al menos tenía dos sólidas horas y media libre: era asesora de imagen y trabajaba por su cuenta, con su propia cartera de clientes que construía poco a poco. Era su propia jefa, podía darse ese lujo. El motivo de comenzar tan temprano ese día se debía a un presentimiento extraño que no la había dejado tranquila en toda la noche y en serio quería pasar por la agencia de turismo de sus tíos, para dejarle un mensajito a Maribel. Un sobre cerrado, algo muy discreto, pues no había recibido muchas noticias de ella.

Cierto, su prima había llamado después del almuerzo, habló con ella, pero no solo había sido muy vaga con su " _estoy bien_ " que la hizo pensar que estaba ocultando algo grande. La escuchó bien, pero no podía sacarse de la mente esa sensación de que algo ocultaba. Sus tíos también habían hablado con ella, pero pese a lo aprensivo que era, don Danilo no habían acusado recibo de que algo malo hubiera ocurrido. No obstante, la tía Marta le había dicho a la tía Luz María, quien le había contado a su madre que la tía Laura (la mamá de Mari) estaba con un dolor horrible en la rodilla trágica (porque siempre que le dolía algo estrambótico ocurría en la familia de sorpresa) y que también estaba preocupada por su hija.

"¡Esta mujer me va a sacar canas verdes un día de estos!" Reclamó Claudia entre dientes. _"¡Tan tranquilita ella y miren como me tiene! Está muy callada… ¡Los callados son los peores!"_ Pensó con preocupación.

Durante esa tarde, Claudia había visto una noticia muy a la pasada sobre unos vándalos que hicieron muchos destrozos y estragos en las Cuevas de la Candelaria intentando recrear un altar de sacrificios, mientras estaban bajo los efectos de las drogas. De acuerdo al reporte, los encontró un grupo de turistas que había ido de visita y que fueron atacados por ellos. Los guardaparques tuvieron que detenerlos, por lo que alcanzó a ver.

Esa noticia le dio mal sabor de boca. Parecía que algo estaba muy fuera de lugar ahí, no parecía ser toda la historia y eso la tenía ansiosa. Maribel estaba en el área con unos turistas, pero había hablado con ella, así que suponía que estaba bien pero… algo no le cuadraba. ¡Claro que no era así! Obviamente no era toda la historia pues los jueces, antes de hacer abandono de las cavernas, arreglaron todo de manera tal que nunca se sospechara siquiera de lo que realmente había pasado; No, la intervención de Radamanthys o de la Culebra quedó oculta al mundo y solo quedaría como el producto de la imaginación febril y narcótica de esa tropa de locos… quienes por cierto se acusaron solos de su intervención en los asesinatos en Antigua.

Claudia no tenía idea de nada de eso en ese momento, pero su instinto le decía que desconfiara de las noticias. Quizás algún día se enteraría de la verdad, pero por ahora eso no iba a ocurrir. ¡Con justa razón estaba preocupada!, pero no quería preocupar a sus tíos o al resto de la familia con sus aprensiones, pero sin duda que no se quedaría tranquila hasta que…

 _"¿Claudia Sánchez?"_ La llamó de pronto una voz a su espalda.

Claudia se detuvo extrañada y giró sobre sus talones. No vio a nadie que la estuviera siguiendo. Se encogió de hombros y reanudó la marcha… solo para chocar con una mole humana, vestido con latas encima. La mujer retrocedió unos pasos: ante ella había un hombre, de cabello muy largo y BIEN albino. Tenía los ojos color amatista.

"Calculé mal la distancia, mis disculpas." Le dijo en un castellano claro, aunque con un fuerte acento a extranjero. "Eres Claudia Sánchez, la prima de Maribel."

Claudia arrugó el ceño y retrocedió desconfiada. Buscó en su bolso por su gas pimienta: nunca salía de casa sin él, aunque nunca lo había usado. Hmpf, debería mantenerlo en su bolsillo, no dentro del bolso. El hombre se veía cansado y ojeroso, pero tenía una sonrisa que le recorría todo el rostro. Eso la perturbó bastante, pero no alcanzó a preguntar por su identidad.

"Pues sí, te pareces a ella. Soy Minos de Griffin: necesito que vengas conmigo."

"¿Yo? ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?!" Claudia retrocedió dos pasos y giró sobre sus talones. Mejor se iba de ahí, lo antes posible. ¡Ese hombre le daba un yuyu muy extraño! "¡No sé de quién hablas! ¡Me largo!"

No alcanzó a alejarse cuando unos hilos invisibles la retuvieron justo donde estaba. Perpleja, trató de forcejear en vano, apenas alcanzó a gritar cuando fue jalada hacia atrás y terminó en los brazos del hombre misterioso.

"Todavía tengo la cabeza en su sitio, pero me faltan varios tornillos." Le dijo Minos con un guiño. "Tranquila, no te haré daño." Añadió antes que la chica protestara, se la echó al hombro y salió corriendo y saltando a una velocidad imposible.

Claudia no alcanzó a tomar aire y a gritar cuando aterrizaron sobre el techo de unas oficinas y de ahí se deslizaron por el costado, entrando por una ventana abierta con notable gracia. Ni bien la mujer sintió que la ponían sobre el suelo y la liberaban de las amarras, comenzó a golpear a Minos con su bolso.

"¡¿A Ti Que Te Pasa, Yuca Desabrida?! ¡¿ **CÓMO TE ATREVES** A Secuestrarme?! Les Voy A Decir A Todos Mis Hermanos, Primos Y Tíos Y **FLOR DE PALIZA** Te Van A Dar. ¡ **AAAAAAAH**!"

" **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** , perdón, perdón, ¡No pude evitarlo! ¡ **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAUCHIE**! Ouch, duele. ¡Ayayay!" Minos le quitó el bolso a Claudia en una rápida maniobra, manteniéndolo fuera de su alcance. "¿Qué acaso tienes piedras dentro, mujer?"

 **"¡DAME ESO!"**

 **"¡Claudia!"**

Maribel la atajó de pronto. Claudia se llevó una enorme sorpresa: sin duda que la experiencia de aquél extraño secuestro la había desconcertado y enfurecido, y ver a su querida prima delante de ella, bien y con salud sin duda que la sacó aún más de onda. No pasaron muchos segundos antes que la abrazara, con ganas y muy aliviada.

"¡ **MARIBEL**! Chica, ¡¿Cómo Te Desapareces Así?! ¿Tienes Idea de Lo Preocupada Que Estaba? Y Encima Vas y Me Dejas Esos Mensajes Crípticos Y No Me Avisas Como Estás Y…" Claudia miró a su alrededor. "¿Qué pasa aquí?"

Oh. Radamanthys estaba ahí… ¿qué hacía vestido con latas a manera de armadura? Había otro con él, que miraba hacia el albino como si no supiera si regañarlos a todos, palmearse la cara, o ambos. Juan Carlos, el conductor de bus que siempre le asignaban a Maribel también estaba presente, con un traje que hubiera podido combinar mucho mejor. La _Yuca Desabrida_ (alias Minos de Griffin), se estaba arreglando los mechones. También había un funcionario de aquella oficina de Registro Civil, quien parecía muy curioso por toda la situación.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Claudia muy intrigada y asustándose de nuevo.

"Estamos en el Registro Civil." Le dijo Maribel, algo sonrojada. Se mordió el labio. "Claudita, ¡No te enojes conmigo, por favor!"

"¿Por qué me tendría que enojar?" Quiso saber Claudia, aunque la cautela que tenía era tanta que hasta comenzó a tener mucho frío.

"Le pedí a tu prima que se casara conmigo." Gruñó de pronto Radamanthys en español, cruzándose de brazos.

"Y acepté. Con todo el corazón." Respondió Maribel con firmeza. "Nos hubiéramos casado ayer, pero… tuve que ir al doctor."

A Claudia casi se le cayó el corazón de la impresión, pero no pudo ni gritar. Un torbellino de pensamientos se le arremolinó en la cabeza y no sabía identificar pies ni colas del asunto, pero de entre todas las preguntas que se le ocurrieron, solo una escapó de su garganta.

"¡¿Te Vas A Casar Vestida Así?!" Preguntó llena de indignación. Ya habría tiempo para otras preguntas, pero lo importante era otra cosa, y para eso miró amenazadoramente a todos los presentes. "¡Las Fotos! ¡Quiero En Mis Manos El Celular Con La Mejor Cámara, **AHORA**!"

Honestamente Claudia no sabía si apoyaba a su prima en esta locura, pero viendo que nada de lo que dijera iba a impedir la ceremonia, pues ni modo. Ya tendría tiempo de regañarla después, por orgullosa que se sintiera de ella. ¡Quizás qué miércoles había pasado para que las cosas tomaran este giro tan loco! Oh sí, ya se sentaría con su prima y no la dejaría irse hasta que le contara todo. ¡Con Lujo de Detalles! ¡La Familia Se Iba A Infartar!

A todo esto, ¿Y esas armaduras? ¡Tanto que no le habían contado!

"¿Y Bien? ¡No me digan que nadie tiene un celular con cámara! ¡LO QUIERO AHORA!" Exigió con firmeza.

Todos se miraron a las caras, llenos de pregunta, antes que se fijaran en el juez de Garuda, quien se mordió el labio por unos instantes.

Aiacos le pasó su teléfono.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _¡NO HAY ADELANTO!_**

 _El próximo capítulo es el último._

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Que conste que les dije que en este fic, Radamanthys iba a cometer una locura, aunque no imprevista. Es parte de lo que Afrodita (la diosa, no el santo) había dicho que podría pasar con él. Al menos Maribel fue capaz de seguirle el amén, vayan a saber ustedes si por el susto que pasó, por las ganas que tiene de irse o porque realmente lo quiere mucho. Un tip: Rada y Mari en serio se aman, aunque en esto que están por embarcarse es una misión mucho más difícil. Estoy consciente que las cosas no funcionan así en la vida real, aunque se conocen historias del estilo que han tenido un buen final (no sin dificultades de las graves). Al respecto mi posición es muy parecida a la de la reina Elsa, de Frozen, cuando al principio de la película le dice a su hermana que no se puede casar con un hombre al que recién conoce. Deséenle suerte a Rada y Mari, en una de esas, esta locura les resulta: al menos se aman con toda su alma. Ahora solo les toca hacer madurar ese amor tan gruñón que se tienen. ¡Paciencia! Insisto con esto, y lo haré en todos los capítulos, así que ármense de paciencia: buena parte de este fic estará ubicada en Guatemala y desde ya les pido mil disculpas por cualquier error que pueda tener, tanto cultural o de conocimientos. No fueron intencionales ni tienen mala intención. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Con todo lo que ha comido Rada, **Newfan** , que no te extrañe que haya subido unos kilitos. Las vacaciones suelen tener ese efecto en las personas: uno siempre se trae un par extra de recuerdo, nos guste o no. Al menos el hombre tiene la disciplina como para bajar en seguida lo que le sobra. En defensa de Maribel, la iban a matar y bueno… en situaciones así se justifica que los modales se dejen de lado. Ingrid es una bruja. Por desgracia, Minos está muy enamorado de ella, aunque ya comenzó a renegar de la mujer **u.u**. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**


	13. Clausura: ¡Por Todo Lo Que Dure!

_Es hora de soltar la bomba. No solo hay que decirle a las familias, sino que también tanto Rada como Mari tienen que comenzar a acostumbrarse a este nuevo desafío. Valentine por su parte, sigue molesto con su diabetes, pero las cosas comienzan a tomar un tierno y especial giro para él._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** En el dato freak de hoy, y por mera coincidencia, me señalan que _Keiran_ , un diminutivo de _Kier_ , es un nombre irlandés que se deriva del término _Ciar_ que significa " _pequeño oscuro_ "... **XD** Juro que lo elegí porque llamó mi atención, no porque supiera de antemano este significado... El que por cierto le luce bastante a Rada. **Abby Lockhart1** llamó mi atención sobre este pequeño detalle. ¡Gracias! Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al **genialísimo** Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado._

 _No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **"XXII. FACTA, NON VERBA"  
** (" _Hechos, No Palabras._ ")

 **Clausura: Por Todo lo que Dure**

 **Hotel EcoFrontera. Cobán, Guatemala.**

 _Día siguiente. 16 de octubre, 7:49 horas_

Inspiró profundo y con libertad.

Parecía que en vez de pasar dos días, habían pasado un par de años. Se había casado, así de simple. Con una mujer a quien apenas conocía, pero que de alguna manera se había quedado con todo su corazón. No se arrepentía en lo más mínimo: ahora solo había que avanzar hacia adelante y tratar de que esta empresa en la que se había embarcado junto a su ahora esposa no se hundiera. Estaba contento, sin duda, hasta le dolía menos la cabeza. Cierto… iba a quedar un desmadre de antología cuando se supiera todo, tanto en el Inframundo como en su casa en Londres, o en la casa de sus suegros. Pero ya vería cómo manejar eso cuando llegaran a ese punto.

Oh. Sus suegros iban a estar bien enojados con ella. Maribel había ido la noche anterior a casa, pero no había dicho nada. Hizo como si nada, cosa que no le fue fácil. Siguió sus rutinas usuales como forma de cerrar un ciclo de vida y poder continuar adelante. Cenó con ellos como de costumbre, aunque alegó cansancio por el viaje y se retiró a dormir. Le constaba que había llorado un poco (cosa que lo alarmó bastante, a él y al Wyvern). Luego, una vez en su cuarto, y tras haber empacado algunas cosas necesarias en un bolso, abrió su ventana, desde donde Radamanthys (tras calmarla y contenerla como pudo) la sacó y se la robó. No, sus papás no solían molestarla durante la noche, excepto raras ocasiones. Maribel cruzaba los dedos para que esa no fuera una de esas noches en que iban a verla. Ahora estaban en el hotel, en su propia habitación.

Habían tenido su noche de bodas.

Radamanthys no sabía cómo explicar esa inmadurez tan enorme de su parte, pero ¡La vida se hace de locuras! Y esta sin duda se llevaba el premio.

Por cierto, todavía no se explicaba cómo habían conseguido la complicidad de Claudia.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero llevaba despierto un rato; no se quería mover, hacía años que no se sentía tan cómodo. Todo lo que le rodeaba era perfecto: la luz que se colaba por la ventana, las cobijas, el colchón, el _bulto_ que le acompañaba… hasta la temperatura (bastante fresca) estaba en su punto. Abrió los ojos sintiéndose descansado y lleno de energía, pero sin querer moverse todavía. Sonrió contento y giró sobre su eje, abrazando al bulto que dormía junto con él.

Hasta compartir la cama le había parecido natural.

La mujer seguía dormida, pero no quiso despertarla. Se absorbió en sus facciones, repasándolas con la mirada, tan tranquila y callada, sin dejar en evidencia su burbujeante personalidad. ¿Cómo era posible? Por instinto recorrió su contorno con la mano, recordando sin vergüenza alguna lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior, para luego subir sus dedos hasta acariciarle las mejillas, los labios.

 _"We basically eloped…"_ Pensó con calma.

¿En qué había estado pensado? ¿Se habría debido al susto del casi sacrificio? Con cuidado, buscó la herida que Maribel tenía en la cabeza con los dedos. Justo después del ataque, y en consideración al maltrato recibido, Aiacos se ofreció a llevar a Maribel con Rea (Radamanthys no podía entrar al Inframundo por la duración de sus vacaciones), quien la atendió con bastante gentileza, terminando de curar la herida del costado y revisando las demás lesiones. En el intertanto, Rada, Minos y Juan Carlos se quedaron atrás arreglándolo todo para eliminar las pruebas de la pelea con el juez de Wyvern, haciendo pasar los destrozos por vandalismo. Los sectarios quedarían inculpados y tarde o temprano, serían relacionados con los asesinatos en Antigua. Cuando Aiacos volvió con Maribel, todo estaba dispuesto y pudieron irse de ahí.

Minos y Aiacos se retiraron unas horas por la cena con Hades y regresaron luego, dejando a la pareja a sus anchas.

Hmpf. Debieron quedarse en el Inframundo, pero bueno. Resopló molesto, pero esbozó una gruñona sonrisa mientras se fijaba en su esposa.

Su castaña era preciosa, pero más bella le parecía ahora que dormía.

Se fijó en su propia mano, notando el anillo que ahora lucía en su dedo anular. Tal adorno no le molestaba, para nada, y si tuviera que tomar de nuevo la decisión, no habría cambios en su parecer. Cierto, iba a causar una conmoción monumental en el Inframundo cuando les diese la feliz y súbita noticia, pero ¿a quién le importaba? Se sentía feliz… Mary lo hacía feliz. ¿Sería capaz él de hacerla feliz?

Casi no se podía creer lo mucho que cambiaban las cosas en un mes y medio. ¿En serio que solo había pasado tan poco tiempo? Había maldecido todo el tiempo desde que lo habían obligado a venir a estas vacaciones, y de verdad consideró la opción de insubordinarse. ¡Tenía tanto trabajo que atender! Si bien Valentine era bueno manejando el papeleo, a veces la carga laboral lo sobrepasaba, y la guerra contra los señores de Xibalbá les había descalabrado todo el sistema. No quería salir de vacaciones, se quería quedar trabajando, necesitaba hacerlo para volver a poner orden en su juzgado…

Pero su señor Hades había insistido… no pudo negarse.

Le acarició el cabello a la castaña, a su querida Mary… y suspiró… ¡Vaya! Si no lo hubieran obligado, nunca la habría conocido. Se inclinó y le besó la frente, queriendo fundirse con ella de nuevo.

 _"¿Así voy a despertar todos los días?"_ Preguntó remolona.

 _"No. Me levanto temprano: seguro vas a estar bien dormida cuando eso pase_ , _my dear_." Le respondió Radamanthys. _"Aprovéchame mientras puedas, pues no siempre me vas a tener todo para ti."_

 _"O sea que me dejarás tranquila. ¿Es una promesa?"_

 _"No, mujer. No lo es."_

 _"¿Dragón posesivo_?"

 _"No tienes idea."_ Medio ronroneó Rada antes de cubrirla a besos. _"A menos que tengas otras ideas, iré a pedir_ _que nos traigan el_ _desayuno."_ El juez se sentó sobre la cama y se dispuso a levantarse, buscando con la mirada algo con lo que cubrirse. Maribel lo imitó y lo abrazó por la espalda, reposando su oído contra la piel del espectro, mirando remolonamente el anillo que ella también lucía.

 _"¿Estás… seguro_ _de que_ _esto_ _funcionará_ _,_ _Keiran_ _?"_

 _"No, pero ya estamos. Lo que dije ayer iba a en serio."_ Rada volteó la cabeza con cuidado, como queriendo mirarla por encima del hombro. _"No me arrepiento, mujer."_

 _"Lo que te dije yo también."_ La mujer le besó la espalda. _"Lo haremos bien."_

" _Of course my dear_." Dijo muy en serio, pero a la vez con travesura. Maribel sofocó una risita.

 _"¡No empieces! Me vas a dar ideas raras y tengo hambre."_

 _"Oooooh, eso tiene mil interpretaciones. Y_ _a_ _todas puedo darle solución."_ Se rió Radamanthys picarón, más al ver lo ofuscada que se puso Maribel ante la insinuación. El juez se giró para verla. _"Pero mejor comenzamos por el desayuno."_

 _"Mejor."_ Maribel sonrió con carisma. Puso su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla de su ahora esposo. _"Hoy será un día largo. Al menos me consta que sabes defenderte, juez de Hades: estás a salvo de mi familia."_

 _"Jejejeje, y tú de la mía. De las dos."_ Rada le atrapó la mano izquierda y se la besó. _"Iré a conseguirnos desayuno_. _I'll be back in a moment, dear_."

" _Just go, Judge_."

Ni Rada ni Maribel se podían creer que en serio habían llevado a cabo esa locura. El día anterior en el Registro Civil, Claudia se había puesto balística exigiendo explicaciones, ordenando la sala, arreglando las ropas de todos, peinando a su prima de nuevo, todo al mismo tiempo. Quizás la aprensión de Claudia radicaba en el hecho de que tal vez Maribel estuviera experimentando un extraño tipo de síndrome de Estocolmo y no estuviera consintiendo en plena libertad algo tan definitivo y engorroso de disolver como un matrimonio, pero se calmó pronto… quizás al principio no muy convencida, pero mientras pasaban los minutos y se sucedían las respuestas, se tranquilizó. No opuso muchas objeciones y supuso que si Maribel quería, pues podía, que bien adulta era para tomar sus propias decisiones, para bien o para mal. ¡Siempre podía divorciarse luego! Los dos eran adultos, ¡pues que ejercieran como tales!

Claudia terminó por tranquilizarse cuando vio la expresión que le puso a Radamanthys a Maribel una vez que hubieron firmado los papeles y les dieron permiso para besarse.

Aunque tuvieron que pedirles que dejaran de hacerlo.

Pasaron el día juntos, celebrando con bastante tranquilidad mientras Claudia y Juan Carlos hacían control de daños, ayudados por los jueces. ¿Fiesta? Seguro que habría una en la casa de los padres de Maribel cuando fueran a decirles, dentro de una hora o dos, si es que las cosas salían bien. Pero en el caso que no, igual celebrarían a su modo. De esto no se retractaban por nada del mundo, al menos de momento.

Maribel se mordió el labio cuando vio a Rada regresar con ella y sentarse en la cama. Juntaron sus frentes.

 _"Ya viene el desayuno, Mrs. Ainsworth."_

 _"Uuuy. En el hotel ya saben que está con otra persona, Mr. Ainsworth."_

 _"Que yo sepa no estamos haciendo nada malo_." Le dijo mientras rozaba su nariz con la de ella y buscaba sus labios. _"¿Crees que quieran dispararme con alguna escopeta?"_

 _"La escopeta que tiene mi papá no funciona, aunque sí lo muestra para amenazar."_ Maribel se rió por lo bajo. _"Eso es irresponsable."_ La mujer le despejó el flequillo. _"Mi papá es inofensivo: manipulador y muy aprensivo, pero no le hace daño ni a una mosca."_

 _"Crió a una mujer peligrosa y decidida, Mary: soy testigo."_ Le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía fin a la distancia entre sus labios…

 **Knock, Knock.**

"¡Servicio a la habitación!"

Rada gruñó entre dientes y se separó de Mary, mientras esta reía divertida. Se levantó y fue a buscar la bandejita, momento que Maribel aprovechó para ir al baño a ponerse un poco más decente. Mientras se arreglaba, miró por la puerta como Radamanthys revisaba que todo estuviera en orden con la comida. ¡Qué gran riesgo había tomado! Cruzaron miradas.

"Por todo lo que dure." Se dijo a sí misma antes de salir del baño.

Tenía toda la vida por delante: puede que se arrepintiera, puede que no, pero pensaría en eso llegado el momento. Por ahora tenía otro desafío; ir a casa a avisarle a sus padres que se habían casado. Iba a quedar la grande. Mejor se preparaba mentalmente para eso.

Por cierto…

 _"Amor… ¿Estás usando pantuflas de perrito?"_

Rada le sonrió ladino.

* * *

 **Cobán, Guatemala. Residencia Sánchez.**

 _16 de octubre. 10:47 horas._

Sí, quedó la grande. Cuando Rada y Maribel llegaron a la casa, Claudia y los otros dos jueces ya estaban ahí, aunque sin lucir armaduras, como tanteando el terreno. Don Danilo había sido llamado a casa por su esposa, luego que su sobrina le recomendase que sería bueno que el tío estuviera presente, pues había una noticia importante que tenían que saber al mismo tiempo. Al hombre no le gustó la presencia de los dos extranjeros, pero Laura no dejó que los hostilizase.

La madre de Maribel estaba inquieta: había visto señales en su hija que indicaban que algo grande había pasado con ella y necesitaba saberlo. Dijo que se había caído en las Cuevas de la Candelaria, y le creía… medio detectó sus heridas, pero no hizo mucho aspaviento. Sí se había propuesto desentrañar ese misterio, pero pasó al olvido cuando su hija y su inglés entraron por fin por la puerta.

Venían de la mano. Sí, eran una pareja. Su instinto de madre le dijo que este era el hombre de su hija y tuvo que aguantarse el fangirleo mientras no le confirmaran sus sospechas. Casi se largó a llorar cuando por fin sucedió… pero vieran el grito que profirió cuando le dijeron que se habían casado así de la nada.

Maribel y los demás observaron fascinados como la mujer pasaba de la ira, a la euforia, decepción, euforia y felicidad, para estancarse en exhilarante alegría. Danilo solo se puso a gritar de espanto y a gritarles un vendaval de menciones las madres de todos los presentes, siento tan creativo que Minos tomó notas. Incluso sacó la escopeta, tal como había sido predicho, para echar a Radamanthys de su casa, pero no solo el juez tomó el arma por el cañón y lo dobló hacia atrás, sino que además le dijo que lamentaba su mala disposición, pero que ya se había casado con su hija.

Maribel le puso las manos en el brazo y miró a su papá con melancolía.

El hombre estalló en llanto, desesperado, echándose la culpa y haciendo un drama digno de teleserie, diciendo que el que su hija hubiera preferido casarse a sus espaldas había sido por su culpa, y por haberla sobreprotegido tanto que más que confiar en él, quiso huir. Habrá estado una media hora llorando como alma en pena, mientras Laura lo regañaba y consolaba, mientras llamaba a toda la familia y entre todas las tías, abuelas y primas armaban una fiesta, arrastrando por cierto también a la parentela masculina, quienes se abocaron a la tarea de conseguir la comida y los ingredientes que les pedían. Ciertamente Laura se había ofendido que su hija les ocultase algo así, pero hasta donde ella sabía, solo había sido una ceremonia civil, siempre podían hacer una religiosa.

Lo bueno de tener una familia enorme y con contactos, es que en pocos momentos se organizó un banquete, trajeron música, fotógrafo y hasta apareció un vestido de novia, de la talla de Maribel. Y cuando eso ocurrió, Aiacos dio aviso al Inframundo via Whatsapp y antes de que pudieran estornudar, Hades se manifestó en medio de todo, vociferando que si no casaba él a los novios, los encerraría en el Tártaro personalmente. Hizo un drama parecido al de don Danilo, pero en versión deidad griega. ¡Vieran la impresión de esa familia al ver a Hades en persona ahí al medio de todos! Pero ni comparada con la impresión que se llevaron que Radamanthys era uno de sus jueces.

Bueno… Maribel estaría protegida.

En fin, junto con el dios aprovecharon de llegar Perséfone, Violate, Pandora, y obviamente Valentine. Los bebés se quedaron en Giudecca al cuidado de Pasitea.

Fue una fiesta muy familiar pero, considerando el tamaño de la familia de Maribel, ocupó toda la cuadra. La mejor fiesta del mes sin duda. Con esta boda sorpresiva, Maribel por fin pudo ser la oveja negra de la familia al menos un par de meses. Mantuvo su reinado hasta que un primo de dieciséis años embarazó a su novia de catorce unos meses después.

Y sí, Hades sí pudo oficiar la improvisada ceremonia religiosa.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde, y la fiesta seguía. Maribel por fin pudo escabullirse a un rincón tranquilo y se sacó los zapatos que le había puesto Claudia. Al poco rato apareció Radamanthys, quien se había dado permiso para reírse un poco. Miró a su esposo con los ojos ilusionados.

 _"Mis disculpas. No creí que fuera a explotar todo en una fiesta de este calibre."_

 _"No me molesta. Mejor tener un escándalo así ahora y luego nos dejan tranquilos."_

 _"¿No esperas una fiesta en Londres?"_

 _"¿Mis padres?"_ Una gota resbaló tras la cabeza de Rada. Iba a matar a sus viejos de un infarto cuando les dijera. Bueno: a ver si así dejaban de tildarlo de solterón. _"Puede ser, pero no son tan expresivos."_ Relajado, Radamanthys le dio un coqueto codazo a Maribel. _"Creo que les vas a caer bien."_

 _"No les queda de otra."_

 _"Pues no."_ Radamanthys arrinconó a Maribel contra la pared y la tomó por el mentón. _"Es una buena fiesta, pero no sé tú, creo que hay mucha gente."_

 _"Pienso lo mismo."_ Le dijo Maribel empinándose un poco. " _¿Tienes algo en mente?"_

 _"Muchas cosas, Mrs. Ainsworth."_ Le susurró mientras rozaban sus narices. " _Muchas_."

La besó a gusto. Por fin sus labios hicieron contacto y se disfrutaron uno al otro, de la mejor forma posible. No era algo acelerado, sino pausado, con calma, saboreándose, sintiendo la respiración del otro sobre la propia piel, que dicho sea de paso, era lo que más les gustaba. Era un beso lleno de fuerza, pero tranquilo, profundo y coqueto… era una suerte de refugio.

 **"¡Esa Es Rada!"** Se escuchó de pronto, junto con un chiflido. Enojado, Rada miró en dirección de las voces, con el ceño muy fruncido, solo para ver a Minos chiflando de lo lindo y a Aiacos haciendo un salud por ellos junto con Violate y Valentine. Algunos de los primos chiflaban con entusiasmo.

Por cierto, el pobre de Valentine sufría: con la cantidad de comida de aspecto delicioso que había, prácticamente no podía comer nada de lo que había y eso lo tenía desolado. Por si fuera poco, una horda de tías y abuelas lo perseguía con comida, pues lo habían encontrado casi en los huesos, por lo que esto estaba requiriendo de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ponerse a tragar como náufrago en un banquete.

 **"¡BOLA DE METICHES!"** Les ladró Rada, al tiempo que tomaba a su esposa en brazos.

 _"¿Hora de irnos?"_ Preguntó Maribel entre risas.

 _"¡No lo dudes!"_ Le dijo mientras se la acomodaba. _"¿Quieres buscar algo de tu cuarto o no?"_

"Naaah. Luego vengo."

Rada sonrió torcido y, tras mirar feo a su público una vez más, dio un salto en el aire y desapareció de la vista, junto con su esposa.

No se dejaron ver en una semana.

* * *

 **Cobán, Guatemala. Residencia Sánchez.**

 _Casi un mes después._ _20 de noviembre. 9:07 hora local._

"¡¿Entonces * **NO*** Tienes Abuelita?!"

Valentine se quedó mirando al sorprendido trío de muchachos sin ninguna emoción en el rostro. Negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros: era huérfano, por lo que obviamente no tenía familiares de sangre que se hubieran querido hacer cargo de él. ¡Vaya a saber Hades donde andaban sus padres biológicos!, pero a él de poco le importaba. Lo habían abandonado en un orfanato al nacer, por las razones que hayan tenido. Nunca había sido un tema para él. De hecho, nunca se había imaginado siquiera contar con alguna abuela.

Para los muchachos en cambio sí parecía ser algo importante. Los primos de Maribel lo miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y compasión que pocas veces había visto en adolescentes de catorce o quince años.

"¡Ya dejen de molestar los tres y fuera de mi cocina!" Laura los espantó de pronto con un paño de cocina. "¡Dejen a Valentine desayunar en paz!"

Los chiquillos echaron a correr fuera de la cocina con un notable escándalo y las amenazas de Laura de que no quería que corrieran o rompieran nada. Valentine dejó escapar una risa simpática ante la escena, pero luego suspiró tranquilo y volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno.

Galletas de soda con mermelada. Más aburrido que la vida de una almeja de acuario. Lo único que valía la pena era el café. De grano, con personalidad y cuerpo, y al menos esta mezcla en específico tenía un sutil gustito que le recordaba al chocolate. Apoyó el codo en la mesa y su cabeza en la mano, suspirando deprimido.

"Discúlpalos Valentine, no serán así de groseros de nuevo." Le dijo Laura. "No sabía que eras huérfano."

"No hay problema: la enorme mayoría de los espectros lo somos. Solo un puñado tuvo padres presentes. Por ejemplo el señor Radamanthys y el señor Minos." El espectro, aun apoyando la cabeza en la mano, sonrió. "No es tema para mí."

"Espero que no, pero de todos modos, los disculpas. Esos suelen portarse mejor." Laura se sentó al frente suyo con un aspecto muy grave. "En todo caso, el que seas huérfano explica la falta de modales: ¡Codos Fuera De La Mesa Y Siéntate Bien!"

"¡Opa!" Valentine, perplejo, hizo lo que se le había ordenado únicamente por el repentino tono autoritario de la mujer. La miró muy severo. "Cierto que soy huérfano, pero decir que no tengo modales por eso es un estereotipo infundado. ¡Si tengo modales!"

"Claro que los tienes… pero por lo visto no los usas." Comentó Laura sin sentirse ni siquiera arrepentida. Valentine hizo un puchero. "Ay, ¿No irás a quedar con hambre? Eres piel y huesos y estás desayunando muy poquito."

"Técnicamente para mí es una merienda… en Atenas son pasadas las 17:10… y no… esto se supone que tengo que comer."

"Pero es muy poquito, te va a quedar en la muela y…"

"Tengo diabetes. Me diagnosticaron hace poco." Confesó de pronto Valentine, mirando con desdén lo que comía. "Estoy condenado a comer esto."

Laura miró al muchacho fruncir el ceño y mirar su comida con rabia. Ladeó la cabeza analizando la situación que tenía en frente. Valentine no se veía contento, como si hubiera asumido su enfermedad nada más porque no le quedó de otra.

¡Cierto! Algo había contado Maribel sobre un espectro a cargo de Radamanthys que estaba teniendo problemas aceptando alguna enfermedad y que eso lo tenía de muy mal humor. Como todavía no la asimilaba, no se estaba cuidando como era debido y Radamanthys había tenido que darle una orden directa de que debía comenzar a cuidarse solo y dejar de molestar a la doctora del Inframundo.

"Te aburre lo que comes. No me extraña: si tuviera que comer así todos los días, también estaría enojada." Suspiró con calma. "¿Cuánta azúcar tenías en la mañana?"

"¡No me aburre! **Me enoja**. Y ni siquiera tiene idea de lo molesto que es comer esto. ¡Lo peor es la sed! Y que estoy todo el tiempo con hambre. No puedo comer nada de lo que me gusta porque me hace mal y lo que me hace bien está desabrido. ¡Lindo! ¡Comer sano y mal, pero obligado!" Valentine miró a Laura de reojo e infló las mejillas. "Desperté con 64 de glucosa."

"No cenaste." Le dijo Laura muy seria. "¿Qué es lo que más extrañas comer?"

"… dulces." Valentine tomó un sorbo de su café. "Chocolate sobre todo."

"¡Ah, Me extraña que no seas gordito! ¿Cuánto comías?"

"Poco… casi nada."

"¿Comías por kilos, verdad?" Preguntó la mujer con astucia. Valentine la miró molesto y muy rojo, con los cachetes inflados. Laura se rió sola. "¿Por qué comías tanto?"

"No sé… me hacía sentir bien, más… en sintonía con mi vida. Me daba un centro y me… sentía feliz." Valentine le dio una mordida a su galleta. "Como que no me faltaba nada cuando comía chocolate."

"¿Sientes que te falta algo ahora?"

"Felicidad y ganas de comer. ¡Pero tengo que hacerlo!" Gruñó cruzándose de brazos. "Que no se interprete que soy malagradecido: ser un espectro de Hades y estar a las órdenes del señor Radamanthys es lo más importante que haré en mi vida, solo… es que me siento inútil y discapacitado… ahora todos me miran como si me fuera a morir de un momento a otro y es tan difícil ocultar que me sube o baja el azúcar…"

"Este café tiene cacao." Confesó Laura de pronto. "Yo hago la mezcla: compro el café por granos y cuando los muelo, echo algunas semillas de cacao. Le da un saborcito muy sutil."

"No puedo comer chocolate." Afirmó Valentine con algo de susto, pero pasando su lengua por su propio paladar en un esfuerzo de percibir aquél sabor. ¡Con razón se le hacía tan familiar!… y sobra decir que casi lloró de felicidad.

"Claro que no, pero sí puedes comer cacao. No en grandes cantidades, pero sí te portas bien, puedes hacerlo de vez en cuando." Laura lo miró maternal. "¿No te han enseñado a cocinar tus propias comidas? Sé por experiencia propia que la diabetes es… tenaz. Te cambia la vida y asusta, pero no es el fin del mundo y se puede comer bien rico si eres disciplinado."

"¿Comer rico? ¿Sabe lo que es estar pinchándose los dedos todos los días para ver cómo tengo la glucosa o pincharse?"

"Sí, lo sé. También soy diabética." Lo desafió Laura. "Pasé por lo mismo que tú, sobre todo porque me cuidé toda mi vida para no tener estar enfermedad, pero aquí me tienes." La mujer se cambió de silla hasta quedar junto al espectro. "Escúchame jovencito: no es el fin del mundo y no tienes que comer desabrido. Responde ¿Te enseñaron a cocinar?"

"No… me dijeron lo que puedo comer." Valentine entrecerró los ojos. "Usted no se ve diabética."

"Porque me cuido, no es difícil: solo hace falta ser más terco que la enfermedad. ¡Escucha esto! Eres joven y lleno de vida. Vas a superar esto, pero primero tienes que tomar control de tu enfermedad, no permitir que te controle a ti. ¿No dijiste que eres un espectro?"

"Sí, pero… esto es como… ¡me hará débil y…!" Valentine abrió los ojos como platos cuando Laura, en un gesto muy maternal, le puso la mano en la mejilla y lo quedó viendo con toda la empatía del mundo. Sintió que sus ojos se le aguaban. "No quiero esto…"

"¿Estás asustado?" Le preguntó con calma y en un susurro. Valentine asintió. "No lo estés. Esto asusta, pero mientras más conozcas a tu enemigo, menos control tendrá sobre ti."

"Pero… pero…"

"Hagamos un trato, Valentine." Le dijo con una sonrisa. "Te voy a enseñar a cocinar, cosas ricas y nutritivas que no te hagan daño, te voy a ayudar a controlar esto. Vas a venir todos los días. ¿Te parece?"

Valentine se sintió extraño. Era un espectro peligroso y muy rudo. Era también un hombre, fuerte y muy seguro, pero estar ahí bajo la mirada de Laura, a merced de esa voz y esa atención que le daba, lo hizo sentir como un niño de cinco años ansioso por el cariño y contención que nunca tuvo. ¡Pobre espectro incauto! No tenía idea que era víctima de la técnica que toda buena madre aplica al menos una vez al día con sus hijos: Amor de Mamá Osa.

En eso se oyó una conmoción viniendo por el pasillo. Era el sonido sucesivo de tres golpeteos rápidos que se dirigían hacia ellos a una tranquila velocidad. En el momento en que tanto Valentine como Laura miraron hacia la entrada de la cocina, apareció una mujer de unos setenta y tantos años, rellenita, pero que pese a que usaba un bastón, lucía tacones. Fijó en seguida su mirada en Valentine y comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Detrás de ella, los tres primos de Maribel se asomaron por la puerta.

"¡Oh, tía Luzmira! Este es Valentine." La presentó Laura. "Vale, querido: ella es la tía abuela de mi Maribelcita."

"¡Oh Calla, Laurita! Las presentaciones para después." La mujer le pasó el bastón a Laura y obligó al espectro a ponerse de pie, procediendo entonces a apretarle las mejillas. "¿Es verdad que no tienes abuelita?"

Para ser una ancianita de setenta y tantos, apretaba las mejillas con bastante fuerza. Valentine esbozó a duras penas su mejor sonrisa de cortesía.

"Err… sí, pero ya dije que estoy acostumbrado."

"¡Patrañas! ¡Todos Merecen Una!" Le gruñó la mujer con bastante autoridad. "¡A partir de ahora **yo seré** tu abuelita!" Exclamó al tiempo que lo abrazaba con una fuerza que no se condecía con su frágil edad.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta que Radamanthys y Maribel acababan de regresar y miraban la escena bastante extrañados.

"¿Tía Luzmira? ¿Te das cuenta que ese es un espectro peligroso?"

"¡Es mi Nuevo Nieto! ¡No Le Digas _Peligroso,_ Maribel!"

 _"What the bloody hell is going on here, Valentine?"_ Preguntó Radamanthys extrañadísimo.

El espectro, aún preso del abrazo de Luzmira, miró al juez suplicante y sin saber bien cómo proceder.

"Parece que tengo abuelita, señor."

La gota no se hizo esperar.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Caína, Arena de entrenamiento.**

 _25 de noviembre. 8:15 horas._

Al final habían sido cinco kilos y no dos los que Radamanthys se trajo de regreso de sus vacaciones y luna de miel, pero nada que un mes de intenso entrenamiento no pudiera resolver. Por fin el juez comenzaba a recuperar sus rutinas y a encontrar algo de normalidad en su nuevo estado civil, cosa que al principio le había sido muy difícil. De su matrimonio con Maribel no se arrepentía para nada, pero se angustiaba un poco por ella, debido a que el cambio de vida más extremo era por el que estaba pasando la mujer: él había vuelto a casa con su esposa, ella había dejado su casa por seguirlo. Y Caína no era un lugar fácil para acostumbrarse.

Había sido un mes muy difícil para los dos y seguía siéndolo, pero curiosamente podían dejarlo de lado cada vez que se miraban. Los espectros los recibieron con curiosidad y respeto; Maribel fue recibida en Caína con sorpresa, pero no malicia. Valentine, Sylphid y Gordon en seguida trataron de que se sintiera cómoda, aunque a veces sofocaban: eran como tres niños que buscaban constante aprobación de alguna figura adulta; Pandora tenía que reconocer que en un principio estuvo a la defensiva, quizás por el temor a no poder contar con la amistad de Radamanthys o que Maribel fuese igual de bruja que Ingrid, pero pronto sus aprensiones se disiparon. Lo más probable es que terminaran amigas. La peligrosa Violate en cambio, y contra todo pronóstico, trabó amistad en seguida con Maribel, aunque seguía siendo cautelosa.

A Maribel no le importaba. Cierto que echaba de menos a horrores su casa y su gente, pero estaba feliz con Rada y acostumbrarse a su nueva realidad era cada día menos difícil. Reconocía que había llorado un par de veces de susto, pero supuso que era normal sentir desarraigo: todo temor por su futuro desaparecía cuando volvía a ver a Keiran, quien intentaba de que estuviera lo más cómoda posible.

Incluso el tipo era un poco menos trabajólico gracias a ella. Ya no se pegaba maratones de juicios hasta altas horas de la madrugada, sino que ahora volvía a las habitaciones personales de Caína, ya fuese a almorzar o merendar. Y en las mañanas, a imitación de lo que hacían Aiacos y Violate, insistían en desayunar juntos. Las cenas, como siempre, con Hades y Perséfone, en Giudecca, en compañía de los otros jueces, Pandora y Violate.

Hades tenía una chochera que no tenía límites: consultando a las Moiras por esos dos, éstas le dijeron que nunca más se separarían, y que sus almas se buscarían y reunirían en las sucesivas reencarnaciones. Cierto, tenían cosas que pulir y trabajar, pero eso es inherente a todo matrimonio nuevo. Nunca es fácil, que no les cuenten cuentos. Eso había hecho de él una deidad feliz.

Algo más a considerar era que, si bien se amaban con toda el alma y la intensidad de mil soles, acostumbrarse a convivir juntos estaba siendo _la mar de divertido_ … ¿se notó la ironía? Digamos que una cosa es que fueran un matrimonio que se amaba, y otra muy distinta a tener que adecuarse a las mañas, costumbres y cultura del otro. Rada y Mari discutían bastante (hasta por como dejaban la pasta dental), hora por medio a veces, pero al menos lo hacían y por fin estaban llegando a acuerdos y concesiones. Sin mencionar que tras cada discusión solían tener… errr… _sesiones_ _de calidad_ que a cualquiera dejan contentos. Les iba a costar trabajo sacar adelante su relación, pero de que valía la pena, valía la pena. ¡Y lo hacían!

Uno de los motivos del porqué los espectros de Caína le habían tomado tanto cariño a Maribel, era porque Radamanthys llegaba de bastante mejor humor a los entrenamientos en las mañanas, y no tan homicida, gracias a esas, Ahem, _sesiones_.

Incluso el sapuri estaba contento con este cambio.

"¿Entonces la señora Mary va a estudiar Letras en España?" Preguntó Valentine curioso. Tuvo que esquivar un zape.

"¡Maribel y la boca te queda donde mismo! Solo yo puedo decirle _Mary_." Gruñó Radamanthys molesto. "Sí, encontró un programa que le gusta. Puede optar a media beca, así por eso está haciendo tanto papeleo." El Juez suspiró. "También consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en Atenas en lo que comienza el nuevo año lectivo… hasta dentro de un año, casi."

"Oooh, falta." Valentine ladeó la cabeza. "¿Y Cómo lo va a hacer con el idioma?"

Radamanthys no respondió, pero no se preocupó. Perséfone le había cedido a Maribel como regalo de matrimonio una de sus joyas: era una cadena de platino muy fina y sencilla, con algunos diamantes y que tenía la fantástica propiedad de que quien lo usara podría entender y hablar cualquier idioma, sin importar el soporte, fuese oral o escrito. La única condición que la diosa le dio a Maribel fue que no lo heredara a nadie: volvería a su joyero cuando ella muriese, pero si reencarnaba y volvía a casarse con el juez de Wyvern, la cadena volvería a ser suya. Como pacto personal entre Rada y Maribel, ellos nunca hablarían de la joya.

Por cierto, Perséfone le había hecho un regalo similar a Violate, aunque sus propiedades eran secretas. Y si Minos se casaba, también le regalaría una joya a la afortunada, siempre y cuando no fuera Ingrid.

"Mary se las arreglará. Es inteligente, aprende rápido." Radamanthys miró de reojo a Valentine. "¿Cómo está el azúcar?"

"Supongo que bien. Amanecí con 92."

"Hmpf. Mejor." Radamanthys le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Supe que por fin aceptaste la oferta de mi suegra de aprender a cocinar. ¿Ayer fuiste, no?"

Valentine se ruborizó un poco, pero sacudió su cabeza para volver a ser rudo. Rada enarcó media ceja y esperó la respuesta: Si bien hacía unos días ya que Laura había hecho su oferta, el espectro de la Harpía solo había aceptado ir el día anterior. El juez de Wyvern sospechaba que los niveles de azúcar de su lugarteniente de aquella mañana se explicaban a que había probado lo que preparó bajo la guía de su suegra.

"Sí… y tengo que admitir que lo pasé bastante mejor. Me enseñó a moler café con cacao y algunas comidas ligeras. Fue entretenido." Valentine admitió contento. Entonces sacó un saquito de su bolsillo. "¿Quiere? Son almendras."

"¿Te las dio tu nueva abuelita?" Bromeó Radamanthys sacando un par solo para hacer daño.

"No, fue la señora Rea." Valentine se encogió de hombros. "La señora Luzmira me regaló manzanas deshidratadas. Las tengo guardadas para la tarde." Rada asintió con calma.

"Lamento que te haya pasado esto, Valentine. Pero sé que saldrás adelante." Gruñó con toda honestidad. "Solo no te olvides para que estamos los demás… y que más vale que te cuides, porque me niego a aprender qué hacer en caso de subidas o bajas de azúcar y si te pasa algo, te voy a arrastrar hasta la enfermería, ¿Estamos?"

"Claro que sí señor. No vuelve a pasar." Afirmó de buen humor. "A propósito, ¿Cómo está la señora? Lo veo bastante feliz, pese a todo lo que discute con ella."

"Es normal que discutamos, metiche infeliz." Aseguró Radamanthys, sin poder evitar sonreír. "Mi Mary está muy contenta, que te baste eso. Ahora, ¡A Entrenar que Parece que **FLOJEARON** Todo El Tiempo Que No Estuve!"

Y ni bien terminó de decir eso, Rada le propinó una buena patada a Valentine, que fue incentivo suficiente para que se pusiera a correr junto con los demás espectros quienes, al ver al juez y la súbita carrera de su lugarteniente para evitar la ensalada de golpes que le dejaba caer, rápidamente reanudaron sus entrenamientos.

Todo estaba bien en Caína, y volvía a su propia normalidad. En Giudecca en cambio, Hades fangirleaba desde la ventana de su despacho, mientras le mostraba a su hija Eurídice el paisaje. Atrás de él, Perséfone, Hypnos, Thanatos (con Alcistes en los brazos y Todd sobre su hombro) y Pasitea esperaban muy serios.

"Un juez menos, familia: Ya van dos que están bien casados y contentos. ¡Falta Uno!" Hades se acomodó a su hija en los brazos y se volteó hacia los demás dioses. "Con eso me doy por satisfecho: había olvidado lo gratificante que es juntar parejas."

"Aunque seas un torpe y me necesites para ello, amor." Le dijo Perséfone con tierno cariño. Hades le guiñó un coqueto ojo.

"Solo falta el juez más complicado." Dijo Hypnos. "Pero él tiene que pasar primero por una prueba difícil, de acuerdo a lo que dice la señora Afrodita."

"Ya la está atravesando." Intervino Pasitea. "Esa Ingrid… va a destruir su corazón si sigue así."

"Hay un grado de karma en lo que le está ocurriendo." Gruñó Thanatos. "Pero a esa mujer se le está pasando la mano y eso es karma para ella, no para el Grifo."

"Minos de Griffin es fuerte." Dijo Hades. "Sabrá salir de esta. Va a pagar un precio alto, pero… pasará esta prueba."

El príncipe de la humanidad difunta se volvió a la ventana una vez más y acomodó a su hija en los brazos. Pasó su mirada de Caína a Ptolomea y suspiró apenado.

"Solo falta un juez." Murmuró.

 **FIN DEL FIC.**

 **POR**

 **MISAO–CG**

* * *

 ** _¡PRÓXIMO PROYECTO!_**

 ** _XXIII. ANIMA CAPTI_**

 _Advertido por una profecía que recibió siendo un niño, Aioros ocultó toda la extensión del hilo rojo que lo une a su alma gemela, solo para evitarle los estragos de una peligrosa maldición. El problema es que conforme pasaron los años, olvidó que había hecho esto o que podría tener al amor de su vida esperando al otro extremo de hilo._

 _¡¿Esperando?! Ja, ciertamente que no. A su alma gemela no le interesan esas cursilerías, pero… y debido a esa misma maldición, lo va a buscar con la ayuda de su hermano mayor para que la ayude a salir del problema._

 _Que quede claro: Lily no quiere perder su independencia… ni que Aioros le siga tirando el café encima._

 _Tirar el café, después de todo, cuenta como sacrilegio._

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** No tienen ni idea de lo cerca que estuve de poner la escena de Valentine y su nueva abuelita como un omake aparte, pero bueno. Estoy muy contenta con la recepción de este fic, y en serio me conmueve todo el apoyo que me han dado a lo largo de esta lectura. Han sido días interesantes y me alegra haber podido compartir con ustedes el fic. Tan malo no quedó y al menos dejé a Rada bien… amarrado como quien dice. Cierto, uno no se casa así tan pronto, estas cosas requieren más tiempo y sobre todo más tacto. Supongo que ahora comienza la verdadera aventura. Rada y Maribel me dan buena espina. Agradezco de nuevo al **Concilio** que revisó estos escritos, soportó mis pensamientos recurrentes, dio ideas y ayudó a orientar para donde iba con esto (los chanclazos siguen doliendo, conste). También a **Maytelu** , **Abby** y **Panzermig** , a quienes torturé con preguntas técnicas. ¡No sé qué hubiera sido de mí sin ustedes! Tal y como insistí en todos los capítulos, buena parte de este fic estuvo ubicada en Guatemala y desde ya les pido mil disculpas por cualquier error que pueda tener, tanto cultural o de conocimientos. No fueron intencionales ni tienen mala intención. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER EL FIC Y POR EL APOYO!**

* * *

¡Claro que es bien pronto para casarse, **Newfan!** Es justamente lo que lo hace tan llamativo. Ya se había dicho que Rada no iba a tolerar relaciones ni largas ni cortas. Él va al grano, es un hombre práctico y si se decidió por una mujer, pues con ella quiere. ¡Y ahí lo tienes! Todo un hombre de familia. Espero que te haya gustado como se resolvió esto. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, POR TU APOYO A LO LARGO DEL FIC Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

Jejejejeje, Minos agradece el shipeo **Guest** , aunque dice que Claudia no es su tipo. Igual, pobrecito, déjalo que piense, mira que está saliendo de una relación bien compleja. FEAR NOT! Su corazoncito de pollo será apapachado a su tiempo, que hay que compensarle bastante mal rato: la idea era que pagara por sus imbecilidades, pero esto que Ingrid le dijo fue exagerar. Y sí… pensé lo mismo que tú. " _¿Cómo miércoles puede Minos saber castellano? Oh Wait! Es noruego_ "… definitivamente debe ser el agua. Sobre la Culebra, no es que se haya escapado a la primera que pudo, sino que al momento de sellar los poderes de Rada y aumentar la fuerza de los sectarios, se autodestruyó. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, POR TU APOYO A LO LARGO DEL FIC Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 ** _¡NO HUBO ANIMALES LASTIMADOS DURANTE LA PRODUCCIÓN DE ESTE FIC!_**

 _Los sectarios no cuentan como animales, aunque su nivel de razonamiento da para pensar._

 _Todd tomó la costumbre de arañar la nariz de Cerberos pese a los esfuerzos de Thanatos por corregirlo… el tranquilo y consentido chucho está por perder la paciencia._

 _Don Danilo terminó paseando más de una vez al perro del vecino, quien por cierto, lo detesta. Además fingió un par de infartos para llamar la atención, pero dos chanclazos y medio lo enrielaron. La escopeta doblada fue guardada y cada tanto la sacan para mostrarla en fiestas familiares para contar la anécdota._

 _Valentine de Harpía está aprendiendo a cocinar con la señora Laura y tras soportar un poco de Bullying de parte de los demás espectros, decidió pavonearse de su inesperada abuelita nueva y ahora es la envidia del Inframundo._

 _Rada y Maribel se las ingenian con su nuevo matrimonio, pero todo parece indicar que les irá bien. Ahora falta que vayan a Londres a conocer a los papás del unicejo._

 _Tampoco hubo sitios patrimoniales dañados y lo que se pudo haber roto, fue reparado._

 _Y no. Rea sigue trabajando a medio tiempo en el Inframundo y sin ayuda. Ella también está a punto de perder la paciencia._

 _¿Ingrid? Es una bruja. Punto._

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Síndrome de Estocolmo:** Es una reacción psicológica en la que la víctima de un secuestro, violación o retención en contra de su voluntad, desarrolla una relación de complicidad y un fuerte vínculo afectivo, con quien le ha dañado física y/o psicológicamente. Principalmente se debe a que malinterpretan la ausencia de violencia contra su persona como un acto de humanidad por parte del agresor. Según datos del FBI, alrededor del 27 % de las víctimas de 4700 secuestros y asedios recogidos en su base de datos experimentan esta reacción. Las víctimas que experimentan el síndrome muestran regularmente dos tipos de reacción ante la situación: por una parte, tienen sentimientos positivos hacia sus secuestradores; mientras que, por otra parte, muestran miedo e ira contra las autoridades policiales o quienes se encuentren en contra de sus captores. A la vez, los propios secuestradores muestran sentimientos positivos hacia los rehenes.

 **Museo Imperial de la Guerra de Londres:** (en inglés, _Imperial War Museum_ ) Debí ponerlo en el capítulo pasado, pero bueno… aquí va: es el museo militar británico, establecido en 1917 durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, fue inaugurado oficialmente el 9 de junio de 1920 por el rey Jorge V en el Crystal Palace, en Sydenham Hill. En 1924 el museo fue trasladado al Instituto Imperial en South Kensington y, finalmente, en 1936, el museo adquirió un local permanente en donde antes se encontraba el Hospital Real de Bethlem en Southwark. Durante 1970 el museo comenzó a expandirse hacia otras sedes.

Las colecciones del museo incluyen archivos de documentos personales y oficiales, fotografías, material cinematográfico, grabaciones de historia oral, una amplia biblioteca, una colección de arte y vehículos y aviones militares.


End file.
